


University AU!

by JunkerFawkes



Series: Overwatch University AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Boombox is the main romance of the story, Drama, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Limb loss, M/M, Other, Partying, Pining, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trauma, True Love, University, University AU, Violence, boombox, hangovers, jsyk, the others are additonal and won't be mentioned as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin, a University au for Overwatch! First chapter are generic notes, story starts at chapter 2!</p><p>Edit: Calling it finished for now, not likely to update it anytime soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The characters and their quirks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes about the characters, some of them are a little outdated though I would reccomend reading through them to get a general idea!

Uni! AU Characters:

**Jamison Fawkes (Jamie) – 23**

Taking a Bachelor's degree in Science (Mechanical engineering) but only uses it to build his own home-made explosives. He does sometimes like to work on cars, but only occasionally. He's a brilliant mechanic/engineer but doesn't take it seriously. Far more occupied with hanging out with friends and having fun. Very caring friend, will share everything he has with you, even though it's not much. Hates sports. Has freckles pretty much everywhere. Will get super flustered if you mention them.

Poor as shit, barely able to buy himself food, also the reason his clothes are always ragged/ patched up because he doesn't have money to buy new. Will cry if you gift him socks for his birthday. Smokes but can't always afford to buy ciggarettes, resulting in withdrawal symptoms. Gabriel sometimes gifts him packets of cigarettes out of sympathy, much to Jack's dismay. Jamie works different jobs every weekend because he gets fired a lot. Owns an oldtimer Chevy Van that he keeps fixing up by himself, but the old thing regularly breaks down. They use it as a hangout, the back has an old couch and a portable fridge in it. Jamie can probably hotwire just about any car, but he's fond of his old van, lovingly calling it his ol' Sheila.

Has family back in Australia, but Jamie has detached himself from them due to abuse(?) Jamie has had a crush on Lucio for as long as they've known eachother, but has never spoken up, thinking Lucio deserves better. Very forgetful but he tries his best. Dealing with depression and possibly ADD.

 _Dorm room description:_  
Messy af, clothes lying about everywhere. Always forgets to wash them. Watch your step because you could easily step into a pile of bolts or sharp metal he's got lingering about. You don't really want to ask about what all the cleaning supplies are for but they're obviously not being used to clean. Dust everywhere. Old television across his bed that only works after you've hit it a few times. Inbetweener bed, the sheets are full of sand for whatever reason, but it doesn't bother Jamie because he sleeps on top of the blankets anyway. The other half of his bed where he doesn't sleep is storage space for clothes/uni books/his very old laptop/his phone/and his radio. Also more clothes. The carpet must once have been cream coloured, but it blends perfectly with the grey curtains now.

 _General:_  
Jamie has a bad reputation and everyone wonders why the coolest kids hang out with him. He's always himself, without apology. Swears a lot. Thick Australian accent that gets progressively worse if he gets angry/upset.  
Has nicknames for all his friends. Lucio is frog boy and, occasionally, Mr DJ. Hana's is Glasses (she wears a pair of thick hipster glasses), Lena's is No Pants (don't ask), Mako's is 'Big lug' and Genji is 'Genjamin'. He never claimed to be original. Also has nicknames for the professor but never calls them to their faces, apart from the occasional slip up.

He doesn't like moving around on his own through Uni, he hears the whispers of 'freak' and 'filthy rat' in the hallways when he passes by. Mako and Lucio walk with him whenever they can, because if a whisper falls the wrong way, Jamie can and will get into fights which could result in suspension and he's already had so many warnings they might ban him if there's more trouble. Jamie has at least one band aid and/or bruise on him at all times, sometimes more. Always manages to hurt himself somehow.

Short of temper, passionate about things he likes. Don't insult his friends. Fiercely protective over them and there's nothing he won't do for them either.

He has definitely stolen multiple times and isn't afraid to do so again. (fuck the government!) Never with his friends there, however. He doesn't want them to get into any trouble.  
In his off time, when he's not tinkering with his home made explosives, he's often in Lucio's dorm room, listening to him mixing music with Hana and Lena. Lucio and Jamie's rooms are next to eachother. He likes Lucio's frogs and often holds/pets/lets them sit on him.

**Lucio Correia dos Santos – 24 is in the same year as the others but started a year later because his family moved from Brazil to America.**

Taking a Bachelor's degree in Fine Arts (Music). Literally always has either headphones or earplugs on his head, cheerful and happy go lucky attitude, supportive friend, literal ray of sunshine and pretty much the heart of their established friend group. Is a new artist who's gaining popularity fast. Low self esteem issues, facades confidence succesfully most of the time.

Small posture, only 5'3 even shorter than Hana, but he packs a lot of muscle, actually able to lift a person off the ground with relative ease. Practices capoeira in his free time, Jamie tried it once with no real success, but with a lot of hilarity.  
Lucio loves to dance and does it without shame, anywhere and anytime, often to his own tunes, but sometimes to other music as well. If you are in his company for more than an hour chances are high he's spent a good while of it humming or beatboxing. Has been sent to the principal for beatboxing in class too loudly on several occasions. He's always moving, finding it hard to sit still. Hands need something to do, often just thrumming along with the beat in his head.

Lucio's other hobby is ice hockey, something he does with great passion and wouldn't give up for the world. He's usually a right winger despite the fact he's nowhere near as big as the others. He makes up for it in agility, however. He loves it most when the whole group comes to watch, and always show off a little extra when they do.

Lucio loves his frogs! He's the only student with pets because they forgot to mention frogs on the list of banned animals.

 _Dorm room:_  
Neat and tidy, but nothing special, he doesn't spend much time there anyways. Practical interior. Though he's not big on cleaning, he does it once a week with a healthy dose of detest. Always clean sheets on the bed because he loves the feeling of clean sheets after he's showered/ after a long day. Dark blue carpet on the floor. One person bed with loads of pillows and a few frog/ pachimari plushies. He owns a terrarium with two exotic frogs named Elizabeth and Emma. High end music and record equipment instead of a television, also because he doesn't like watching television, apart from movies, and he usually watches those at a friend's place anyway. Had 'live laugh love' on the wall but Jamie changed it (read; tore off most of the letters bc he hated it bc standard and boring and that's not what Lucio is.) to just 'Ugh' which doesn't really mean anything besides an exasparated noise but it makes Lucio smile and think of Jamie so he keeps it that way.

Has been friends with Jamie for the duration of their time together at uni, though he's always wanted to be more than just friends, he was just too shy to ever bring it up, also detterred by the rumors about Mako and Jamie possibly being involved, plus he considers it too late to ask Jamie about it now, after three years of friendship.

Lucio reverts back to portugese when he's upset or not in control in another way. Jamie's done his best to learn some portuguese for him. It's pretty shit, but it usually makes Lucio laugh, so it still does the job.

**Hana Song – 22 – has family back in South - Korea, but Hana wanted a university with more international appeal.**

Took a Bachelor's in Fine Arts (digital media) and is the group gamer, always enthusing about newly released games and has an old fashioned gameboy in her bag at all times. Her online streams are super popular and she's a very well known student at the university. Huge hipster, with an amazing fashion sense. She's the reason Jamie looks remotely acceptable from afar. Hana loves cute, girly things. Jamie and Lucio's best friend and a positive, energetic girl, though she can seem intimidating to a stranger due to her reserved attitude towards new people. Still wonders why her besties never started dating and has definately conspired with Mako at several occasions to make it happen.

 _Dorm room:_  
Organized mess, lots of cute stuff and stickers everywhere. Pink! Pink bed sheets, pink curtains pink carpet! PINK! And some pastel white and blue tints to ease the eyes a little bit. So many plushies and collectible statues from various games. Very big glass display case with all of them showcased. Not a spec of dust on them. Huge wardrobe with MANY clothes in it, all colour coded and matched into coordinated sets so she doesn't have to think about it in the morning. Super high end PC on desk, big flatscreen TV and the latest consoles and games all gathered in the same square meter. Movies are always watched at her room because of the HD screen. Hana complains that she can't stream with them watching their movies but she'd take a movie night with her friends over streaming any day. Bubble gum wrappers everywhere.

Hana loves to play tennis in her free time and often takes either Lena or Lucio for a match. She's actually quite good, playing in the university's competition as one of the higher ranked players. For a girl so short she's surprisingly strong, her serve being her winning point.

**Lena Oxton – 23 – has family back in Britain but Lena wanted to go to this university to join their top end track and field team.**

Took a Bachelor's degree in Science (information technology) and is a bit of a nerd. She loves sports a little too much and is in the university's track and field team. Jamie and Lucio's second best friend. The four of them constantly hang out together when they're not in class. Lena is a high energy person, has a habit of jumping from one subject to another and has no sense of fashion, just wears whatever is practical (or whatever has plaid motif) , much to Hana's dismay. Has a huge crush on the University's librarian, Amelie. Very gay. Has a lot of 'friends' but only a select few close friends. Likes to party in the weekends, usually drags the gang along. Can't hold her liquor.

 _Dorm room:_  
English patriotism everywhere. You never knew there was so many things of british origin until you entered her room. British flag prints are on her bed sheets, shoulderbag and even on her beanies. (she loves wearing those)Big old leather couch with lots of blankets draped over it, she often sleeps there instead of on her bed. Has a nifty com pad with which she does all her school work and studying so no computer here, but there's a shitton of notes laying about everywhere. How does she know what is what? We may never know. And who even wants mustard coloured carpet? Lena. Lena wants mustard coloured carpet. (and brown curtains). What's that smell? It's her unwashed sports clothes in the laundry basket that has been there for weeks. Lena owns four pairs of different coloured crocs and wears them unironically.

**Genji Shimada – 24 (had to redo a year which is why he's now in the same year as the others.)**

Taking a bachelor's in Business management (accounting). Has only joined the group recently but fit right in. Good friend to everyone, heart of gold and would loan you his last dollar if the situation called for it. Part of the track and field team. Always at odds with his older brother and professor Hanzo, who completed university years ago and at an increased rate. Genji struggles with a minority complex vs his brother and his family's expectiations, causing him to go rebel on them. He starts deliberately skipping classes and smoking pot, as well as drink and his grades suffer, again causing a chain reaction from hanzo and their parents.

 _Dorm room:_  
Neat and tidy but there's evidence of rebellion everywhere.

He and Jamie sometimes smoke together, though Jamie tries not to do it too often, knowing it quite upsets the others. Also because he tends to do really stupid shit when he's high. Genji is possibly worse, though. They also tend to make vines together, high or not. Genji's vine channel is actually pretty popular, and most university students follow him.

Genji's the true party animal of the group, having so many aquintances it dazzles the others and there's always a party he can attend somewhere. Tends to be a bit of a slut, part of his rebellious phase.

Genji has a crush on Zenyatta but Zenyatta is painfully oblivious.

**Mako Rutledge – English Professor – 48 years of age at the time of the gang's graduation.**

The coolest teacher in school. Every student loves him or at least thinks he's cool. His classes are never boring. Has a soft spot for Jamie, tutoring him in his downtime to help him pass his classes. It's given rise to some rumors of a possible romantic involvement but Mako ignores them, even when he's called to the director's office and asked about it. He's firm on his stand that Jamie deserves a chance and that they ought to give it to him instead of punish him for trying his hardest.

Has become somewhat of a parent/guardian figure to Jamie in the absence of his family. There may be a few rumours circulating about him having killed a few people before he came to work at uni, but the stories go from wild to just plain ridiculous. Helps Jamie and his friends behind the scenes if they've gotten themselves into trouble again. Has also been trying to get Jamie and Lucio to date in vain.

 **Gabriel Reyes – Spanish teacher – 48**  
Everyone has a crush on him. Very handsome tall and dark and also intimidating. Very strict in class, but kind hearted and helpful if you pay attention and try your best. Always wears high necked sweaters and tight pantaloons. Also glasses. They still talk about the day he came to Uni in his sneakers because he forgot to change them after his morning jog.

 **Jack Morrison – Janitor – 50**  
Always checks on 'his kids' to see if they're eating well and staying in shape. Knows everything about everyone. Looks sloppy because he forgets to take care of himself. Lives with Gabriel and the whole university still wonders how they ever got together. They only seem to bicker but are actually very affectionate in private.

 **Amelie Lacroix – Librarian – 33**  
University's head librarian. Has a mean streak and everyone's scared of her, but she has a soft spot for Lena.

 **Angela Ziegler – Head nurse – 37**  
Always worried about her collegues and students, very stressed and hard working. Has a crush on Phareeja.

 **Ana Amari – Lunch Lady** **– 60 –**

University mom, everyone loves her.

**Phareeja Amari – 32 - Daughter of Ana, head of the sports organisation**

teaches the optional sports courses.

 **Hanzo Shimada – Science Professor –** Very strict and very grumpy. Never happy no matter what you do. Only smiles when Jesse is around.

 **Jesse Mccree** – History professor, is trying to woe Hanzo but it never really comes through because Hanzo is too serious. The whole university ships them.

 **Satya Vaswani –** Architecture professor

 **Zarya – sports coach** – Always in the sports park, coaching the best of the sports teams.

 **Zenyatta – Physics professor** – very kind and let's all his students pass because he doesn't want anyone to fail their year. Zenyatta is oblivious to Genji's attempts to woe him.


	2. New year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little intro! Introducing the characters, sketching the situation and setting the mood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1, because I didn't want the chapter to be super long!

_“BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CLAP! - You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon-”_

Jamie's entire body jerked when he heard his alarm go off, hand searching for his phone without any real direction. It wasn't easy finding it in the pile of junk he slept next to. Pillows, clothes, laptop, books, spare parts, it was all stored on the empty space of his bed.

Finally, he got a hold of his phone and checked the time. 8:00 AM. He groaned but let the song play, he liked it enough for that. His hand flopped down again, a tired breath of air surpassing his lips. First day of the new year. No more fun in the sun, no more pool days or picknicks with friends and no more late night partying. Yeah right.

From now on, it was back to study gatherings in the library, nose in the books until 3 AM or until you really couldn't keep your eyes open anymore.

Speaking of being unable to keep your eyes open, Jamie was having a hard time of it right now, his bed was very warm and comfortable and getting up definately didn't seem like a good idea. He lazily indulged a little dozing, music still playing and sun falling through the curtains unto his bed. He saw just how much dust was floating through the air in his room in this light, but all he did was sigh, making the specs of dust flutter out.

It was always strange to go back to university after the summer holidays. It was the beginning of their third year here. Two more to go after this one, and even though he should be used to the feeling of 'back to school' by now, there was a strange kind of nervousness radiating from his lower stomach. Or maybe he just needed the bathroom.

“Jamie!”

Jamie shot up at the sound of the voice from the other side of the wall. It's source, his next door neighbour, Lucio, who was also his best friend, sounded as awake and energetic as ever. They'd known eachother for the whole of the time they'd been attending Uni, and had been nearly inseperable for most of it.

“Yeah?” Jamie said, just loud enough to be heard through the thin walls of the dorm.  
“You up?” Lucio asked, sounding excited.  
“Have been for ages mate!” Jamie said, his sleepy voice betraying the blatant lie.  
“Sure.” Lucio's voice radiated sarcasm.  
“No for real!” Jamie grinned, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, feet stepping onto the soft carpet that was once cream white, off into the path he'd cleared to be able to walk to his wardrobe. That was pretty much the only part of the floor that wasn't covered in notes, blueprints, spare parts and screws. What should he wear to make the impression that he was excited for the new year?

“Please don't wear that WTF shirt.” Lucio's voice interrupted Jamie's grasping hand, which was headed for said t-shirt. It had WTF hugely printed on the chest and then a smaller 'Where's The Food' underneath. He could swear they had some sort of transcendent bond sometimes.  
“Oi, I'll be the judge of that.” Jamie argued, but his hand skipped the t-shirt none the less. He had a better one in mind anyway.

“Or that sleeveless one about the flexing!”

“Just try and stop me!” Jamie laughed as he took it out anyway. He didn't remember exactly where he got the black shirt, but all that mattered was that it read 'I flexed and the sleeves fell off.'

It was mid september, and weather was a bit whimsical, so Jamie donned a red hooded vest as well and a pair of simple blue jeans. The jeans were brand new, and it was weird to see himself in the mirror looking so neat. He had worked a summer job for a reasonable amount of time before getting fired, but he was getting to the end of the money he'd made with it. He'd spent it mostly on doing fun stuff with their friend group, but he'd made sure to buy some new clothes as well, with Hana's help. She was insistant on him looking somewhat acceptable, for whatever reason.

Jamie himself never really cared much about how he looked, as long as his clothes didn't get in the way of what he was doing. He laced up his red sneakers, that were still as comfy as ever. They were beginning to show some wear and tear, but still looked acceptable in his opinion. He opened his door to be able to talk to Lucio without raising his voice, being confronted with a half naked Genji as soon as he did.

“Hey Genjamin!” Jamie smiled, not even surprised by the fact Genji was dressed in merely his underwear. He'd probably gone to shower, judging by the wet hair and the towel around his shoulders.  
“Good morning Jamie!” Genji greeted him with a happy smile, though he did immediately do an awkward skip-step-run to his room, which was just across Lucio's, and closed the door.

“What subject's up first for you?” Lucio asked, also opening his door. The first thing Jamie noticed about Lucio was the bright green frog patterened t-shirt and the spotless white pants, blue flip flops popping out underneath them. Cute. Why did he have to look good in everything?  
“English.” Jamie answered sheepishly. It was a miracle he remembered at all. He'd lost his schedule the same day they'd gotten it. Thankfully it was also posted in the dorm hall's message board. Jamie sauntered over to Lucio's room for no other reason than to watch him pack his books.  
The Brazillian boy didn't mind, going about his business as usual. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for them to spend time together without speaking a word at all.

It gave Jamie some time to admire the man's handsome features, something he'd done many times before, though he never seemed to get tired of it. It was hard to imagine a more handsome face, really. Deep brown skin and hair, lightening towards the tips and right now it was hanging down his shoulders, though soon it'd be up in the ponytail he usually wore. Perfect jawline with that insanely cute goatee that would have looked stupid on anyone else, but Lucio rocked it. A slightly flat, broad nose that connected to his lips with the most seductive curve Jamie had ever seen on anyone. But the best part of Lucio's face was without a doubt his eyes, large, brown and expressive, they shimmered with joy when Lucio suddenly looked up and smiled his gorgeous smile.

“Wow, you look great! Those new clothes really suit you.” Lucio always sounded so sincere whenever he said things like that. Jamie smiled shyly, he never was good at taking a compliment.  
“Thanks.” he mumbled, avoiding Lucio's smiling face. Damn it, don't blush.  
“Apart from the shirt.” Lucio followed through with a sarcastic frown.  
“I like it, fight me.” Jamie grinned with a challenge as he flexed his noodly arms proudly.

Lucio merely shook his head with a slight eye roll, but a small smile betrayed his amusement.  
“What about you? What class is your recall to reality?” Jamie asked, smirk still on his face.  
“Spanish.” Lucio muttered, checking if he had all his books in order. “But I'm sure we'll see eachother at lunch. We should do something after classes to celebrate the first day back to uni!”  
“Like we're so excited.” Jamie frowned.  
“Maybe we can just hang out in the park?” Lucio suggested, undeterred despite Jamie's underwhelming reaction. He knew Jamie better than anyone, and he knew he loved hanging out with friends. He wouldn't skip on a chance to spend time with 'The Notorious Five' as they'd dubbed their friend group.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jamie shrugged.  
“You okay?” Lucio asked, walking over to his frog aquarium to feed them. There was a list of pets that weren't actually allowed in the dorm, but there had been nothing about frogs in the regulations, so Lucio had managed to sneak his two pet frogs into his room. Their names were Emma and Elizabeth and Lucio adored them. It was endearing to see him greet them and talk to them while he took time to pet them and care for them.

“Sure. Just not all that excited about going back to class.” Jamie admitted, coming over to watch how Lucio fed Emma and Elizabeth.  
“I know you struggle to get good grades, but think of this as a new start! A fresh year to improve your marks!” Lucio said with indomitable optimism. “I'll help you with subjects you struggle on, I promise.”  
“You always do.” Jamie smiled.  
“Damned right. And the others are happy to help too, you know that!” Lucio added.  
“I do.” Jamie nodded.  
“So stop sulking then, mopey-pants!” Lucio grinned, prodding Jamie's stomach with his finger.  
“It's going to be a great year! For you, for us, for everyone! I can feel it!”

It was literally impossible to stay sulky with Lucio nearby, and how could Jamie not smile at all this support and optimism? He returned the prod with a chuckle.  
“I'll give it a chance.” he grinned. “Also I'm pretty sure mopey-pants isn't a word.”  
“It is now.” Lucio returned the grin, closing the lid of his frog tank. “Come on, let's go find Lena and Hana! I wanna talk to them before class!” Lucio put a hand on the shoulder of his much taller best friend and gently forced him along into the dormitory hallway.

“They're probably having breakfast at the lunchroom just across the road.” Jamie said. They pretty much always did.  
“Did you have breakfast yet?” Lucio asked, glancing at him with suspicion.  
“No, not yet.” Jamie shook his head. He often forgot to eat but mostly he was just too poor to afford food. University loans and all. It was a miracle he managed to pay for it all without support.  
“No worries, I'll buy you some.” Lucio smiled kindly.  
“Ah, no need mate, I'm good.” Jamie shook his head, though he appreciated the offer, he didn't like charity. He didn't like needing it.  
“Nonsense. You're getting far too thin. You need to eat well to be able to focus in class.” Lucio argued. “I'm buying you breakfast wether you like it or not.”  
“Fine.” Jamie sighed, knowing Lucio wouldn't let it go. “Just nothing too expensive.”  
“You can have whatever you like. I don't care.” Lucio said it almost as if he'd taken offense. Jamie let a short silence fall, finally smiling at his best friend.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“Anytime, Jamie.”

“Jamie! Lucio!” Hana's high pitched voice was calling them as they crossed the road to the lunchroom just across the university. 90% of their customers were students, and they'd made their business fit their target audience, with quick to prepare, tasty, yet healthy foods. The small Swedish man with a beard to his ankles that worked behind the counter was always friendly and happy to see them, knew them all by name by now as well. It was their favourite place to crash after hours or, like now, to get breakfast.

“Hey Hana, Lena!” Lucio grinned as they hugged.  
“Well look at you, all fancy!” Lena exclaimed at Jamie's new outfit. “Where's the holes and tears?”  
“Hey you two.” Jamie grinned as both girls came to hug him as well. It was their standard way of greeting eachother, and if he was honest, Jamie loved it. He squeezed them extra tightly today, because both Lena and Hana had been away for three weeks to visit their family. They'd only got back yesterday, but he hadn't had a chance to see them before now.

“You guys look well!” Lena said, smiling as they stepped back. “Please tell me you've had fun the last three weeks in our stead.”  
“Well there was that time Genji woke up in just his underwear on the University roof with no memory of how he got there.” Lucio shrugged. Jamie laughed at the memory.  
“Poor sod was burned to a crisp, been layin' in the sun 'till way past noon before he woke up.”  
“Oh my god, I can't believe I've missed that!” Hana said, dissapointed. “Was he all right in the end?”

“Yeah, we were searching for him all morning but we hadn't thought to look on the roof until he called us. He looked like a carrot.” Lucio chuckled.  
“You can still see the lines of his shorts on his legs. He couldn't walk normally for days” Jamie grinned. Lucio nudged the back of his hand against Jamie's chest, pointing at the menu.  
“What would you like?”  
“I'll have-”  
“Milk tea with boba?” Lucio cheekily suggested.  
“You know me.” Jamie grinned. “Also a club sandwich please.”  
“Jamie.” Lucio frowned judgementally.  
“What?” Jamie rolled his eyes at the much shorter Brazillian.  
“That's the cheapest thing on the menu! Have some actual breakfast.” Lucio lectured. “Okay, you know what, let me surprise you. I'll order for us.”  
“Oh? You buyin' us all breakfast, love?” Lena said, eager to freeload as always. Lucio let out a dramatical sigh.  
“Fine.” he gave in with a grin, seeing his friends beam at him. “Hey Torby, you ready for our order yet?”

Lena, Hana and Jamie waited outside for Lucio to return with their breakfasts, leaning against the wall like a gang of greasers.  
“So how did you guys get on on your holidays?” Jamie asked.  
“Ugh.” Lena groaned. “'Are you eating well, love? You do too many sports, you're too thin! Do you have a boyfriend yet? You shouldn't go out as much! Don't drink and drive! Please use condoms! We don't want to be grandparents just yet!'” Lena summed up all the things her parents had no doubt bombarded her with, doing an accent that was even more English than her usual one.  
“And what's worse is they saw a picture of us as a group and now they think either you, Lucio or Genji is going to be my boyfriend.” Lena rolled her eyes with an exasparated sigh.  
“So I take it you haven't told them you're not straight?” Jamie asked, frowning bluntly.  
“No. I tried, honestly, but they wouldn't listen! They keep changing the subject around! I swear they do it on purpose!” Lena ran a hand through her already wild hair, messing it up further.  
“You should have heard my mom go on about it! 'Oh he looks nice, how old is he? He looks a bit dirty but looks ain't everything!'”

“I'm flattered.” Jamie laughed.  
“I swear to god.” Lena mumbled. “How will I ever get my point across, James?!”  
“You can always take a picture of you kissing another girl. Hard to keep insisting you're straight then.” Hana suggested. “I'm sure Amelie will volunteer!”  
“I highly doubt that.” Lena flopped back in her seat, discouraged. “I really messed up last time.”  
“It can't have been that bad, can it?” Hana asked, curiously.

“Breakfast has arrived!” Lucio announced cheerfully as he plopped down with the other three. “Thought Genji would have been here by now.”  
“Shhh, Lucio. Lena was just about to tell us something embarassing!” Hana hissed, taking the brown paper bag that Lucio had put down for her.

“Hey guys!” Genji called out from across the street, running straight through the red light, waving enthusiastically. “Sorry I'm late.” he apologized, panting slightly from running as he sat down.  
“You're not late, mate. Just in time actually.” Jamie grinned.  
“Oh god, here we go.” Lena rolled her eyes. “It wasn't that interesting!”  
“What wasn't?” Genji asked, confused.  
“I tried to ask Amelie out, like a few days before I left for England? But it – didn't go as planned.” Lena sighed. “It's stupid, really.”  
“Well come on, spill the rice!” Genji prodded her.  
“Beans, Genji. Spill the beans.” Lucio corrected him with a smile.  
“Whatever.” Genji waved Lucio's words away, looking at Lena expectantly.  
“Yeah, come on No Pants.” Jamie teased, the look it earned him making him snort.  
“You're not still on about that!? I only lost them once!” Lena exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly.

That's when the University bell rang. The five collectively sighed and got up.  
“Saved by the bell. You owe us that one.” Lucio insisted.  
“Fine. Later, though! See you after class!” Lena waved before running off.  
“Yeah, let's meet up after class. Usual spot?” Hana asked.  
“Definately.” Lucio nodded. “Wait up, Lena! I'll race you!” he took off after Lena, leaving the other three, who sauntered in the same general direction.


	3. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing yet more characters, also more pining and a hint of some plot lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues where part one left off! Part three will likely be the final part of the introduction, depending on how many characters I can cram in there. Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments, too! I read em all and I love you guys!

Jamie had English together with Genji, so they walked there together.   
“I wonder how Professor Mako is doing.” Genji said. “We haven't seen him in two months.”  
“I'm sure he's fine. I think he said he was going on holiday to Tenerife? I'll bet he looks like burned toast.” Jamie grinned. Genji chuckled softly.   
“I can feel his pain already.”

They entered the classroom, where several students were already finding their seats. Genji waved at a group of girls that was opposite the room, but sat down with Jamie.   
“Who are they?” Jamie asked, seeing Genji smile.   
“Some girls I sometimes drink with.” Genji explained, setting his bag down.   
“Uh-huh.” Jamie frowned sarcastically at his friend while he got his books out of his brand new bag. It was still weird having so many new things. It didn't suit him.  
“All right, I may have slept with a few of them. And their boyfriends.” Genji admitted.   
“A harlot is what you are.” Jamie grinned. “Bloody strumpet.”  
“What can I say? I enjoy life.” Genji shrugged with a grin from ear to ear.   
“-With an STD.” Jamie added, laughing when Genji slapped him over the head. 

“Good morning class.” a truly huge figure entered through the class hall's door, dressed neatly in a size cut suit as always. White hair in a neat ponytail and suitcase in hand. Professor Mako Rutledge stood at a staggering 7'3 and towered over literally everyone except Professor Reinhardt, who was 7'4. Jamie never had felt dwarfed by anyone before until he'd met Mako. Not only was Mako insanely tall, his waist was about ten times the size of Jamie's as well. His arms and hands looked like they could crush you with just the slightest effort, but Jamie had never known a kinder, more gentle man than him. He was always patient and willing to explain everything, had a great sense of humour and perhaps most importantly, didn't make you feel stupid for asking questions. Jamie had never once felt dumb for asking questions in this class, something he couldn't say for literally any other class. 

“Good morning Professor Rutledge.” it was mumbled somewhat in sync, enthusiasm practically radiating from the entire classroom.   
“Now it's not that bad is it? I've only got an entire essay in store for you guys!”  
A very loud collective groan travelled through the room.   
“Have some mercy!” Genji nearly slid off his seat as he let out a dramatic sigh.   
“I'm joking, I'm joking!” Mako chuckled. “But sad as it is, we do need to get started on this new year. I hope you all had a good summer vacation, I know I had.” Mako grinned, several students rolling their eyes at his bragging. Most of the students had remained on campus for the larger part of the holidays, after all. 

“He's such an asshole.” Genji whispered.   
“You don't mean that.” Jamie nudged him correctively.   
“No you're right. I wish more teachers were like him. Like Hanzo, for instance.”  
“Roight. He lightened up yet?” Jamie asked, knowing Hanzo, Genji's older brother, was not happy with the way Genji was living his life. He was under a lot of scrutiny from Hanzo as well as their parents, and Jamie knew Genji struggled with it.   
“Does he ever lighten up? No, Jamie. I don't think he ever will.” Genji sighed. “He's too stubborn.”  
“Guess that runs in your family?” Jamie winked playfully. Genji couldn't help but smile at the comment, but then focused on the lesson, prompting Jamie to do the same. 

He was never much good at paying attention for long, though. Luckily Mako usually kept his lectures short, and with the odd joke in between it made it easier for Jamie to focus. Perhaps it was no wonder that English was his best subject, the only one that he got any A's for at all. Last year English had been the best mark of his final scores. An A-. An all time record for Jamie. Most of his other subjects were a C overall, though he'd had to work hard to accomplish it. It had felt good to pass with a clear card, though. 

Mako gave them an assignment to work on during class and people got out their notebooks and pens, starting to write eagerly or slightly less so. Jamie often helped Genji with English, so they did the assignment together, two minds were always better than one after all. Jamie got so caught up in it he hadn't even noticed that Mako had come over to their seats and sat down next to them. And he was pretty hard to miss. 

“Eagerly working I see.” Mako eventually said, causing Jamie to sit up abruptly.   
“Oh, hello Professor!” Genji greeted Mako politely.   
“Hello Genji, Jamie. I trust all is well? I heard about your antics last week.” Mako smiled at Genji, who immediately got flustered.   
“It was an accident! I swear I have no memory of how I even got up there!” he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.   
“Good thing your friends found you. Just be more careful next time, all right?”  
“Yes professor!” Genji said, nodding quickly.   
“Jamie, if you don't mind, could you come talk to me after class? There's something I would like to discuss with you.” Mako directed his attention to Jamie.   
“Oh, sure.” Jamie nodded. “I'm not in trouble, right?”  
“No, not yet.” Mako grinned. “Knowing you, it's just a matter of time, however.”  
“Part of my charm.” Jamie returned the grin.   
“What charm?” Genji teased, earning himself a slap on the arm. Mako chuckled at their friendly bickering, getting up with a small pat to Jamie's shoulder.   
“I'll see you after class then.” he said, going back to his desk while Jamie nodded. 

“Wonder what's up.” Jamie muttered as they continued their assignment. Mako had been a friend to him more than a teacher, someone he trusted and had talked to about personal things, like his family. It was still a sore subject. Jamie's remaining family still lived back in Australia, where he'd grown up until his parents were killed in a car accident. It'd stung when no one showed up to his parent's funeral or when there was no one to see him off from the airport before he left for university. They didn't keep in touch. Like no one had ever given a fuck. It had worn heavily on Jamie at the time, but Mako had managed to make it acceptable, at least. He'd listened to Jamie's ranting and swearing without interruption, merely offering him a glass of water when the storm had passed. 

Jamie thought back to what Mako told him then, something he remembered to this day.   
'You don't need them. You came here to make something out of yourself and you can do anything you set your mind to. You're stronger than them and that frightens them. You will succeed. I know you will.' Jamie's pen formed the words on the paper of his notebook. They were good words, kind words. They had been exactly what Jamie needed. It gave him the courage to tell his friends about the whole situation as well. Their reactions had been nothing but support and understanding. He didn't know why he'd doubted it in the first place. 

“Jamie?” Genji nudged his friend in the side. “Are you all right? You've been staring into the distance for five minutes.”  
“Huh? Nah, I'm good, mate.” Jamie said, snapping out of his train of thought.   
“What's that you wrote?” Genji asked, leaning over curiously.  
“Rack off, none of your business!” Jamie said, closing his notebook anxiously.   
“Ohh, were you drawing naughty things?” Genji laughed. “Lemme see!”  
“You get enough action as it is, fuck off!” Jamie hissed, trying to stay quiet with Genji furiously attempting to steal his notebook. 

“Shimada and Fawkes, please behave yourselves.” Mako's voice was a lot more serious now. He sat behind his desk, glancing at the two in the front row as they stopped mid-struggle. Mako's dark brown eyes glared over a pair of small reading glasses, prompting the two friends to sit up straight and return to work. Mako nodded lightly, a huff surpassing his lips before he returned to his paperwork. 

“Asshole.” Jamie hissed in Genji's direction as they resumed their studying.   
“You haven't eaten yet.” Genji pointed out, cleverly changing the subject.   
“Oh, roight.” Jamie nodded. He was actually pretty hungry, so he took out the food Lucio had bought him and took it from the bag as quietly as possible. Not that it was forbidden to eat in class, but the brown paper bags just made so much noise.   
“What's the score?” Genji asked.

“Looks like a BLT with egg and mayo.” Jamie said, taking out the baguette that was stuffed with lettuce and tomato but there wasn't a whole lot of bacon this time. Lucio must have thought he was hungry, because he ordered half a baguette instead of just a sandwich, but Jamie didn't mind. It meant he'd have some left for the evening. Lunch was free in the canteen and sometimes it was the only meal in a day for him, so it was nice to have some food for the late hours, when his stomach would growl awfully loud. 

“Nice, dude.” Genji said, looking a little like he was craving a sandwich himself. Jamie tore off a piece and put it in Genji's hands without even asking.   
“There ye go ya damned freeloader. Now let me enjoy my food in peace.” Jamie pretended to be annoyed, but his grin betrayed that he was only joking.   
“Thank you. I didn't have time to eat this morning.” Genji grinned, stuffing the food into his mouth immediately. 

An hour later the bell rang and Jamie's BLT was long gone. Not that he minded in particular, he'd share anything with his friends if he had to. He'd just have to get some cheap noodles from the store later. He'd plain forgotten about Mako's request, walking with Genji to the door.  
“You were going to talk to the Professor, right?” Genji reminded him.  
“Oh. Yeah I knew that. Just seeing you off, mate! Bye!” Jamie grinned, blushing with embarassment as he slammed the door behind Genji. He was so forgetful, honestly. 

Mako chuckled behind him, removing his glasses as Jamie walked over to the desk.   
“What did you want to see me about?” Jamie asked, a little nervous even though he knew he wasn't in trouble.   
“I wanted to talk to you about Genji, actually.”  
“Oh? What's up?” Jamie hopped onto the desk and sat there, not even feeling out of place. Mako tended to have that effect on people.   
“I've noticed he's been a bit-” Mako looked for the right word.  
“-Off the hinge?”  
“Yes. He's partying and drinking a lot. More than your average university student, anyway. I was wondering if you might have an insight as to why. And if you know if he does anything that's particularly illegal.”

“You can say 'drugs', me poor virgin ears have heard worse.” Jamie grinned.   
“Of course. Do you know if he does any drugs?” Mako rephrased the question with a smile.  
“I haven't seen him do any.” Jamie shook his head. “As to why all the partying, I guess it's just a way to rebel against his family. I hear they're pretty strict.”  
“I have heard the same.” Mako agreed. “And Hanzo he's well-” Mako looked around as if someone was eavesdropping on them. “He's insufferable the way he goes on about Genji sometimes. Always talks about how he should be doing better.”  
“Gossiping about your collegues. Tisk tisk.” Jamie grinned.   
“The point is-” Mako chuckled. “That I'm worried Genji might take it too far. He seems all right now, but would you keep an eye out for him? And come to me if it turns out he is using drugs. Please.”

“Of course.” Jamie nodded. “I'll tell the others as well.”   
“Thank you. That was it. Unless you have something else?” Mako asked, prepared to listen.  
“Nah, I'm good.” Jamie smiled. “Thanks for looking out for us so much. We really appreciate it.”  
“It's my pleasure. Have a good day, Jamie.”  
“You too, Mako!” Jamie waved behind him as he left, heaving his shoulderbag over his right shoulder. 

He turned right and saw that Genji had waited for him at the end of the hallway.   
“So, you guys going on a date tonight?” Genji teased.  
“What?” Jamie frowned as he passed Genji, who quickly followed.   
“You're on a first name base with a teacher. People will talk.” Genji frowned.   
“Let 'em. You know as well as I do that Mako would never do something like that.” Jamie shrugged.   
“Yes, I know. He sure seems to like you though.” Genji noted.   
“I'd say I consider him a friend.” Jamie admitted. “He's a good man.”  
“That he is.” Genji agreed. “Spanish up next.”   
“Woop-tee-doo.”

The day went by without much trouble, except that Jamie made a fool of himself in Spanish class when Gabriel asked him a question but Jamie had been too busy staring at Gabriel's ass to notice. When he finally snapped out of it the whole class had been laughing. No doubt the whole group had already caught wind of it as well. Welcome back to uni! Where nothing stays private! Ever!

Jamie groaned in embarassment as he thought back to it. Gabriel had immediately sent him to the principal's office, no doubt to torture him and make him explain to the letter why he was there. Thankfully the principal was a merciful woman. She only smiled a little bit when he admitted he'd been ogling his teacher. He got away with a warning this time, and he could have sworn he saw the lady giggle when he left her office. Now he was walking over the campus, sun starting to sink and leaves starting to fall from the trees in the little park in front of the building. There were students everywhere, sitting in the grass and enjoying the sun, discussing their first day back at Uni. 

“Hey dude!” Hana called out from the parking lot. She waved from behind an old Chevrolet Van. Jamie's pride and joy. It had a 6.2 v8 engine, but it wasn't much to look at. It was brown'ish', the sun having worn away the original colour and rust was starting to eat away at the front and back bumper. Jamie didn't care. There were stickers of places he'd never even been on the car, but he liked it. It made him look well travelled. This was basically their car, they used it for everything. They did shopping with it, went to the beach with it, went out for the weekend and came back with it. This van was their second home, in a way. 

There was a sofa in the back, one that could easily hold all of them. There was a portable fridge in there, directly linked to the accumulator so it had their cold drinks waiting for them when Jamie opened the back doors. He'd have to remember to charge the accumulator tonight, or chances it would start next time they'd need it would be slim. 

“Ahhhhh, finally.” Lena smiled as she sank down on her spot on the sofa. “I've been waiting to do this for three weeks!”  
“Me too!” Hana flopped down next to her. “I missed Sheila.”  
“Me too.” Lena agreed, snuggling the sofa as if it was a long lost family member. 'Sheila' was Australian slang for girl, but the others had misinterpeted it when Jamie had called the van his 'little Sheila' and the name stuck. 

“Heard you netted your first visit to the principal.” Lucio sat down next to Lena, watching how Jamie flopped down next to him with a sigh. Genji sat down on the floor, legs crossed, before he spoke.   
“He got caught staring at Professor Reyes's ass.” he was hardly able to stop grinning.   
“Yeah yeah.” Jamie huffed, cheeks flushing again.   
“You're so gay.” Lena grinned. “Tell me honestly James, would you, or would you not, fuck Professor Gabriel Reyes?” 

“Please tell me you don't expect me to answer that seriously.” Jamie frowned.   
“I would.” Genji said, bluntly.   
“We know.” Hana replied, just as bluntly. “We're not asking you, we're asking Jamie!”  
“No.” Jamie grunted. “I wouldn't. Besides, Jack wouldn't let me live!”  
“God knows that's true.” Lucio frowned.   
“Speak of the devil.” Lena sat up as the head janitor, Jack Morrison, walked past their car with Gabriel in tow. They were holding hands, but broke away when Jack turned to the van and saw the five. 

“Evening kids.” Jack waved at them. “Don't get into trouble while we're gone! Oh - hey, Jamie!”  
Jamie looked up, having a hunch to what Jack was going to say.   
“Excellent taste you got there!” Jack raised his thumb at him with a wide grin. Jamie flushed even further, pretty sure he was colouring red up to his ears, trying to bury his face in his vest and looking away with an embarassed mumble. Gabriel grinned as he grabbed Jack by the shoulder and twirled him around before they continued walking towards their car. 

“I'll just lie down and never get up again, all right?” Jamie muttered, sinking his head onto Lucio's lap and resting it there while the rest of his body curled up on the sofa.  
“Tell everyone I died of embarassment. But also that I had excellent taste!” he insisted.  
Lucio laughed loudly, the beautiful noise making the others laugh as well. Jamie loved to watch Lucio laugh so sincerely, especially when he was the one who made him laugh. 

“It's never boring with you around, Jamie.” Lucio hiccuped. He continued to talk, but Jamie zoned out, just looking at those beautiful lips moving, smiling and grinning. He wanted to touch them, maybe with his fingers but preferably with his own lips. Softly at first, ease him up a bit, then deeper, harder, make him moan before a little slip of the tongue...

“-Jamie!” Genji's voice pulled him from his daydreaming. Jamie jumped, nearly slapping Genji's hand before he realized what was going on.  
“Wtf the fuck, mate?” he frowned, disturbed.   
“Thinking about Gabriel's ass again?! Lager or just beer?”  
“Lager thanks.” Jamie mumbled as he took the bottle from Genji. It was ice cold and usually Jamie looked forward to a cold Lager, but nothing quite compared to the thoughts he'd just had. 

“So, we getting your story now, Lena?” Jamie quickly asked it before it'd be forgotten for all eternity.   
“Oh, great scot. I thought you might have forgotten about that.” Lena groaned.  
“Hey, you don't have to tell if you really don't want to.” Lucio said.   
“Nah, it's okay. It's not as bad as what Jamie did.” Lena grinned.   
“You're an asshole.” Jamie stated, without hesitation. “Well come on, out with it!” he took a swig of his lager, sitting up straight again so it wouldn't spill. He might have imagined it but Lucio looked a little dissapointed. They did tend to be quite touchy with eachother. All of them, but them two in particular. Lucio's hand slipped behind Jamie's shoulders and rested itself on the one furthest away from him. The touch was subtle, just light enough to let Jamie know he was there. Warm and soft. 

“Well, I want to ask her out so I have to impress her, right? So I dressed up real fancy and I bought her some flowers, because that's romantic, yeah? So I walk into the library, all dressed up pretty and neato with flowers on my arm and there's Amelie's behind the counter. She looks up and-” Lena let a silence fall, eyeing her friends, begging for suggestions.  
“-Swoons.” Hana guessed.   
“-Barfs.” Jamie stated as if weren't up for discussion.  
“-Spontaneously starts dancing.” Lucio threw a frown Jamie's way.   
“-Pulls off her clothes and jumps into your arms!” Genji exclaimed, excited. 

“You guys suck.” Lena rolled her eyes. “No, she shrieks, actually shrieks, and points at the flowers, shouting 'GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!'.” Lena groaned and threw her head onto Hana's shoulder.   
“Turns out she's really allergic to flowers.” she mumbled, blushing slightly. “She was already sneezing when I left the battlefield.”  
“Oh honey, it's okay.” Hana comforted her. “You'll have plenty of other chances.”  
“If she even wants to see me again. It was so embarassing.” Lena loathed. “I'll never live it down.”

“You know what you need?” Genji said, shaking his head with a smile.  
“What?” Lena looked up.   
“You need a wingman!” Hana exclaimed, reading Genji's thoughts.   
“Or several!” Jamie chimed in. “We'll get you a date, just watch!”  
“I'm not sure if-” Lena wanted to protest, but the others didn't hear it over their enthusiastic chattering. Suggestions were thrown into the conversation wildly, but none of them sounded like they would ever work. Lena dropped her shoulders and bravely accepted her fate.  
“Fine, I guess.” 

“Yes! Team Wingman is go!” Hana held up her hand and it was met by three other hands, excluding Lena's, who wondered what she'd gotten herself into. 

They spent a while discussing team wingman, until Genji got up.   
“It is getting late. I need to get some sleep, had a bit of a rough night last night. Thanks for the drinks, and see you tomorrow, guys!”  
“See ya mate!” Jamie waved after Genji as he left, as did the others. Good. Now he could tell the others of what Mako had asked him. 

“We should go to our dorm as well, Hana.” Lena wanted to get up, but Jamie stopped her. There wasn't many times they were without one another. He had to take this chance. 

“Actually I wanna talk to you guys about something.” Jamie said, seeing how Lena sat back down.   
“You sound serious, James. What's wrong?” Lena asked, a little worried.

“Nothing yet.” Jamie said, quickly. “It's just that Mako called me to stay after class. He told me he's worried Genji might be taking the rebel thing a little too far.”  
“How does he know?” Hana frowned. “I know he cares but does he follow us around or something?”  
“He must have his sources.” Lucio shrugged. “I'll admit I'm worried as well. It's all fun and games now, but what if it gets worse? What if he starts doing drugs? You all know the parties he goes to aren't exactly clean.” 

“Exactly. I agree. Mako asked if we could keep an eye on Genji.” Jamie nodded.   
“Yeah, we can do that.” Lena nodded. “I hope he's not doing anything stupid, though.”  
“Me too.” Hana sighed, worried. “Should we talk to him?”  
“Well I haven't seen any evidence of drugs, so maybe not yet.” Lucio mused. “Let's just keep our eyes and ears open.”  
“Will do.” Lena agreed. “Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow!” she and Hana jumped out of the van, leaving Lucio and Jamie to their own. 

“Well, that was a fun first day.” Jamie mumbled, finally able to return the gesture Lucio had made, arm wrapping around Lucio's shoulders as they leaned on eachother.   
“I can't believe you got caught staring at a teacher's ass.” Lucio chuckled.   
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed. “He's got a nice ass though.”  
“I know. We've all done it. You're just the only one who got caught.” Lucio teased, finger prodding Jamie's stomach. “But how was your day, apart from that?”

“Good. It was good. And thank you for the breakfast. I forgot to say it this morning.” Jamie nodded.   
“No problem Jamie. You know I do it gladly.” Lucio smiled.  
“So what about your day?” Jamie asked.   
“Yeah, it was all right. Got an assignment for next month in music class, we have to do an 'interpertive tune'.” Lucio rolled his eyes in confusion. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“I guess that's up-”  
“-Oh no, don't.” Lucio groaned, seeing the pun coming miles away.  
“-For your interpertation.” Jamie did it anyway, grinning smugly while doing so.   
“Oh no, you didn't!” Lucio laughed despite the horrific joke, pushing Jamie a lot rougher than he'd meant to, sending him tumbling forward. Jamie was just in time to catch himself, rolling onto his back as he laughed.  
“It wasn't that bad, was it?”

“Oh shit- sorry! I forgot my own strenght! Are you all right?” Lucio apologized frantically.  
“I'm fine.” Jamie said, dismissing Lucio's worries while he lay flat on his back on the van's floor. “I've had worse.”   
“Here, let me help you up.” Lucio hooked his hand with Jamie's and pulled him right up, muscles tightening and temporarily distracting Jamie. Lucio was in good shape, but with his muscles tense, the true form he was in really showed. 

“Let's get back to the dorm, shall we?” Lucio suggested, now that they were both standing up. Jamie wanted to say no, he really did. He wanted to sit back down and cuddle up to Lucio and watch the sunset from here. But instead he nodded quietly, following Lucio out of the van and closing it up. 

They got back to the dorm and said goodnight, but just as they were about to go into their rooms, there was a rumble in the distance. Thunder.


	4. Thunder and suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied there will be at least one more part. Thunderstorm sleepover! Frogs! (I apologize for the google translate portuguese)

“Thunder? Oh no.” Lucio mumbled. “I hate thunder.”  
“Guys.” Genji stuck his head out of his door, that had a lewd poster of a naked lady on it, her nipples covered with cute pachimari stickers. “Apparently there's a thunderstorm incoming. Wanna bunk up?”  
“Pillow fort!” Jamie called it first.  
“All right.” Lucio nodded. “I'll get all the blankets and pillows I can get my hands on.”  
“I'll text the girls.” Genji said, taking out his phone. 

Technically, girls and boys weren't supposed to be in eachother's dorms, but in reality, everyone criss crossed as they saw fit. There was no real supervision in the dorms so everyone did as they pleased, and there had been no trouble so far. It took Hana and Lena less than five minutes to turn up, in their pj's, carrying all the pillows and blankets they could possibly hold. 

They bunked up in Lucio's room since he insisted he didn't want to leave his frogs alone during the storm, plopping all their pillows and blankets down in front of the frog tank and bundling up. Just in time too. Rain had started to pour and flashes of lightning lit up the darknened skies. 

“What a day, yeah?” Lena mumbled, sandwiched between Hana and Genji. “Let's hope it's not an omen for the rest of the year.”  
“You think we're safe above grounds?” Hana asked, voice tiny when the ground shook from an impact not that far away. “Like don't we need to get to a cellar?”  
“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Lucio said, smiling nervously. “Right?”  
“Of course.” Jamie said, not even sounding worried. He had never feared thunder, actually finding it kind of pretty. He'd gone out in thunderstorms before, just sat in his car and watched it. 

“How are you so calm, seriously?” Genji muttered. He whined when another impact made the ground tremble. “Is there anything you're scared of, Jamie?”  
“Well-” Jamie was interrupted by a loud explosion, that sounded like it had hit somewhere very close. The lights flickered and failed with a faint snap and in a matter of a second, the whole group had grabbed hold of Jamie, holding him in a frightful deadlock.  
“Holy fuck that sounded like it hit the building.” Lucio said, voice shaky. “Do we check it out?” His whole body was shaking, one arm wrapped around Jamie's chest and the other on his shoulder.  
“Oh hell no!” Lena said, eyes wide. “I'm not moving.” her hands squeezed Jamie's arm to the point where it hurt. Hana just shook her head, arms around Jamie's waist and her face buried against his stomach. Genji said nothing, just curled up like a frightful cat while he held the last limb that Jamie had free, his right leg. 

“Guys, if you let me go for a second I can go check it out.” Jamie said, though he didn't particularly mind being buried in a heap of friends.  
“What? No way, it's too dangerous!” Genji gasped.  
“It'll be fine. Someone needs to check if it's causing fire.” Jamie insisted.  
“You're going outside?” Lucio said, looking up in fear.  
“Someone has to.” Jamie shrugged. “If there's a fire we could all be in danger. Not about to let that happen.” He gently forced his worried squad off of him and got up, taking one of Lucio's sweaters and pulling it over his head before heading to the hall. Nobody else seemed to be out, so he went to the front door and into the pouring rain to check the surroundings. Everything seemed to be fine, though. No fire anywhere. He hurried back inside, but he was already completely soaked.

“No fires. Pissing it down though. Sorry about your sweater.” Jamie tore it off threw it over a chair to dry up.  
“That will dry. I'm just glad everything's okay.” Lucio said, relief in his voice. “You're a madman for going out in this weather.”  
“Had to make sure we were safe, roight?” Jamie smiled as he took his old spot. The four returned to cling to him, albeit less frightfully than before.  
“You're brave.” Hana said.  
“Nah, just stupid.” Genji corrected her.  
“I didn't see you get up to make sure we were safe.” Lena glared at Genji. “Thanks, James.”  
“It's fine. Let's try and get some sleep, yeah?”  
“Don't know if I can sleep in this weather, but yes.” Lucio nodded. “Goodnight guys.”  
“Goodnight.” 

Jamie must have dropped off really quickly after that because when he woke up he had his face buried in Lucio's hair, and that was definitely not how he went to sleep. He took a moment to blink a few times and take in his surroundings. There was no noise of rain outside, the storm seemed to have passed. They were all still bundled up closely, however. Seemed like everyone else was still asleep. Lucio's hair was super soft and smelled really nice, so Jamie stayed put for a bit. This wasn't the worst way to wake up. 

Lucio stirred slightly, waking up but not really. Jamie only now noticed he had his arm wrapped around Lucio's chest loosely, but Lucio didn't seem to mind, hand resting on Jamie's side. God he could get used to this. Jamie nearly gave in to the overwhelming urge to press him tighter, to kiss his temple and whisper a half assed 'good morning'. Nearly, but not quite. Instead he enjoyed this moment while it lasted, not ruining it with his delusions.

“The fuck is your foot doing in my face?” 

Aaaaand gone was the intimate moment. Jamie groaned as he turned around, seeing Lena push Genji's foot out of her face.  
“Huh?” Genji looked around, not immediately remembering why he wasn't in his own bed, but by now that shouldn't be an uncommon thing for him. “Sorry.” he sounded more asleep than awake.  
“What time is it?” Hana mumbled, hugging the pillow she'd snagged closer.  
“Too early.” Lucio responded, his hand slipping off Jamie's waist and grabbing a blanket to pull over his head. “Did anyone set their alarm?”  
“I don't think so.” Lena said, her phone in hand. “It's only 6 AM though.”  
“What? We can sleep for two more hours!” Genji said, almost offended.  
“Then let's do that.” Hana offered, making herself comfortable.  
“I'm all for it.” Jamie agreed. “Someone should probably set the alarm though, or you know we'll be here till noon.”  
“I did.” Lena said, yawning. “See you guys in two hours.”  
“Yeah, yoko nemuru....” Genji sighed deeply, repositioning himself.

Jamie was just about to close his eyes when Lucio returned to the position they woke up in. He hadn't expected him to do that at all, looking down a little confused. Lucio just smiled at him, a finger on his lips to tell Jamie to stay quiet before he snuggled up to him gladly. Jamie needed a moment before he responded, but then did the same with Lucio, holding him as closely as possible without the others noticing. Holy shit, was this really happening? 

Lucio sighed softly, obviously still very sleepy, head burying itself against Jamie's chest. This was definitely happening. Jamie's thoughts started racing, as did his heart. Sleep was the last thing on his mind right now, though there was still a certain kind of drowsiness present. But he wanted to live these moments, didn't want to miss a second of them. Of Lucio. He was afraid to move, scared to break the moment. His hands were shaking lightly. What was he supposed to make of this? Lucio had consciously returned to cuddle. Not just their usual friendly kind of cuddling but something more intimate. Or was he just imagining that? 

Of course he was. But it was nice to indulge in it, if only for now. There was no way Lucio could ever feel the same way about him. But god was it nice to just hold him like this.  
“Mhhh, você é tão confortável. Devemos fazer isso mais vezes.” Lucio whispered, smiling.  
“You wot?” Jamie frowned, voice still hoarse with sleep.  
“Nothing.” Lucio sighed, drifting off. Jamie smiled at Lucio's peaceful face, settling in for a small doze. 

When he opened his eyes again Lucio was gone, but so were most of the others.  
“Hey sleepyhead!” Hana smiled as Jamie sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Lucio and Genji are showering and Lena's getting breakfast. If you hurry you can shower before she comes back.”  
“That's a good idea actually.” Jamie agreed, going to do just that. 

When he came back from his shower, breakfast was waiting and he eagerly dug in after having half assededly dressed himself in a pair of grey baggy pants and a bright yellow shirt.  
“Thank god we only start in the afternoon.” Genji sighed, taking a sip of his tea.  
“Yeah. Last night was pretty rough.” Lena agreed. “Good thing we had James to protect us.” she winked at him with a tease.  
“You know I'll fight anything for you guys! Even lightning!” Jamie grinned, happily digging in into his health sandwich.  
“They were out of boba so I just got you milk tea. That all right?”  
“I've never been more gutted.” Jamie sighed, dramatically. 

“What subject is up first, by the way? I need to get my books!” Genji asked. Lucio pulled the schedule from a pocket in his bag, glancing it over.  
“History. For all of us. Not often we have class all together!” he smiled. “I haven't seen proffessor Reinhardt yet, but I heard he's grown a beard over the holidays!”  
“Awesome. We should make a vine or something with it. Reinhardt loves that stuff.” Jamie prodded Genji, who nodded in agreement. 

“Emma and Liz seem none the worse for wear either.” Lucio smiled as he opened the frog tank and inspected his pets. “Though the tank could do with some cleaning. Could you hold them for a moment?” Lucio directed his question at Jamie.  
“Sure.” Jamie held up his free hand and Lucio plopped both frogs into it.  
“Thanks. It won't take but a moment.”

“They're cute.” Genji said, booping one on the head. “What kind of frogs are they, actually?”  
“They're Pacman frogs!” Lucio sang, enthusiastically. “Cute, right?”  
“Won't they eat eachother then?” Hana giggled.  
“Nah, the species is know for doing it sometimes, but Emma and Liz are sisters, they won't harm eachother.”  
“Holy shit you have cannibals in a tank!” Jamie said. “That's brutal, mate.”  
“Why don't you feed them while you're holding them anyway?” Lucio suggested, handing Jamie a box of mealworms. 

“Ew.” Lena frowned. “Frogs are one thing, but get those away from me please.”  
“You wot Lena?” Jamie grinned as he held the box closer to her face.  
“James, I swear to god!” Lena shrieked, jumping up, stumbling over Genji in the process.  
“Hey, hey careful! You'll scare them!” Lucio was quick to scoop up his frogs from Jamie's hand.  
“I was being careful. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.” Jamie grinned, seeing Lena stick out her tongue. Lucio tentatively put the frogs back on Jamie's outstretched hand.  
“I won't do it again, cross me heart.” Jamie promised.  
“I want to try it too!” Genji said, sitting next to Jamie. 

“Eugh. I'm going to get changed.” Hana shivered. “Have fun with your frogs.”  
“And I need to go for my morning jog!” Lena remembered. “Be back after that!”  
“Pfff suit yourself.” Jamie said. He got a worm from the can and held it in front of one of the frogs, but they both lunged for it.  
“Watch it, by the way they've got pretty sharp-”  
“Ow!”  
“-teeth.”  
“Little bloody devils!” Jamie hissed, pulling his finger back.  
“They're just really hungry and mistake fingers for food.” Lucio smiled apologetically. “You okay?”  
“Sure, sure.” Jamie said, wiping his bloody finger on his shirt. “I'll be more careful.”  
“They are so cute!” Genji cooed. “I wish I had pets.”

“You can always get one that's not on the list.” Lucio said. “There's plenty!”  
“Sure, but I don't know if I could commit to something like that. It's a life that depends on you.”  
“Holy shit, Genji that's deep.” Jamie frowned.  
“Well it's essentially true, though.” Lucio shrugged. “It's a lot of responsibility.”

“What pet would you like most, Genji?”  
“A cat.” Genji said without hesitation. “Several probably. What about you?”  
“Hm, I don't know. It's been a while since I've had any pets at all.” Jamie smiled. “We used to own horses, my family and I. Had to sell them after what happened. Still kind of miss them though.”  
“Maybe once you have a job as a mechanic you can move to the countryside and have horses again!” Lucio said, optimistic smile on his face. “Horses scare me though, if I'm honest. They're huge! Like, they can take you out with one kick!”

“There are miniature ones.” Jamie grinned. “Though you should probably stick to frogs. Or you know-” he grinned as one of the frogs jumped to his face. “- Let them stick to you.”  
Lucio laughed as he took the frog off of Jamie's face.  
“I will.” he chuckled while he put them back in the tank, spraying them with water before closing it up again. 

They spent some time discussing what vine they were going to make that would feature Reinhardt's new beard, and once they'd settled on it, it was time to go to class. They met up in the classroom, grouping up on the back row. Hana was pointing and whispering with Genji, but Jamie couldn't hear what they were saying. 

“What's up with the secrecy?” he asked Lena.  
“Hm? Oh them? They're trying to decide wether or not that guy in front is a worthy match for Hana. Genji insists on testing him.”  
“What?” Jamie frowned.  
“Like, to see if he's a decent guy?” Lena said, frowning back. “I personally don't really trust him. He's too pushy.”  
“Well if he hurts Hana he's going to have a real problem.” Jamie mumbled. “Which one is it?”  
“The one with the blue hoodie.” Lena pointed. “I don't even know his name. He's been texting Hana the whole summer holiday though. Kisses and hearts mostly. Asked for pictures in her Pj's which she didn't give. He seems pretty intent on getting in her pants.”  
“Roight.” Jamie frowned. “I already don't like him.”  
“I know. Me neither. But maybe we're being too protective, you know?” Lena shrugged. “Hana's a good judge of character.”  
“Even the best can make mistakes.” Jamie argued. “But perhaps you're right. We'll see how it goes.” 

“Good morning class!” Reinhardt's voice boomed into the room, making everyone look up.  
“How are my little ducklings today?” he grinned widely as he entered, taking big confident steps. Broad shouldered and tall, he was not one you wanted against you, but it was really hard to make him angry. This whole man was just one giant ray of sunshine, always cheerful and loudly so. He was of German descent, the accent clear in his voice. He had one blind eye, but that didn't bother him. He still drove and got around just fine. He was actually a big fan of Sheila, which is how the group had come to meet him and gotten to know him beyond just the professor. He sometimes joined Jamie when he was working on her, helping out however he could. 

“The beard!” Genji called out in enthusiasm. “It is amazing!”  
It was indeed, quite a magnificent beard. Bright white, like Reinhardts hair, it looked well kept and very soft. 

“Thank you Genji!” Reinhardt laughed. “Now, before we start class, I have an announcement to make. Something of interest perhaps, to those who want extra points!”  
The whole class sat up straight and listened attentively. Extra points was a good thing to have in any situation. 

“There will be a contest among all separate specializations, to create your own representation of your chosen field of study. It can be anything you want! Your respective teachers will then judge your creations and rate them. Whoever has the best, will gain ten extra points! The deadline will be the week before spring break, so that's half a year from now!”

“Oh holy shit.” Lena said. “I need those points!”  
“Back off mate I saw 'em first!” Jamie grinned before he realized something. “Oh no. Fuck!”  
“What? What's wrong?” Lena frowned.  
“I'm doomed! Hanzo's going to judge whatever I come up with!” Jamie flopped his head on the desk, defeated. “He hates my guts.”  
“Rip in pieces.” Genji said, sympathetically patting Jamie's shoulder. 

“And with that out of the way, let's get started!” Reinhardt announced. “We have a lot of ground to cover this year! Most of you are aware but the third year is one of your most important years!”  
Reinhardt started his lecture with all the right intentions but the five were too busy chattering away about their ideas, as were most other students. 

“What are you going to make?” Jamie asked Lucio.  
“Fuck if I know.” Lucio shrugged. “I'll sit down and make nice little mix. It probably won't win but hey, freestyling's fun!” he smiled. “What about you?”  
“It's a little ambitious, but I think i want to make a miniature engine, like, one that actually works. Hand palm size. Probably will have to craft all the parts myself, but imagine!” Jamie enthused. “A tiny little engine that you pour a tiny little amount of petrol in and you put a tiny key in the tiny ignition and it starts! Maybe build a frame around it as well, give it wheels and all.” 

“A tiny car! That sounds awesome!” Lucio said, eyes wide. “But so complicated!”  
“Sure, but hey. Gotta aim high!” Jamie grinned. “Hanzo's so hard to please though.” Hanzo, Genji's older brother, was the head of the Science department at University, and responsible for all the final cards and points. He was very strict and hard to please, wanting nothing but the best.  
“You should try anyway! If you don't you'll never even have a shot!” Lucio nudged him.  
“True.” Jamie nodded. “I'll give it a go. Who knows, maybe Professor Vaswani will be part of the judging as well, in which case I might just have a chance.”

Professor Vaswani shared duties with Hanzo, being head science teacher. She was strict as well as perfectionistic, but she was slightly more reasonable. She was the one who lifted his marks last year after she judged Hanzo's marking to be too harsh. Not just for Jamie, but for more than half the students in the class. Hanzo had been given a warning because of it, something he was no doubt not happy about. As if he was ever happy about anything. 

The lecture passed without much of a hassle, Jamie spending most of it sketching his tiny engine in his notebook. He was excited to try and build it, and if he managed to get it to work somehow, maybe he'd stand a chance of winning? No, he got too carried away. He probably wouldn't win. But it would be a fun experiment! He had to go out and get some metal to mold the parts from!

“Jamie, come help me make this vine! I have a great idea! You too guys!” Genji's cheery voice pulled him from his focus, but he didn't mind. He'd continue sketching later.  
“I'll be right there!” Hana said, walking up to the boy Lena had pointed out earlier.  
“Is that her new boyfriend?” Genji asked.  
“Lena seems to think so.” Jamie said, glaring at the boy. “I don't trust him.”  
“You don't trust anyone flirting with your friends.”  
“True.” Jamie shrugged. “Let me just make something clear. Be right back.”  
“Jamie dont-” Lena wanted to stop him but she was too late. 

Jamie casually strolled over to Hana and the boy she was talking to, passing them and listening in on their conversation for a bit. It wasn't anything special, but Jamie saw a hint of discomfort in Hana's expression when the boy put an arm around her shoulders.  
“So.” he coughed loud enough to interrupt their talk. “You're the kid she's been talking about.”  
“Yeah, Hana's like-”  
“If you hurt her, I will staple dead birds to your car.” Jamie smiled sweetly before he turned around and left again. "Cheerio mate."  
He heard Hana snicker and could practically feel the horrified looks thrown his way but that only meant he'd accomplished his goal. 

“Good god Jamie what did you do?” Lucio said, his hands in his side.  
“Nothing. Just warned him.” Jamie shrugged. “Shall we get to making that vine?”  
“Sure.” 

It was during the making of the vine Jamie noticed something off about Genji. He was recording, but he could hardly keep his hands still. Jamie pretended not to notice, but he saw other things as well. Fiddeling fingers, sweaty palms being rubbed over the side of pants.  
“Thank you Professor Reinhardt! That's all I need! I'll get to editing straight away!” Genji smiled as they finally succeeded getting a good take.  
“You're welcome Genji.” Reinhardt smiled, focusing on some other students who had some questions about his lecture. The group prepared to leave, but Genji slipped away quietly, not a word said. Jamie felt his gut twist at the thought of what it could mean, but he had to follow him. He couldn't just ignore this.


	5. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is off the hinge and Hanzo gets fucking DRAGGED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug/ drug dealing mentions!

He went after Genji, making sure nobody saw him along the way. Genji walked fast and Jamie had trouble keeping up, only just seeing how Genji left campus and crossed the road. He made a short sprint to catch up, just in time to see Genji turn into the main shopping street of the city. Great. It'd be really easy to lose him there. He hurried after him, seeing Genji's iconic grey and green backpack between the shopping crowd. Thankfully it wasn't too busy, so Jamie caught up and kept carefully following his friend, who seemed to become more nervous with the second. Jamie nearly got caught when Genji stopped and turned to look behind him, but thankfully Jamie's reflexes were up to par. He'd slipped behind the cover of an advertisement board just in time. 

Genji made sure no one saw him before stepping into a back alley, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head before he did. Jamie carefully peeked from behind the ad board and when he saw the coast was clear, he followed Genji, though he made sure he was in the vicinity of cover now. A big dumpster was perfect for just that, and Jamie watched as Genji approached a group of unsavory looking people. They were wearing baseball caps and hoodies were pulled over their heads so he couldn't make out who they were, but they had to be roughly their own age, judging by their voices. 

“You have the stuff?”  
“Yeah we do. You got the money?”  
“I do.” Genji nodded, taking out his wallet. A bag of green substance changed hands in exchange for the money Genji offered. So he was smoking weed, after all. Jamie wondered how he could have kept it hidden so well. After all, weed was quite a strong smell. Jamie was clever enough to take a few pictures of the whole deal, just in case no one would believe him. Hell, he could hardly believe it himself. He looked up from his phone when Genji put the weed away in his bag. 

“I'd also like some pills. Good ones, for partying.” he said. “It's not for me, but for my friends.”  
“That's what they all say. We got some. How much you still got on you?”  
Genji sighed and pulled out a 100 bill. “Enough for you?”  
“Yeah that'll do. You want the stronger ones or what?”  
“Why not.” Genji nodded.   
“Here you go, 30 of em.” 

Holy shit. Pills too? Jamie was gobsmacked. What was he going to tell the others? Should he even? Perhaps he should try talking to Genji first. But Mako had asked to come straight to him if he found out... Still, it didn't feel right telling a teacher before he'd asked Genji about it, even if Mako was a friend and meant well. He hid behind the dumpster as Genji passed by, typing something into his phone. Jamie waited until he was out of sight before coming out of hiding, sauntering back onto the street, thoughts mulling over what he'd just seen. 

He was pulled from his train of thought by a text message.  
“James, where are you?” Lena asked on their group chat. “Architecture starts in 5.”  
“OMW” Jamie texted back. He hurried along, not wanting to be late for Architecture again. It was the class Hanzo taught, and he didn't need to give Hanzo more reasons to dislike him. 

He made it just in time, seeing Hanzo in the hallway when he sprinted past him.   
“Made it.” he panted as he flopped down next to Lena. Hanzo shot him a narrow eyed look as he entered the class room and walked to his desk but Jamie ignored it. He was used to those looks by now. 

“Where've you even been? We couldn't find you all lunch break!” Lena frowned. “Nearly had us worried.”  
“Nearly?” Jamie frowned. “It was just half an hour, you know. Contrary to popular belief, I can actually manage on my own for longer than one minute.”  
“I know, I know. It's just unusual is all. What were you up to?”  
“Took a walk into town.” Jamie shrugged. “Felt like it.”  
“Sure, like I believe that. You didn't steal anything did you?” Lena frowed judgementally.   
“Fuck no. You know I don't do that unless it's necessary.” Jamie crossed his arm defensively, a little offended. It was true he did have quick fingers, and stealing gave him a certain thrill, but for the sake of staying out of trouble, he hadn't stolen anything in a few months now. 

“Of course, of course.” Lena said. “It's just that you- never mind I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry.” she mumbled, ashamed. Jamie shook his head.  
“It's okay. In all honesty I understand your suspicion. But it was nothing like that, okay?”  
“All right. I believe you.” Lena nodded. “You seem to be doing really well with that lately anyway.”  
“Haven't stolen anything in months!” Jamie grinned. “Ain't cha proud?”  
“Super proud!” Lena returned the grin, ruffling Jamie's hair. 

“If you're all done fussing, we can begin.” Hanzo said, voice sharp as always. Lena and Jamie shared a glare that said everything about how they felt about their teacher, but remained silent as Hanzo started his lecture. 

Jamie paid attention for a whole two seconds before he was distracted, thoughts drifting off to more important problems. Was he doing the right thing by not telling anyone about what he saw? A part of him wanted to believe no, -knew- that Genji was smarter than this. Surely he could reason with him. There was no need to worry the others about this just yet. 

“Mister Fawkes perhaps you know the answer to this problem?” Hanzo's scorning voice pulled him out of his trance. Hanzo pointed at a mathemetical problem he'd drawn up on the board. 

“Sure. But who buys 150 watermelons?” Jamie shrugged, seeing the numbers on the board. He already knew he wasn't going to talk himself out of another visit to the principal's office at this point, might as well have some fun. “That's just ridiculous!”  
“Mister Fawkes-”  
“-Yeah yeah I'll see myself out.” Jamie sighed, getting up. He hadn't even gotten out his books yet so that saved him some trouble at least.   
“-hold off on that.” a female voice interrupted them.   
“Professor Vaswani.” Hanzo grimaced as she entered the classroom. Apparently she'd watched what had just happened. Jamie kept himself from shouting 'Professor Salvation!' just in time, but couldn't repress a polite smile in her direction.

“I think mister Fawkes is perfectly capable of solving this problem if he takes a little time to look it over. Distractions happen to the best of us, after all.” she smiled as she handed him a red sharpy.   
“What do you think?” she asked him, her eyes communicating a certain trust. She knew this was easy for Jamie, who, although he was quickly distracted, had a talent for mathmetics.   
“I think...” Jamie took a moment to eye the board, then scribbled some numbers and connected a few lines while Hanzo glared at professor Vaswani.

“You see fit to interrupt my class?” he asked her, arms crossed.   
“I see fit to give the boy a learning opportunity instead of a useless punishment. Teaching should be our top priority, not scorning and humiliating.” Professor Vaswani stated.   
“You are undermining my authority.” Hanzo hissed, angry frown on his face.  
“I think that's your own doing. Childish grudges have no place on the workfloor. You are a teacher. Act like one.” Professor Vaswani glanced at the board, where Jamie was long done, but while they had been arguing he'd doodled an angry hanzo in front of a load of watermelons, earning him the class's laughter. Professor Vaswani shook her head with a smile that could only be described as a fond one when Jamie handed her back the sharpie with a deep bow.   
“Thank you, miss.” Jamie smiled, before going back to his spot next to Lena, who was having trouble breathing. 

“I filmed it!” she wheezed. “That was amazing! She dragged him!”  
Jamie couldn't stop grinning even after Professor Vaswani left the room, Hanzo's red cheeks standing out clear even from this distance.  
“5 minute break.” he hissed, pacing out of the room, no doubt to collect himself after being utterly destroyed. Perhaps he would take the advice to heart, this time. 

“That was fucking amazing!” someone called out, causing the class to erupt in excited chatter.   
“Were you and professor Vaswani working together on that?” Lena asked, showing Jamie what she'd filmed. Jamie shook his head, laughing at the recording.  
“No, though that was pretty awesome!” he chuckled. “She really saved my ass there.”  
“If this won't go viral I don't know what will.” Lena said, editing her recording sligthly before uploading it and sharing it on the group chat, the only description given was 'LEGENDARY'. 

By the end of the afternoon the movie had made it's rounds through the university and Jamie was being recognized by a few students who complimented him on his smooth response. It was nice to have some people approach him positively instead of the grunts he sometimes got. He didn't have a shining reputation, getting into a lot of fights and was often called out on his dirty, old clothes.  
This was a nice change. 

The gang went to have dinner at Torbjorn's diner to celebrate, but it brought back the harsh reality of what Jamie had seen that afternoon. 

“Genji, your turn to buy us!” Lucio nudged. “I bought us breakfast yesterday and Lena this morning.”  
“Ah- right. I uh-” Genji stammered, checking his wallet, holding it upside down. A single dollar fell out. “I'm broke.”  
“Guess I'll buy then.” Hana smiled. “Torby! Can we have the card please?”

The short Swedish man came over, carrying menu cards for all of them.   
“I thought you'd know them off the top of your head by now!” he said. “Saw the video. Well done, Jamison! Loved the drawing skills!”   
“Oh, international fame!” Jamie sang, grinning. “I love it!”  
“Don't let it get to your head!” Torbjorn laughed. “Let me know what you guys want, all right? Discounted of course.”  
“You're the real MVP Torby!” Lucio grinned.

“How come you're already broke, Genji? You got paid yesterday!”  
“Ah, yes. But I had to buy presents for my mother and father, it's their anniversary!” Genji smiled. He lied so smoothly Jamie almost believed it.   
“Oh, what did you get?” he said it suggestively, giving Genji a look that should have communicated 'I know.' but Genji didn't seem to catch on, or if he did, he was playing it cool.   
“Loads of things! I got incense, tea, fruits, books-”  
“Sounds like you have something to make up for.” Lucio frowned. Genji merely chuckled. 

“Oh, right, Jamie?” Hana said, directing her look at him.  
“Yes Hana?” Jamie sat up straighter, paying her his full attention.   
“I appreciate your concern about Joey, but he's a good guy.” she smiled.   
“Oh, that guy.” Jamie said. “Sorry about threatening him. Just had to make sure he knows there will be consequences to letting you down.”  
“Well you got that point across.” Hana snorted. “He's terrified.”  
“Good. Does he still want to date you?”  
“Yes! We're going out this Friday!” Hana grinned, doing a peace sign, something which was a bit of a tick of hers. “He's super sweet, though a little touchy feely.”  
“Don't let him in your pants just yet all right?” Lena said. “He seems a bit too keen.”  
“How could he be, after that threat?” Hana giggled. “Staple dead birds to his car? How is that even a real threat?”

“It's not. Don't need more reasons to get suspended.” Jamie shrugged. “It's not like I was gonna do it for real. I just don't want you to get used or hurt.”  
“I know.” Hana smiled. “But I'm a big girl! Tie my own shoelaces and everything!”   
Jamie glanced down at her shoes, that weren't even tied.  
“Roight.” he frowned sarcastically at her.   
“You're missing the point!” Hana said, slapping him on the arm. “I can take care of myself. And Joey, he's all right. Give him a chance.”  
“All right. Just the one.” Jamie huffed. “But, if he slips up, I'm gonna have to kill some birds.”  
“Thank you.” Hana shook her head with a smile, moving to tie her shoelaces. 

After dinner, Lucio invited them over for a jamming session in his room, but it seemed everyone had other plans except Jamie. Perhaps he could take this chance to talk to Lucio about what he'd seen. Or even about what had happened this morning. Ask him what it meant. If it even meant anything. He got giddy just thinking about the tender sensation of Lucio's cheek resting on his chest, his gentle breathing tickling his skin. 

Either way, they needed to talk, sometime today. He quite happily followed Lucio to his room and laid on his bed while Lucio was behind his laptop mixing his music. Some time passed that they didn't speak, just relaxed and unwinded after a hectic day. Perhaps that was why he was dozing on and off. He didn't want to interrupt Lucio's groove that he was obviously in by talking. It could wait a bit longer. Besides, Lucio was most beautiful when he was doing what he loved most. The constant smile, the little enthusiastic noises he made when he found the right rhythm, the slightly awkward dancing on a chair, the thrumming of fingers on the desk when he was trying to grab the tune just right, it made Jamie smile just watching him. 

Lucio's headphones were supposed to be soundproof, but they were getting on in age, so Jamie could hear the tunes through them, fingers and feet bobbing along whenever he liked the tune. He wondered if there was ever going to be anyone else he was this comfortable with, who understood him the way Lucio did. They'd always had this bond of mutual trust, a sense of understanding of the other like they'd known eachother for years. It was something Jamie didn't think he could have again after his family died, but the day he met Lucio he knew he'd been wrong. 

Jamie let his thoughts run freely and recalled the day they'd first met, which was also their first day at University. Lucio had been all alone, sitting in the hall with no one around him, looking a little bit lost. Jamie had been sitting somewhere you weren't supposed to sit, near the staging area where Reinhardt would be giving the welcome speech to the new students. He'd nearly tripped over Jamie, but as always it just made Reinhardt laugh and one light hearted joke later, the ice in the tense hall was broken. Jamie had joined Lucio after that, the smile on Lucio's face one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. It still was. 

He'd bought him lunch after that, and they talked about where they came from. Lucio had just moved from Brazil to America, talked about his struggles with the culture shock and how he missed his home before Jamie told him of his Australian origin. Two outsiders in a sea of Americans, it created a bond, one that had only become stronger ever since. Later, the other three joined, Lena first, then Hana and finally Genji, who'd had to retake his second year. Jamie smiled. He wouldn't give up his squad for the world. 

“There, all done!” Lucio said, getting up. “Wanna hear it?”  
“Of course!” Jamie sat up and took Lucio's headphones, listening to the tune. “It could-”  
“-Use more bass. Yes I know.” Lucio rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”  
“Never enough bass.” Jamie grinned. “I love that high pitch three tone melody though, it's fresh!”  
“Thanks!” Lucio gleamed. “I love it too! And I guess a little more bass never hurts.”  
“Damned right.” Jamie gave Lucio back his headphones. “Hey, Lucio- can we talk?”

“Oh, sure. Let me just get something to drink. You want anything?”  
“No thanks.” Jamie shook his head. What to talk about first? Genji? Or this morning?  
“Snacks?”  
“I'm good.”  
“You sure?” Lucio asked, taking two cans of soda from the fridge. Jamie had said no, but he knew him better than this.   
“You got bagels?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Gimme.” 

Lucio chuckled as he returned to sit next to Jamie, handing him the soda and two bagels.   
“I said I wasn't thirsty.” Jamie mumbled, putting the soda on the nightstand.   
“But we're going to talk so your throat will get dry.” Lucio stated and Jamie knew it was no use arguing. Lucio was always looking out for him and honestly, he loved him for it. He took a bite of his bagel before looking at Lucio.   
“Sometimes you know me better than myself. It's amazing.” he smiled. Lucio grinned.   
“It's my job as your best friend! Someone needs to look out for you!”  
“I appreciate it, Lu.” Jamie hadn't meant for his voice to be so soft, but there it was. He hardly ever shortened Lucio's name like that, reserved it for personal moments like these. Lucio sank his head on Jamie's shoulder, shrugging up to him as they leaned back to lounge on the bed. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Lucio asked.  
“Genji.” Jamie sighed. “I followed him during lunch break. Saw him slip away without saying goodbye, thought it was suspicious. He was jittery while making that vine, too. Did you see?”  
“No, not really. He looked a little sweaty though.” Lucio mumbled. “What was he up to during lunch break then?”

“Let me show you.” Jamie took out his phone and showed Lucio the pictures, five, all which had Genji and the group of dealers on them, but one that clearly showed a small plastic bag with white pills being handed to Genji, and another where Genji put them in his backpack. Lucio's eyes grew wider, hand in front of his open mouth, but no words coming out. He was speechless, and Jamie couldn't blame him. 

“Oh my god.” Lucio eventually said, quietly. “Mako was right.”   
“He usually is.” Jamie sighed with a slight eye roll. “I haven't told anyone but you. I didn't know what to do, to be honest. I don't know if we should go to Mako just yet.”  
“How so?” Lucio asked, looking up into Jamie's eyes.  
“Well, Genji's our friend. Aren't we supposed to look after him? Surely we can at least talk to him about it before we go rat him out to a teacher.”  
“Not just a teacher. A friend.” Lucio said. “Mako asked us to tell him.”  
“I know but-” Jamie groaned. “I don't want to. It feels like we're just telling on our friend behind his back. Like we're back in kindergarten, or something.”

“Jamie-”  
“I know, it's stupid.”  
“No, I understand where you're coming from.” Lucio said, calmly. “But this may be bigger than us. Mako might have experience with this kind of thing. He's not the guidance councilor for nothing.”  
“Maybe.” Jamie mumbled. “I just don't want Genji to get into trouble. He's under enough scrutiny from his family and Professor Handsoap.”

Lucio couldn't hold back a little laugh at that sneer at the end.   
“My point-”  
“-I know, I know. We should tell Mako. But don't you want to try talking to him first? Like if we can persuade him to stop, it might be better for everyone. No hassle, especially not for Genji.” Jamie had one last go at persuading Lucio. If he backed him up they might be able to get through to Genji. He doubted he could do it on his own. 

“I don't know, Jamie.” Lucio mumbled. “You think it's the right thing to do?”  
“I do think that.” Jamie nodded. “Help me? Please?” he put on his sweetest voice. Lucio could never resist that one. Lucio sighed deeply.   
“All right.” he gave in. “But if it doesn't work we go straight to Mako.”  
“I promise, cross me heart.” Jamie nodded with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Lu.”  
“You can thank me when we've gotten through to Genji. What is he thinking?”  
“How can I piss off me mom and dad?” Jamie suggested.   
“He's doing an awful good job of that.” Lucio chuckled. “But what about you?”

“Me?” Jamie asked, curious. “What did I do now?”  
“Nothing. Just- this morning, I realize I might have gotten a little too close.” Lucio said, carefully. Jamie was just about to say that it was okay but Lucio was ahead of him.   
“And I'm sorry. It must have made you so uncomfortable.” Lucio sighed. “Thing is I get cuddly in the morning. I usually hug one of my pillows but you were there and very warm so I-”  
“Mate it's fine. Like, we're close all the time. Why would I mind?” Jamie said, slightly flustered.   
“Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea.” Lucio mumbled. And there it was. 

It felt more devastating than Jamie had expected, even though he already knew. Of course Lucio didn't have that kind of feelings for him. He'd known all along, in the back of his mind.   
“It's all right.” Jamie nearly swore when his voice cracked. Shit. Fuck.  
“Jamie?” Lucio must have noticed something was wrong because he seemed alarmed. “Are you all right?” Goddamnit his voice was so soft and worried. Like he didn't have a clue.

“No, I just - need some fresh air. Sorry, mate.” Jamie got up so quickly Lucio didn't have time to stop him. He felt his hands shake as he threw the doors to the campus open. Evening was setting in and it was starting to get cold. 

Fucking great.


	6. A different viewpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, won't be able to finish the rest today! More pain incoming soon, however!

Mako sighed as he finished checking the homework of the previous class, folding it up neatly into a stack on his desk and leaving it there to return it to them the following morning. He cleaned his glasses before putting them in their casket, taking his suitcase and putting the casket in it's usual place. It'd worn a mark into the suitcase's lining where he always strapped it in. 

It was the end of a long day for him, he'd started at 7 this morning, working through some counceling appointments before having to teach three classes in a row. He'd hardly had time to eat or drink in between. Not that he minded. He loved his job, and hopefully his students appreciated that. He filled a watering can with water and watered the plants in his office before closing the curtains and locking it all down. He sighed wearily while he made his way to his car. An early night would do him good. 

It was then he noticed an unmistakable form across the street. Lanky, thin and a hunched posture. Jamie. He'd nearly called his name, but stopped himself when he saw Jamie was doing an attempt at stealth. He hadn't noticed him yet and Mako made sure he wouldn't any time soon either. This couldn't mean anything good. Why was Jamie sneaking off on his own in the dark? He couldn't think of a logical reason. Had he been focused on the wrong person? Was Genji not the one he had to worry about? Mako followed the young blonde through the city streets, staying at a distance big enough that Jamie wouldn't notice him. Following someone inconspiciously was a challenging task for a man Mako's size, but Jamie seemed totally out of it. He didn't glance behind him even once, just kept trudging on. 

It started raining, but that didn't seem to bother Jamie. Didn't even move to pull his hood over his head. Was he just phased out or was there something else that had made him so apathic to the outside world?

And then Mako lost him. He seemed to have vanished into thin air. Mako searched, tensely. He had a bad feeling about this. He searched everywhere, behind shops, in back alleys, even behind dumpsters. The uneasy feeling in his gut only grew worse the longer he couldn't find him. The search became frantic when Mako spotted a group of youngsters run out of a dark alley. Some of the group had blood on their clothes. Mako felt a chill run up his spine. No, no, no.

“God please no...” Mako heard himself mumble as he hurried into the alley the youngsters had come out of.   
“Jamie?” he looked around, but all he saw was a stack of carboard boxes with old papers in the light of an old street lantern. Mako walked deeper into the alley, carefully.   
“Jamie?” he repeated, hoping for a sound, a sign of life. He got one.  
“F-fuck.” 

It was faint, muttered between chittering teeth. It was enough to make Mako drop his guard and rush towards where the noise had come from.   
“Jamie?” he called out, his voice echoeing over the wet streets. That's when he saw him. 

Jamie was curled up in a puddle of water that pooled at the foot of a pile of trash. He grasped his stomach with shaky hands, nose and lips bleeding. He looked like he got badly beaten, a black eye and a gash over his cheek, clothes torn and no doubt covered in bruises underneath. 

“Good god, Jamie.” Mako mumbled, bowing over him. Jamie flinched when he was picked up by large hands. He tried to fight the grip, but gave up, pain overwhelming him.

“You fool. I told you it'd only be a matter of time.”


	7. Memories and Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up in an unfamilliar place after his run in with a gang of dealers.

When Jamie woke up he didn't immediately open his eyes, but he was very warm and comfortable. He felt safe and it smelled nice. Like fresh hay, incense and scented candles. Had last night just been a bad dream? Was he going to open his eyes and find himself in his own bed? No, his dorm room didn't smell this nice. 

What was that he heard? Something shuffled around not far from him. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling how painful his right eye was. His hand instinctively reached for it, but he wished he hadn't touched it. It hurt. Genius. He blinked to get used to the light while taking in his surroundings. He didn't recognize any of it. He was on a large sofa, two fleece blankets with piggy motifs draped over him, a pillow tucked under his neck and head with care. He let his head fall to the left and saw a coffee table with some papers, a scented candle and a potted plant, television on the wall behind it. He turned onto his left side and let his right arm flop down to the carpet, feeling how sore his body was. He still had no clue of where he was, but it was warm, at least. The last thing he remembered before he passed out last night was, cold, wet and dark. A large figure looming over him, and that was it. 

He flinched when something brushed up against his right arm, looking down to see a miniature pig, scuttling around. He was confused for a moment, but then started adding things up. He glanced at his clean clothes, a huge sweater, five sizes too big, that fell around his thin frame and kept him warm. It reached to his knees, but the jogging pants underneath covered about 3 feet more leg than he had. There was no mistaking about who these clothes belonged to. 

“Good morning.” Mako smiled as he entered the house, holding a brown paper bag with grocery shoppings in it. Jamie sat up and got a hand through his hair, making room for Mako to sit down on the couch as well. He said nothing as Mako handed him a fresh milk tea with boba, taking a draught through the straw immediately. “Thanks.” he mumbled after he'd swallowed. The sweet taste of the tea filled his stomach and made him feel a little more in touch with reality, but it still was a bit weird, waking up in a teacher's home. 

“Torbjorn said it was your favourite.” Mako smiled. Jamie nodded, seeing how Mako picked up his miniature pig and put it on the couch with them.   
“What's her name?” Jamie asked, seeing how she laid down in the cavity between his legs.   
“Tammy.” Mako replied, taking out breakfast from the shopping bag. “But you have some things to explain.”

Jamie sighed. “Yeah. I know.”  
“Were you looking to score last night?”  
“No. I was-” Jamie wondered where to begin. He must have looked troubled because Mako offered him a smile and then a sandwich, putting it down on a plate in his lap.   
“Take your time.” he said, voice calm and deep as always. Jamie smiled feintly.   
“You were right about Genji.” Jamie said. “I saw him buy drugs from the same guys who beat me up. Weed and some kind of XTC probably. I didn't know what to do, but I told Lucio. He wanted to bring it up to you but I wanted to try talking to Genji ourselves first. Lucio was going to back me up on it.”

“So why were you out there with that group of dealers?” Mako asked. Jamie let out a shaky sigh.   
“I-” he looked away. “You probably know I've been sweet on Lucio, yeah?”  
“It's hard to miss.” Mako nodded.   
“Well, I found out he doesn't feel the same.” Jamie mumbled. “So I had to get out of there for a while, you understand? I needed fresh air, time to think.”  
“Hmh.” Mako nodded again, just listening.  
“That's when I saw those guys. I thought 'fuck it i ain't got anything to lose' so I went up and asked if they could stop selling that stuff to Genji. That he was a good kid and was just having a hard time coping with personal troubles. It didn't really go as well as I'd planned.” Jamie groaned. “I'm a fucking idiot.”

“Yes, you are.” Mako said, simply. “You could have died out there, if I hadn't seen you sneak off campus. You're lucky you didn't get stabbed.”  
“I know.” Jamie sighed, taking a sulky sip of his drink. “I'm sorry.”  
“Don't apologize to me. I know you never mean any of the trouble you get in to happen, but there's people who are far more worried about you than I was.” Mako took out Jamie's phone and handed it to him. Jamie saw he had more than 100 missed messages on the group chat, scrolling down and reading them all. 

The first was from Lucio. 'Jamie please tell me you're okay. We're worried sick.'  
That hit something. Jamie wasn't exactly sure what, but he teared up. Perhaps it was the soreness of his body, combined with last night's dissapointment, but he couldn't be sure.  
“Fucking-” he put a hand over his eyes, sniffing loudly. “-Nerds.”  
Mako smiled. “If I were you I'd let them know you're alive. I think they might be close to calling the police and report a missing person.”  
“Idiots.” Jamie muttered. He quickly typed up a message, though he kept it short.   
'I'm fine guys, stop fretting. Be back soon.'   
He immediately got responses, hands shaking and making it hard to read them as his phone trembled.   
'Please tell us where you are. Well come pick you up.' Genji.  
'Youre a fucking moron James we were so worried' Lena.   
'Jamison Avery Fawkes you better get your ass back here this instant.' Hana.   
'Jamie, please. I have to talk to you.' Lucio. God, Lucio. Jamie sighed deeply. 

“Jamie.” Mako said, making him look up.   
“Yeah?” Jamie asked, voice hoarse.   
“Ask Lucio to come over here.” Mako took a bite of his sandwich.  
“No. No, I don't want him to see me like this.” Jamie shook his head. “I'm a fucking mess.”  
“But you need him.”  
“Don't need no one.” Jamie muttered, only half convinced of his own words. He slurped down the rest of his tea and started chewing on the boba. Mako smiled kindly.   
“You're just like my son.”  
“What? You-” Jamie looked up, surprised. “-you have a family?”  
“Had.” Mako nodded. “They died before I moved here.”  
“What happened?” Jamie asked, voice soft.   
“It will sound familliar to you.” Mako said, even more quiet. “Car accident. They were just out doing grocery shopping. I stayed home to do the garden. They never came back.”  
“I'm sorry. That's terrible.” Jamie didn't know what else to say. 'I know the feeling' maybe, but that seemed more about him than about Mako.

“My son was only sixteen when he died. So lively, always up to trouble. Cheeky, but a heart of gold. I see all that in you.” Mako turned his head to Jamie, who could only nod quietly.  
“I know you're not him. But I want you to be all right none the less. Hence why I look out for you. You're a good kid. Stubborn and proud to a fault, maybe, but still good.”  
“You have a higher opinion of me than I do myself, then.” Jamie smirked. “I'm just a broken piece of shit, mate. No money to me name, unable to take care of myself or my friends, or do anything without getting in trouble. Of course Lucio doesn't feel the same about me. He deserves so much better.”

“You don't really believe that, do you?” Mako scoffed. “You think he'd have stuck with you if he didn't care about you? You haven't seen him look at you with lovestruck eyes whenever he thinks no one's looking. He's always by your side, through thick and thin. That kid loves you. I don't know where you got the idea that he's not into you, but if he were any more into you he'd have his dick up your ass.”

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle at that last bit. “If only.”  
“So ask him to come over. You'll see what I mean.” Mako nudged him. “What do you have to lose?”  
“My dignity? Though I suppose that's pretty hard when you've got none to begin with.” Jamie mumbled. 

“Enough with the self loathing.” Mako said, sternly as he took Jamie's phone out of his hands. He moved remarkably quick for someone so big, Jamie hadn't even seen it coming.   
“Hey!” Jamie grunted and tried to get his phone back, but one big hand in his face did a very effective job of both shutting him up and keeping him at a distance. Jamie had long arms, but Mako's were even longer, Jamie barely reached to his shoulder when he stretched out, fingers making a grasping motion while Jamie made muffled noises of protest. Mako looked up Lucio finding him under the name 'Froggy' in Jamie's phone and rang the number, not surprised when it was answered straight away. 

“Lucio, it's Mako. Please meet me at my house.” he said, determined. “No, you're not in trouble. Yes, I know Jamie's a sort of missing. Just come over. I'll excuse you from class. You know the adress, right? Okay. I'll see you soon. Come alone. And hurry.” he hung up and handed Jamie back his phone, laughing at the glare it earned him. 

“Are you sure you shouldn't have been relationship councilor instead of a guidance councilor?” Jamie grumbled.   
“I like to think I'm a bit of both. Eat your sandwich.”   
“Whatever, dad.” Jamie smirked as he obeyed Mako's suggestion. 

They both chuckled a little before a short silence fell.   
“Hey Mako-” Jamie said, swallowing his food after he spoke.   
“Yes?”  
“What was your family like?” Jamie asked, curiously.   
“Well I've told you about my son. He was going to be a lawyer one day. He was far from the type but he'd wanted to be one from when he was little. He was clever enough for it, easily.”  
“What was his name?” Jamie asked, finishing his sandwich.   
“Nathan.”  
“And, your wife?” Jamie frowned.   
“I didn't have one.” Mako smiled. “I lived together with a man. We'd adopted Nathan when he was five.”

“Oh, I see.” Jamie nodded. “Was he handsome? Your husband?”  
“Very.” Mako chuckled. “Looked a bit like you, actually.”  
“Don't get any ideas.” Jamie said, deadpan, pulling a rumbling laugh from Mako's throat.   
“Don't worry. I don't think I could ever commit to something like that again, to begin with.”  
“Why not?” Jamie cocked his head.   
“I don't need to tell you losing your entire family is hard. One moment, you have it all and the next it's gone and you're left empty. I'll never forget that hollow feeling. I guess it's a fear of losing it all once I've built it up again. Besides, sometimes you have a bond that goes deeper than what anyone can see. A bond that is strong enough to surive even death. But I don't need to tell you that either.” 

Jamie looked down, fingers fiddling with his phone.   
“I'm scared.” he mumbled eventually.   
“I know.” Mako nodded, a big hand coming to rest on top of Jamie's hand. “It's going to be okay.”

Jamie didn't get the time to thank Mako properly. The doorbell rang, followed by hasty knocking.   
“One moment.” Mako said, taking Tammy with him as he went to open the door.   
“Ah, Lucio. Come in.” 

Lucio was panting and sweating from running as he entered, turning to Mako anxiously.   
“What's wrong? Why did you want me here? How did you get Jamie's phone?” he asked, trying to catch his breath. He must have ran like hell. He sure looked like it. Then he noticed Jamie on the couch. He was shocked at first, hand in front of his mouth as he looked at him. Mako shuffled past them, going to the kitchen, no doubt to watch his evil plans unfold without disturbing them. 

“There you are!” he exclaimed, and he was at him in seconds, practically falling onto the sofa to sit with Jamie. “God, Jamie-”   
“Hey Lu.” Jamie smiled, but that smile quickly faded when he noticed Lucio's eyes were wet with the beginning of tears. Lucio said nothing, just pulled Jamie into a strong hug, face pressed tightly to his shoulder, a heart-breaking sob leaving his throat. Jamie didn't know what to say, just held him, face buried against Lucio's neck and shoulder. It took a minute or two for Lucio to catch his breath through the sobs and hiccups, but Jamie never once loosened his grip. He'd been an incredible moron. 

“Sorry.” Lucio eventually sniffed. “I haven't slept all night. I've been trying to find you, but you ran off after we talked and I couldn't- and then there was news of a fight not too far away and-”Lucio choked up again. It was painful to see him like this, even more so because Jamie knew he was responsible for this. 

“I'm so sorry, Lu.” he said it quietly, squeezing Lucio tighter.   
“What? No! I should apologize to you! You left because of what I said! Look at you, this is my fault! What did you do? What happened?” Lucio asked, wiping his eyes frantically in an attempt to stop the tears. 

“I tried to reason with the guys who supplied Genji with his stuff. Didn't turn out the way I'd hoped.” Jamie sighed. Lucio didn't respond, but his hand cupped Jamie's jaw, thumb running over the gash on his cheekbone.   
“You could have been killed.” he mumbled, quietly. “Look at you, you're a mess. And it's my fault.”  
“Stop saying that.” Jamie growled. “You did nothing wrong. I'm just an idiot.”

“But, when you left-”  
“I should have handled it better. It was irrational of me to storm off like that. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I should still be grateful for a friend like you.” Jamie felt his hands shake saying that. It was the first time he said it openly, he realized. He felt scared and vulnerable and he hated it, but Lucio deserved to know the truth. 

“You what?” Lucio seemed confused. “Jamie, are you saying you-” his eyes grew wider, staring at Jamie like he'd caught on fire. Jamie was unsure how to react to this. Had Lucio not realized?  
“Oh my god, you thought I was rejecting you.” Lucio whispered. Jamie must have looked confused because Lucio laughed, a nervous giggle more than anything. “When we talked, yesterday, I was trying to tell you how I felt. When I said I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, I meant – oh, my words were chosen terribly.” Lucio shook his head, irritated frown on his face, but at least his tears had dried.

“What I meant to say was I shouldn't have gotten so close without asking first. I didn't want to cause discomfort or make you feel like I wanted something physical from you. Which I probably did anyway. I'm such a clutz!” Lucio groaned in frustration. Jamie could hardly believe his ears.   
“Lu, are you serious?” he asked, carefully. Lucio nodded, sharing a thoughtful look with him.   
“I-” he had to take a deep breath and swallow hard before he worked up the nerve to look Jamie in the eye before he spoke again. 

“I love you, Jamie.” 

Lucio looked like a nervous wreck saying that, shaky hands taking Jamie's, which were about as shaky. Jamie needed a second to process that. It'd all been a misunderstanding. A stupid misunderstanding. He felt so fucking dumb. 

“Well don't just sit there and judge me in silence.” Lucio chuckled with a nervous grimace. Jamie smiled, staying silent as he fell forward and took Lucio in a tender embrace.   
“I love you too.” he whispered, holding him firm but gentle, hands affirming his words with a little squeeze. Lucio let out the smallest noise of glee, happily snuggling up to Jamie. 

“You do?! That's great! I mean, this isn't how I wanted to tell you but I'm so glad you feel the same!” Lucio practically vibrated with joy, talking so fast he nearly stumbled over his words. It was utterly adorable. Jamie chuckled at Lucio's elated mood, no doubt grinning like an idiot. 

“Well, I think that warrants a little celebration.” Mako came out of the kitchen with three homemade milkshakes, perfect timing and a grin from ear to ear. Sneaky old coot.   
“This was your plan all along.” Jamie grinned and took the strawberry milkshake with a corrective look in Mako's direction.   
“Wait, you knew?” Lucio looked up in surprise, but did take the kiwi milkshake Mako had prepared for him. Mako nodded.   
“It was pretty obvious. You really should throw your lovestruck looks when you're sure no one's looking.” he grinned when Lucio got flustered, choosing to take a sip of his milkshake instead of replying to that. Jamie chuckled softly, exchanging a cheeky look with Mako before giving Lucio a loving nudge. 

“We should get you back to Uni. The others are super worried.” Lucio mumbled, changing the subject. “And I suppose we still have a thing or two to talk about with Genji.”  
“Yes, Jamie told me about that. Do you think you can handle it?” Mako asked.   
“We want to try. It's best for Genji if Hanzo and his family don't learn about it.” Lucio nodded.   
“All right.” Mako nodded. “I'll leave it to you then. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help though.”

“We will. Thank you so much, Mako.” Jamie smiled gratefully.   
“It's quite all right. I'll get you your clothes, took the liberty of washing them for you, they were covered in blood.”  
“Not all of it was mine.” Jamie grinned proudly. “I gave 'em quite the run for their money!”   
“You got your ass beat into the ground.” Mako said while he got up and moved to the laundry room upstairs. 

“Well yeah, but there was like six of em!” Jamie defended himself. “Considering that, I don't think I did too bad! Pretty sure I broke one's nose and crippled another's ankle!”

“You should have been more careful.” Lucio said, a disciplinary look on his face. “You could have gotten seriously injured.” Jamie sulked a little, knowing Lucio was right. He sank his head to Lucio's shoulder.   
“You're right. I'm sorry.” he mumbled. “I'm an idiot.”  
“It's okay. You're still my idiot.” Lucio chuckled, pressing his lips to Jamie's forehead softly. The gesture made Jamie warm and fuzzy inside, causing a gentle smile to creep up on his face.   
“I love you.” he said, just to affirm it. Finally, it wasn't something he had to hold back or hide. It felt good to say it, and he'd say it as many times as needed.   
“Love you too.” Lucio smiled, nuzzling his face to Jamie's neck and shoulder. “I can still hardly believe you feel the same. But it feels good. Real good.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Here's your clothes.” Mako came back down the stairs with a small stack of neatly folded clothes.   
“I suggest you change and get back to your friends. They'll no doubt want to shower you with insults and tell you what a fool you've been.”  
“Better not keep 'em waiting.”


	8. Fluffcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter with some fluff for your soul

They got back to Uni just as the last class ended, waiting for the gang to arrive at Sheila as they always did. It might have been Jamie's imagination, but today they seemed to have arrived a lot quicker than usual.   
“James!” Lena's voice echoed over the car park, a shriek more than anything, the emotion behind it being either relief or anger. Or both. Jamie still wasn't sure when she jumped him and wrapped her arms around his neck in what could have been either a hug or an attempt to strangle him.   
“You bloody idiot!” she swore, shaking him by the shoulders. “I swear you'll be the death of us!”  
“Whoa, hey ease up!” Lucio said, hands gesturing for him to calm down. “He got pretty badly hurt.”

“They beat me to it.” Lena snubbed. “We were so worried! Don't ever do that again!” her index finger pointed at Jamie firmly. “You know we've got your back. We would've wrangled that gang with you!”  
“She's right. You're such an oaf.” Hana said, arms crossed. “What were you thinking?”  
“I think I know.” Genji sighed, exchanging a look with Jamie, who nodded. “And it's my fault.”  
“Genji?” Hana cocked her head. “What's going on?”  
“I'll explain.” Genji said, gesturing at Sheila. “But I need a cold beer before I do.”

They sat in the back of Sheila, their usual spots on the sofa, as if nothing had happened between now and the last time they were here. But they all knew better. Genji came forward about his drug use, explaining how it helped him to just forget about the immense pressure he was under and that he knew damned well it wasn't healthy. That he'd never meant for it to interfere with their lives, but that he'd gotten to a point where he felt he couldn't go without it. 

“You went up to that gang and asked them to stop supplying me, right?” Genji asked as he finished his story.   
“Yes. Turns out they don't understand the word 'please'.” Jamie smiled feintly.   
“Genji...” Hana shook her head, tearful eyes. “Why didn't you tell us before? We would have understood!”  
“It was my burden to bear.” Genji shook his head. “But no longer, it seems. I'm so sorry Jamie. If I'd known I would have protected you from this.”   
“Gen, you know I'd happily fight a couple of more guys if it meant you were all right. Besides, I just got a little banged up. Definitely had worse.” Jamie said, grinning.  
“I don't deserve you guys.” Genji sighed. “Thank you for trying to help me. I'll go to Professor Rutledge and ask for his help on this. He is a wise man.”

Lucio and Jamie exchanged a smile.   
“That he is.” Lucio nodded. “Any time you need us Genji, just let us know. Please don't try to cope with it all on your own.”  
“I won't.” Genji promised. “Thank you guys.”  
“We love you Genji, but you're a big bumbling idiot.” Lena mumbled, hugging the smaller japanese man next to her. 

“I cannot deny that.” Genji smiled fondly. “But -and I'm changing the subject a little - I can't help but notice something different about a certain two of us.”  
“What do you mean?” Hana frowned. Genji cast a look at Jamie and Lucio, who had their arms around eachother's shoulders, lounging on their sofa spot casually.   
“Wait, are you serious?” Hana gasped. “Did it finally happen?!”  
“What?” Jamie frowned. 

“Are you two finally-” she looked from Jamie to Lucio, then to Lena and Genji, letting out a high pitched squeal. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” She fell down on her knees and raised her hands to the sky, cheering.   
“Really? Did you two finally hook up?” Lena said, eyes wide in disbelief.   
“Well, yeah. But why is everyone saying 'finally' so much?” Lucio frowned sarcastically.   
“Because you two have been pining over eachother for more than two years!” Genji laughed. “It was so obvious and painful to watch!”

“I guess we were just the last to find out.” Jamie grinned at Lucio, a little flustered with all the enthusiasm. “You could have said something, you know!” he snapped at the others, but only semi-serious.   
“We have been so close to just shouting it at you, trust us.” Lena frowned. “So close.” her fingers created a tiny space between them to indicate just how close she'd been to doing that. It was a very tight space. 

Hana had finished her victory dance and fell around their necks, happily squealing.   
“I'm so happy for you!” she grinned from ear to ear. “How did you tell eachother? Was it romantic? Please tell us everything, we've been waiting for this for months!”  
“She's been waiting for this for months. I haven't I swear.” Lena said, crossing her heart.   
“Well it was hardly what I wanted it to be.” Lucio said, hand on his chest in earnest. “I was planning on being all suave and sweeping him off his feet but, it kind of turned into a nervous, sleep deprived speech of how much I love him.”  
“Awww.” Genji cooed. “Hashtag relationship goals!”  
“Nerd.” Jamie smiled, fingers lacing with Lucio's on his shoulder. 

“This needs celebrating! I'm taking all of you out on Friday!” Hana insisted.   
“But weren't you already going on a date with your boyfriend then?” Lucio asked, cocking his head.   
“Well he can still come, right?” Hana asked.  
“Sure.” Lucio nodded, ignoring Jamie's loathing look. “You really like him, huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Hana blushed. “He's cute. Though Genji's right, I don't think he and I will ever be as close as you guys. That's a rare thing to find. Hashtag relationship goals!” she smiled, making a heart with her hands. 

“Look at you all getting into relationships and here I am, messing up every opportunity I get.” Lena sighed. “I'm happy for you guys, don't get me wrong, I just wish-” she sighed. “-I just wish I wasn't alone.”  
“Lena you're not alone!” Genji said. “I'm living that single life. I feel your pain!”  
“At least you're getting laid every now and again!” Lena exclaimed in semi serious frustration, causing the others to chuckle.   
“Victory to the persistent, Lena.” Lucio reminded her. “At least you know she likes you.”  
“Do I?” Lena frowned. “All she does is smile at me when I visit the library.”  
“Which is more than what she does to anyone else. She even talked to you a few times. She don't give us the time of day!” Jamie said. It was true. Amelie was notoriously strict and was a woman of few words. 

“True. And she laughs at my jokes.” Lena nodded.   
“Exactly. And honestly they're terrible, so she must really like you!” Genji's honesty was really encouraging and also a little insulting but Lena took it in stride.   
“I guess you guys are right. I'm not giving up yet!” she flexed courageously.   
“But we ought to give you two some privacy, yes?” Genji looked at Lucio and Jamie, both of them shrugging at the same time. 

“We're not bothered.” Lucio said. “I'm actually really tired. Not having slept and all-” he nudged Jamie, who grinned guiltily. “-I might call it early tonight. Still have to be fresh for class, boyfriend or not!”  
“Then let's call it. Don't need Lucio looking like a wreck in the morning.” Hana smiled. They nodded, getting out of the van and walking back to their dorm rooms, saying goodnight.

“Well, thank you guys, for understanding.” Genji smiled as they got to their part of the dorm.   
“No worries Genji. You can call on us anytime.” Lucio assured him. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” Genji nodded, turning into his room and closing the door. Jamie stopped, unsure wether or not to follow Lucio into his room or not. Thankfully Lucio made a potentially awkward moment completely casual. 

“You coming?” he asked, head nudging for Jamie to follow him.   
“Yeah. Just gonna shower real quick. Be right there.” Jamie smiled, going into his room to find a clean towel. He was getting a little rank, laying in a puddle on the street would do that to you, and there was no way he'd submit Lucio to that kind of torture on their first night as official couple. It would be a good idea to inspect the damage he'd sustained from the fight as well, though it didn't appear to be all that bad. The cut on his cheek (one of them had punched him with keys in hand) was the worst, and it seemed to be closing up nicely. Mako had probably disinfected it when Jamie was still out cold. 

He knew he was being casual about it, mostly to comfort the others, but being outnumbered one to six had been a lot more frightening than he let on. He was just glad it was all relatively minor.   
He showered quickly, not wanting to make Lucio wait too long and frankly, he couldn't wait to finally spend the night with him. Not that he wanted to move straight to the juicy part, but he just wanted be able to hold him and kiss him and fall asleep with him in his arms, it was something he'd longed to do ever since they met. Back in his room he threw on his Pj's, telling himself he should really clean up so Lucio could stay over here without stepping on something sharp or you know, just be able to sit anywhere. 

“Lucio, you still awake?” Jamie asked, opening the door to Lucio's room carefully.   
“Yeah, barely.” Lucio smiled, already tucked in. He'd thrown off the majority of his pillows and plushies to make room for Jamie, scooting over against the wall when Jamie got in, nestling in the comfortable matress and pulling Lucio in close for some long awaited cuddles. 

“Finally.” he sighed, body relaxing as relief kicked in.   
“Not you too.” Lucio groaned. “I know I'm dense. I honestly had no idea you felt this way.”  
“You and me both. I thought – well, it doesn't matter. You're gorgeous.” Jamie smiled, lips finding Lucio's forehead.   
“Liar.” Lucio chuckled. “I haven't slept in two days, I must look like complete crap.”  
“No. I kind of like the sleep deprived look. The bags under your eyes are large enough to camp under.” Jamie grinned, which turned into laughing when Lucio suplexed him, grabbing his wrist and rolling him onto his back, landing on top of him. 

Lucio grinned at Jamie's giggling, shaking his head. “Asshole.”   
Jamie glanced down at his waist, where Lucio's thighs were holding him firmly in place.   
“Those are some very distracting tactics, darling.” Jamie blushed with a smirk, delighting in the flustered expression on Lucio's face as he scooted forward a little to avoid any awkwardness.  
“It's a capoeira move.” Lucio mumbled, still blushing. “C'mere.” he leaned forward, catching Jamie off guard when warm lips covered Jamie's own, tender and sweet. Lucio released Jamie's wrists, hands cupping Jamie's face instead. Jamie took that opportunity to rest his hands on Lucio's neck and back, though nerves made his hands slightly shaky as he kissed back. 

Lucio's lips were every bit as soft as he'd imagined, and despite the awkwardness of their first kiss, Jamie felt his heart beat in his throat even after Lucio moved his head back.   
“I love you.” Lucio and Jamie said it nearly at the same time, causing them to erupt in an endeared chuckle as Lucio rolled back onto his side and returned to cuddle with Jamie. Jamie noticed Lucio fighting to keep his eyes open, fondly stroking his hand through Lucio's hair.   
“You should get some sleep.” he muttered. “I'll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?” Lucio asked, hands resting on Jamie's chest, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.   
“I promise.” Jamie smiled, kissing him one more time before they settled in for the night.  
“Goodnight then.” Lucio sighed deeply, closing his eyes, smiling feintly when Jamie kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight, love.”


	9. Fridays are good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a new crush, and Hana takes the gang along to a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty intense at the party, mentions of violence and blood etc

Morning broke through the curtains in Lucio's room, sun casting it's rays through the window which had no curtains in front of it, the light falling onto Lucio's bed. Lucio stirred at the source of warmth on his body, slowly waking up in the nicest possible way. The soft croaking of his frogs in the tank, the gentle breathing of Jamie on his skin, it was almost a shame they had to get up at all.   
He opened his eyes, seeing they'd switched places during the night, though Lucio hadn't registered it consciously. But at least he was here, right in front of him, sleeping peacefully and safe in his arms. Lucio smiled, hands unable to resist softly running over Jamie's cheek and jaw. He was so warm and comfy, it was tempting to press him closer and just doze off again. 

“Wake up, Jamie.” Lucio whispered the words, barely able to bring himself to wake him up at all.   
“Time to get up.”  
“Hm?” Jamie stretched lazily, long arms falling around Lucio's neck and preventing him from getting up. “You're not going anywhere, frog boy.” he muttered, pulling Lucio with his back against his chest. 

“Jamie.” Lucio tried to sound stern but failed miserably, chuckling fondly at the kiss that was pressed to his cheek. “We have class.”  
“What class?”  
“I have PE and you've got Physics.”  
“Pffff physics, easy.” Jamie grinned. “Ohm's law, blah blah, something about electric potential-” he let his hand slide under Lucio's shirt, thin fingers running over Lucio's well formed abdomen.   
“I'm sure you'll pass your finals with that knowledge.” Lucio chuckled, though he had to admit this was a rather pleasant sensation. He leaned back against Jamie, indulging him for a moment. 

“Don't forget that bit where charge flows at the greatest rate when the voltage is increased and the resistance is-” Jamie decided to see how far he could go, tongue flicking out to lick over Lucio's exposed neck. Lucio shivered, a small whimper leaving his throat. “-decreased.”  
“Are you seriously dirty talking using Ohm's law?” Lucio giggled, blushing frantically.   
“It seems to be working.” Jamie grinned, teasingly kissing Lucio just beneath his ear.   
“Mhhh, well you always were good at physics.” Lucio moaned softly at Jamie's continious worshipping of his body. “We really should get going.” he mumbled reluctantly, looking at his frog clock on the wall. “I already don't have time to shower anymore. Not if I still have to feed Em and Liz.”

“Go shower then.” Jamie gave in. Lucio was right, and he didn't want to be late. There'd be time for more of this later. “I'll feed your frogs.” he released Lucio's waist after a last kiss to his cheek, smiling when Lucio ruffled through his sleep tousled hair.   
“Thanks babe.” Lucio winked as he took a towel and made for the showers. 

Jamie smiled, feeling that fuzzy feeling in his chest again. It had been their second night together now, since they got together two days ago. Jamie still had the black eye from the fight, but otherwise all other traces were fading. This thing, it still felt too good to be true. Like he could wake up any moment and find it was all a dream. Thinking of that, he was reminded of the fact he never got to thank Mako for his insights and his push in the right direction, although it had been more of a shove. He should really get on that. The man had gone above and beyond the call of duty for him after all.

Back at Uni, he asked for suggestions on just how to do that, because honestly he'd never been very good at coming up with gifts for anyone. As expected the suggestions ranged from wildly inappropiate to downright embarassing, so he was on his own on this.

“Hey, have you heard? There's a new Physics teacher. They say it's an omnic, too!” Lena enthused.   
“Well, who'd understand physics better?” Genji shrugged.   
“I suppose.” Lena nodded. “Wonder what he's like.”

She didn't have to wonder for long. An omnic entered the classroom, the typical professor suit looking a little displaced on his frame. He walked so lightly he could have been floating, but he had a very calm aura about him. Jamie wasn't too fond of omnics, saying they lacked personality, but Genji seemed intrigued. 

“Good morning class.” the omnic said, voice as calm as his aura.   
“Good morning Professor.”  
“Thank you. I'm very excited to be here today! I will be your Physics teacher this year, and hopefully for many more years to come. What a wonderful group of students!”  
“Oh no.” Genji mumbled.   
Lena and Jamie merely frowned, slightly skeptical. 

“Now, before we get started I would like to introduce myself. My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, but please just call me Zenyatta. I am from Tibet originally, but I travelled all over until I found this University. To teach and tutor so many young lives has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. Please, anything you need help with, any questions, I will be glad to answer them! Now, let's get started. I will record your presence, please respond when I call your name.” Zenyatta seemed very excited about it all and honestly even Jamie had to admit he was sort of endearing in an oblivious kind of way. 

“Oh no.” Genji mumbled again.He hid his face in his scarf, aiming to hide the blush that was up to his ears. Jamie and Lena grinned, recognizing the look on Genji's face all too well.   
“Genji Shimada?” Zenyatta called, looking around. Genji merely raised his hand, afraid to speak.   
“Ah, there you are. What a wonderful name!” Zenyatta exclaimed happily, and Genji looked about ready to explode right then and there. 

Of course they wouldn't let him live it down, teasing him the whole day through with his newly developed crush on their new Physics teacher.   
“I can't help it. He's just too adorable!” Genji lamented. “He's so sweet and kind, I just want to protect him!”  
“Oh boy.” Lucio sighed. “Genji you're aware that teacher/student relationships are strictly forbidden, right?”  
“I won't be at University forever. Only three more years.” Genji said, determined. “I can make it!”  
“Just go get changed, Hana will be here to pick us up with her boyfriend and Lena soon.” Jamie pushed Genji out to the hallway from his room, sighing. He still had to piece an outfit together himself. 

As he understood, the club they were heading to was quite prestigious, Hana had a way of getting into places no one else could gain access to. She'd arranged Vip access on the higher level of the club, and some well known local Dj's would be playing tonight. Lucio was boundlessly excited to go, he was always up for a party, especially if all his friends were coming. Jamie himself wasn't much of a dancer, but he appreciated a good beat as much as the next person. He'd been pointed out as designated driver as punishment for worrying everyone last wednesday, and he'd reluctantly accepted his fate. 

“What are you wearing tonight?” Lucio asked, hands wrapping around Jamie's waist from behind.   
“Not sure yet.” Jamie mumbled, rubbing his chin in contemplation while they stood in front of his wardrobe. “Help me out?” 

“Hmmm, well how about that grey blazer Hana bought for your birthday last year? That looks amazing on you.” Lucio suggested. “White t-shirt, we bought a bunch of those this summer holiday, right? And a neat pair of pants, maybe those black skinny jeans?”  
“Sounds good.” Jamie shrugged. “As long as you tear them off me later.”  
“Oh, I will.” Lucio grinned ominously. “You just wait, babe.”  
“I'll just sit there consumed with lust the whole evening then.” Jamie laughed as the remark earned him a prod to the stomach.   
“You're terrible.” Lucio giggled.  
“You love it.” Jamie smirked.   
“Yeah, I do.” Lucio admitted, hugging Jamie fondly. “I should get changed as well.”  
“Go on then.” Jamie nudged him, prompting Lucio to let go of his waist. “Hana won't like it if we're late.”

Lucio nodded and scooted off to his own room, leaving Jamie to dress up in peace.   
“What's the place like anyway?” he asked, knowing their doors were open and both Genji and Lucio would hear him. 

“It's a cool club, I've been there once before. Not as a Vip, though!” Lucio called from his room.  
“Super hot people in the Vip part!” Genji said. “I've literally never seen more hot people gathered in one place. We'll get plenty of eye candy tonight.”  
“Genji, you know I've only got eyes for one particular frog boy!” Jamie grinned smoothly.  
“Aw, babe!” Lucio exclaimed, a little embarassed, having to admit he was flattered.   
“Smooth riding, Jamie!” Genji laughed. “I wish I was as suave.”  
“I'm sure you'll do fine.” Jamie shook his head with an eye roll. “Try not to pick up a disease tonight, all right?”

“I'll try.” Genji chuckled. “I've got one, two, three, four, five, six, seven condoms in my wallet!”  
“Seven?!” Lucio's voice cracked in surprise. “What the hell are you up to?”  
“It's just so his wallet looks thicker. Can't let them know you're broke!” Jamie teased.   
“Damn it, you're on to me!” Genji laughed. “Nah, it's just because they often give them away for free at some of the parties I go to.”  
“That means they want you to use them, Genji, not hoard them in your wallet.” Lucio said, deadpan, hearing Genji snort through his laughter.   
“I know that, Lucio. Thank you.” he stated, after he was done giggling. 

Jamie pulled the sleeves of his blazer straight and had to admit he liked the way this outfit made him look like he had his life under control. He looked a little older, like he wasn't drop dead broke and desperate for money and honestly just out to have a good time in a high end club.   
“You guys ready?!” Hana's voice echoed through the dorm as she entered with her boyfriend and Lena. 

“All ready!” Lucio responded, hopping out of his room fully dressed and proudly gleaming. He was wearing loose white pants and a bright purple tank top made of a shiny fabric with his logo on it, a pink vest over it in case he would need it. Of course he had matching purple sneakers. He looked stunning, and Jamie couldn't help but exchange a look of admiration with him. Lucio was a lot more fashionable than him. He just had a better eye for colour and what would suit him but apparently Jamie hadn't done too badly, since Lucio's eyes betrayed a glimmer of approval when he glanced over Jamie's outfit. 

“You guys look amazing!” Hana cheered. “Joey, these are my friends, Lucio and Jamie, and Genji's still in his room.” Hana introduced the boy that followed her to them.   
“Hey mate.” Jamie said, with a short nod. He could at least try to give the bloke a chance, he supposed. Hana seemed to be quite fond of him after all. Lucio smiled as he and Joey shook hands.

“I'm ready!” Genji said, coming out of his room in an absolutely abhorrent combination of a yellow shirt, green pants and an orange vest.   
“You look like a carrot.” Hana said, her eyes casting him down. “This won't do.” she pushed him back into his room, starting to tear through his wardrobe.   
“You guys look dashing!” Lena said. She herself had gone for English shique, wearing a dark blue men's blazer with a britsh flag top underneath and white worn-out jeans.   
“Lucio's doing. I never would've thought of the combination myself.” Jamie said, humbly.   
“I knew it'd suit you.” Lucio grinned proudly. 

“Here we go!” Hana smiled happily as she dragged Genji along in his new outfit, black jeans with a grey shirt and a black vest. An improvement under any circumstance. 

They drove to the club in Sheila, Jamie driving of course, Lucio riding shotgun, but by god was he distracting. Jamie's eyes kept gliding over to his boyfriend, admiring him quietly though probably not very subtly.   
“Babe-” Lucio eventually smiled in his way.  
“Yes?” Jamie looked up, being pulled from his train of thought.  
“You just drove past the club.”  
“Did I? Oops.” Jamie grinned apologetically, turning at the first chance he got. “I guess I was a little distracted.” he winked at Lucio, who smiled, half flattered, half embarassed. Jamie parked the van not too far from the entrance, so they wouldn't have to walk far with five or six drunk people. 

There was a waiting line, but the Vip line was considerably shorter. Jamie felt the eyes of other waiting people on them, but decided to ignore them. It wasn't every day he could enjoy something like this, he was going to make the most of it. 

Inside, the atmosphere was amazing. The club, almost completely lit by bright neon lights, had a luxurious vibe, the black leather furniture blending perfectly with the bright colours. Music vibrated through the building, right into their bodies, the audio preventing talking at normal volume. 

“Let's go dance!” Hana grinned. She was obviously excited about it all, dragging her boyfriend along. Genji and Lena followed them, but Lucio and Jamie decided to have a drink first, visiting the bar and sitting down on a lounge not far from it after they'd gotten their drinks.   
“You look staggering.” Jamie said as Lucio sat closer to him. “Couldn't keep my eyes off of ya back in the van.”

“I noticed.” Lucio grinned. “Honestly I had a little trouble to pretend I wasn't looking at you the whole time. You look very handsome like this. I'm a lucky man.”  
“Flatterer.” Jamie shook his head with a blush. “Hey, you want to just-” he apparently didn't need to even suggest it, because Lucio took his chin in one hand and turned his face so he could plant an eager kiss on Jamie's lips. It was a hard kiss, felt a little desperate, and it surprised Jamie.   
“Sorry.” Lucio mumbled. “I always get a little worked up in places like this. Must be the atmosphere. But goddamn babe, you look good like this.” he hissed it through his teeth, barely contained desire audibly in his voice. Jamie was a little overwhelmed, after all they weren't exactly in private. He swallowed quickly. 

“Don't apologize.” he shook his head, pulling Lucio in for another one of those hard kisses. They were good. Onlookers be damned. Lucio did his best to expose of his drink with his eyes closed, fumbling to get back to Jamie as soon as he could, hands gripping his blazer to pull him closer. Jamie decided to stop worrying about his surroundings, teeth catching Lucio's bottom lip and opening the way for his tongue slip inside. Lucio moaned, fingers shaking as they held Jamie wherever he could cling on, in this case, his waist and neck, digging in eagerly as Jamie deepened the kiss even further. It felt good to be in control like this, he had to admit. Lucio squirmed beneath him, moans begging for more of whatever it was he was doing. He didn't really have a clue, but that didn't seem to bother Lucio. 

Their lips finally separated with a slight pop, one that just sounded exactly right.   
“Fuck, Jamie.” Lucio smiled, a little jittery. “That was good.”  
“You're telling me. Remind me why we're here again?” Jamie chuckled, his cheeks no doubt beet red. Lucio chuckled as they sat up straight again, taking a sip of his drink to cool himself off slightly. 

“Hey you two, come dance with us!” Hana shouted from the top of the stairs.   
“I'd almost opt to stay right here, actually.” Lucio giggled.  
“We can always resume this when we get back.” Jamie teased, feathery kiss landing in Lucio's neck.  
“I suppose that's true. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now then.” Lucio smiled, getting up and taking his drink with him. Jamie followed him, still flustered from that little make-out session.   
“Excuse you I was enjoying myself just fine.” Jamie grinned while they descended the stairs.   
“You know what I mean.” Lucio nudged him with an tease. “There's Hana and Lena!”

They spent most of the night dancing, joking and laughing and the evening went by in the blink of an eye, but just before they wanted to call it, at about 2 am, Hana was nowhere to be found.   
“Where is that girl?” Lena said, standing on her tippy toes to check the crowd. “She knew we were going to head home around this time yeah?”  
“Maybe she's gone to the toilet.” Lucio shrugged. He'd decided not to drink alcohol tonight, out of sympathy with Jamie, but even so they'd had a good time. Lucio was a good dancer, and next to him, Jamie didn't stand out with his terrible moves.  
“I'll check.” Lena nodded. “You guys find Genji.”  
“No need! I am already here!” Genji said, joining the group. “Fun night, yes?”  
“Yeah, it was great!” Lucio smiled. “We're going to head home now though, wanna come with or you staying?”

“I'll come with you.” Genji nodded. He was drunk, but the only thing that gave it away was his slightly slurred speech and his utterly optimistic mood. He was a very happy drunk.   
“Good man. Let's wait for Lena and Hana by the exit.” Jamie nodded. He'd been sulky about not getting to drink but he'd actually had a great night despite it, following Genji en Lucio to the cloakroom. 

“What the-?” Lucio stopped, seeing commotion near the bathrooms.   
“What's going on?” Genji tried to see, but nearly lost his balance standing on his toes. 

“James, Lucio? I need help!” Lena's shrill voice protruded from the crowd, causing them to rush towards the bathroom, finding Lena with Hana in her arms, completely passed out.   
“She needs help! I found her passed out on the toilet floor.” Lena growled, barely able to hold Hana up. Lucio took her from Lena's hands, wanting to turn around, but being blocked by a bunch of blokes who didn't look all that friendly. 

“Hey, let me through.” Lucio insisted. “She needs a doctor!”  
“She's going nowhere. Those pills were expensive.” the boy she'd been with stepped forward, crossing his arms, backed up by a gang of his buddies. Jamie was at Lucio in less than the blink of an eye, his fist lashing out right in the middle of the little fucker's face. He worked him to the ground and got in a few good punches before he was torn off the little shit. He lunged at everyone near enough, freeing himself with success. He scoffed as Hana's loverboy stayed down, whining pathetically and bleeding from several crevices of his face.   
“I warned ya mate, now you've really done it.” he grinned menacingly before throwing himself at the group, taking in account the lessons he'd learned from last time.

“You fuckers! I'll shove your head so far up your arse-” Lena joined him, infuriated.   
It was the start of total chaos. Lena flat out punched one of the biggest in the face, flooring him. She was jumped, but fought back fiercely, kicking and screaming and lashing around, aided by Genji and Jamie, who were all too happy to protect Lena.   
Lucio managed to slip away in the confusion, carrying Hana to the van. 

Jamie managed to down a few before he was worked to the floor, he had no idea if it was security or someone else he was fighting, but he employed every tactic in the book to get them off, teeth biting down on someone's arm. A yelp and the arm left his shoulder, allowing Jamie to get back up, scrambling for the door. He felt something hook behind his foot, making him stumble, but in the chaos he couldn't see who or what it had been. He was nearly to the door when something heavy hit him on the left side of his head, nearly knocking him out. Head throbbing and vision twisting, he staggered, falling forward through the door of the club onto the cold street. 

“Out, all of you!” he heard someone shout. Jamie made sure to grab Lena and Genji and then immediately obeyed that command, seeing Lucio had reached the van and was waiting for them behind the wheel, engine running. 

“Fucking I'll fuck you up!” Lena swore fiercely, wanting to go back into the fight, but Jamie dragged her along. Genji helped him, because Lena was absolutely furious and was hard to hold back.   
“Lena, Hana needs help, we have to go!” Genji said, urging her into the van. Lena grumbled in protest, but did get in the back of the van, where Hana was still unconscious. As soon as they were all in Lucio stepped on the gas and headed for the hospital, but Jamie hardly saw where they were going. His whole world was distorted, hearing on the left felt like he was underwater. 

“Fuck.” Lena mumbled over and over while she and Genji made sure Hana was in the recovery position, Lena calling the hospital that they were coming over with a drug victim. That was before Jamie even noticed he was bleeding. And not a little either. He touched the side of his head, hand returning all bloody. What the fuck was he hit in the head with? An ashtray? He had to try and stay conscious, if only to not worry the others more.

Thankfully, the hospital wasn't far and Lucio really stepped on it, taking advantage of the empty roads at late night. There was a team of paramedics waiting to take Hana from them, rushing her to the ER, though Jamie didn't get what for or what condition she was in. In all honesty he was more worried about her than about himself, though by the time somebody finally noticed the bleeding, he was half on his way to passing out. 

“Good god James, your head-” Lena gasped. “Hey, we have another emergency over here!” she meant well, but Jamie wished she hadn't shouted so loudly.   
“Jamie, sit down for a moment. Hana's in good hands.” Lucio sounded calm, but his eyes betrayed how he really felt. Stress, fear even. “Look at me, and stay with me, you hear me?”  
“Yeah, I hear ya.” Jamie tried to nod, but his head throbbed too much. Pain everywhere, not just his head. “I really fucked up this time.” he grimaced.   
“Shhh, it's going to be okay. Doc's gonna patch you right up and you'll come back home with me.” Lucio said, catching Jamie as he fell forward, not really intentional, but it wasn't unpleasant to rest his head on Lucio's shoulder. 

He needed stitches, but honestly it all passed in a daze. The thing that hurt most was the desinfectant they used. Made his eyes tear up. Only slight pricks when the needle entered his skin. When it was done, he oddly felt better, but it might have been the painkillers kicking in. They'd given him some strong stuff, as he sustained a mild concussion. He was woozy and weak in the knees, but still standing. And he'd remain that way until he knew for sure Hana was going to be all right. 

They holed up in the waiting room, Jamie nodding off occasionally more due to loss of blood than anything, but whenever he'd open his eyes Lucio was always there, hand on his head or in his hair, smiling gently to comfort him. He had no idea how long they were there, but eventually a doctor walked in, asking for them to follow him. 

Hana was in a separate room, thankfully awake and seemingly all right, though still a little out of it.  
Relief was the predominant emotion, but they all looked just about ready to collapse. Thankfully, the hospital staff was kind and managed to scrounge up a few beds for the others, so they could sleep here without having to drive back to Uni. Jamie didn't register anything else, passing out as soon as he laid down.


	10. Baring the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up in hospital and receive an unexpected visitor

Good grief this was the hangover of a lifetime. Had to be. Head throbbing, he was ready to roll over and see his own room, messy but familliar. Instead he saw a clinical white space, welcoming his first glance with their much too bright light.   
“Fuck's sake.” he muttered. “'The fuck?” He kept his eyes closed, but soft hands came to stroke through his hair, strong arms enveloping his head lovingly. The cloth that he pressed his face into smelled familliar. Safe, comfortable.   
“Shhh, don't strain yourself.” Lucio's gentle voice whispered. “You're in the hospital. Do you remember last night?”

“Hmm.” Jamie nodded, eyes still closed in protest against the brightness. Lucio chuckled quietly, fingers massaging Jamie's scalp carefully. Good grief that felt nice. Jamie decided to keep his eyes closed and allow Lucio to fuss over him. He was very good at that.   
“How's Hana?” he managed to mutter.   
“She's going to be all right.” Lucio comforted him. “It was only a slight overdose. She should be good to go home with us today.”  
“Good. That's good.” Jamie mumbled, slowly waking up. “I see that fucking fuck of an ex of her again he won't be so lucky.” he'd meant it to sound angry, but his sleep ridden voice just made it sound half assed.   
“He'll probably get suspended when we report what happened. You have a concussion, by the way. I don't know how someone managed to damage that thick skull of yours, but they did. You need rest.” Lucio smiled with a tease.   
“No class!” Jamie immediately grinned, earning a prod to his chest.   
“Actually doctors agreed you should be good to go by monday, if you take it easy. There's some prescription painkillers waiting for you at the checkout when we leave.”  
“What's a guy gotta do to get a day off?” Jamie sighed dramatically. 

At that moment, a nurse entered to check up on them, waking the others up in the process. Genji was hungover, but otherwise he'd sustained no real injury from the brawl. Lena's lip was bruised and she had a black eye, as well as a big bruise on her stomach, although she hardly remembered how she got it. Hana was a little dizzy, but she seemed alert and the nurse deemed her ready to go home, but before they left, an unexpected visitor came along. 

They were sitting by Hana's bed when the door opened, looking up since they were not expecting anyone. They might have not been surprised to see Mako, or perhaps even Jack, but the person coming through the door instead was Amelie, and she looked like she'd been through hell. Hair messy, clothes crumpled and shoulderbag half open, nearly falling off her shoulder.   
“Amelie?” Lena gasped, rushing to try and look somewhat presentable, hands moving through her hair and tidying her clothes, though she hardly got any time to.   
“Lena, thank goodness.” Amelie exclaimed in relief. “I heard what happened in that club last night! I was so worried!” she rushed to Lena and hugged her, squeezing tightly. 

The other four exchanged surprised looks, but said nothing as Amelie sighed in relief.   
“I'm sorry for barging in like this. I read about the fight and the drugging in this morning's paper so I rushed here.” Amelie explained, taking said paper from her bag and showing it to Lucio, who took it with a frown, reading the front page. 

“Last night the El Cuerbos Club was the site of a brutal brawl after a group of friends ferociously attacked the son of Corporation Head Miller, who sustained a broken nose and jaw, and lost three teeth in the attack. According to Miller Jr, he'd done nothing to provoke the attack, but police investigation has turned up more than a little evidence to the contrary, as mr. Miller was caught with a diverse array of illegal substances on his person and several eye witnesses have claimed that he had supposedly drugged a girl, after which her friends attacked him. Police are still investigating.” He read, out loud. The photo that was large on the front page showed Lena and Jamie wrangling one of Miller's group together. Lena was about to kick him in the groin while Jamie held the hands of the dude behind his back. They hadn't even noticed people were taking pictures at the time, but it didn't surprise them. 

“Figures it'd be a suit. Can't trust em.” Jamie scoffed. “Got what he deserved.”  
“Indeed.” Amelie agreed. “l figured you'd be in hospital with your friend, and this one is closest to the club. I just had to know if you were all right.” she smiled at Lena, who was still speechless, ears red. “I know you can handle yourself, but seeing you fight off six muscular men just struck me as dangerous. I'm glad you're okay.” Her hand came to rest on Lena's arm and squeezed lightly.  
“She floored one with a single punch, you know.” Jamie grinned, boasting on Lena's behalf. “She was a whirlwind of fury and fists!”  
“Ah- well I, just wanted to protect Hana.” Lena finally mumbled.   
“That was very brave of you.” Amelie smiled, once again causing Lena to go silent, ears growing redder. 

“It was!” Hana smiled. “I have the best friends in the whole world!”  
“Is there anything I can do? Like, maybe you need a ride home? I saw your van outside, but I take it you're in no state to drive.” she glanced at Jamie.   
“Eh, I'm fine, but doc said I should rest.” Jamie shrugged. “Lu can drive, though.”  
“Actually, I'm really tired. I hardly had any sleep. A ride home sounds good, Amelie. Thank you.”  
“It's no problem.” Amelie smiled again, and honestly she seemed a completely different woman than the one they knew from the library. It was nice to see this side of her. 

The door opened and this time it was no surprise when Mako entered, looking just about as dishiveled as Amelie, if not more. Jamie had the distinct urge to hide when Mako looked his way, though he didn't know exactly why.   
“You kids are just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?” Mako grunted, but seemed relieved none the less. “Your little fight is news all over town.”  
“Yeah, we saw.” Lucio held up the paper.   
“Then it won't be long until the police is here either.” Genji mumbled. “Let's hope we're not in trouble.”

“You broke his jaw.” Mako stated. “You're in trouble all right.”  
“He nearly killed Hana!” Jamie retorted.   
“Yeah, and besides it's not like we didn't get injured!” Lena said, pointing at Jamie. “He's got a bloody concussion! He was bleeding like a pig!”  
“I can see that.” Mako said calmly, looking at the blood soaked clothes Jamie was still wearing. “Still, they're going to want to take your statements on this, and they won't wait much longer.”  
“Are we going to get suspended?” Hana asked, a little fearful.  
“What for?” Jamie crossed his arms, stubbornly. “We did nothing wrong.”   
“You literally broke a man's jaw and nose.” Mako argued.   
“And he deserved it!” Jamie hissed.   
“Guys, enough.” Lucio stepped in. “Hana and Jamie need rest. It won't do any good arguing here. Let's go home and wait there. The police will find us if they plan to follow up on the investigation.” 

They decided to do just that, Amelie driving them home as she'd offered. Mako rode along as well, but he was silent all the way, tension between him and Jamie, the latter doing his best to ignore the glares of the large man in the back seat. Amelie parked Sheila on the usual spot, handing Jamie back the keys and complimenting him on his stylish ride before saying goodbye after they thanked her, but Lena seemed determined to take this chance. 

“Wait a minute, Amelie! Can I buy you a drink or something? To thank you for your help and concern?” she smiled her sweetest smile, folding her hands in front of her chest. Amelie seemed surprised, but nodded.   
“I know a good place. Do you want to change first?” she asked.   
“I was thinking tomorrow. I need some time to recuperate. Is eight okay? I'll come pick you up.”  
“Sure. See you then!” Amelie waved as she turned to leave. Lena waved casually, but once Amelie was out of sight and earshot she literally jumped a few feet in the air, punching the air.  
“Look at you!” Genji cheered. “That was super smooth!”  
“Yes! Finally!” Lucio grinned. “I propose we gather in Hana's room tomorrow afternoon, make sure you look tip top for your date, do your hair and nails and all.”  
“An excellent proposal!” Hana whole heartedly agreed.   
“But first you two should rest. Let's not tempt fate.” Lucio said, hands in his side as he glanced at Jamie and Hana. “But first, shower.” he sighed. “I stink like a sewer.”  
“I could use one too.” Jamie mumbled, brushing through his hair, that still had some old blood clotted in it. Genji nodded.   
“I think that goes for all of us. Some downtime will do us good.”

“Before you go, can we talk?” Mako asked who'd been waiting near the back of the van, arms crossed while he looked at Jamie. Lucio exchanged a worried look with Jamie, but Jamie nodded as assurance that it would be fine.

“Sure. You guys go ahead.” he said, waving half assedly when the group left. Mako waited until they were indoors before he turned to face Jamie.  
“What?” Jamie crossed his arms defensively.  
“I don't know where to start.” Mako sighed.   
“How 'bout you start nowhere?” Jamie grunted. “All I did was stand up for my friend. Didn't do nothin' wrong, I did.”

“The police won't think the same.” Mako shook his head. “Violence is an offence. An offense that can be charged with jailtime. Is that what you want? To go to jail and waste your time there?”  
“No, but what else should I have done?” Jamie snapped. “Just let Hana be taken? Let them threaten Lucio? Allow them to bully us into submission? There was no way I was going to let that pass.” Jamie narrowed his eyes.   
“There wasn't something else you could have done to protect Hana? Like alert security? Call the police?” Mako suggested.  
“I ain't no fuckin' wanker. I'll solve me own problems.” Jamie spat.   
“I'm trying to protect you, Jamie. But it seems like you don't want to be protected.”  
“Damned right I don't!” Jamie hissed. “I'm 23, I can take care of myself.”  
“All evidence to the contrary.” Mako scoffed. “You're a child, Jamie. You'll hurt Lucio if you keep this up, do you understand? You'll hurt everyone who's close to you!”

“Fuck off!” Jamie snapped. “Don't pretend you know what's best for me! I would never hurt Lucio. Never, you hear me?! Or any of them, for that matter!”   
“I'm not saying-”

“And stop talking like you're my father!” 

Jamie shouted it almost desperatly, but shrank immediately after the outburst, that seemed to have startled Mako.   
“Because you're not.” Jamie said, voice not more than a whisper. “Your son is dead. I refuse to be some sort of sad replacement.”

Mako just looked at him, pain in his expression when Jamie said the words. Jamie had expected Mako to shout at him, maybe take him by the shoulders and shake him, get angry and put him in his place. But he did none of those things. He just turned around and walked away. Jamie didn't have the heart to watch him leave, instead opening up his van and locking himself in it, opening the side window before closing the back doors.

He slumped down on the sofa, head aching like he'd partied three nights in a row. He reached under the sofa's pillow and janked out his emergency pack of cigarettes, lighting one with the lighter he kept in the packet as well. He deliberately never carried them with him, because he knew he'd smoke just to kill time. It wasn't even a habit at this point, but it gave him some comfort, at least. He inhaled deeply, blowing out slowly to try and calm down. 

“Fuck.” he shook his head. He already felt terrible for being such an insensitive asshole. Mako told him that in private, because he trusted him, after literally picking him up from the street and offering him shelter in his home. All Mako really was trying to do was look out for him. He'd been nothing short of a guardian angel to Jamie and his friends and this was the way Jamie treated him? Fucking pathetic.

Jamie had no idea how long he sat there, but he kept telling himself 'just one more cigarette' until he ran out of them. The packet hadn't been full to begin with, but still. Sheila was just completely filled with the thin blue veil of cigarette smoke. Good thing he'd opened that window. The smell wouldn't just wash out of his clothes this way. Jamie was startled by a sudden noise, that turned out to be his phone buzzing. He sighed, picking it up to see what the message was. 

'Babe are you all right? You've been gone for ages. We're about to have noodles in Genji's room, you coming?'   
'I'm fine, coming over now!' Jamie sighed as he sent the message. Time to put on a brave face. 

He closed up Sheila, seeing it had become sundown while he was in there, sulking and loathing himself. He still wasn't sure how he was ever going to apologize to Mako for this. He quietly slipped into his own room before he'd go to Genji's. He changed his blood soaked clothes, and quickly washed the old blood from his skin and hair in the sink of his toilet, applying a generous amount of aftershave on his neck to drown out the smell of cigarette smoke. He could only hope it'd work. 

“There he is! The fightmeister!” Genji cheered as Jamie entered. “Got your favourite bowl for your noodles!” he said, handing Jamie the cup with the smiley faces.   
“Thanks Genjamin!” Jamie grinned, taking it and smelling the hot noodle soup. Chicken curry flavoured. His favourite. He sat down with Lucio and Genji at the low table. They sat on the floor, legs crossed, because Genji didn't have chairs. It was a Japanese thing, probably. 

“What did you and Mako talk about?” Genji asked.   
“Nothing important.” Jamie mumbled.   
“Right.” Genji frowned. “Because we believe that.”  
“Okay, we talked about teen pregnancy.”  
“Jamie-” Genji frowned.   
“It's fine, all right? Nothing worth mentioning. I don't want to talk about it.”

“Well, that's okay!” Lucio said, smiling like he was the literal personification of the sun. “We have loads of other stuff to talk about! Like how much I love and respect you.” he pressed a kiss to Jamie's cheek. Jamie looked away, flustered smile creeping onto his face despite his crappy mood.  
“And about how brave you were to take on that group to give me a chance to escape with Hana.”  
“Lu, stop it.” Jamie mumbled half heartedly, blushing from ear to ear.   
“But it's true!” Lucio stated, proudly. “I have the best boyfriend in the whole world!” he put down his bowl of noodles and hugged Jamie fiercely. Damn it, why was Lucio so good at this?

“Impossible. I already do.” Jamie muttered with a shy grin, allowing Lucio to completely envelop him in a loving hug.   
“Love you, babe.” Lucio grinned. Jamie chuckled softly. “Yeah, love you too.” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lucio's temple, thanking whatever god or deity up there for the fact Lucio was in his life.

“Barf.” Genji groaned. “You'll have plenty of time to do that when I'm not here, you know!”  
“Sorry, Genji.” Lucio smiled apologetically.   
“Don't apologize. Remember that girl he made out with in front of everyone? We left when he started coping a feel.” Jamie frowned at Genji. “He's not so innocent.”  
“I'm going to try and not do that anymore. It's all part of that partying thing. I need to stop that.” Genji sighed. “I have to get it together.”  
“Well, just don't go from 100 to 0 okay? It's not forbidden to have fun.” Lucio said.   
“I know, but I- Ugh, this is going to sound stupid.” Genji groaned, embarassed.   
“Genjamin.” Jamie frowned. “With all the shit you've done and said, nothing's going to surprise us anymore. Out with it.”

Genji chuckled at Jamie's deadpan tone, looking at his bowl of noodles while he gathered courage to share his predicament.   
“I think- Professor Zenyatta has inspired me.” Genji confessed. “He and I talked after class a little and he's so kind hearted and caring, I just-”  
“You're in love. Oh my god.” Jamie frowned.   
“Shush, let him talk.” Lucio nudged Jamie.   
“I just feel like I would be letting him down if I continued as I was. He was so full of praise over the work I'd done in class, said I was talented and had a bright future ahead of me. It was really good to hear.” Genji smiled. “Guys, I'm in too deep.”

“Well, it's as good a reason as any. And hey, at least you didn't get caught starting at his ass. ” Lucio patted Genji's shoulder in support. Jamie grumbled softly, something about 'never gonna let me live it down', crossing his arms.

They talked until darkness set in, then retreated to Lucio's room, but by that point Jamie was about ready to pass out. This concussion was a real pain in the – well, head. It had tired him out a lot more than he'd expected. By the time they were in bed and cuddling he had to fight to stay awake. But this was important. He had something he had to say, then he could sleep peacefully. 

“Lu.” he said, hand cupping Lucio's jaw. “Thank you. For everything you do for me. I'm sorry I'm such a handfull. I don't deserve you.”  
“I'll be the judge of that.” Lucio huffed. “Besides, you give so much back, I know you'd do the same for me if our places were reversed.”  
“Never doubt it.” Jamie confirmed. “I love you.”  
“Love you too. Now go to sleep, you're exhausted.” Lucio stated the two things completely separate and rather decisively, prying a chuckle from Jamie's throat.   
“Yes sir.” Jamie smiled, feeling a soft kiss being pressed to his lips when he closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.


	11. The heart's worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a date, police visit the gang and Lucio has some news to share!

“I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?” 

Lena was fretting in her room, clothes scattered all over the place. She'd been indecisive of what to wear, so she'd just tried everything she had. None of it was good enough. The other four were lounging on her huge brown leather sofa, occasionally fending off a piece of clothing that was unintentionally launched at them. Lucio and Hana had suggested a ton of combinations, but Lena was determined to get the perfect one for this occasion. Everything had to be just so.

“How about-”  
“-No.”

“Lena, you're taking it too serious. You'll get tense and you won't be yourself!” Hana frowned.  
“That's the point.” Lena said, dead serious. “How else will I impress Amelie?”  
“Look, I really only know her from what she said yesterday, but she seems a lot more relaxed outside of the library. Maybe she's just serious about her job. She's going to have a drink with you to have fun, because she likes you!” Lucio frowned.   
“You think?” Lena stopped pacing, twisting on her heels to look at Lucio.   
“Yeah. If she wants to date you, she'll date you for who you are.” Lucio nodded. “That's how it should be. So just be yourself. It should be enough!”  
“Lucio's right.” Genji nodded. “You're fun to go out with! Just don't drink too much.”  
“Which means just don't drink.” Jamie chuckled.   
“I can hold my liquor just fine.” Lena defended herself.  
“Sure. No Pants.” Jamie grinned at seeing Lena starting to blush in embarassment.   
“Shut up about that will ya? I'm nervous enough as it is.” she mumbled.   
“Sorry. Hey, you look pretty good in that leather bomber jacket, I reckon some jeans and a nice brit shirt will cut it.” Jamie suggested. 

“You sure?” Lena asked, holding up said pieces of clothing.   
“Yeah, that looks good.” Lucio chimed in. “And it's very you.”  
“Yeah!” Hana agreed. “She's going to love that!”  
“All right. I'll wear this.” Lena nodded, satisfied.   
“Actually, I think-” Genji tried to make a suggestion but was cut off.  
“-Nobody asked you.” the other three said in unison. 

All dressed up and perfected by her fussy squad, Lena was finally ready to leave, nervous grin on her face.   
“Shouldn't I bring her a gift?”  
“Isn't it a bit late for that? It's Sunday, most stores are closed!” Lucio said.   
“You could give her something personal, something which has emotional value to you.” Genji suggested. “That will show her how you feel!”  
“Well lookitchu!” Jamie nudged Genji. “That's actually a good idea.”  
“Yeah, but what should I give her?” Lena mused, looking around her room. “Oh! I've got something!” she reached inside her dresser and plucked out a little velvet box. Inside was a silver necklace with a single flower, a rose. “It was a gift from my gran. I'm not really the jewelery type though.” Lena shrugged. “Think she'd like it?”  
“It's so pretty!” Hana nodded. “I'm sure she'll love it!”  
“Yeah, that'll do it.” Lucio nodded. “You've got this!”  
“Yeah. I got this.” Lena smirked, still a little nervous. “Well, off I go. Wish me luck! Don't completely empty my fridge while I'm out!”  
“Good luck Lena! Let us know how you get on!” Genji cheered. 

They lounged around for a bit, just chattering about nonsense, laughing, relaxing. Lucio was playing a game on his phone while he sat in Jamie's lap, lounged across the couch, Jamie watching over his shoulder, arms wrapped around Lucio's waist. Honestly these moments were what Jamie loved the most, where he was completely at ease, the world was quiet and warm, and no one had to worry about anything. Though Jamie had noticed that Lucio was a lot more quiet than usual, perhaps he was lost in thought? In any case, he seemed more retreated, giving Jamie an excuse to cuddle him extra closely. 

Their peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Lena? Are you in here?”  
“Professor Reinhardt?” Genji looked up, hurrying to open the door. “Lena's not here she's-” Genji fell silent when he saw two policemen standing behind professor Reinhardt.   
“They asked to speak with all of you, so 4 out of 5 is not a bad score.” Reinhardt smiled.   
“Oh dear.” Lucio mumbled, putting his phone away as the police entered.   
“I do hope you understand I will support my students.” Reinhardt said, taking the free seat on the couch.

“Of course. We just need to take some statements. It's not an interrogation.” the female officer smiled. “We just need to know your side of the story. You were in El Cuerpos, last friday night at nine, correct?”  
“Yeah that's about the time we arrived.” Lucio nodded.   
“And the fight broke out at ten past two in the morning, yes?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio nodded again.   
“Please, tell us in your own words how the fight was started.” the male officer said, taking the liberty to sit down on a chair. 

“Well, we were about to head home when we noticed Hana was nowhere to be found. Lena went to find her in the women's toilets, and found her unconscious.” Jamie explained as calmly as possible. He had one of two choices. Pretend he was sorry for breaking that asshole's jaw, or come clean and admit he was angry and lashed out. Or perhaps there was a golden third option.  
“When Lucio wanted to carry Hana to our car to get her to hospital, Miller blocked our path with some of his buddies. He said something about those pills having been expensive and we all put 1 and 1 together, so we figured he'd drugged Hana.” 

“I see. And the fight? What or who started it?”  
“I did.” Jamie said, calmly nodding. “I threw the first punch. I was angry and trying to protect my friends.”   
“I quite understand.” the policewoman mumbled as she took notes. “Do you regret your actions? Perhaps you had another reason to attack mr. Miller?”  
“Not really. To both those questions.” Jamie shrugged. “I guess I could have solved it another way but right then all that mattered was getting Hana to the hospital and I wasn't about to waste time calling security.”

“So your motive was self defense, yes?” the policeman asked, exchanging a certain look with Jamie, who was a little surprised.   
“Uhm- yeah I guess.” Jamie said, after a prod from Lucio.   
“I thought so. It's not the first time Miller jr. Got himself into trouble this way.” the man mumbled.  
“Looks like we have a clear case.” the woman nodded. “The department of justice will contact you through a letter, but you will likely only receive a warning. Mr Miller won't be so lucky.”  
“I see. Well, thank you very much officers.” Reinhardt smiled, walking with them to the door.   
“Miller Sr. Has declared he will not press further charges, in any case. You shouldn't hear anything from this. Just be sure not to get in trouble like this again. You might not be as lucky.” the policeman said, before they finally left. 

Silence fell in the room as the door closed behind Reinhardt, who threw a cheeky wink in the group's direction before he escorted the officers out. 

“I can't believe how lucky you get.” Lucio chuckled shaking his head. “But apparently this wasn't the first time Miller pulled a stunt like this.”  
“Well, I'm glad. I'm not about to question my luck.” Jamie sighed in relief.   
“I wonder how many strings they had to pull to get this done.” Genji wondered.   
“It's obvious.” Hana frowned. “Jack used to be with the police.”  
“Ah, I see. Explains a lot.” Genji nodded. “Well, that's one bullet dodged.”

“Roight, I guess. Now just all the others.” Jamie grinned.   
“What do you mean?” Lucio asked. “You've got other bullets to dodge?”  
“Just the one, actually.” Jamie shrugged.   
“What is it?” Lucio asked, going back to the position they were in before. Jamie sighed, wondering if he should tell them.   
“Well?” Genji cocked his head.  
“Shhh, he's thinking.” Hana slapped Genji on the arm.  
“Well, I might as well.” Jamie mumbled. 

He told the gang what Mako had told him, everything. About Mako's family, and the fight they had yesterday. When he finished it seemed neither of them knew what to say.   
“I don't know what to do, to be honest. I feel terrible about saying what I said, but it was the truth. He's still a teacher and I'm still a student. We could both get in very serious trouble.”  
“Is that really all you're afraid of?” Lucio asked.   
“No.” Jamie admitted. “I think-” he sighed contemplatively. “-I don't know.”  
“Want my expert opinion?” Lucio grinned.   
“Shoot.” Jamie nodded.   
“I think you miss having a father like figure in your life but you're scared to have one at the same time.” Well that was bang on. Jamie chuckled.   
“Am I that easy to read?” he asked, looking down into Lucio's eyes, the Brazillians head resting in his lap. Lucio smiled, hand reaching to stroke over Jamie's cheek, a little clumsily because it was all upside down for him. 

“Yeah.”

Lucio stated it so simply it incited a group wide laugh, Hana snorting.   
“Thanks love.” Jamie grinned.   
“Anytime babe.” Lucio grinned, eyes flickering cheekily. “Seriously though, I can imagine it's a scary thing for you. But Mako cares a lot about you. If there's anyone that could be that person for you, it's him. If that's what you want.”  
“That's what I'm unsure about.” Jamie mumbled. “I don't know if I want someone that close to me, Who tells me I should get my shit together.”  
“I'm not strict enough, or I would.” Lucio smiled.   
“You spoil me.” Jamie agreed.   
“Just talk to him about it. Professor Mako is a wise, respectable man.” Genji said. “I'm sure he'll understand.”  
“Maybe. I feel like a total ass for saying those things though. I'm going to have to grovel.” Jamie loathed. “Well, maybe I deserve it.”  
“It's a pretty bad thing to say.” Lucio said. “But not unforgivable. It's up to you to decide wether or not it's worth it for you.”  
“It is, I think.” Jamie mumbled. “I'll take another night to sleep on it.”

“Lena's back!” Hana said, looking out the window. “She's with Amelie!”   
In a matter of seconds, the whole group was at the window, not wanting to miss a second of this.   
“They're holding hands!” Genji said, so happy his voice cracked.   
“Let's see if she goes in for the finishing move!” Hana tensely watched.   
“20 dollars says she does.” Jamie said. Lena had that look in her eyes.   
“You're on!” Genji and Hana agreed, hands grabbing eachother in tension as they kept watching. It looked like they were going to say goodbye at the dorm door, but they were lingering, talking and holding hands. It was utterly adorable. 

“I'm so proud of her.” Lucio said, quietly. “Look at our best friend, getting some.”  
“She looks so happy.” Hana smiled. “I hope this time it's for real.”  
“Me too.” Jamie nodded. “Oh, oh, look!”  
“Oh my god!” Genji shrieked.

Lena had leaned forward, standing on her tippy toes to give Amelie a kiss on the cheek. Amelie looked a little startled at first, but then took Lena by the waist and pulled her in for a full on kiss, on the lips. It was silent in the room for a moment before the storm hit.   
“Yes, 40 bucks!”  
“I can't believe it! She did that!” Genji cheered. “What a legend!”  
Hana was just screaming, high pitched and excited.   
“About time, too!” Lucio laughed at the excitement, but he was no less happy about it himself.   
“Now I know how you guys felt when me and Jamie hooked up!”  
“Wait wait wait-” Jamie hissed, urging them to be quiet. “Look! That's not just kissing anymore.”  
“Oh dear.”

It was true, hands were sliding all over, kisses becoming more passionate. They walked backwards into the dorm together, kisses not stopping.   
“Oh my god she's gonna get laid! We need to get out!” Jamie gasped.   
“How? There's only the one door and they'll see us! It'll ruin the mood!” Genji said, just as worried.   
“Through the window, come on.” Jamie nudged Lucio. “Go go go, I can hear them in the hallway.”  
“I can't go any faster!” Hana hissed as Lucio helped her through. 

Just in time, they were out of the room and safely outside, sneaking away to the boy's dorm.   
“I'm so proud of her.” Hana said, a little emotional. “She did it.”   
“Yes she did. Money please.” Jamie grinned, holding up his hand. Genji and Hana groaned as they put 20 dollar bills in his hand. That'd go straight to Lucio's birthday fund. It was only two weeks away, after all. He already had the perfect gift in mind, but he'd have to keep quiet for just a bit longer. 

“Well it's been an eventful sunday. Let's find our rooms, yeah?” Lucio suggested.   
“Yeah. Good call.” Jamie nodded.   
“Can I stay with you for like another hour or so, Genji? Don't really want to be listening to those two through the walls, you know.” Hana asked.   
“Sure, Hana. Though I can't guarantee these two will behave themselves either.”  
“I can.” Lucio stretched, yawning. “I feel like a flat tire.”  
“And I still have a concussion I should probably be careful with.” Jamie frowned.   
“Probably.” Lucio smiled sarcastically.  
“So no worries. No wild antics, at least for tonight.” Jamie winked. “Not that it's any of yer damned business.”  
“Then let's play silent hill!” Hana said. “I have a craving for a good horror game!”  
“It's like you read my mind!” Genji grinned. “Goodnight guys!”  
“Goodnight. Try not to scream too loudly, people might get the wrong idea.” Lucio teased.   
“Goodnight.” Hana said, sticking out her tongue before she closed the door of Genji's room behind her. 

Jamie crashed in Lucio's room, as had become his custom by now. He really should get onto clearing his own room out to make room for Lucio. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was at his frog tank to make sure they didn't lack anything. He'd seemed a little tempered just before, but he just looked downright sad now. 

“Are you okay love?” Jamie asked, a little worried.   
“What, oh yes. No. Sorry. I didn't want to crash the party just there but-” Lucio sighed, looking away. “I've had some news. This morning when you were still asleep, I got a call. I wanted to tell you before, but I just didn't have the heart to.”  
“Hey, come here. What's wrong?” Jamie gestured for Lucio to join him on the bed, seeing Lucio so down was distressing. Lucio sat down on the bed, taking Jamie's hand.  
“I don't want to worry you, you've got enough on your mind.” Lucio mumbled, reluctantly.   
“And of all those things, you are always the first. Please, tell me.” Jamie said, looking Lucio straight in the eye. Lucio's big brown eyes looked back silently, emotion clear in their grateful shimmer while Jamie tucked some of Lucio's hair behind his ear. Eventually, Lucio sighed, sinking his forehead to Jamie's.

“It's my family.” Lucio said. “My father, actually.” he hesitated, seeming emotional. Jamie did the only thing he could, pulling Lucio close so his head was resting on his shoulder, arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Lucio sighed, tremory breath protruding shaky lips.   
“He's sick.” Lucio mumbled. “They don't know what it is yet, but cancer is the most likely. I'm sorry I have to burden you with this, I shouldn't-”  
“What? Lu, no. Don't you dare. You're not alone. You will never be, as long as I'm still breathing.” Jamie said, almost offended. He felt Lucio tremble slightly.   
“I know babe, I know.” Lucio smiled. “I just-” he choked up, and god did it hurt to see tears rolling over those dimpled cheeks. Jamie softly hushed him, tender kisses being pressed everywhere he could reach. Lucio buried his head in Jamie's sweater, holding on tightly until he eventually calmed down. 

“I guess that needed to be let out.” Lucio sniffed. “Sorry about your sweater.”  
“I'd buy a hundred new sweaters if that's what it took.” Jamie smiled feintly. “But, what kind of cancer are they thinking of?”  
“It's in his liver, they think.” Lucio said, still wiping his tears. “They won't know for sure until the tests come back, but they found it by accident when he was getting an X-ray for his hernia.”  
“I'm so sorry Lu.” Jamie sighed. “Is there something you need? Anything I can do at all?”  
“No.” Lucio shook his head. “No, I've already got everything I need.” he smiled, falling into Jamie's arms. “What would I do without you?”

“I'm here for you, Lu. Always.” Jamie mumbled it into Lucio's shoulder as his face was smooshed there. “I'll be there with you every step of the way. I promise.”  
“What more could I ask for?” Lucio smiled, squeezing Jamie tight.  
“I don't know? Maybe a drink? Popcorn?” Jamie suggested, sarcastic frown on his face.   
“Maybe.” Lucio chuckled. “Silly.” he snuggled up to Jamie fondly, gentle smile playing on his lips.   
Jamie just held him, silence falling without mercy. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. Lucio just fiddled with his fingers, slowly drifting off while he did.

Jamie didn't have the heart to tell him he still needed to brush his teeth and change into his jams, or that he forgot to feed his frogs just now. He'd do that for him once Lucio had passed out. Jamie didn't have to wait long for it to happen, Lucio was obviously very tired and needed the sleep. Once he was fast asleep, Jamie made sure to tuck Lucio in properly, set his alarm and feed his frogs. Then with a last kiss to Lucio's temple, Jamie turned off the light and left Lucio to sleep in peace, going back to his room. 

Time to clean this motherfucker up.


	12. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with some boombox smut! But there's also Mccree and an old truck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts at "Yes we are." and lasts until the paragraph that starts with "We really should get up." In case you wanna skip!

“Jamie? Are you in here?”

Jamie heard Lucio's voice but wasn't conscious enough to answer with more than a loathing groan.   
“I'll take that as a yes. Can I come in?”   
Jamie let loose an audible sigh. “Yeah.” he mumbled, snuggling up in his blankets. He heard the door open and almost immediately after, a surprised gasp.   
“Wow, your room!” Lucio said, looking around. “It's spotless!”  
“Pretty sweet huh?” Jamie smiled lazily.   
“Did you do all this after I fell asleep?” Lucio asked, sitting down on Jamie's bed.   
“Yeah. Figured I'd want you to be able to crash here if you wanted to without stepping on something sharp.” Jamie muttered, still not ready to really wake up or open his eyes.   
“That must have taken a while.” Lucio frowned, still impressed. 

“Yeah. I think it was 3 am before I got to bed.” Jamie shrugged. “But it worked! Here you are!”  
“Indeed.” Lucio chuckled. “I woke up in an empty bed and figured something had to be up. You're never awake before me. It's not time yet, by the way, I woke up caus I needed the bathroom and couldn't find you so I went looking. We have another hour or so.”  
“Join me then?” Jamie gestured for Lucio to come closer. Lucio smiled, nodding before he got in with Jamie and came to cuddle with him. 

“You all right?” Jamie asked, sleep warm hand running over Lucio's cheek.   
“I'm feeling a little better, yes.” Lucio nodded. “I'll just hope it's nothing too serious. I'll visit them soon, see how he's doing.”  
“Let's go together.” Jamie said. “I'll be your chauffeur.”

He'd met Lucio's family a few times before, but they'd just been friends then. Lucio's family was lovely, they'd always made him feel welcome in their house, which was a three our drive away from Uni.   
“Yeah, let's do that.” Lucio nodded. “Next saturday. I've told them you're my boyfriend now by the way, they were over the moon. Mom is just about ready to call you her son in law already.”   
Jamie chuckled fondly, fussing over Lucio's hair and face gently. 

“Speaking of family.” Lucio said. “What are you going to do regarding Mako?”  
“I have to apologize. I can't leave it like this and just ignore him the rest of my time here.” Jamie sighed. “But I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about me.” he smiled.   
“Babe, don't pretend you're fine to make me feel better. I'm here for you, just as you are for me.” Lucio said, corrective look on his face. “It's a joint effort. That's what a relationship is.”  
“I know. Sorry.” Jamie mumbled, burying his face between Lucio's shoulder and jaw.   
“It's okay, it's difficult to share a burden sometimes. You don't want to hurt the other with your problems. But it helps to have someone to talk to. We're in this together.”

“Yes we are.” Jamie confirmed, his lips finding Lucio's. Lucio kissed back with vigour, pressing himself against Jamie rather happily. Jamie took this as an invitation, making the kiss a deep one, fingers stroking over Lucio's neck and chest. Lucio wanted to open his mouth and slip out his tongue, but Jamie denied him, keeping his lips sealed tight. 

“Aw, come on babe...” Lucio whined with a cheeky smile.   
“All in due time.” Jamie grinned, lips trailing down to Lucio's cheek, jaw and finally his neck. They had time now, and Jamie had been wanting to be physically closer with Lucio for a good while. This could be his chance. Lucio didn't protest, so Jamie travelled further down, pulling up Lucio's shirt high enough for his chest to be exposed, hands running all over the warm skin before he kissed it, slowly moving further down, tongue flicking out to lick occasionally. He heard Lucio's whimpers and felt Lucio's hands run through his hair excitedly, so Jamie let his hands travel to Lucio's sides and took his waist in a firm hold as his lips reached Lucio's base. He glanced up to check if Lucio was all right so far, but he needn't have. Lucio was biting his lip in lusty anticipation, hands slightly shaky as Jamie moved up again, leaning over him as they kissed, and this time Jamie immediately demanded Lucio's tongue on his, something which Lucio was happy to do. 

Ever so subtly, Jamie lowered his hips and started grinding them against Lucio's, pulling a hearty groan from the smaller man beneath him. Lucio snapped his lips away to gasp, but Jamie hardly gave him time to recover, lips finding his neck again, teeth nibbling and tongue teasing. Lucio had started to buck his hips in unison with Jamie, breathing growing louder as his chest worked to suck in enough air. 

“Fuck baby, that's good.” Lucio whispered, voice hoarse. “Don't stop.”  
Jamie shuddered at the words, a low growl leaving his throat before he marked Lucio just below his collarbone. It pulled the hottest of moans out of Lucio's throat, and he thrashed his head to the side. 

“Jamie, please.” he whined, hands travelling down to Jamie's hips and pressing them down harder. That really made Jamie feel Lucio's hardness through the fabric of their boxers. Feeling him like this made Jamie's heart jump, hands shivery as he squeezed Lucio's waist a little too hard, fingers sinking into that soft, delicate flesh. He sank his head down for another hot open mouthed kissed, teeth catching those lovely curvy lips, all the while never stopping the moving of his hips. Lucio quickly got more intense, moaning shamelessly while his body moved with Jamie's, perfectly in sync. 

“I'm getting close. You feel so good.” Lucio admitted, jittery voice.   
Jamie chuckled. “You always this sensitive?”  
“I was already- well, you know. Worked up.” Lucio admitted, a little embarassed. Jamie smiled, kissing him softly.   
“Yeah. Me too.” he said, sharp breath leaving his mouth when Lucio bucked his hips just right. “Fuck, Lu. You done this before?”  
“No, but it's good.” Lucio said, cheeks hot as Jamie continued his grinding. “Please, baby, I need you. Make me cum, please.” it was a full fledged attempt at begging and Jamie put more vigour behind his grinding, legs trembling as they supported his weight. Lucio sure knew how to push his buttons. 

“Baby-” Lucio tried to speak, but interrupted himself with a sharp moan when Jamie marked him again, this time just below his ear.   
Jamie groaned again at the use of that word. It was so fucking hot. He felt the excitement rush through his veins when Lucio writhed at the touch of him, hips starting to thrust wilder.

“Say that again, please.” Jamie managed to mumble as he focused on putting the pressure on Lucio just right. “That thing you called me.”  
“Baby?”  
“Yes. Fuck.” Jamie cussed softly, feeling a shiver travel down his spine, hips twisting completely besides his will.  
“Like that do you?” Lucio tried to grin confidently, but his lusty expression prevented it from looking anything like that.  
“Yeah, like it a lot.” Jamie whispered. “Please-”  
“I'm so close, baby.” Lucio whispered, fingers digging in on Jamie's shoulders, no doubt leaving marks. “Please don't stop! Jamie I'm-”

Jamie heard Lucio pant in his ear, then a blissful whine, hips bucking hard against him as he came, Jamie following two thrusts later, loud moan escaping his throat before he could stop it. Their bodies shook and rocked with the aftershocks of their orgasms, panting filling the hot morning air in the room as Jamie grinded it all the way out, both their boxers soaked by the time they finished.

“Fuck.” Jamie eventually mumbled, letting out a deep sigh before falling onto his side.   
“That was hot.” he grinned, slightly dazed. Lucio made a small noise of agreement.   
“Been wanting to do that with you for a while.” he chuckled weakly. “Holy shit, baby.”  
Jamie let out a soft moan before coming to cuddle Lucio. “I love it when you call me that.” he whispered. “Makes me feel all sorts of things. Most of them good.”  
“Most of them?”   
“Yeah, most of 'em. Rest makes me feel like 'I want to fuck you so hard you'll leave a mark in the mattress.'.”  
“I'll remember that.” Lucio grinned before they kissed. Lazy and sloppy was the best way to describe that kiss. But it didn't matter to either of them. Their lips separated with a gentle smile.  
“Love you.” Jamie sighed, nestling against Lucio peacefully.   
“I love you too, babe.” Lucio closed his eyes and settled against his lanky boyfriend, snuggling against him happily.

They dozed a bit, grey, rainy weather outside the window making for a cosy feel along the sweet whispers that fell from their lips. The kind of whispers you only share post almost-coeitus. It was warm, fuzzy and comfortable, hair being fondled and lazy kisses raining down like the drizzle that fell outside. Lucio counted the freckles on Jamie's cheeks, embarassing him when he claimed that every freckle represented a kiss that needed to be planted on him somewhere. But good times end too quickly, and so did this, much to both their loathing. Jamie's alarm told them it was time to get back to reality. Monday was inbound. 

“We should really get up.” Jamie mumbled.   
“Yeah. English again. You gonna talk to Mako after?” Lucio got up after giving Jamie a small peck on his cheek.   
“It depends on wether or not I have the courage to.” Jamie sighed. “I will talk to him. Eventually.”  
“Need me to come with you?” Lucio asked.   
“Nah, think this should be something between me and him.” Jamie shook his head.   
“Fair enough.” Lucio nodded. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Don't make me answer that.” Jamie grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lucio.  
“Oh my god.” Lucio slapped a hand over his face. “Babe, we literally just-.”  
“I'm joking!” Jamie laughed, teasing grin on his face. “Health sandwich please.”  
“All right. Silly man.” Lucio mumbled, flustered. 

Lena was in the best of spirits this morning, and although everyone knew why, they decided to keep quiet until she came forward by herself, knowing she'd be unable to resist bragging about it.   
They all had English together, but when they sat down in their usual spot they were surprised to find professor Mccree in front of the desk and not Mako. 

“Well now that y'all are here, good mornin'.” Professor Mccree usually taught Biology, but apparently he was taking over English for the moment. The man's thick american accent always made Jamie think of spaghetti westerns. The fact that he wore a plaid shirt and used the word 'y'all' unironically didn't really help the case. 

“Professor Rutledge has called in sick, so I will be taking over his lecture today. He's got it all written down here so y'all need to excuse me when I have to glance at the papers. Let's-”  
Mccree was interrupted by the door opening, glancing at it in annoyance, until he saw it was Hanzo. 

“Well howdy, Hanzo. What's the matter?” Mccree smiled, a light blush colouring his sun kissed cheeks. Everyone at Uni knew he had the biggest crush on Hanzo, but Hanzo was far too serious and also a little dense, so any flirts went straight over his head.   
“That's mister Shimada to you. I have some papers for professor Rutledge, but I see he's not in.” Hanzo said, eyes on Mccree like he was expecting him to burst into tiny little spiders any moment.  
“Well are they important papers?” Mccree asked.   
“Yes. And confidential. He must read them today.” Hanzo nodded.   
“I'll take them, then. I have to deliver the homework of these kids to him at the end of the day anyway.” Mccree offered. Hanzo seemed happy enough with that, leaving the papers on Mccree's desk and Jamie could swear he saw Hanzo share a short glance that didn't communicate seething hatred with Mccree before he turned around and left again. 

“Poor Mccree. He's so head over heels for Hanzo.” Genji sighed. “He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.”

Mccree flew through the lecture, he talked a lot faster and was just not as interesting a speaker as Mako was, so Jamie quickly got distracted. Mako called in sick. Why? Was it because of their fight? Was it his fault? Jamie felt his gut tie into a knot. Shit, what if it was? What if what he'd said had made Mako feel so bad it'd caused physical illness? Or was he jumping to conclusions here? Shit.

“Mister Fawkes, you look awfully pale. You all right?” Mccree frowned. The lecture was apparently over, people were working on their class assignment and Jamie realized he'd been staring into blank space for a while now. 

“Yes, proffessor. Just didn't get much sleep.” Jamie smiled politely, but exchanged a cheeky look with Lucio when Mccree looked away again.   
“I wonder what's up with Professor Rutledge. We should visit him after hours.” Genji said. “Bring him a fruit basket or something.”  
“Yeah. Or you know, maybe he's just got a cold. It happens.” Hana shrugged. “Give it a few days before you start fretting. I'm sure he's fine.”   
“Maybe you're right.” Genji sighed. “I'm just worried.”  
“Bless your heart, Genji. You are such a wonderful student!” Jamie imitated Zenyatta nearly perfectly, causing the group to laugh and Genji to start blushing frantically.  
“Fuck you.” he mumbled, ears red. “That wasn't even close.”

At the end of the day, Jamie spotted Mccree walking to his car with Mako's paperwork while he and the others were hanging on the entry stairs to Uni. He didn't want to waste this chance.   
“Love, I'm going to visit Mako, I'll let you know when I'll be back.” Jamie said, quickly kissing Lucio on the cheek before running off to follow Mccree.   
“Good luck babe!” Lucio called after him. 

“Professor!” Jamie caught up with Mccree as he walked to his truck. He owned a 1956 Ford F-100, a gorgeous ride, but that's not what Jamie wanted to talk to him about. Well, not yet anyway.  
“Oh, hello mister Fawkes. What is it?”  
“Are you going to Ma- Professor Rutledge's house?” Jamie asked.   
“Yes I am. Gotta deliver these papers. Why?”  
“I'd like to come with you. If you don't mind.” Jamie smiled. Mccree frowned as they reached his truck, dumping the bag of papers in between the seats.   
“Why do you want to come along?” he asked, lighting his cigar.   
“I need to speak to him. There's something guidance counciling related and it really can't wait.”  
Jamie hoped he lied well enough for Mccree to believe him. He could have driven there himself, but he had to take it easy, his headache might have lessened in intensity, it was still very much there.   
“Huh.” Mccree frowned, cigar switching to the other side of his mouth. “All right, hop in then.”  
“Thanks!” Jamie grinned, opening the passenger seat door. Mccree got behind the wheel and Jamie waved at the others, who were still in sight, as they drove off. 

“Love the truck!” Jamie said, unable to not mention it. He loved old cars, they were much more interesting than those modern day ones. They had character. And rust, but that was besides the point.  
“Yeah I heard you're a bit of a car freak. You drive a chevy, right?”  
“Yeah, I do. She's my pride and joy.” Jamie smirked.   
“Sounds familliar.” Mccree nodded. “Hey, if my old gal' breaks down, is it okay to give you a call? I hear you're quite good with that kinda stuff!”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Mako tells us all about it. How you fix that van of yours no matter what's wrong with it. He said you're very talented.”  
“He did?” Jamie asked, feeling worse about what he said by the second.   
“Yeah. Don't you make it sound like I'm lyin'.” Mccree grinned. He was friendly enough, though Jamie had never really spoken much with him. He didn't run into him often.  
“He's too kind. I'm not that good. But I'd love to take a look under the bonnet anytime.” Jamie smiled, too late to realize he'd just used a huge innuendo. Mccree burst into laughter, cigar nearly falling out of his mouth. 

“Kid, you crack me up.” he hiccuped. “I'm gonna take that as an accidental thing.”  
“It was. Oh my god, what is it with me and teachers?!” Jamie hissed. “First Reyes and now this!”  
“Don't sweat it kid. I know you didn't mean it that way.” Mccree grinned. “We all say some strange things every now and again. We can't always help it.” he chuckled a little still, but Jamie just nodded silently. 

“Yeah, you're right.”


	13. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Jamie can cook!

They arrived at Mako's house, Mccree parking on the walkway casually, he'd obviously been here before. He knocked on the door, Jamie nervously waiting behind him. What if Mako didn't want to see him? What if he was still angry with him? Fuck. He felt his gut tie itself into knots even further. Why was he like this? 

The door opened and Jamie's stomach dropped. Mako looked awful, dark circles under his eyes, pale and shaky, eyes matt and hair down, messy and uncombed. His clothes didn't look much better. Brown woolen sweater and baggy joggingpants, sloppy and so, so not like Mako. He hated looking ungroomed. He must have been feeling terrible. 

“Heya Mako. Got the papers from today! You feelin' any better?” Mccree smiled.  
“No. Thanks for these, though. 'preciate it.” Mako sighed, voice tired. “Hello Jamie.”  
“Hey.” Jamie's voice was tiny and a little afraid.   
“Yeah, mr. Fawkes said he needed to talk to you. Thought I'd bring him along. Should I wait and drive you back to university when you're done?” Mccree offered, but Jamie smiled politely.  
“No, thank you professor. I can find my own way back. Thanks for the ride.”  
“No problem. S' been a pleasure. Good day to you both.” Mccree made a hat tip with his invisible hat before getting in his truck and driving off. 

Jamie had half expected to have the door slam in his face when Mccree turned the corner, but the opposite happened. Mako left the door open for him as he trudged back to the couch.   
“Come in.” he mumbled, half heartedly.   
“Yeah, okay.” Jamie wished he was better at this kind of thing. He was a stumbling fool. An idiot.  
Jamie closed the door behind him and stood there, waiting for something, apparently. He didn't know where to start. He had not thought this through. Not at all.

“You going to stand there all day?” Mako mumbled, sitting down on the couch and covering himself in blankets. The same ones Jamie had woken up underneath after Mako plucked him from the street. 

“N-no. Guess not.” Jamie muttered, slowly walking over to the couch. He sat down so slowly he made himself impatient, wanting to just throw it all out right then and there, tell him what an asshole he knew he'd been. That Mako had not deserved the way Jamie had spoken to him.   
“You all right?” was all that left his throat, however. He started looking for heavy objects to hit himself on the head with. Was he for real? Fucking hell. His leg started wiggling besides his will, fingers folding over and over again. He was eating himself up from the inside, wanting to scream but doing so internally.

“Not really. Ashtma attacks kicked in yesterday. Didn't sleep.” Mako sighed, raspy breath. God, he looked so tired.   
“Because of me?” Jamie asked. Goddamnit keep it together.   
“Jamie-”  
“-Was it because of me?” Jamie repeated the question, more firmly. He had to know.  
“Yes, for the most part. Stress always makes it worse.” Mako admitted.   
“I'm sorry.” Jamie mumbled, folding his hands. He tapped his fingers together, both his legs wiggling rather quickly. There was so much that needed saying. Then why couldn't he bloody talk?

“It's o-”  
“It's not okay!” Jamie said, jumping up like a bursting bomb. “NO! I'm an insensitive asshole! I said all those things to you, horrible, awful things! Shit, why can't you just be mad at me?! Yell at me damnit! I deserve it! Why are you so fucking NICE?!” Jamie was a little out of breath after that, angrily wiping the tears he'd worked up. 

“Shit.” he growled, wanting to leave, run, abreact his frustrations somewhere. Punch something. A large hand grabbed his, preventing him from doing that, instead pulling him down to the couch and into the comfortable warmth of a hug. A firm hug, one that was meant to assure, make him feel safe. He wanted to fight the grip, but gave up before he even started. He felt his anger fade like snow in the sun, tension slipping from his shoulders and the lump in his throat dissapearing. 

“You're such a good kid.” Mako mumbled, patting Jamie's back. “I assumed you wanted me to be like- well, you get it. I thought I was being subtle, but apparently not.”  
“Not in the slightest.” Jamie mumbled. A chuckle rumbled through Mako's body, shaking Jamie lightly as it left Mako's throat. Gosh this was nice. Mako was just everywhere around him, warm and safe. 

“It's not like I don't want to have someone like that in my life again, it's just-” Jamie sighed.  
“You were scared. I saw it. That's why I walked away. I realized I had unintentionally cornered you.”  
Mako said, Jamie flopping out of their hug and onto the couch next to him.   
“Well, maybe cornered ain't the right word.” Jamie said. “But yeah, I got scared. Sorry for saying all those horrible things. Honestly I don't think I deserve a friend or, a – guardian? - Like you.”

Mako chuckled softly.   
“You said nothing that wasn't true. But the truth can be confronting.” he shrugged. “I should have asked, or said something, at the very least. I'm sorry.”  
“No.” Jamie simply said. “Unacceptable. All you ever do is look out for me and my friends and now you're even apologizing for it. I won't stand for it. Look at you, you look terrible.”   
“I do it gladly. Even if it's a source of stress. You youngsters are prone to getting into trouble. Someone needs to save your ass.” Mako grinned.   
“Heh, you know it.” Jamie smirked. “Hey, do you need anything? Like, I don't know, dinner? I can cook. Kinda.”

“Well, if you're offering.” Mako frowned, a little surprised. “I don't have much in the fridge, though.”  
“Ah, that's where student creativity comes in!” Jamie grinned, getting up. “You'd be amazed what I can do with a grill and a kettle!”

“Dare I ask?” Mako smiled as Jamie dissapeared into the kitchen, where he nearly stumbled over Tammy. Mako's kitchen was very nice, slightly old fashioned, cupboards painted pastel blue and the worktop shiny white. It was a bit of a country style, really. Neat and tidy, as Jamie had come to expect from him. 

“Oh, by the way, the police visited yesterday. Took our statements. Said Miller's going to get the biggest part of the blame for this. Not the first time he's pulled this shit, apparently.”  
“That's lucky.” Mako said. “And Hana, how is she?”  
“She seems fine. I should probably ask her more in depth how she is, though. She must have been rattled by that experience.” Jamie thought out loud.   
“Wouldn't you be?”  
“Yeah. I'll talk to her soon.” Jamie agreed. “Okay, so far I have eggs, potatoes and some beef.”  
“There's vegetables in the backyard. You could see if some are ready to eat.”  
“Well that might be a good idea. It's been three weeks since I had a cooked vegetable.” Jamie crossed his arms, pondering. 

“What?” Mako said, alarmed. “Really?”  
“Vegetables are expensive, you know. I ain't got any cash.” Jamie sulked. “Well, I got some, but I'm saving it for something more important.  
“More important than food?”  
“Yeah. Lucio. It's his birthday in two weeks.” Jamie said, completely serious. “Anyways, I'll check out the veggies. Be right back!”

Jamie had no idea what to even look for to determine wether or not the vegetables were edible or not, he'd never really had to worry about that. But how hard could it be? Tammy had scurried with him, maybe he could use her to determine wether or not the veggies were any good? He plucked a leaf off of something that looked like lettuce, offering it to Tammy, who practically ripped it from his hands. Well, that was a good sign. It probably wouldn't kill them then.

“Roight, I got something green and vegetable like. Think it's lettuce. Gonna make us a salad and cook up that beef.” Jamie said, coming back with an armful of lettuce.  
“Sounds good. You sure it's lettuce?”   
“Pretty sure, yeah.” Jamie plopped the leaves in a bowl to wash them. “Tammy liked it, at least.”  
“There's not much she won't eat.” Mako chuckled. 

Jamie managed to prepare a pretty substantial meal, with relative little pointers from Mako. It'd been a while since he cooked properly, didn't have a stove or anything in his dorm after all. But, he had to admit, the salad he made looked good. He had no idea if the beef was done well, medium or rare but Mako would probably know. And jacked potatoes were his specialty. The oven spread a lovely scent all over the house, and Jamie noticed he was actually rather hungry, stomach growling.

“Well, you certainly did your best.” Mako said, frowning as Jamie put it all on the table.  
“It's been ages since I've had a proper meal. Most of the time I eat cheap storebought noodles, unless someone feels generous and buys me something outside of school lunches.” Jamie shrugged. “I'm pretty sick of it. But this will go down just fine!”  
“Thank you for cooking. You know how it is when you get sick. You just don't feel like doing chores.” Mako smiled gratefully at Jamie, the smile rapidly dissapearing when he saw Jamie load two spoons of mayonaise onto his plate.  
“Jamie.”

“Wot?” Jamie said, defensive. “Everything's better with mayo.”  
Mako sighed, shaking his head, the smile returning to his face. “I guess you're right.”  
“Wait, can I get that in writing?” Jamie giggled, dipping his beef in the mayo before eating it.   
“This is actually really good.” Mako nodded, impressed.  
“You don't have to sound so surprised.” Jamie huffed, pulling up one eyebrow.   
“Sorry, students aren't generally reknowned for their cooking skills.” Mako chuckled. Maybe Jamie imagined it, but Mako seemed to look a little better now. 

After dinner, Jamie wondered wether or not he should stay or leave, he didn't want to wear out his welcome after all, and Mako was still sick.   
“Why don't you text everyone, invite them over for a movie?” Mako suggested, a little out of the blue. “I reckon I'm done sitting home alone like a sad old man.”  
“Oh, sure. Pretty sure they're all down!” Jamie said. Looked like he didn't have to make that decision. He sent the proposition through the group chat, receiving positive replies from everyone except Lena, who was at Amelie's place. 

“They're all coming, except Lena, she's too busy smooching Amelie.” Jamie grinned.   
“Oh, so they finally hooked up? About time too. Amelie's been talking about Lena for ages.” Mako chuckled. “Another pining pair that finds eachother, almost in the same week as you and Lucio. Coincidence?”   
“Who knows.” Jamie grinned. “What movies ya got?”   
“A lot.” Mako stated, and he wasn't lying. Jamie opened a large cabinet that had all Mako's dvd's in it. It was filled to the brim with movies, all neatly on alphabetical order. 

“Hooley dooley.” Jamie muttered. “Too much choice!”  
“I'm in a mood for some comedy. How about The Hangover?”  
“Oh, I'm actually down for that. I'm sure Genji will love it too.” Jamie laughed, thinking back to a few weeks back, when they'd found Genji nearly fried alive on the roof. 

The rest of the squad arrived not long after, carrying snacks and drinks and Genji had insisted on bringing a fruit basket for his sick teacher. Jamie could practically cite the whole movie, but that hardly mattered. They were all lounging on Mako's couch and he felt like Mako was really a part of their little circle, was a friend, one that he could trust and depend on. There was nothing better than spending time with friends, which was exactly why he decided to announce his grand plan now, instead of wait. 

“Guys. Can I propose something?” Jamie said, after the movie was over.  
“I do.” Genji said, dramatically posing.  
“Shit, Genji how did you know?!” Jamie gasped, quickly going down on one knee and taking Genji's hand. “I meant it to be a surprise!” he couldn't stop grinning, giggling as Genji pretended to faint.  
“No offense Jamie, but not if you were the last man on earth.” Genji chuckled.  
“No offense taken.” Jamie shook his head. “No, seriously. This is something I've been saving up for, for all of us. You know how it's Lucio's birthday in two weeks?”  
“Two weeks and 2 days.” Lucio said, raising his hand.   
“Close enough. I was gonna wait with telling you this, but there's a huge amusement park opening in a week, just a two hour drive off. I want to take you all there. As a treat for Lu's birthday.”

“Babe, are you serious?” Lucio said, surprised. “That's a great idea!”  
“I originally wanted to go with just you, but it felt wrong to exclude the others, you know? So I saved up extra hard!” Jamie smiled. Lucio beamed, face glowing with enthusiasm.  
“That's an amazing birthday gift!” he jumped up to hug Jamie, face snuggling against his chest while his arms wrapped around Jamie's waist. “Thank you so much.”  
“Glad you like it.” Jamie smiled, kissing Lucio's forehead.   
“Wonder what the park is gonna be like!” Hana said, enthusiastic. “I'm going to take home so much pachimari merc!”  
“And cotton candy!” Genji cheered. “So much of it!”  
“If anyone gets sick on the ride back you're refunding me the cost of the ticket.” Jamie said, dead serious. Genji nodded obediently, but he'd probably have forgotten by the time it was relevant.   
“I'm so excited!” Hana cheered. “Thank you Jamie!”

“My birthday is only in two weeks, you know.” Lucio grinned. “But you're right, I'm totally looking forward to it as well! You're the best.” Lucio hadn't let go of Jamie yet, reinforcing his words with a fond squeeze. Jamie blushed at the compliments, but smiled at his friends. It would mean spending everything he had, but it'd be worth it. 

“Does this mean I'm invited too?” Mako asked, carefully. Jamie looked up.  
“Of course!” he said, a little offended. “You're our friend too, you know!”  
“Yeah! You should totally come with us!” Lucio agreed. “Take a break from your hard work and chill out!” Honestly Jamie felt like picking him up and twirling him around. What other boyfriend would have just accepted this weird parent/guardian relation Jamie had with Mako? He could think of no one else.  
“Yes, sensei! I'll bet you're really good at arcade games.” Genji nodded.   
“I'm not the worst.” Mako admitted. “Very well, I'll be there. Looking forward to it.”  
“Sweet!” Hana grinned. “More Pachi stuff!”

They got back to the dorm not much later, still enthusing about the upcoming trip. Hana promised to inform Lena when she got back before they said goodnight and went to their rooms, Lucio crashing with Jamie this time. 

“Oh man, I can't wait.” Lucio's eyes were still sparkling with eager anticipation, smiling from ear to ear. Jamie just watched, listening to Lucio talk so happily about it. God, he was so gorgeous. Especially when he talked about something he loved. How did he ever get this fucking lucky?   
“You're so beautiful.” Jamie mumbled when Lucio was done talking and a small silence fell. Playful smile playing around his lips as he ran his fingers through Lucio's hair. “Like, divine. Heaven called, they want their angel back.” he chuckled at his own terribly cheesy remark, Lucio's face flushing in a matter of a nanosecond. 

“What'd you tell them?” he asked, more like a joke.  
“I told them to fuck right off. They can pry you out of my cold, dead hands.” Jamie scoffed, completely serious. “I'll fight them till my last breath.”  
“Is there anything you won't fight?” Lucio chuckled.   
“You. Or anyone in our circle. But besides that, no, nothing I won't fight!” Jamie grinned, making a fist to illustrate his point. “Or you know, maybe sleep. I won't fight sleep.”  
“Hmmm yeah, I get ya.” Lucio agreed. “Goodnight babe. Thank you so much for today. Best birthday gift ever!”  
"We haven't even made the trip yet. Who knows, it could be an absolute nightmare.”  
"Doubt it." Lucio frowned. "Time spent with you is never bad, add to that that all our friends are coming and the fact that I love amusement parks and you're golden! Promise me one thing though."   
"Sure."  
"Don't make me go on the ferris wheel. I'm terrified of them."  
"I promise I won't make you go on the ferris wheel." Jamie grinned. "We can find plenty of other things to do I'm sure."  
"Thanks babe. Goodnight. For real this time."  
"Goodnight." Jamie smiled, sharing a soft goodnight kiss with Lucio before they snuggled up in eachother's arms and allowed themselves to drift off.


	14. Life isn't fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Jamie visit Lucio's parents, where they receive a warm family welcome, but also something slightly less pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added a little stuff at the end to conclude the chapter properly!

Lucio's parents lived just a three hour drive away from Uni, but that didn't stop Lucio from packing a whole package of survival supplies. First aid kit, bottles of water and food in a cooling bag, nothing was left to chance.  
“Love, we need to get going. We said we'd be there before noon!” Jamie urged, sitting behind the wheel while he waited for Lucio to double check everything.  
“I know I know!” Lucio called, from the back. “It's just, well- Sheila isn't getting any younger. I don't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with no food and drink.”  
“Hey, the old girl's fine! She won't let us down, she never has!” Jamie defended his beloved Chevy.  
“Sure, but it never hurts to be prepared.” Lucio retorted with a grin.  
“He doesn't mean it like that darl'.” Jamie patted the wheel. “He's just a man of little faith.”  
“On the contrary!” Lucio laughed, closing the back doors and hopping into the passenger seat.  
“I have complete and utter faith in your ability to drive us there safely and your ability to get and keep your car running.” he smiled, a hand coming to rest on Jamie's arm before he kissed him on the cheek. 

“Let's get going. They'll be waiting to embarrass me with childhood stories.” Lucio chuckled.  
“You must be thrilled.” Jamie teased, starting the engine, that roared to life like it was brand new. He did love that noise and the feel of his car vibrating with the power that the engine had. 

Jamie had made sure everything was perfectly in order before their trip, because he knew how anxious Lucio was about long trips. They'd ended up stranded on one of their first rides together, only three months after they'd become friends. Lucio had been incredibly stressed the whole hour it took Jamie to fix the gear belt, which had snapped. He'd known it was coming, wanting to use the belt to it's fullest before replacing it, so he'd brought a new one along, but Lucio had been convinced they were going to die in the middle of a desert road. 

Now the roads leading out of the city had become a lot busier since then, so it wasn't exactly a deserted backtrack road they had to drive over and the whole infrastructure had been done up to par to modern standards. 

“You nervous?” Lucio asked, as they left the city and drove onto the open road.  
“Not really. You know I've met your family quite a few times.” Jamie shrugged. “Only thing different now is that we're in a relationship.”  
“Good, that's good.” Lucio smiled. “My mother was so happy when I told her. I'm sure the others are delighted as well. I'm just worried my mom will overdo it. She always does.”  
“She means well.” Jamie smiled. “Could always use another doting parent figure.” he joked.  
“Doting is her middle name.” Lucio rolled his eyes. 

“I'm sure I'll be fine.” Jamie chuckled. “Whatever happens. I'm more worried about you.”  
“I suppose that really depends on what news we're gonna get. The results were in today, they'd get them this afternoon.” Lucio mumbled. “Part of me doesn't want to know.”

“Yeah.” Jamie sighed. “I can imagine.”  
“Whatever the case, I'm glad you're with me.” Lucio smiled gently. “It will make it all a lot easier.”  
“Always, Lu. You know that.” Jamie nudged him with an assuring wink.  
“I do know that.” Lucio's smile grew wider. “You're a bright light in dark times.”

“You call me 'your rock' or 'your foundation' I will never let you live it down.” Jamie said, so deadpan it caused spontaneous laughter to erupt from Lucio's threat.  
“Sorry.” Lucio giggled. “I got a little sentimental.”  
“Just a little.” Jamie grinned. 

The drive went by without a hitch, and they safely arrived at Lucio's parents' place, a big detached villa on a hill in the richer part of town. Jamie had been apprehensive of Lucio's parents, both of them were suits, high ranking business people. But he'd completely changed his opinion of them after the first visit. They'd worked pretty darned hard to get here and they were lovely, warm and welcoming people, that shared their accumulated wealth with anyone in need. They'd offered to give him money so many times he'd lost count, but he'd always refused. Perhaps he was too stubborn to accept it, too proud. He didn't want to be indebted to anyone.

“There you are! Lucio, welcome home sweetheart!” Lucio's mother, a short, stout woman named Camila came running onto the driveway with her arms open.  
“Hey ma!” Lucio smiled as he hugged his mom. “I missed you!”  
“And we missed you, dear. How are you?”  
“All right, I guess. What about you guys?”  
“As good as can be given the circumstances. But don't let that spoil the mood! We have a guest!” Lucio's mother turned to Jamie with a smile bright as the sun. It definintely ran in the family, that. “Your boyfriend!”  
“Hey Camila.” Jamie smiled when she came to hug him as well.  
“We were so delighted to hear you two had started dating. I couldn't have thought of a better match for our Lucio.” she squeezed him tightly before letting go. “Come, I'll make you both some tea and you can tell us all about how you got together.”

“Ma, please.” Lucio rolled his eyes. “Do we have to?”  
“It's really not that interesting, honestly. Just the part where I had to fight off a gang of dealers.” Jamie grinned.  
“-and failed.” Lucio frowned.  
“Yes, and failed, thank you for reminding me.” 

It was strange entering Lucio's house, even though Jamie had been here a few times already. Something was different, although Lucio's family was all smiles. There was tension in the air, and Jamie knew why. He also knew they'd never want to burden him with their troubles and that was probably why they were acting so upbeat. Perhaps he shouldn't have come after all. He felt like he was intruding on family business. 

“Ah, there you are! Welcome home, Lucio!” Lucio's father, a tall man with a lot of hair rose from the couch when they entered. Lucio rushed forward to hug his father while Camila tugged Jamie along to the kitchen. 

“Almir has been terribly nervous for this afternoon's call.” she said when they were out of earshot. “He's terrified, so I was hoping-”  
“What is it?” Jamie asked. “Anything I can do, I'd be happy to.”  
“Oh you're doing enough, sweetheart. Knowing Lucio is happy with you has put his mind at ease. I was just hoping Lucio's visit would make Almir less tense, you know? I hope I did the right thing.”  
“I'm sure you did.” Jamie smiled. “Lucio was very anxious to see you guys again.”  
“Here, have some tea. And just in case I don't get a chance to say it again, welcome to the family.” Camila smiled as she handed Jamie a mug of tea.  
“Thank you.” Jamie nodded, following her back to the living room. 

“Jamie, my man!” Almir grinned as he spotted Jamie, and Jamie had forgotten how tall Lucio's father actually was. He must have rivalled Mako in height, something which Jamie was reminded of when he was taken into a warm hug, only reaching up to Almir's chest.  
“Good to see you!” Almir slapped Jamie on the back in a brotherly fashion.  
“And you, Almir.” Jamie grinned, trying not to spill his tea. 

They had tea and talked, Camila insisting that they tell them the story of how they started dating, so Jamie did, if only to lighten the mood. But tension only rose as time went on, the talking simmering down to polite conversation. Until the phone rang. Almir picked up, and Jamie felt Lucio grab his hand, squeezing tensely. 

“Yes, I see. Thank you.” Almir nodded before hanging up, sighing deeply. “Well, that's-”  
“What? What did the doctor say?” Camila asked, nervously.

“It's cancer.”

Lucio had been squeezing down on Jamie's hand rather hard, but that pressure was suddenly released, Lucio gasping for air.  
“No, no that's-” he shook his head, denial hitting him hard.  
“It's spread already. The extra X-rays they took showed oddities in my lungs and intestines.”  
“No.” Lucio kept shaking his head, tears appearing in his eyes. “That can't be right. It must have been a mix-up. They could've-” slowly but surely, the reality kicked in and it was heartbreaking to see Lucio realize what it meant. Strangely enough though, he stayed calm, getting up and walking over to his father to hug him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Probably didn't want to show weakness in front of his parents. Jamie silently watched while Almir nodded.  
“I'm not dead yet. There are many ways to combat cancer these days. I'm sure there are options. We'll have to go through them with the doctors on our next appointment.” Almir mumbled. 

When Camila got up to join in the family hug Jamie quietly slipped away to the back porch, leaving them alone for a moment. This was a family moment and he did not want to intrude any further. He was angry. Lucio didn't deserve this. Lucio's family didn't deserve this. But what do you get angry at when it's something like cancer? He couldn't exactly punch it in the face. If only it were that easy. He got out his phone, seeing Lena had texted them in the group chat, asking if they had the results yet. After a slight hesitation, Jamie texted that it was indeed cancer, with secondary tumors. 

There were some 'Lena is typing..' and 'Genjamin is typing..' but neither of them actually sent anything. They probably didn't know what to say. Jamie couldn't blame them.  
'Give Lucio all our love, please.' Hana eventually broke the silence.  
'Will do.' Jamie returned, putting his phone away when he heard the door open behind him. Lucio sat down beside him, hands folded in his lap. 

“Hey.” Lucio mumbled, seemingly with his thoughts far off.  
“Hey.” Jamie said, hand carefully taking Lucio's. He didn't say anything else, it wasn't necessary. They just sat there, looking out over the city views, at the horizon where the sun started sinking into the sea, Lucio resting his head on Jamie's shoulder.  
“Babe.” Lucio eventually mumbled.  
“Yes Lu?”  
“I know we were going to go back to uni at the end of the day, but would you mind if we stayed the night? I don't want to leave yet. I'm not ready.” Lucio sighed.  
“Anything you need.” Jamie replied, squeezing Lucio's hand. “The others send their love.”  
“Thank you.” Lucio smiled. “Let them know we'll be home tomorrow, will you? I think I'm going to take a long, hot bath. I need some time to think.”  
“Of course. Take all the time you want. And call me if you need anything at all, okay? I love you.”  
“I'll be fine. I just need some alone time.” Lucio smiled gently when Jamie kissed his forehead. “Thank you for coming with me. I love you, too.”  
“Anytime.” Jamie nodded when Lucio got up and left to take his bath, letting out a long sigh when the door closed behind him. 

Why was this happening to them? Jamie literally couldn't think of a person less deserving of this than Lucio and his family. He guessed it was as he'd always learned; Life isn't fair.

The night went by slowly for Jamie, who mostly stayed awake to make sure he wasn't asleep when Lucio needed him, but it was hardly necessary. Lucio had stayed strong until they were alone, then ended up crying himself to sleep in Jamie's arms. He hadn't woken up since, but Jamie wasn't going to be the one that made Lucio feel like he was alone. Not in a million years. 

He made sure to gently wake Lucio in the morning, so he knew Jamie was going downstairs to make breakfast for all of them. No one was up yet, giving the whole house a tranquil feeling. Jamie was unsure how to even act once Lucio's parents came downstairs. Should he be like normal? Like nothing had happened? He pondered while he scurried around the kitchen, going all out on his best breakfast routine. Eggs, toast, tea, and all sorts of other deliciousness on the table. 

“Hmmm, babe that smells amazing!” Lucio came down the stairs in a bathrobe, smiling. He looked a little better than yesterday, at least. Jamie grinned proudly.  
“It's my best sunday morning breakfast, figured we could use it after yesterday.”  
“Well, I am starving, so yes!” Lucio sat down and eagerly wrapped his hands together. “Oh, but I'm forgetting the most important thing!” he jumped back up and came to hug Jamie while he was baking eggs. 

“Which is?” Jamie asked, frowning  
“Kiss the cook.” Lucio grinned, demanding Jamie's lips on his. It was a tender, loving kiss, one that left Jamie feeling weak in the knees. When it was over, both of them lingered, foreheads leaned together, eyes closed.   
“Thank you so much.” Lucio eventually mumbled. “For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you.”  
“Well, for starters you'd not have this delicious breakfast.” Jamie smiled sweetly, handing Lucio his plate with two sunny side up eggs, just way he liked them. Lucio chuckled, taking the plate with a last kiss to Jamie's cheek. 

“Thanks babe, they look great!” he went to sit down again, starting to eat like he hadn't been fed in a week. Jamie finished baking his own eggs and sat down next to Lucio, sharing breakfast with him in relative silence, until Lucio's parents got downstairs.   
“Good morning you two. This looks lovely, did you prepare it for us?” Camila said, sitting down opposite to Jamie. 

“Actually, Jamie made it all by himself.” Lucio winked and nudged Jamie playfully.  
“Figured it's the least I can do.” Jamie mumbled, a little embarassed.   
“Thank you, it looks delicious, now let's see if it tastes the same!” Almir smiled fondly at Jamie, who returned the smile with a nod. 

“So, have you decided what you want to do yet?” Lucio asked, looking at his father.   
“Yes.” Almir nodded. “It depends on the prognosis I get after the next appointment, but I've made up my mind about treatment. I don't want any if the prognosis is less than six months.”  
“I see. I guess I understand.” Lucio nodded.   
“Sorry about all this, Jamie.” Camila apologized, Jamie looking up with surprise.  
“What for?” he asked, confused.   
“I realize this isn't the happiest visit for you, but we appreciate you being here for Lucio.” Camila smiled kindly, though Jamie was still a little baffled.   
“You don't have to apologize. It's beyond your control and you don't deserve to go through this. Please, don't worry about me. You have enough on your mind.” Jamie said it gently, making sure they knew he meant it. 

“You're a good kid, Jamie.” Almir smiled. “Lucio, you hold on to your man, all right?”  
“Wasn't planning on letting go.” Lucio grinned, beaming in Jamie's direction. 

They said goodbye after lunchtime, driving back to Uni even though Lucio didn't seem like he was ready to leave his parents behind yet. Not like they had a lot of choice, though. Uni would resume as usual on monday. It was a reminder, though not a pleasant one, that time goes on, no matter what.


	15. Self-worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Lucio head home but run into a french lady in distress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty I am sorry but I have so little time to write ahhhh

They were 50 miles from Uni when Lucio sat up in his seat, seeming disturbed by something outside.   
“Jamie, slow down a bit.” he said, hand making a corresponding gesture. “There's someone over there with a car that's broken down! Can you stop?”   
“I'm sure services will pick them up.” Jamie shrugged.  
“Jamie, you and I both know how expensive that is and maybe we can help them!” Lucio urged.   
“All right.” Jamie sighed, pulling over on the side of the road, nearby the broken car.   
“Wait is that-”  
“-Amelie!” Lucio called out, waving at her. Amelie looked up, her tense face relaxing into a relieved smile.

“Oh thank god you guys are here! I can't get hold of services!” she smiled as they came to greet her. 

“What's happened?” Jamie asked, seeing a cloud of white smoke come from under the bonnet.   
“I don't know. The engine temperature just kept rising so I pulled over before it got worse, but it did anyway. I was afraid it might catch on fire!” Amelie shrugged.   
“Let me have a look.” Jamie said, opening the bonnet and immediately spotting the problem.   
“Did you get it serviced?” he asked, waving away the smoke.   
“Yes, yesterday. How did you know?”  
“They forgot to put the cap back on the waterpump.” Jamie grinned. “This isn't smoke, it's steam!”  
“Thank goodness, but can you fix it?”  
“Yeah, i've got a spare cap somewhere I'm sure.” Jamie got into the back of his van to search for it, leaving Lucio alone with Amelie. 

“I heard about your father. I'm sorry.” Amelie said, sympathetically. “I lost my sister to cancer a few years ago. I really hope there's something they can do for your father.”  
“Thank you, Amelie.” Lucio smiled, sincerely. “Sorry to hear about your sister.”  
“She was only 27. It always seems to happen to the people who deserve it least, doesn't it?” Amelie sighed. “I'd have taken her place gladly.” she leaned back against her car, crossing her arms.  
“Don't say that. You're important to a lot of people. They wouldn't want to go without you.” Lucio said, standing next to her. “Lena, for example.”

“I know.” Amelie nodded. “I wouldn't want to be without her either. But other than her? I have no friends. My family is back in France. It gets lonely sometimes, you know?”  
“Well just come and hang out with us then.” Lucio shrugged. “There's always room for one more!”  
“Really? You'd just invite me like that? You hardly know me!” Amelie frowned, surprised.  
“Sure, but Lena likes you, that's enough for me!” Lucio smiled. “Besides, you seem like a nice person. I'm sure you'll fit right in!”

“Damned right!” Jamie came back with a cap he'd found, having heard their conversation. “Lena's a great judge of character. And we won't get to know you by you keeping your distance, right?”  
he mumbled as he screwed the cap on the pump. “So come and hang with us sometime.”  
“Well, I guess it's worth a try.” Amelie said, still a little baffled. “Thank you. For the offer and for fixing my car.”

“Hmm, the fan's not running either.” Jamie muttered. “No wonder you were overheating. Let me just get the right wrench...” he was more talking to himself than anything.   
“Well that's one garage I won't be visiting again.” Amelie frowned. “Can I bribe you to do it for me from now on?”  
“Absolutely!” Jamie called from the back of his van. “I am a man with a price!”  
Amelie and Lucio shared a chuckle before they both smiled.   
“How does a hundred sound?” Amelie asked, her question followed by a loud clattering of several tools. 

“Seriously?!” Jamie came back with a few wrenches. Amelie nodded.   
“Sweet! I'm rich!” he grinned, bowing over the bonnet once again. “Some extra pocket money for our trip next weekend!”  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Amelie smiled.   
“Here we go. That should do it. Five minute fix.” Jamie smiled, closing the bonnet and turning to Amelie and Lucio. “You should let it cool off a bit and then you should be good to go.”  
“Thank you very much.” Amelie nodded. “I'll be okay then, don't let me keep you.”  
“Are you kidding? We're not leaving a friend out here on her own! Besides, Lucio's packed a lunch big enough to feed an orphanage, we'll never finish it by ourselves!” Jamie nudged Lucio.   
“Oh, picknick!” Lucio said, grinning.

Five minutes later they were sitting by the side of the road on a rug with the lunch Lucio had made, drinking beer from the fridge in the back.   
“How'd you get so good with cars?” Amelie asked.   
“I wouldn't say I'm that good, honestly. It's just common sense.” Jamie shrugged.   
“Something my garage lacks, obviously.” Amelie frowned. “Either way, here you go.” she pulled a crisp hundred dollar bill from her wallet. “Well deserved.”  
“Holy shit.” Jamie took the bill. It'd been a while since he'd had this much money in his hands.  
“Thanks. Honestly, for that little work, you're overpaying.” he admitted.  
“No, I insist.” Amelie smiled. “My garage charges double for the same amount of work done badly.”  
“Well, thank you then. I'll put these to good use.” Jamie smiled. 

They got back to the dorm just after sunset, having made sure Amelie got home all right, but her car had ran perfectly smooth the whole way.   
“Babe, I'm a little worn out, going to call it an early night.” Lucio yawned as they got back to their rooms. Jamie nodded, understanding. The emotions had probably tired Lucio out.  
“I'll try not to wake you up when I get in with you later.” he promised. “Sleep tight, love.”  
“Thank you, babe. For everything. I love you.” Lucio hugged Jamie tightly, kissing his nose before letting go and going to his room. “Goodnight!”

Jamie spent some time in his room fiddling with his creation for the contest that had been announced. He'd managed to draw up some pretty solid blueprints, but getting the parts to work together was tricky, because it was all so tiny. Sometimes he wondered why he put himself through all this, but those extra points could literally mean the difference between passing and failing this year. He was probably a little too engrossed in his work because he got startled by the sound of his door opening, turning on his desk chair sharply.

“Oh, Hana, hey!” he smiled when he saw Hana standing in the door opening.  
“Hey Jamie, can I come in?” Hana asked, smiling softly.  
“Sure, no need to ask!” Jamie said, dropping his work and focusing his attention on Hana.   
“Thanks, I was wondering if I could talk to you. I've been meaning to for a while, actually.” Hana sighed, sitting down on the floor next to Jamie's bed.   
“I actually want to talk to you, too.” Jamie said.   
“Oh?” Hana frowned, surprised.   
“Yeah, I thought I'd let you recuperate a little from what happened, though.” Jamie sat down next to her, legs crossed.   
“Ah, you want to talk about what happened with Joey.” Hana said, nodding. “That's what I wanted to talk about as well.”  
“I figured you'd talk when you were ready.” Jamie smiled. “What is it?”  
“Well, I wanted to say sorry. I should have listened to you guys. Lena was suspicious of him from the start, and I guess I was just silly in believing he was different. I guess-” Hana looked for the right words. “-Maybe I wanted to believe I could change him. But I was dumb to think I could. I never meant anything to him.”

“No, you didn't.” Jamie mumbled, laying an arm around Hana's shoulders. “But you do to us. There's someone out there for you. You don't have to be sad that this guy wasn't that someone.”   
“Yeah.” Hana sighed deeply. “I'm just scared of being left behind alone. You know, you guys are all finding relationships and being happy and I'm just...me.”  
“Excuse you I happen to think you're pretty awesome just being you.” Jamie frowned, offended.  
“But what if I never find someone?” Hana asked, pouting.  
“Than that's what it is. Doesn't make you less of a person. You don't need anyone to make yourself complete or some bullshit like that. You already are a whole person. Not everyone finds someone worthy of sharing that with. You can't force that sort of thing.” Jamie shrugged.   
“I guess you're right.” Hana mumbled.   
“You know what I think?” Jamie said.  
“What?”  
“I think you're so strong it frightens people. You're independant, smart, confident, that scares some people. They aren't worth your time. Someone will come along one day and they're going to see all that and think 'wow, where have you been all my life?' I guarantee it.” Jamie smiled.  
“You think?”  
“Absolutely.” Jamie nodded.  
“Thank you Jamie.” Hana said, smiling. Her eyes gratefully shimmering before she hugged him tightly. “You're the best at these pep-talk things, I swear.”  
“Glad to be of service.” Jamie grinned, saluting. 

“But, what did you want to talk about?” Hana asked.  
“Well, what happened to you wasn't exactly something to think lightly about. Being drugged and passing out in a back end toilet, that's pretty intense.” Jamie frowned. “Right?”  
“Yeah. It was scary. But I knew you guys would find me. I heard Lena's voice right before I passed out. I knew I'd be okay then.” Hana smiled. “Still, I'm glad Miller got removed. I don't think I could have handled meeting him in the hallways.”  
“I would have smashed his face in all over again.” Jamie grunted. “Fucking asshole.”  
“I think you got your point across the first time.” Hana giggled.   
“Bloody better have.” Jamie grinned.   
“Hey, you wanna play some games? Me and Genji have our game night tonight and I'm streaming!” Hana got up, grinning enthusiastically.  
“Sure. Super Smash bros?”   
“You know it!”


	16. Fun Fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the fun fair for Lucio's birthday! Shenanigans ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little longer than expected but I love fun fairs so much you don't understand also IM SORRY FOR THE SAPPY ENDING BUT I JUST WANT MY FAVES TO BE HAPPY AND IN LOVE

The week did not pass quickly enough for all of them, anxious for Saturday's trip to the newly opened funfair nearby. They were talking about it all week, making plans for what rides to go on and how to efficiently make use of their time so they could go on every single one. 

Saturday had now finally rolled in, and they would leave at 3 pm, so they'd get there when it was starting to get dark. Fun fairs were 10x as good at night with the lights on, everyone knew that. It was only 8 am when Jamie woke up though, and he did not find Lucio next to him. That was odd, because Jamie was in Lucio's bed, the frog print blanket snugged warmly around his body. But Lucio wasn't far. He was sitting in front of his laptop, appearing to be mixing some music. He wasn't wearing headphones, the soft, gentle tunes coming from the laptop guiding Jamie to consciousness. He didn't mind being woken up like this, but he wasn't going to just jump up and be active this early on in the day. 

Instead he dozed on and off, one hand folded under his head and the other under his pillow, watching Lucio with a peaceful smile whenever his eyes weren't closed.  
“Love the song.” he mumbled sleepily.  
“You do?” Lucio asked, looking over his shoulder. “I was just perfecting my 'interpertive tune'. I based it on you!”  
“You wot?” Jamie muttered.  
“Well, I based it on the feelings I get when I think of you. I think that's more accurate. If I were to make a tune that were to describe you it would be a little more wild, more explosive! But when I look at you, well, I feel love, warm and gentle. Trust, too. And happiness. Lots of it.”  
“Aw, Lu...” Jamie grinned, hiding his face in the pillow to prevent Lucio from seeing him blush.  
“So that's what I tried to get into this tune, really. I just hope it'll be enough. It's my first big mark of the year.” Lucio mumbled while he delighted in Jamie's reaction. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Though it needs-”  
“-More bass, yes babe. I know.” Lucio grinned with an eyeroll as he finished that sentence. Jamie just smiled with a tease, listening as Lucio made small adjustments to the music. Gosh it was a lovely song, slightly melancholic, slow to medium paced with soft piano notes occasionally, matching perfectly with the accoustic guitar rhythm. How could he not be flattered knowing what it represented? 

“Good morning!” Genji came walking in wearing now more than merely his underwear and pachimari slippers without any kind of shame, and Jamie was afraid he was going to ruin the moment, but all he did was sit down in front of Lucio's bed, leaning back against it as he closed his eyes and listened to the music.  
“It's so lovely.” he mumbled. “I heard it from my room and I just felt so peaceful.”  
“Yeah it's nice isn't it?” Jamie mumbled, still a little sleepy.  
“Very.” Genji nodded, seeming to nod off as well.  
“Well putting people to sleep isn't what I'm aiming for. My whole class has to listen to this!” Lucio frowned.  
“It's not like it's making us sleepy. We already were.” Jamie chuckled. “It's not great to get you out of bed. I want to just doze to this song forever.”  
“Me too.” Genji nodded. “You wrote it for Jamie, Lucio?”  
“Kind of, yes.” Lucio nodded. “It's what I feel for him, put into a tune.”  
“I'd almost fall in love with him listening to this.” Genji grinned.  
“Almost? What's this? My charm not enough for ya?” Jamie teased, prodding Genji's head with his foot. 

“You keep saying you have charm! I don't see it!” Genji laughed, pushing his foot away with a disgusted look on his face. “Gross!”  
“I had a shower last night, s'not that bad!” Jamie kept trying to push his feet to Genji's face, resulting in a playful struggle accompanied by a lot of laughing and calling eachother names.  
“That's it!” Genji veered up and jumped Jamie, a little too roughly because when he grabbed him, the power behind his jump rolled them both over and off the bed into a mess of limbs and giggles.

Lucio shook his head at their shenanigans, but was secretly feeling a little fuzzy inside, the whole thing had something sweet about it. Finally untangled, Jamie got up and adjusted his oversized flannel pajama pants, that had shoved down in their struggle. He gave Lucio a sweet good morning kiss before he moved to the wardrobe, which had several of his clothes in it at this point. 

“Don't I get a kiss? I haven't been kissed in at least twelve hours.” Genji pretend moped.  
“Aww.” Lucio grinned. “You do realize we're not Zenyatta, right?”  
“All too well.” Genji sighed. “He's coming to the fun fair tonight as well. I invited him.” Genji cupped his own head in his hands. 

“What? I can't afford to pay for his ticket as well, you know!” Jamie frowned while he was browsing the wardrobe. Genji nodded.  
“I know. He's paying for his own entry. I asked him to meet me there.” Genji smiled, blushing a little.  
“Genji-”  
“It's just a friendly meetup.” Genji mumbled.  
“You mean it's just a date.” Lucio frowned, not impressed by Genji's excuses. “You can get in serious trouble, you know. Not that we can't. Mako coming with us will feed rumors as it is.”  
“Let them prove it.” Jamie shrugged. “ 'Sides, we know the truth. They ain't got shit.”  
“Maybe not, but rumors have been enough to get teachers sacked and students suspended.” Lucio mumbled. “Just saying we should be careful.”  
“And we will be. Mako wouldn't do this if it was too risky.” Jamie argued.  
“I suppose that is also true.” Lucio agreed. “But you, Genji, you are on thin ice. Please, please, be careful.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Genji sighed. 

“Aw lighten up Genjamin, it's going to be awesome fun tonight!” Jamie grinned. “A night to remember!”

Finally, it was nearly 3 pm and they were getting ready to leave, Sheila being the gathering point. They were just waiting on Mako and Amelie, making sure they had everything they could possibly need.  
“Oh, there they are!” Lucio waved as Mako, Amelie and Zenyatta came walking onto the parking lot, but Genji gasped.  
“Zenyatta is with them! That wasn't the plan, I was supposed to meet him there!” he hissed.  
“Oh, Genji!” Zenyatta waved enthusiastically.  
“Hello sensei.” Genji smiled anxiously.  
“Mako told me he was going with you and said there would be room for me in your van, is it all right if I come along?” he directed the question at Jamie, who nodded.  
“Sure, might be a bit of a squeeze in the back but of course you can come along!” Jamie grinned at Genji's fanatical head shaking, trying to signal Jamie to say no.  
“Wonderful! I must say I do prefer to travel by car instead of by train. People tend to look strange at omnics on public transport.” Zenyatta made a light bow towards Jamie. “And your car is simply splendid, such rustic charm!”

“See Genji, told you I had charm!” Jamie grinned, getting behind the wheel. “Well, get in and let's go!”  
“Yes! Fun fair here we come!” Lena cheered. 

Lucio gave up his front passenger seat to Mako so they could all fit on the back seat, albeit a little squished together. It didn't matter, spirits were high and everyone was chattering about what they were going to do once they got there. Sheila's engine roared to life and they drove off, Jamie putting on some music as background noise and just delighting in the mood. 

“Never thought I'd get to see the legend from the inside.” Mako smiled, gesturing at Sheila.  
“You could have just asked.” Jamie shrugged. “Oh, by the way, I was hoping I could ask you to drive us back. Then I can maybe have drink if I feel like it? Please?”  
“Sure, no problem.” Mako nodded. “Like anyone would pass up a chance to drive this thing.”  
“Hey now, she's spoken for.” Jamie grinned proudly.

They drove onto the fun fair parking lot roughly two hours later, darkness setting in.  
“Finally!” Genji shouted as he bursted out of the car door. “I can't wait!”  
“This is all so exciting, I've never been to a fun fair before!” Zenyatta said, obviously enjoying himself already. “Do you think they will let in an omnic?”  
“Of course! If not, we'll just have to fight them.” Genji shrugged. “Right Jamie?”  
“Damned right.” 

Jamie had to stop himself from cringing a little when he paid for their tickets, 100 dollars straight from his pocket, but at least they got group discount, and he had about 60 dollars left to spend. They'd probably all be gone by the end of the night, but honestly he couldn't care less. Seeing Lucio so happy and excited, it was all worth it three times over. 

“Right, I know everyone wants to go do their thing, but I insist we go through the haunted house all together.” Lucio announced. Hana whined, she scared easily after all.  
“Hey, it's his birthday!” Jamie reminded her. “Suck it up.”  
“Fine. You go up front though!” Hana insisted. 

It was hysterical inside the haunted house, Genji screamed loudest of them all and at literally everything, Zenyatta trying to calm him before he too, got scared and let out a metallic high pitched shriek. Of course Lena and Jamie took that opportunity to randomly scream to make Genji jump or grab his arm in the dark, making him shriek. Hana was at the back, fearfully clenching her hands to Mako's jacket and staying behind the solid man for cover. Lucio clenched Jamie's arm, hiding against him whenever something jumped out to scare them, Jamie just giggling anxiously. He didn't want to admit that he did get scared a few times, faking toughness for Lucio's sake. Lena was all over Amelie, even though she was probably least susceptible to the jump scares, just taking the opportunity to jump into Amelie's arms. 

At the end of the route, Genji was a mess, nearly sobbing when he practically ran out.  
“Never again!” he said, wrapping his own arms around himself. Zenyatta patted him on the shoulder compassionately. “I hate you!” Genji pointed at Lucio, who grinned proudly.  
“I'm not even sorry.” Lucio sang, still holding on to Jamie.  
“Right, so we splitting up?” Lena asked. “I wanna go on the bumpercarts!”  
“I feel like going to the arcade!” Hana raised her hand. “They had so much Pachimari stuff!”  
“I'll join you.” Mako chimed in. “Pretty sure we can win that big one with our combined efforts.”  
“I saw a stand where you could angle ducklings, Genji can you please show me how it works? It looks like fun!” Zenyatta asked. Genji dropped his victim act and started beaming, nodding quickly.  
“Let's split up then. Meet back at the sweets stand around midnight?” Jamie suggested.  
“Yep, sounds good!” Lucio nodded, watching everyone go their own way. He smiled and snuggled up to Jamie fondly. “So you really weren't scared at all in there, right?”  
“Me, scared? Lu, I ain't afraid of anything. You know that!” Jamie bragged, grin on his face. Blatant lie.  
“Of course, I was just testing you!” Lucio smiled. “Hey, shall we check out the plush machines in the arcade? I used to be pretty okay at them and I don't want to go home without a souvenir!”  
“Yeah, let's.” Jamie nodded, arm around Lucio's shoulders as they started walking. 

“Come on Amelie, It'll be fun!” Lena said, dragging Amelie along at the arm, towards an unoccupied bumpercart. Amelie was a little apprehensive, but ultimately allowed herself to be seated in the cart, not entirely at ease but indulging Lena, who was all smiles and excitement. She glanced at her girlfriend, who blushed slightly when she pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, making Amelie feel all giddy inside. 

The only thing she felt when the ride was over was regret.

Lena was super competitive and had to get back at everyone that hit them, going in hard and without thought as usual. Amelie only just managed to hold on and stay seated, practically falling out of the cart as soon as the ride was over, stumbling to the sides. Finally, safe! She needed a moment to recuperate, Lena kneeling with her.

“Are you okay love? Was I a bit too fanatical?” she asked, a little worried.  
“Fine, I just-” Amelie sighed. “-I just think something a little less intense is more my style.” she let Lena help her up, smiling and fixing her hair. Lena seemed relieved, beaming a grin her way.  
“How about the ferris wheel then? I'll get us some popcorn and drinks and we can just chill!”  
“Yes, that sounds more up my alley.” Amelie tried not to look too relieved as she followed Lena to the popcorn stand. 

“You got it!” Genji cheered as Zenyatta fished a small duck from the makeshift pond.  
“Yes! Do I get to keep it as a prize?” Zenyatta was obviously having the time of his life, though he did not quite understand everything. Genji laughed, shaking his head.  
“No, but you can trade it for one! You caught a purple one, so that's 50 points!”  
“Wow! But what to get? Do you want anything, Genji?” Zenyatta asked, looking at the available prizes.  
“They have goldfish!” Genji cooed. “I've wanted a pet for so long! But-”  
“-But what?” Zenyatta asked.  
“They won't allow it. School regulations, I mean. You can't have pets in the dorm.” Genji sighed.  
“You can't?” Zenyatta sounded so offended and surprised it was like he'd heard the most upsetting news in his life. “Well that's not acceptable at all.”  
“Sensei?”  
“Pets are a good influence on people's lives. They teach you how to take responsibility and make you feel better. Don't worry, Genji. I'm going to pull a few strings. Excuse me, sir-” Zenyatta held up his hand to the man who ran the stand. 

“I would like a goldfish, but can we pick it up later? We still have the whole evening here and I don't want to cause it too much stress.” Zenyatta explained. The stand holder agreed, putting a goldfish apart for them. Genji had no words for this act of kindness, just incoherently thanking Zenyatta.  
“You're quite welcome, Genji! Come, there is so much more to see!” Zenyatta tugged Genji along, obviously getting a taste for this fun fair thing and wanting to indulge in it now that he could.

“Aw man, no way!” Lucio groaned as the claw came up empty for what must have been the 20th time.  
“I'm done, that's enough money wasted.” he mumbled, obviously a little dissapointed. “Let's go babe, I'm hungry. Hot dogs?”  
“No way. I won't accept defeat.” Jamie shook his head. “You go get the hot dogs, when you get back I'll have that frog for you.”  
“Don't waste too much money, all right? Thing's rigged!” Lucio frowned, but smiled anyway when he turned to get them some hot dogs. 

“Damned right it's rigged.” Jamie mumbled when Lucio left the arcade and could no longer see him. “S' why we're gonna pay em back in kind!” he made sure no one was watching, flicking out his pocket knife and starting to screw open the back of the machine. 

“Jamie what the hell?” Hana hissed, noticing what he was doing.  
“Hana, good call mate! Stand in front of me and make sure the owner of this place can't see me!” Jamie whispered, nearly having the back plate off. Mako had taken notice too, but for now he only watched with bemusement. It was no wonder this kid always got into trouble, honestly. 

“You could have just asked me to get one out of the machine!” Hana said, covering Jamie as best she could. Not easy, given she was only 5'4 and Jamie was a whopping 6'5.  
“Are you kidding I ain't giving 'em a cent more than they already took from us!” Jamie replied, wiggling his hand through the hole and into the receptacle, hand feeling around for the biggest frog he could find.  
“Got it!” he grinned triumphantly.  
“Good, then get out of there and put that plate back on, you cheapskate!”  
“Roight- I'll uhm, do that, yes.” Jamie said, trying to get his hand back out.  
“What are you waiting for?” Hana hissed, smiling innocently at a passer-by.  
“It's possible that I may have gotten a little stuck.” Jamie admitted after trying to jerk his hand loose a couple of times.  
“Oh good god.” Hana groaned. “You're an idiot.”  
“A little help?” Jamie suggested, still trying to get his hand back. “Wait, what are you doing? No, don't!”  
Hana grinned as she took out her phone and took a picture.  
“Blackmail material!” she grinned before coming to help him. She pulled as hard as she could manage, but Jamie's hand was nearly cemented in there.  
“You're evil.” Jamie groaned. “And I'm still stuck. Get Mako, he's a strong guy, he can probably help.”  
“You want him to know? He'll be very dissapointed. You promised not to get in trouble after all.”  
“Shut up and get him before Lucio gets back.” Jamie growled. “Please.” he added when he saw Hana's corrective frown. 

“I saw everything.” Mako said, coming up behind them. “What are you trying to do?”  
“Isn't it obvious? Now please, help? Before the owner sees me?” Jamie pleaded, almost desperately.  
“You're a fool.” Mako said, taking Jamie's forearm. “Ready?”  
Jamie nodded, bracing himself. It was probably only a small tug for Mako, but to Jamie it felt like his hand nearly got torn off. Finally free, he pressed his painful hand to his chest, managing not to groan in pain, but only just. Mako shook his head, screwing the plate back on while Jamie checked if his hand still worked.  
“Thanks mate, I owe ya one.”  
“Let me see your hand.” Mako said, holding up his own. Jamie reluctantly showed him, it was red and starting to swell up. Just touching it made Jamie cringe.  
“You need to get some ice on that. Might be bruised.” Mako said, frowning. “Was it really worth it? You couldn't have put in a coin and tried fairly?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jamie mumbled. Mako could hardly stay angry with that pouty face, sighing deeply. “Come on, let's get you to first aid.”

Jamie allowed Mako to gently take him along, stuffing the frog in his backpack as a surprise for later. Just in time. As they left the arcade, Lucio got back with the hotdogs.  
“Babe, I got the food! Hey, what's up?” Lucio cocked his head in confusion when he saw the painful grimace on Jamie's face.  
“He fell!” Hana said, before anyone could speak up. “Tripped over a step and hurt his hand! We were just getting him to first aid!”  
“Yes, your boyfriend is very clumsy.” Mako chimed in. “Can't leave him alone for a second.”  
Jamie just shrugged, but was secretly grateful they covered for him like that.  
“Oh, you klutz! It's okay, I'll go with him, you guys can stay here.” Lucio said, smiling. “How far in are you for the huge pachi, Hana?”  
“Almost there! And the evening's not even close to ending! I brought two bags to fill with stuff so I'll be here for a while yet!” Hana grinned. “But be more careful, all right Jamie?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Jamie rolled his eyes before they started heading for First Aid. 

“Views are lovely from up here, yeah?” Lena smiled, eyebrows wiggling.  
“Yes, very.” Amelie smiled as she looked around. “This is much more my style.”  
“I wasn't talking about those views.” Lena grinned, shoving closer.  
“Oh? Oh, right. You're such a flirt.” Amelia giggled. “But before we get to that, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Oh? What is it?” Lena asked, focusing her attention on Amelie.  
“Well, when my car broke down last week and your friends came to my rescue, they offered me to come and hang out with your friend group. I wasn't sure about it, I wanted to know how you feel about it before I show up unannounced, you know?”  
“Sweety of course I'm fine with it!” Lena beamed. “You're welcome in our little club! We'd love to have you! Mostly me, but I'm sure the other guys will warm up to you!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course! They're good people! They've got your back.”  
“Indeed. My car still runs like new. Very well, I'll come and hang out some time. And something else-” Amelie grinned mischieveously. “'No Pants'?”  
“I'm going to kill James.”

 

“I can't believe you literally bruised your entire hand.” Lucio said, fussing over Jamie as they sat on a bench to eat their hot dogs. Well, more like cold dogs at this point. Jamie's hand was bandaged up after he'd had an icepack pressed to it for over half an hour.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jamie apologized. “That's not how I wanted to spend that time with you at all.”  
“It's okay, accidents happen. You couldn't help it.” Lucio smiled. “Besides, I'm still having a blast!”  
“Good. I'm glad. You deserve to have a fun night, with all that's going on.” Jamie smiled.  
“You're sweet.” Lucio smiled gently, leaning his cheek on Jamie's shoulder. “But anything we do is fun. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.”  
“Sap.” Jamie smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but they have a tunnel of love here.” he nudged Lucio, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“I did notice that.” Lucio grinned. “Wanna go there?”  
“Hell yeah.”

“Tunnel of love?”  
“Yes, it's where a pair goes to enjoy some time alone.” Genji explained. Zenyatta seemed a little puzzled still, though.  
“To meditate together?” he asked, confused.  
“Ah, yes. Sort of.” Genji said, not knowing how else to explain it without embarassing himself.  
“Well, that sounds like fun! Let's try it!” Zenyatta decided. “I won't leave until I've tried everything!”  
“Oh dear, sensei, maybe-”  
“Oh, look it's Jamison and Lucio! Hello!” Zenyatta waved jovially as said two joined them in line.  
“Oh, hello Zenyatta!” Lucio smiled, but exchanged a look with Jamie, who glanced at Genji.  
“Hey guys.” Genji said, awkwardly wiggling from one leg to the other. He was all too grateful their scorning looks were diverted when Amelie and Lena also joined the line.  
“James, you're an asshole!” Lena hissed.  
“What did I do now?” Jamie said, taking cover behind Lucio.  
“You told her about the pants thing?!”  
“Oh. Yeah we had a laugh about that.” Jamie grinned.  
“I swear to god James-” Lena hissed. 

“-Babe, not to be rude or anything, but I'd rather not have everyone looking over our shoulder while we're in there. Can we come back later?” Lucio asked, interrupting Lena while looking up at Jamie.  
“Sure, Lu.” Jamie nodded, not blaming Lucio for feeling that way. And if he was honest, he kind of felt the same. He followed Lucio back out of the line, looking around to see what to do next.  
“Sorry about that. I just didn't-” Lucio mumbled, looking a little guilty.  
“It's all right, I understand. You wanna go show off your aim at the shooting stand?” Jamie smiled, arm wrapping around Lucio's waist. “Bet I can beat ya, even with my hand in this state.”  
“Oh, you're on!” Lucio's face cleared, bright smile back where it belonged. 

“Hey, Mako!”  
Mako turned around at the familiar voice that called his name. Jack and Gabriel came walking in his direction, Jack waving at him.  
“Hello you two.” Mako smiled. “Come to check out the newly opened fun fair, huh?”  
“Yeah, we needed some time out together. And this seemed like a perfect opportunity.” Gabriel smiled, arm leisurly around Jack's shoulders. “You here with anyone?”  
“With us!” Hana grinned, coming from behind her arcade machine. “We invited him!”  
“I see! Hello Hana, hope you're having fun!” Jack smiled.  
“Loads!” Hana nodded. “You should come join us!”  
“Ah, we'll be fine on our own, but thank you for the offer. Good to see you!” Gabriel said, tugging Jack along. 

“Well, that was brief.” Hana frowned. “Why are they in such a hurry?”  
“I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing.” Mako smiled. He did in fact have an idea of why, but he didn't want to worry Hana unnecessarily. He could deal with this later. 

“Hah! Beat you again!” Lucio grinned, lowering his rifle.  
“I give up!” Jamie admitted defeat. “You are clearly better at aiming than me.” he sighed.  
“News to no one, babe.” Lucio bragged, smug look on his face.  
“Merciless, is what you are!” Jamie chuckled. “Go on, claim your prize.” he wanted to turn and look around, but a hand janked him by the collar and pulled him down, keeping him there as Lucio kissed him. Not just a shallow kiss, but a rather intense one, tongue and all. 

They were interrupted by the stand holder, who coughed politely. Lucio abruptly let Jamie go, blushing slightly. Jamie was still a little baffled, this wasn't like Lucio at all.  
“Sorry, I'll take the keychain please, the pachimari ones. The matching set, if possible.” he mumbled.  
“You all right, Lu?” Jamie asked as they walked away from the stand.  
“Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little carried away, the atmosphere and all, you know? It's so lovely, and tonight's just been amazing.” Lucio smiled. “It's definitely the best birthday I've ever had.”  
“I'm glad to hear it.” Jamie returned the smile. “Wish we had more time here, to be honest.”  
“Well, midnight is still half an hour away. We could go ride the tunnel?” Lucio said, seeming a little shy again, more like Jamie expected him to be. He nodded, noticing Lucio was getting a little needy, more subtle touches, not wanting to let go of him, the mellow, flustered looks, it was obvious he wanted some alone time with him. 

But it seemed they weren't going to get that lucky. Mako and Hana were just carrying the biggest Pachimari they'd ever seen out of the arcade.  
“Holy shit!” Lucio laughed. “That's amazing!”  
“Come and give us a hand putting it in the van!” Hana grinned triumphantly. “Oh my god, Lucio we got so much cool stuff! I can't wait to show you!”  
“Go on, I'll gather the others and meet you there. Anything you want from the sweetshop?” Jamie asked, handing Lucio the keys to Sheila.  
“I'll take one of those lemon lime popsicles, thank you.” Lucio smiled. “See you in a bit.”

Jamie met the rest of them by the sweets shop just near the exit, very strategically placed.  
“Roight, I've got 30 bucks. What do you all want?” he looked at the four who were gathered before him.  
“We'll share a candy apple.” Amelie smiled, Lena nodding in utter glee.  
“We're sharing spit James!” she hissed. “How awesome is that?!”  
“Roiiight, sure. Awesome. Genji?”  
“Shit!”  
“ 'scuse me?” Jamie frowned.  
“Fish!” Genji exclaimed, like it explained everything. He turned on his heels and ran, leaving a very confused group. 

“Well then. I'll take that as a 'I don't want anything'.” Jamie said, looking at Zenyatta.  
“Well, I don't require anything, Jamison, but I'm quite sure Genji would enjoy a swirly popsicle.”  
“Would he? You sure he wouldn't like a lick of yo-” Jamie was stopped in his sentence by Lena slapping her hand over his mouth. She looked at him wide eyed.  
“I know how tempting the joke is James but you have to resist! Be strong!” she urged. Jamie's eyes grew wide. Shit. He'd nearly said it as well. He nodded, seeing Lena sigh in relief. Thank goodness Lena had seen that one coming. 

He bought what everyone had requested, plus a chocolate bunny for Hana and a bag of candy pigs for Mako. They were just about to go searching for Genji when he returned, holding a fish in a plastic bag.  
“Sorry, I'm here now! Couldn't leave her behind!” he smiled.  
“Oh, of course! I'd completely forgotten!” Zenyatta said. “I'll make sure the regulations about pets are loosened a little, but for now, let's just get back home!”

“Incoming candy!” Jamie announced as they got to the van.  
“Sweet!” Hana and Lucio said simultaneously, sharing a high five before taking their candy from Jamie.  
“Here you go Mako, I know you didn't ask for any but I figured you'd appreciate these!” Jamie smiled, handing him the bag of candy pigs. Mako smiled when he took it, ruffling through Jamie's hair. Jamie chuckled, but Mako abruptly pulled his hand back, seeming alarmed as he turned his head to look at something. Jamie looked up, question in his eyes, glancing in the direction Mako was looking. Jack and Gabriel were a couple of yards away, by their car, watching them. They looked suspicious, shifty eyes glancing in their direction. 

“What's going on?” Jamie asked, a little unnerved.  
“It's fine, don't worry about it. Gonna give me those keys?” Mako asked, holding up his hand. Jamie nodded, handing Mako the keys without question. He felt a strange kind of twist in his stomach about what he'd just seen. They wouldn't think that Mako and he were dating, right? They knew he was with Lucio. He hopped in the passenger's seat and looked over his shoulder to see how everyone squeezed into the back seat, half of them already digging into their candy. 

“This was the best night out ever! And no one got seriously hurt!” Lena cheered, practically sitting in Amelie's lap.  
“Oh, right, how's your hand?” Hana asked, gesturing at the bandaged hand.  
"Oh for god's sake James." Lena frowned. "I take it back!"  
“It's still pretty painful and sore, but it's nothing serious.” Jamie mumbled, feeling it with his non-injured hand.  
“Guess I'll just have to kiss it better.” Lucio shrugged.  
“I dunno, it'll be a lot of kisses!” Jamie grinned.  
“Good!” Lucio returned the grin. “I'll save that for when we're alone, though.”  
“Ohhhhh.” Hana grinned, wiggling her fingers and eyebrows. “Didn't you boys get enough action in the tunnel?”  
“Actually we didn't get to go.” Lucio pouted. “Because everyone else decided they wanted to go too.” he cast a judgemental look at Lena and Genji.  
“Shoulda just gone, it was awesome. From what little I saw.” Lena grinned. 

They chattered away until exhaustion mercilessly swept through the group, all of them becoming quiet and slowly falling asleep one by one until only Jamie and Mako were left awake, only the streetlights next to the highway illuminating their faces when they passed by. There was something about the whole thing that made it feel like time was passing differently somehow, the feeling was hard to describe.  
“Look at them, out cold.” Jamie mumbled.  
“Aren't you tired? It's okay if you want to sleep.” Mako said, quietly as to not wake anyone. “I'll get you home safe.” he smiled.  
“Nah I'm not tired. I'll probably crash when we get back, can never sleep in a car.” Jamie shrugged. “Hey, you think Reyes and Morrison were spying on us?”  
“Jamie just leave it be, it's better that way.” Mako insisted.  
“But you might get in trouble.” Jamie argued, looking away while he crossed his arms.  
“I can handle myself. One student once sued me over giving him the wrong advice for his Master's and they didn't think that was grounds to fire me.”

Jamie's frown deepened, annoyed grunt leaving his throat.  
“This is different and you know it. Don't treat me like a child.” he mumbled.  
“You literally got your hand stuck in a claw machine because you were trying to steal a plushy.” Mako argued. Shit. That was pretty solid logic. Jamie let out a deep sigh, arms still crossed as the pout grew more intense. 

“I mean I guess.” he threw his hands up in the air, making Mako laugh with his utterly annoyed look.  
“I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Lucio.” he muttered, defensive.  
“Are you two happy together?” Mako asked, smiling knowingly.  
“Couldn't be better. Lucio's- well, amazing.” Jamie said, blushing slightly. “I still can't believe he's with me. I know I don't deserve him, but I'm so thankful for him.”  
“Don't forget to tell him that every once in a while, all right?” Mako said, softly.  
“I won't. Forget, I mean.” Jamie smirked. “How could I? Look at him.” he glanced back at his sleeping boyfriend, who'd fallen asleep with his head on Hana's shoulder.  
“Mako, did you ever have those moments where you looked at your husband and thought; 'Yes, I've made the right choice. This is the person I want to share my life with.'?”

“A couple of times, yes.” Mako nodded.  
“I'm having those moments a lot.” Jamie admitted. “Almost every day. Having one right now actually.”  
“About your husband?” Mako teased.  
“If only. Maybe some day. Ohhh, wouldn't that be something? I'd love nothing more.” Jamie smiled, thoughts drifting to sweet daydreams.  
“Careful, showing all that love might ruin your tough guy cred.” Mako chuckled. Jamie was acting like a love struck puppy and honestly Mako thought it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen.  
“So be it then.” Jamie shrugged. “I'd give up anything to grow old with him.” he knew he was smiling like a fool, but he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. 

Mako drove them back to Uni safely, Jamie making sure to wake everyone up before they turned onto the parking lot and got out of the car. It was 2:30 in the morning, so everyone was tired, going straight back to their dorms after saying goodnight. They'd brag about their prizes tomorrow. 

Neither Lucio or Jamie bothered brushing their teeth or doing anything other than taking off most of their clothes and crashing into their beds, cuddling up lazily.  
“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Lucio mumbled, smiling happily as he snuggled up to Jamie. “Thank you, babe. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Lu. Always.” Jamie muttered, eyes closing and slipping away besides his attempts to fight it. He didn't need to bother, because as soon as Lucio had heard the last word, he was done and gone, peaceful smile still on his lips.


	17. Pool party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucio's actual birthday and the gang goes to visit the local pool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working towards a purely smut chapter here bear with
> 
> Magnum with DEEZ NUTZ

“Wake up sleepyheads!” Hana's voice made Jamie wake up with a gasp, sitting up in a reflex.  
“The fuck?” Lucio mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
“Time to check out and divide the loot!!” Hana announced. “Genji!”  
“Nanda ittai?” Genji's moody voice sounded from behind his door. “Naze kono?”  
“Come on, stop being so boring! Let's check what we've got!” Hana said, setting down her bags and going to Genji's room.   
“Holy shit.” Jamie mumbled, face leaning in his hands. “What time is it?”  
“11.” Lucio replied, eyes still nearly closed as he looked at his phone. “I'm not ready.”  
“Neither am I.” Jamie agreed, falling back onto the bed and pulling the blanket over his head. “I want to just simmer in here for the rest of the day. Ain't no one gonna stop me.”  
“Or me.” Lucio joined him beneath the blankets, chuckling when they cuddled up to eachother again. 

They listened as Hana threw a tantrum in Genji's room, Genji replying in sleepy japanese, until Jamie remembered something.   
“Happy actual birthday, love.” he muttered, lips pressing a kiss to Lucio's sleep warm cheek.   
“Thank you babe.” Lucio smiled. “24, can you believe it? I feel so old.”  
“You are. I ordered a walker for you as a surprise.” Jamie teased. Lucio giggled, prodding Jamie's stomach with a finger. 

“You're an asshole. Might I remind you you're only a year and a few weeks younger than me?”  
“Well sure, but for now, I'm 22 and you're 24, making you old.” Jamie grinned, laughing when Lucio began to tickle him. He was very ticklish and could hardly defend himself, but lucky for him Lucio was still sleepy.   
“You have the most adorable laugh.” Lucio mumbled, granting Jamie mercy.   
“Stop it.” Jamie still giggled a little. “Oh, right!” he shot up, throwing the blankets off. “I can't believe I almost forgot!” he scrambled to get out of bed, leaving a confused Lucio.

Jamie pulled open a drawer and got out a wrapped package, also throwing his backpack onto the bed.   
“Check that one first!” he said, grinning as he came back to sit on the bed.   
“Aw, babe you already gifted me that awesome trip, this wasn't necessary!” Lucio said, flattered smile on his face. Jamie waved away his concerns. 

“Just open it!” he urged, eager look in his eyes. He loved gifting things, it was twice as fun as receiving gifts.  
“All right, all right.” Lucio said, zipping open Jamie's backpack, reaching inside to find the frog plush.   
“You got it! I thought you didn't get to it with that business with your hand and all!” Lucio grinned, moving to kiss Jamie, but Jamie blocked him with the gift he still had in his hands.   
“You're not done yet.” he stated as Lucio took the gift with a delighted chuckle.   
“You spoil me.” Lucio mumbled, ripping the paper off, seeming a little confused at the fuzzy bundle inside. He glanced at Jamie, who just nudged him to unwrap it further. 

“Oh my god!” Lucio gasped, eyes starting to light up when he realized what it was. “Yes!” he triumphantly held up the thing, excited grin on his face.  
“I hope it's the right size!” Jamie said, a little anxious. “Try it!”  
“Aw it's perfect!” Lucio did just that, stepping into the bright green and yellow frog onesie. “And so soft!”  
he zipped it up and came to hug Jamie, happily squeezing him. “Thank you so much! It's amazing and I love it, I'm never taking it off!”

“Well, that's a little drastic.” Jamie frowned. “But I'm glad you like it!”  
“I don't just like it, I love it! I love you!” Lucio laughed, kisses raining down on Jamie's face.   
“Hey Hana, Genji, check this out!” Lucio hopped off the bed excitedly to show them. Jamie got up off the bed, slipping into his sunday clothes while he heard Lucio brag about his onesie in the background. 

“Oi, james!” lena popped her head around the corner, waving energetically. Did she ever slow down? Jamie waved back lazily. Lena looked up when she saw Lucio in his onesie.  
“Oh, so you couldn't wait until we all got here, could you? You had to show off and give him his gift before we could!” she frowned. Jamie grinned.   
“Boyfriend priviliges.” he simply stated.   
“Oh hey Lena! Isn't it awesome?” Lucio grinned, coming back to Jamie's room. “I don't even have to get dressed! It's amazing!”  
“Whenever I say that I get glared at.” Jamie frowned, pulling a laugh from both his friends. 

Hana and Genji followed Lucio into jamie's room with their gifts, Lucio receiving them all with indomitable happiness and enthusiasm. Jamie didn't think he'd ever seen him this happy this early in the morning, but he delighted in the lovely smiles that were thrown his way. 

“Right, because it's your birthday, Lu, you get to pick what we're gonna do today.” Lena said. “What will it be?”  
“Hmmm.” Lucio exchanged a thoughtful look with Jamie, who offered nothing, just watched curiously, wanting to see what Lucio came up with. “Well, the weather is amazing, we should take advantage of it before winter kicks in.”  
“So?”  
“So, let's visit the local pool!” Lucio smiled. “It's only 12, we still have the whole afternoon to spend there if we leave quickly!”  
“Excellent call!” Genji agreed. “I'll go get my swimming trunks!”  
“I've been waiting to wear that cute pink bathing suit!” Hana cheered, leaping up and running out of the room. 

“What's with her?” Jamie frowned.   
“Sugar rush. She at the whole chocolate bunny for breakfast.” Lena grinned before she followed Hana to the girl's dorm. 

They might have looked ridiculous walking the streets in full on swimwear, but none of them cared about the people looking at them. The local pool was only five minutes away and Jamie wasn't going to waste gas on that. They were packed with all the necessities, towels, sunglasses, suncaps, sunscreen and a bag filled with food and drinks because everyone agreed buying them there was too expensive. 

It wasn't as busy as they'd expected, but no one complained. All the more room for them and their floatables. Genji ran ahead, parkour jumping over the entry fence and cutting off some kids in the kiddy pool before diving straight into the deep end, coming up with a big grin.   
“The water's great!” he called, from beyond the gates.   
“Sorry about him.” Lucio apologized while he paid for their tickets, shaking his head at Genji, who was grinning like a gleeful little kid. 

“Last one there's a rotten egg!” Lena cheered, following Genji's example. “Canonball!”  
Jamie and Hana both scrambled to not be last, but they needn't have bothered, because Lucio just followed them calmly, shaking his head while he grinned at their antics.

“Water's great he says! I'm bloody freezing!” Jamie shivered when he surfaced, breath stocking in his throat. Genji laughed, splashing water in his direction. Jamie didn't even retort, temporarily distracted when he noticed how Lucio took off his vest, shorts and shoes. He was wearing a pair of blue and green speedos that he filled out more than a little, well formed body unconcealed by clothes besides the tight swimwear. Jamie hid his blushing grin behind his hands, sinking below the surface to cool off. Holy fuck. How was he going to play it cool all afternoon with that in his vicinity?

He wasn't. It was as simple as that. He tried to avoid looking in Lucio's general direction, didn't get too close to him and tried to distract himself as much as he could. Who gave him permission to be this hot anyway?  
“I'm going to get some ice creams guys, what would you like?” Lucio announced.   
“Magnum with DEEZ NUTZ!” Genji and Hana shouted in unison.  
“I'll have a Split. Orange.” Jamie smiled, the first time he'd properly looked at Lucio since they'd arrived and he immediately wished he hadn't. Lucio's wet hair hung down his shoulders, dark skin glistening with wetness in the sun, only rivalled in brightness by Lucio's smile. Damnit Jamie wasn't going to ruin this with his boner! He growled and looked away, arms crossing in annoyance. 

“I'll take a Rocket, thanks Lucio!” Lena smiled, then turned to Jamie. “James, Chicken fight!”  
“Fight? Where?!” Jamie looked up, seeing Lena point at Genji and Hana.   
“Shoulder wars!” Hana grinned, climbing on top of Genji's shoulders while Jamie kneeled slightly to let Lena get up his shoulders. “Bring it on!” Lena challenged them, a little wobbly until Jamie grabbed her knees and kept her in place.   
“You're on!” Genji cheered, charging as soon as Lena was firmly seated. 

They were so busy with their little shoulder wars they didn't notice Lucio was getting some unwanted attention at the bar, a few jocks were standing around him. He'd had trouble like this before, but that was always just one or two guys. He was surrounded by four of them right now and he was feeling a little uneasy, though he wasn't about to let that show. 

“Where you goin' sweet cheeks? Got somewhere to be?”

Lucio had hoped they'd leave him alone when he'd walk away, but they started following him. He rolled his eyes, turning around to face them.  
“Look, I'm spoken for. And if my boyfriend sees you hitting on me, you're gonna wish you'd left me alone.”  
“Oh-ho he sounds tough, but what's he gonna do against the four of us?” one of the jocks laughed. “C'mon, don't be a prude, beautiful.”   
“Leave me alone.” Lucio stated, clear and as a final warning, but by this time Jamie had locked on to what was happening. Lucio saw him notice it, and he didn't think he'd ever seen someone get out of a pool as quickly as that. 

“Oi, what the fuck you on my man for?!” Jamie growled and he was at Lucio in less than the blink of an eye. Lucio was afraid he would lunge at them, but thank goodness he managed to keep himself in check. If only just. Lucio saw him wanting to do it, then change his mind at the last possible second, fists twitching.   
“Ohh, big scary boyfriend you got.”  
“Yeah, what's he gonna do with those noodle arms? Tickle us to death?”  
“You're gonna wish I did.” Jamie hissed, but when he raised his fist someone grabbed his arms and held him back. 

“James it's not worth it. Don't get us kicked out, please.”  
“What Lena said!” Genji said, straining to hold back Jamie on his other arm.   
“Lemme at em guys, I gotta maul a bitch!” Jamie grunted, trying to break away.   
“Jamie, please.” Lucio shook his head. “They're not worth our time.”  
“Yeah, fucking pricks.”Lena glared at them. “Don't you be fucking with my friends, you hear me?” she warned them. They shrugged, huffing before they left, Lena letting go of Jamie.   
“Fuckers.” Jamie spat. “You okay, Lu?” he turned around, all fury faded like nothing had happened, eyes focused on Lucio's intently, slightly worried.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Lucio smiled. “Got to love those pushy types, huh?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed, pulling up his lip with a small snarl. “C'mon, let's not have this ruin the day!”

They continued as they were, forgetting about the little run in and just enjoying the weather and the water, chilling on the laid back chairs that were there and snacking as they pleased.   
Lucio and Jamie were in said chairs, watching how Hana, Genji and Lena were playing Mooch. Hana in the middle and Lena and Genji tossing a ball between them, Hana getting more and more fanatical with every throw. 

Lucio had brought the popsicle from yesterday, eating it completely innocently but Jamie couldn't help but be distracted by it. His eyes kept trailing to Lucio's mouth, full lips locking around the popsicle before he licked it, lips popping off, wet and juicy.   
“You want a lick? You been staring at it for a while.” Lucio offered. Jamie flushed immediately. He should really work on his staring technique.   
“Nah, I'm good mate. I was just-” his excuse grinded to a halt, seeing Lucio smile cheekily.   
“I know.” he said, tease in his voice. “Why do you think I was doing it? I'm just practicing, you know. For later.” he wiggled his eyebrows and Jamie didn't know what to say, face about as red as his swimming trunks. Lucio winked before continuing as he was, glancing at Jamie to see if he was still looking, deliberately moaning when he put the popsicle back in his mouth, downing it as far as he could. Jamie didn't want to look, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of it. 

“Lu, don't do this to me.” he mumbled, quietly. “It's very distracting.”  
“Good.” Lucio merely grinned. “Hey, babe?”  
“Hmmmmh?” Jamie frowned when Lucio leaned over.  
“How about we blow this joint and get back to the dorm? I figure I'm just about done here.”  
“But what about-”  
“It's a five minute walk, they'll manage. C'mon, baby.” Lucio purred into Jamie's ear, obvious intent in his voice, prying a nervous giggle out of Jamie. 

“Roight, guess we're leaving then!” Jamie said, decisively. “Guys, see ya back at the dorm!”


	18. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut chapter! Can be skipped without missing plot!

Jamie didn't think a walk back to the dorm had ever taken this long, even though it probably took less time than usual. Lucio seemed casual, the two of them holding hands while they walked the streets, but when they entered Jamie's room and closed the door his whole demeanor changed.  
“I've been waiting for some alone time with you since last night.” Lucio mumbled, falling into Jamie's arms.  
“Just, everything happened so much I didn't get a chance.” he smiled.  
“Yeah, it was a shame we didn't get to visit the tunnel of love.” jamie shrugged, seeing Lucio grin cheekily.  
“How about we do that anyway?” he teased, biting his lip.  
“What? It's a two hour- Oh, right. That's a terrible joke.” Jamie laughed, shaking his head.  
“You know me.” Lucio smiled, arms wrapping around Jamie's waist. Jamie automatically leaned down for a kiss, cupping Lucio's face gently. 

Lucio held him so close it was like he was trying to melt into him, lush lips parting to slip out his tongue, that still tasted vaguely of the popsicle he'd been eating. Jamie let his hands slide over Lucio's chest, something he'd wanted to do all afternoon. Lucio smiled against him, low chuckle leaving his throat.  
“I saw you staring at me in the pool, you know.” he mumbled between kisses. Jamie made a knowing noise, admitting his weakness. 

“Sorry.” he managed to slip between short kisses.  
“Don't be. I'm yours, Jamie. You can stare whenever you like.” Lucio's voice was a low, seductive tone, hands starting to undo Jamie's belt. “Besides, it's not like I don't do my fair share of staring.”  
“Really?” Jamie frowned.  
“Yeah, I'm just better at hiding it.” Lucio chuckled. “You really should work on that.”  
“Later.” Jamie hissed, shivering when Lucioundid his pants and coped a feel. “Want you.” he whispered, fingers, digging into Lucio's shoulders while he let his lips trail down Lucio's neck.  
“Already so eager?” Lucio teased, but the small gasps he let loose betrayed that he didn't mind at all.  
“After that whole display you put on, how could I not be?” Jamie mumbled between licks and kisses. Lucio let himself enjoy the undivided attention Jamie was giving him, slowly shuffling towards the bed, gasping when Jamie pushed him over onto it. 

Jamie followed immediately, he'd been waiting for this for a long time. His hands were slightly trembly with anticipation, but they set to exploring Lucio's body eagerly none the less. It was a little awkward, Jamie had never done anything like this before and he was basically going with his gut, touching, kissing and licking wherever it seemed appropiate. He listened intently to the moans and whispers Lucio let loose while his lips left not an inch of Lucio's abdomen untouched. He glanced up, seeing Lucio look back with a flustered, mellow look, eyes half lidded. 

“You okay?” Jamie asked, fingers lingering on the edge of Lucio's swimwear, ready to pull it down at a moment's notice, but waiting until he got the go ahead. Lucio nodded fervently, biting his lip, helping Jamie by elevating his hips so the swimwear came off easily, Jamie smirking when he travelled down with it, kissing all the way down to Lucio's ankles before he threw the useless piece of clothing away over his shoulder, heaving himself back up face to face with Lucio to share an intimate kiss, hand stroking over his cheek tenderly. 

“You sure about this?” he whispered, pulling his lips back for a second. Lucio smiled, eyes gentle when his hand came to rest on Jamie's jaw.  
“Jamie, I love you. I want you to be my first. I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else.” Lucio kept smiling as Jamie kissed him again, shivering lightly when their lips parted.  
“I love you too, Lu, just bear with me, okay? This is all new to me.” Jamie grinned nervously, heart hammering in his chest. Lucio nodded, probably just as nervous when he pulled Jamie's lips back on his.  
“And tell me when you're uncomfortable, okay?” Jamie made sure to mention it again before he returned to business, just to be certain.  
“Jamie-”

“Yes, yes, I know I worry too much! Sorry, sorry.” Jamie apologized frantically. Lucio chuckled softly, feeling Jamie resume the gentle kissing over his neck and collarbones. He made sure to tangle his fingers in the lanky blonde's hair, that was soft and still a little damp from the pool water. He gasped when Jamie bit down, teeth creating a mark that he licked gently right after.  
“Mine.” Jamie muttered, nearly animalistic, sending a rock hard shiver over Lucio's spine. “All mine.”  
“You know it baby.” Lucio whispered, spine tensing up when Jamie's hand found his cock and started warming him up. Lucio probably wouldn't have known that it was Jamie's first time if he hadn't told him, the way he was all over him, lips, hands and tongue really working to make Lucio feel good, felt like he'd done it before. And by god was it working. 

Lucio mewled, body starting to quiver with tense anticipation until he could hardly take it anymore. If Jamie was trying to make him beg he was doing a good job of getting Lucio on the edge.  
“Lu, I don't want to rush you, but can we move on?” Jamie asked, voice nearly breaking while he whispered in Lucio's ear. Lucio looked at Jamie, fiery orange eyes looking back with a desire that matched his own.  
“Are you kidding? Yes, yes please.” Lucio nodded. “I've got a condom in my backpack, in the hidden pocket.”  
“'kay, I got some lube in my nightstand, think you'll need it?”  
“Let's see how it goes, condom should have a bit of lube on it too.” Lucio mumbled, watching how Jamie took said condom from his backpack and fiddled with the package. His fingers were shaky, so opening it wasn't as easy as it might have seemed. 

“Need help?” Lucio grinned with a tease. Jamie groaned before throwing a sarcastic frown at Lucio.  
“Very funny.” he mumbled, finally managing to get the package open, making sure he had the right side out before strapping it around his cock, which was all hard and ready to go. Hadn't even needed any foreplay, but then again, Jamie had been pretty worked up all day.  
“Could swear they don't make these things to open them, but here we go.” Jamie grinned, returning to Lucio with a grin. Lucio laughed, sharing a light hearted kiss with Jamie before he lined himself up. They shared a last tender look before Jamie moved back, sitting on his knees while he spread Lucio's legs enough to make room for himself. 

“Go slow, please.” Lucio mumbled, feeling Jamie's tip tease him. Jamie nodded, taking Lucio's hips in his hands, watching carefully how Lucio responded to him pushing in slightly, stopping when he saw Lucio hiss with a grimace.

“You okay?”  
“No, it hurts.” Lucio mumbled, a little ashamed. Jamie pulled back and came to plant a small kiss on Lucio's nose, smiling. Lucio watched quietly while Jamie reached for his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of translucent lube.  
“Don't worry, I'm prepared for anything!” Jamie winked and Lucio was grateful he was so casual about it. It made the awkwardness a lot easier to deal with. Jamie coated two fingers with the lube before he dumped the bottle back in the drawer, hand then slipping down between Lucio's thighs, pushing in gently. 

Gosh that was nice, slightly cold, but nice. Lucio moaned softly, burying his face against Jamie's neck, lips finding the sensitive skin there.  
“That good?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio breathed, feeling a second finger slip in. It didn't hurt, even felt pleasant. Lucio moved his hips in accordance with Jamie's fingers, that seemed to know their way around in there quite well.  
“Fuck that's good.” Lucio hissed, feeling Jamie's fingers bump right into the good spot, hips writhing.  
“Think you're ready for another try?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio nodded, almost dissapointed when Jamie's fingers left him. Jamie used the remainder of the lube to slick up the condom, taking his previous position again, tip sliding in with ease. 

Lucio's mind worked hard to keep up with this sensation, being so close to the one he loved, it was exhillarating, even if they were a little awkward, but it didn't matter. They were here, together. He beckoned Jamie over for a kiss, something Jamie was more than happy to do, leaning over and sliding his cock in further. He wasn't huge, but still bordering on big, filling Lucio up just right.  
“You good?” Jamie asked, sharp breath passing his lips when Lucio squeezed his fingers into the skin of his hips. 

“Yeah, feels amazing.” Lucio shuddered when Jamie moved back, then returned, going in a little deeper with each thrust, easing him up very gently, taking his time to fondle and carress Lucio's body. He was so soft and gentle, almost like he was afraid of Lucio breaking if he excersized even the slightest bit more power. It was good, but Lucio felt a need for more, the longing slowly building up in his abdomen, screaming to be set off. Not that Lucio didn't appreciate that Jamie was trying to go slow, like he'd asked, but he needed it faster, harder. 

“Jamie, I need-” Lucio moaned softly when Jamie pushed in all the way, leaning over him and really leaning the full weight of his hips on Lucio.  
“Need it harder.” Lucio groaned, feeling how Jamie immediately took that order and gave it to him just way he wanted. 

“Thought you'd never ask.” Jamie had started panting slightly, feeling his face burn with Lucio's numerous moans and whispers of praise, most of them being 'yes' or 'fuck yes'. God it was satisfying to hear those pleads for more, breathing becoming louder and faster quickly when Lucio started demanding things of him. For minutes, they didn't speak, just trying to keep up with the other's pace and enjoy the moments as much as possible, the sound of panting and skin slapping on skin filling Jamie's room. 

“Harder, Jamie, please!” Lucio mewled, hands clinging on for dear life when Jamie came down harder than before, perfectly obeying Lucio's desire. Jamie was getting close, legs shaking and nearly powerless as they supported his weight, he was gonna feel this in the morning. 

“You feelin' good, baby?” Lucio panted, hips working to keep up with Jamie fast rhythm. Jamie was able to produce a confirming guttural groan, if only just. Pleasure was starting to build up, but Jamie tried to draw it out as well as he could. He didn't want this to end. It was too quick, he needed more. More of the gorgeous man that was beneath him, moaning, writhing and begging with passionate breaths.

But his attempt to slow down was met with a low whine on Lucio's end.  
“Don't stop.” he mumbled, pouting a little. Jamie chuckled, slightly out of breath.  
“Not stopping. Just want this to last longer.” he grinned.  
Lucio rolled his hips in protest, pulling a gasp from Jamie.  
“Jamison Fawkes, you get back to it right now.” Lucio demanded, enforcing his point by wrapping his legs around Jamie's waist and pushing him down. 

“As you say, just-” Jamie shivered hard, feeling Lucio's thighs squeeze him. “Keep those legs where they are, please.” he resumed his previous pace, sinking his forehead to lean down to Lucio's shoulder as he really started working him. It didn't take long for him to reach that point again, hand sliding down to pump over Lucio's dick, that was already leaking pre. 

“Yes, right there Jamie! I'm so close!”  
“Right there with ya, Lu.” Jamie growled, feeling Lucio's legs press down harder to the point where it nearly hurt. Lucio grabbed him, arms around his chest and nails digging into sweaty skin, he wanted to be as close to him as he possibly could before his hips rolled a final time, body quaking with the force of his climax.  
Jamie didn't need much more, but the whisper of love that dripped from Lucio's lips so reverently sent him over the edge, hips burying his dick deep within Lucio, feeling the walls tightening around his throbbing cock, milking him for all he was worth. Jamie muffled the animalistic groans he couldn't stop with a hard kiss, shaking as he rode out their orgasm until the aftershocks had dissapeared. 

Lips popping apart with an obscurely wet sound, Jamie moved back only slightly, looking Lucio in the eye with a mix of euphoria and love, one that was returned in kind before a smile crept onto both their faces.  
“Wow.” Lucio shook his head, panting.  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, smile turning into a grin.  
“What are you laughing at?” Lucio chuckled softly, a little embarassed when he realized he was completely sprawled out before Jamie, cum covering his chest and abdomen.  
“Nothing. You're just-” Jamie sighed, stunted on what words to use. “So fucking beautiful and I fucking love you so fucking much.”  
That sentence made Lucio laugh as Jamie rolled to the side, still panting.  
“I fucking love you as well.” Lucio giggled, the attempt to speak becoming a half assed joke.  
“Good to fucking know.” Jamie pulled Lucio in for a warm, loving kiss, one that was broken by the both of them grinning and laughing like idiots. 

They laid there, catching their breaths and just revelling in this newfound experience, hands stroking weakly over sweaty, warm skin, kisses raining down on both sides, warm and fuzzy and comfortable. They heard the rain starting to fall outside, ending the lovely summer weather they'd had so far. 

“I think I'll take a shower.” Lucio mumbled eventually, gesturing to the mess he'd made of himself.  
“Good call. Wanna shower together?” Jamie suggested while Lucio got up from the bed.  
“Why not? The others will be back soon, though. With the rain and all. Better clear out before they walk in on us.” Lucio winked with a warm smile. Jamie nodded, getting up a little reluctantly.  
“Here.” Lucio came up to him with a towel, Jamie using it as leverage to pull Lucio into his arms once again.  
“I meant that, you know?” he mumbled, lips on Lucio's shoulder.  
“What?” Lucio asked, unsure what he was talking about.  
“When I said you're beautiful and I love you. How did I get this lucky?” Jamie smiled. “Smart, strong, sweet, oh, I could go on forever.” he grinned when Lucio flushed, hiding his face against Jamie's chest.  
“Blatant shameless flattery.” Lucio mumbled. “Do it again.”  
Jamie merely laughed before kissing Lucio again, he knew he was being clingy and fussy, but he didn't care and if Lucio's reaction was anything to go by, he didn't either. 

A small, slightly reluctant nudge from Lucio ended their kiss.  
“C'mon, before the others get back.” he gestured towards the door.  
“Yeah.” Jamie let out a long drawn out sigh. “Don't want to scar them for life, I guess.”


	19. Pillow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy inbetween chapter

They holed up in Lucio's room after their shower, just cuddling on the huge beanbag in the corner, Jamie wearing his big hoody and baggy pants, Lucio in his lap in his new frog onesie, still adoring how soft it was.   
“I'm thinking this should be sunday routine.” Jamie mumbled, chin on Lucio's shoulder.   
“Couldn't agree more.” Lucio smiled peacefully. “Can we order rain every sunday afternoon too?” Lucio glanced outside, the grey sky looming with the threat of thunder, rumbling in the distance.   
“I don't even care if there's gonna be another storm at this point. It's so cosy, I'm staying right where I am.” he stated, determined, snuggling his back to Jamie's chest. “After all, what could happen to me here, safe in your arms?”

“You could get kissed.” Jamie said, grinning as he added the deed to the word, kissing Lucio's cheek.   
“What a terrifying prospect.” Lucio joked, laughing. “I think I'll take my chances!”  
“Hey, Lu?”  
“Yes babe?”  
“Let's stay up the whole night so we can watch the sun rise. It's bank holiday tomorrow anyways!”  
“Well, that's really romantic but we could also just wake up real early and watch the sunrise anyway.” Lucio suggested with a fond smile.   
“Oh, right. Of course.” Jamie mumbled. “Yeah that definitely sounds like a better idea.”

Both of them looked up when they heard the dorm door open and three familiar voices down the hallway.  
“There goes our peace and quiet.” Lucio mumbled.   
“There will be other moments.” Jamie smiled. “A lot more, if it's up to me.”  
“Yeah.” Lucio agreed. “I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. Of you.”  
“Shhh, flatterer.” Jamie smirked, blushing lightly. 

“Hey you two!” Genji barged in without any thought of privacy. He was still wearing his swimming trunks and was soaking wet, dripping onto the carpet of Lucio's room. Lucio's horrified shriek pained Jamie's ears as it was let out practically next to his ear.   
“Genji!” Lucio shot up and was at Genji within a second, pushing him back into the hallway.   
“What?!” Genji frowned. “I came to ask for a towel!”  
“Here, use it well before you come in again!” Lucio warned him, throwing a towel at Genji. “Sheesh, can you believe it, babe?”  
Jamie just chuckled, beckoning for Lucio to come back to him. He wasn't done being all cuddly and fuzzy just yet. Lucio happily flopped back into Jamie's lap, smiling when he was entangled by lanky limbs. 

“Oh, are we doing a pillow fort evening?” Genji asked. “I'll put on my super extra large sweater!”  
“I'll text the others.” Jamie mumbled, doing just that. It didn't take them long to arrive, carrying everything needed for a cosy evening by the television, rain pouring outside. 

“James, everything all right? You're so calm and quiet! Are you sick?” Lena asked, back of her hand coming to feel Jamie's forehead.   
“No, I'm fine.” Jamie smiled gently.   
“Yeah, you are kinda quiet.” Hana agreed.   
“Just in a melancholic mood.” Jamie shrugged. “Sometimes you just need to contemplate life, you know? Consider what you have and how lucky you actually are.” he pressed a fond kiss to Lucio's temple.   
“Aww, you guys are so sweet.” Genji smiled, eyes gentle. “How was the sex?” he added, with a cheeky grin.  
“Genji, leave them alone.” Lena frowned with a destructive glance in Genji's direction.  
“What, it's obvious that's why they went home before us!” Genji shrugged.   
“Doesn't mean it's any of our business!” Lena hissed.   
“It's cool Lena.” Lucio smiled. “We weren't exactly being subtle.” 

“Well, considering how lovey dovey and cuddly you are, I'm going to draw my own conclusions.” Genji said, decisive. “And I will also admit I'm more than a little jealous. I wish I had someone to hold like that.”  
“Yeah.” Hana sighed. “Maybe we should just start dating, Genji?”  
“Nah.” Genji waved the idea away casually. “Wouldn't work.”  
“No, you're right.” Hana agreed. “You don't even game.”  
“What even is your hobby?” Lena asked.  
“Complaining about Hanzo.” Genji said it so deadpan it made the whole group giggle.   
“Well, plenty of things to complain about then.” Jamie smirked. 

Their peaceful evening was disturbed by Jamie's phone ringing, Jamie scrambling to even find it, eventually pulling it out of his backpack.   
“Mako? What's up?” he picked up, a little weirded out by the fact Mako was calling him at this hour.   
“Jamie, I'm sorry for calling you this late, are you free to come over?” God, he sounded horrible.  
“Yeah, but why?” Jamie frowned, sharing a strange look with his friends.   
“I don't want to discuss it over the phone, but I could use someone by my side right now.”  
“All right, we're coming. Just sit tight, all right?” Jamie assured him, hearing how brittle Mako's voice was.   
“Thank you.”

Jamie hung up, sighing.  
“Mako asked if we would come over. Said he needed someone by his side right now. He sounded seriously depressed.”  
“Shouldn't you go by yourself then?” Lucio said.  
“I don't think that's a good idea. Yesterday night, Gabriel and Jack, they were watching us when we left. I think that they think Mako and I might be, you know-”  
“-dating? But that's insane!” Hana scoffed. “Don't they know you're with Lucio?”  
“I thought they did, but the way they were looking at us when we got in the car was very suspicious.”  
“Okay, we'll come with you. I don't want either of you getting in trouble because of those rumors.” Lucio nodded. “Besides, Mako is our friend too, it's our duty to help him like he helps us!”  
“Yeah!” Tracer agreed. “James, drive Sheila to the front, I have an idea!”

Twenty minutes later they were at Mako's door, the five of them, carrying all the necessary ingredients for a pillow fort. Mako opened up, seeming surprised to see all five of them.  
“Hey Mako!” Lucio grinned. “The comfort brigade has arrived!”  
“I-” Mako didn't get the time to ask questions or argue, Genji barged past him, starting to take apart the couch cushions and propping them up, the rest joining in quickly. 

“What-”  
“Leave it to us, mate! We're professionals!” Jamie smiled. 

It didn't even take them five minutes to turn Mako's living room into a temple of cosiness, and Mako had decided to just accept that he now had five worried, hyperactive children in his house who were about to raid his pantry. Sitting down in the middle of the pillow fort with Tammy, he wondered what he'd done to deserve this.

But maybe it wasn't so bad. Once they'd found the pantry and taken from it what they wanted they all plopped down next to him, Jamie and Lucio on his right, Lena, Genji and Hana on the left.

“Now, tell us what's the matter.” Jamie asked, opening a bag of crisps.   
“I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story. Let's just say I felt lonely and my mind wandered to dark places.” Mako sighed. “But I'm glad you kids are here.”  
“Me too! I mean will you look at this pig!?” Genji squealed, cuddling Tammy to his chest. Jamie exchanged a questioning glance with Mako, seeing Mako nod lightly at him. Jamie settled against Mako's side, feeling Lucio did the same with him, one of Mako's arms coming to wrap around their shoulders and pressing them closely to him. Jamie had a hunch as to why Mako was so sad, but he clearly wasn't ready to share it with everyone, so he stayed quiet, just huddling close. 

“Maybe there is some sense to your pillow fort after all.” Mako admitted. “This is quite nice.”  
“Yeah, we know. We have one pillow fort night at least every month. It's good for the soul.” Lena smiled.   
“Wanna watch another movie?” Hana suggested. “It's bank holiday tomorrow so we don't need to go to sleep on time or anything anyways.”  
“I'm in the mood for costume drama.” Genji said.  
“You wot?” Jamie frowned.  
“Pride and Predjudice.” Genji said, dead serious.   
“Why not?” Lucio shrugged. “I doubt I'll make it to the end of the movie anyway. Still beat from this awesome weekend.” he smiled, arms firmly around Jamie's waist. Jamie nodded in agreement.   
“Yes, happy actual birthday, Lucio.” Mako smiled, checking his watch. “Just in time, we still have 2 minutes until it's officially not your birthday anymore.”  
“Thanks.” Lucio smiled. “I still don't feel 24.”  
“Once you get past 21, you don't feel like the age you actually are. I could swear I just graduated college.” Mako frowned. 

“I suppose your job makes it harder. You're still in uni every day, so it's like you never left!” Hana said.  
“Don't you get tired of answering the same questions every lecture?” Lena asked.   
“Sometimes, but I have to remember they've never heard the lecture before. If I get a lot of questions about the same thing, it might be me who's not explaining something well enough.” Mako explained.   
“Ah yeah. Maybe I shouldn't be a teacher then. That'd just grind on my nerves!” Lena grinned.   
“Yeah, you'd be terrible.” Genji stated without question.  
“Ass.” Lena laughed, pushing against Genji's shoulder. 

Genji was firm in his intent to watch Pride and Predjudice, so that's what they watched, but by the end, most of them were asleep. Jamie had expected to be as well, but he knew Mako was wanting to say something, felt it somehow. Something that was only for his ears, though there was no doubt that he appreciated their presence. The fond smiles told him enough.

“Well that was every bit as boring as expected.” Jamie yawned, very warm and comfortable, sandwiched between Mako's side and Lucio, who'd fallen asleep with his cheek leaning on Jamie's shoulder.   
“Shhh, I think the others are all out.” Mako hushed. It was true, Genji, Hana and Lena were all sleeping as well, Genji snoring slightly.   
“I'm not far off passing out either.” Jamie admitted, voice nothing more than a soft mumble.   
“Go on then.” Mako smiled.  
“Nah, you need something off your chest. I can tell. Out with it.” Jamie was too tired to ask politely. Mako couldn't repress a small chuckle.   
“You're right. Should have known you'd notice.” he nodded.  
“So?” Jamie looked up.  
“I'd rather not, in case the others hear accidentally. We can talk about it later, it's okay.” Mako assured him. “Get some sleep.”  
“You're a tight lipped son of a bitch.” Jamie smirked. “But have it your way, ya big lug.” he nestled himself against Mako and settled in for some much needed sleep. He was still pretty worn out and today had hardly been a slow paced day, all things considered. Jamie heard Mako chuckle but went out like a light after that, holding Lucio's hands warmly in his.


	20. Blazing heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji does a houdini during a concert and things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weed and blunt mentions  
> (Blazing, get it?)

But that was not the position he woke up in. He still had Lucio's arms around his waist, but Mako was gone,  
Tammy just sitting where he'd been. She'd probably been the reason he woke up at all, since she was nibbling on his hand. He saw Mako had put blankets over all of them, so maybe he'd just gone to sleep in his own bed? Jamie sighed wearily, seeing their plan to watch the sunrise was already null and void. Nice way to be romantic. Well, it wasn't like Lucio was awake anyway. 

“I'm in the kitchen.” Mako's voice sounded dull, like he'd just woken up as well. He must have heard Jamie's elaborate sighing. Careful, so he wouldn't wake Lucio, Jamie got up and shuffled to the kitchen, eyes still thick with sleep.  
“Mornin'.” he mumbled, sitting on a crutch at the breakfast bar.  
“Good morning. Tea?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded sheepishly.  
“Sleep well?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie knew he wasn't exactly showing off the full might of his expanded vocabulare, but the first five minutes of waking up were the worst. He just wanted to go back to sleep.  
“Did you?” he managed to mutter when he took the teacup from Mako, who sat down next to him.  
“Hardly. I can never sleep well when I'm having an episode.”  
“An episode?” Jamie squinted at Mako with question.  
“A depressive episode.” Mako elaborated.  
“Aw man and I just fucked right off yesterday, I'm sorry.” Jamie mumbled. “Shoulda said something, I'd have stayed up with you!”  
“I know, but that's exactly what I didn't want.” Mako smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. “I appreciate that you all came over. It's more than I could have asked for. I won't cut into your much needed rest as well.”  
“So are ya gonna tell me what this is all about or nah?” Jamie frowned.  
“Yes I suppose now is as good a time as any.” Mako nodded. “But I think you know very well what it's about.”

“You were thinking about your husband, right?” Jamie asked, sighing. “And your son.”  
“Yes.” Mako nodded. “They're never really gone from my mind, but sometimes the feeling of being lonely just strikes, you know?”  
“Yeah. I've felt it too. Not anymore lately, since Lu and I-” he stopped, shaking his head. “Sorry, that's about me and not you. I'm being an asshole.”  
“What? No you're not.”Mako frowned.  
“Yeah I am. Talking about how happy I am with Lu and you're here missing your family.”  
“I found a new one.” Mako smiled so genuinely Jamie was caught off guard, big hand ruffling through his sleep tousled hair. 

“Don't drop this on me before I've finished my first cuppa.” Jamie shook his head, sinking it onto Mako's shoulder slowly, a little emotional.  
“Sorry.” Mako chuckled fondly.  
“That's okay.” Jamie blinked a few times to ban the welling tears. “Fucker.”  
“Little shit.” Mako grinned at Jamie's aggressive expression of fondness.

Jamie laughed before he could stop himself, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized he was being rather loud. Something stirred in the living room, weary groans being heard.  
“Best sound to wake up to.” Lucio mumbled, stretching.  
“What's so fucking funny?” Genji grunted, obviously not happy he was awake.  
“Go back to sleep you lot.” Lena muttered, her head under a blanket. “It's still dark.”

Of them all, Lucio was the only one who got up, joining them at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee.  
“Morning.” he smiled sleepily. “You were having fun, babe. What tickled you?”  
“Turns out Mako is quite the comedian.” Jamie grinned. “Sleep well, love?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio nodded, mellowly. “Hope I didn't drool on you.”  
“Hardly.” Jamie smiled. Sleepy Lucio was the cutest thing. 

“But we should like, do something today. We're all here and stuff.” Lucio suggested.  
“Like what?” Mako asked.  
“I dunno.” Lucio shrugged. “I made the call yesterday, it's someone else's turn now.”  
“There's a concert at the mall later. We could go shopping and check it out.” Jamie recalled the concert ad from a poster that was on the board in the dorm.  
“That sounds fun.” Mako nodded. “Do you need any money? So you can buy something if you want, instead of steal it?”  
“Oi.” Jamie huffed. “I haven't stolen anything for months!”  
“Do you need it or not?” Mako frowned.  
“No.”  
“You paid for all our tickets and treated us after it too. You must be broke.” Mako frowned.  
“He is.” Lucio stated, eyes still closed, cup of coffee in hand.  
“Lu, you're supposed to be on my side?” Jamie reminded him.  
“Sorry babe. Just stop being so stubborn and accept help for a change. Mako wants you to have a good time.” he smiled sweetly at Jamie, but it was lost when Jamie looked away with a grunt.  
“Doesn't mean I have to leech off his money.” Jamie crossed his arms, doing the exact opposite of what Lucio had suggested, remaining stubborn. “Discussion over.”

“Jamie.” Mako frowned. “It's no trouble. I have enough and I want you to have enough money to buy food, at least.”  
“It's not working.” Genji mumbled, shuffling into the kitchen. “Jamie's more stubborn than Hanzo.”  
“Oi, I do not appreciate that comparison!” Jamie glared at Genji.  
“Then be less stubborn.” Genji retorted. “He's right. You need to eat.”

Jamie just silently focused on his cup of tea. Maybe they were right? He hated accepting charity, but he had no food in his fridge and was leeching off others every meal. Perhaps he should just accept this? Mako seemed to be very intent on it, anyway. 

“Babe-”  
“Shhh, he's thinking.” Genji hushed Lucio.  
“Fuck you Genji.” Jamie mumbled, glaring at him once again. “Fine, I'll break. Just this once.”  
“Here you go.” Mako smiled triumphantly, handing Jamie two hundred dollars bills.  
“Oi what?” Jamie stared at the money in his hand. “No way, that's too much.” he said, shaking his head. “I'm not a fucking charity cause.”  
“Never seen someone so unhappy about receiving 200 dollars.” Lucio frowned. “Say thank you.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie grumbled, putting the money away. “I guess.”

Everyone thought the plan to check out the concert at the mall was a good one, and Hana claimed she would take on the task of finding Jamie a new fancy outfit for less than a hundred dollars, since his old fancy clothes were covered in blood and torn up because of that fight. 

“Come on Jamie, in here!” Hana pulled him into one of her favourite stores, it had loads of brand merch and often at discount prices. The men's department wasn't huge, but it had some decent clothes. Hana came up to him with a stack of well matching discounted clothes, smiling brightly.  
“You could buy all this for just 80!” she said, proudly. “Go on, try them on!”  
“Will do, thanks Hana.” Jamie smiled, nicking one more t-shirt from the rack that he just couldn't leave hanging. 

He was in the middle of fitting when Hana peeked through the curtain.  
“Oh that looks nice! But what- Jamie.” Hana frowned when she saw the T-shirt he'd picked.  
“What, it's amazing! I need it!” Jamie grinned.  
“Hey babe have you seen-” Lucio joined them, seeming to be looking for someone but stopping and staring at Jamie's shirt.  
“'Nothing says I love you quite like fisting'?” he read, deadpan. “If you even think about buying that I'm breaking up with you.”  
“What?!” Jamie pouted. “Well, guess I'll leave it then.” he mumbled, dissapointed.  
“Thanks Lucio.” Hana grinned. “You saved him from himself.”  
“You get used to it.” Lucio winked. “But have you guys seen Genji?”  
“No.” Jamie shook his head.  
“Nah, he's not with us. Why?” Hana asked. 

“Well, we were just waiting outside and the one moment he was there and next he wasn't. Dunno where he went.” Lucio shrugged. “I'll call him.” he went searching for his phone and while he was distracted, Jamie tried to slip the t-shirt between the pile of clothes he was going to buy.  
“Don't.” Lucio said, not even looking his way.  
“Wot?”  
“The t-shirt. Don't you dare.” Lucio frowned.  
“You never let me have any fun.” Jamie complained.  
“I'm only doing it because I love you.” Lucio smiled, putting his phone to his ear.  
“Yeah Yeah.” Jamie rolled his eyes, packing up what he wanted to buy and leaving the rest at the clothing rack near the fitting room door. 

“Strange, he's not picking up.” Lucio mumbled. “Should we look for him?”  
“Nah, he's probably found like a group of people he wants to go out with.” Jamie shook his head. “You know how he is.”  
“Yeah, I guess.”

They attended the concert in the park near the mall, chilling on the fountain for most of it, the weather back to yesterday's sweaty hot nature. The fountain offered some sweet refreshment, Jamie dipping his hands in and splashing some cool water on his face. They'd been here for a few hours now, the concert was good, as was the general mood in the crowd. 

“Anything from Gen?” Lucio asked, the whole group shaking their head.  
“I'm getting slightly worried. This isn't like him.”  
“You're right.” Hana agreed. “We should look for him.”  
“He's still not picking up. He could be anywhere!” Hana frowned.  
“Well then we'll split up!” Lena shrugged. “I'll go check the club in the mall.”  
“I'll go see if he's gone back to the dorm.” Jamie nodded.  
“I'll scour the concert grounds.” Hana chimed in.  
“Then I'll check the rest of the mall.” Lucio said.  
“I'll stay here in case he shows up.” Mako said. “Gather here when you're done.”

Jamie sighed, heaving his backpack onto his back before heading on his way back to the dorm. He felt his shoulders glowing hot, probably burnt. He'd forgotten to put sunscreen on like a total moron. He looked around during the walk to the dorm, checking for signs of Genji, but not finding any. 

Entering the dorm, all seemed quiet, but there was a vague smell, herby and sharp. Carefully, so no one would hear him, he sneaked to Genji's door, listening intently. He heard some incoherent mumbling on the other side, a slight cough afterwards. So he was in here. Jamie decided not to knock, opening the door and stepping straight in. 

“Genji?” Jamie crossed his arms, disciplinary look on his face. “What the fuck are you smoking?”  
“Jamison!” Genji turned around with a jovial laugh. “My friend, my buddy, my soulmate!” he got up and wobbled over to Jamie, falling into his arms. “I love you man. You're my best friend!”  
“Oh dear. Genji just sit down for a moment all right?” Jamie sighed, waving away the smoke in front of his face, coughing when the sharp air entered his throat. “You could've opened a window. The smell is all over the dorm!” he went to do that anyway, maybe it wasn't too late to conceal it a little. 

Genji just laughed, taking another deep breath of his blunt, which Jamie then proceeded to take and push out in the ashtray.  
“You promised you'd come to us if you needed help.” Jamie sighed. “And instead you just sneak off to sit here and get high? Don't you trust us?”  
Genji was silent again, shaking his head, hand covering his eyes. Jamie felt a little bad for berating him when he heard Genji start sobbing, wrapping an arm around the distraught Japanese man.  
“It's okay, mate.” he mumbled, getting out his phone and calling Mako. 

“Hey Mako. Yeah I found Genji. He's at the dorm. No, everything is fine. You guys enjoy the rest of the concert. I'll talk to you later.” Jamie deliberately kept it short, putting his phone away.  
“I'm sorry.” Genji sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I just-” he staggered and just stopped trying after that, sinking his face into his hands again. 

Jamie got up and got poor Genji a cup of water, hoping it would help him calm down a little bit.  
“Hey, it's all right. Just tell me what's wrong.” Jamie said it kindly, handing Genji the cup.  
“You're too kind. I betrayed your trust, I let you down. I let everyone down.”  
“No you didn't.” Jamie insisted. “You're struggling. We understand.”  
“I'm a sham!” Genji argued. “I just keep dissapointing everyone.”  
“You haven't dissapointed anyone.” Jamie shook his head. “Well, except maybe Hanzo.”  
“That's the point! He's my brother, Jamie. I need to live up to his performance or my parents won't even take me seriously.” Genji mumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

 

“They will if they care about you.” Jamie assured him. “You're not Hanzo so why would they want you to be like him? That doesn't make sense.”  
“No, it doesn't.” Genji agreed. “But it doesn't stop them.”  
“Then they're stupid.” Jamie said, bluntly. Genji giggled through his tears, taking a stray towel from the floor and blowing his nose in it.  
“Yeah, they are.” he agreed, with a little smile. “But they're still my parents, you know? They raised me, cared for me, taught me everything.”  
“That doesn't mean you owe them anything. They wanted a child. That's what they're supposed to do.” Jamie sighed. “But it's probably a lot more complicated than that, huh?”  
“Yeah, I'm afraid so.” Genji chuckled. “If only it was as easy as just telling them that. I just want to be myself, but I can't when they're around. And with Hanzo reporting back to them like some sort of spy, I just- it was too much.”

“Did you see him at the mall?” Jamie asked, considerately.  
“Yes, he was there with Mccree and he called me over to say hello, but Hanzo just glared at me, saying something about how I was hanging out with the wrong kind of friends. I got so angry, I would have yelled at him if it wasn't for professor Mccree being there.” Genji sighed, taking a sip of water.  
“I told him that I would rather spent the rest of my days with you guys than one more minute with him, before I turned and walked away.”  
“That's a pretty sick burn, let's be honest.” Jamie grinned.  
“You think?”  
“Yeah, that'll sting for a bit.” Jamie nodded. “C'mere.” he pulled Genji in for a tight hug, squeezing fondly.  
“You're ten times the guy he'll ever be, Genjamin. Try not to compare yourself to other people.”  
Genji smiled, snuggling his face to Jamie's shoulder.  
“Thank you my friend.” he mumbled. “I'm sorry I didn't confide in someone sooner.”  
“Don't worry about it, mate.” Jamie comforted him. “We're all here for you.”  
“I know. I guess I'm just as stubborn as you with certain things.” Genji chuckled, leaving the hug but remaining leaned on Jamie.  
“Not a bad trait, honestly.” Jamie grinned. “But how much did you smoke?”  
“Four, maybe five blunts? I don't remember, but everything is fuzzy.” Genji shrugged.  
“Just the air in here is enough to get you high.” Jamie frowned. “Was this the old stuff you bought last time?”

“Yeah, I still had it lying around. It's almost gone. Want some?” Genji prodded Jamie's side.  
“No.” Jamie shook his head. “And neither should you.”  
“Why not? It's not like anyone will know. And it's just the one. One for last time's sake?”  
“Genji, don't.” Jamie sighed. “I really don't want Lucio to walk in and find me in here with you, high. He'd be very dissapointed.”

“Because he cares too much.” Genji nodded. “You're right. I'll just toss it. I couldn't stand seeing his big droopy eyes when he finds out I've dragged you down with me. Sorry for suggesting.”  
“It's fine. Where's the stuff?”  
“Underneath my underwear in the drawer.” Genji confessed. “Along with my cigarettes.”  
“'Kay.” Jamie got up and opened said drawer, snorting when he saw Genji's 'are you nasty' underwear in it.  
“What?”

“Are you nasty? Seriously?” Jamie laughed, shoving the underwear aside and finding a nearly empty plastic package of weed. “Roight, this's gotta go.” he put the bag in his jeans' pocket before fishing out a cigarette from the packs Genji had hidden under his underwear.  
“Hey, what are you-?” Genji frowned when Jamie lit a cigarette, flopping down next to him again. “Thought you quit?”  
“I did. But this'll get the weed smell out of your room. Besides I only quit because I can't afford it.” Jamie frowned. “Thirteen dollars for one package, I'll eat for two days for the same amount!”  
“So you nick mine?” Genji grinned.  
“Doing ya a favour here mate.” Jamie returned the grin.  
“Sure.” Genji chuckled. “Well, no skin off my teeth. But they say kissing a smoker is like stirring an ashtray with your tongue.”  
“Ew.” Jamie frowned. “For real?”  
“Yeah, that's what they say.” Genji shrugged. “I personally don't really notice, but then again I'm a smoker myself, so that might be why.”  
“Well, here then.” Jamie gave him the cigarette, which he'd only taken one actual breath of.  
“What?”

“If I have to choose between not smoking or not having Lu's tongue in my mouth I know what I'm picking. Have fun with your cigarette.” Jamie grinned. Genji shook his head with a smile, but did take a deep breath of the cigarette. 

“Jamie.” he mumbled, after a few moments of silence.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think my high is really starting to kick in.”  
“Oh. Meaning?”  
“I'm going to get gushy and will possibly try to kiss you. I am also prone to eating everything edible in sight, giggling fits and falling asleep sporadically.”  
“Well, at least you know yourself.” Jamie chuckled. “Need me to stick around?”  
“You don't have to. I'm okay now. I promise I won't try to smoke more.”

“Jamie, Genji? You in here?” Lucio's voice.  
“Yeah. Come in.” Genji said, watching the door open. Lucio coughed instantly, trying to wave the smell away.  
“Genji, did you-”  
“Yeah. Five of em, Lu. I admit it, I'm guilty as sin!” Genji grinned.  
“Oh my word.” Lucio sighed, sitting down on the other side of Genji. “Jamie, why didn't you say something? You said everything was fine!”  
“It was. I didn't want Mako to find out Genji was high as a kite.” Jamie defended himself. “We promised we'd handle it, and Mako has enough on his plate.”  
“Yeah, has he said anything about why he called you yesterday?” Lucio asked, seeming to understand Jamie's reasoning. But Jamie sensed a little tension brewing. There was no nickname, no touching. 

“Yeah, he was thinking about his family. I told you he lost them in a car accident, right?”  
“Yeah, you did. Oh man, that's rough.” Lucio sighed, troubled.  
“And sad.” Genji added, lips trembling. “Don't drop that on me right now.”  
“Sorry.” Jamie patted Genji's shoulder sympathetically. “He seemed to be in a much better mood this morning, though.”  
“True.” Lucio confirmed. “But you should have- Genji?”  
Genji had dropped off. Sporadic sleeping, indeed. He just collapsed, without warning.  
“Let's get him to bed, yeah?” Lucio suggested, lifting Genji's torso, Jamie taking his legs and together they managed to lift him into his bed. 

“Why didn't you call me?” Lucio asked, closing the door of Genji's room behind him.  
“Didn't think it was necessary. It all worked out, didn't it?” Jamie shrugged.  
“You call that worked out? Jamie, Genji lied to us about everything!” Lucio was obviously distraught, not allowing Jamie to come close. “And you lied to me!”  
“What, Lu no!” Jamie shook his head frantically. “I wouldn't!”  
“And what should I make of this then?! You were in there too, getting high! Don't think I didn't notice the package in your pocket!” Lucio asked, hurt look on his face. “You're endorsing our friend while he's busy destroying himself and his future! How could you?!"  
“Lu, I wasn't-”

“I don't want to hear your excuses! Was this just a convenient moment for you to escape from me and prove, well- whatever it is you think you have to prove?!”  
God, Jamie just wanted to jump at him, hug him and tell him this was a misunderstanding, that he'd misread the situation completely.  
“If you'd just let me explain-” Jamie hated that brittle voice of his, angrily trying to swallow the lump that caused it.  
“No, I know enough.” Lucio shook his head, stepping back. "Please just- leave."

"Is that really how lowly you think of me?" 

Jamie looked away when he said it, not wanting to show Lucio how much it hurt him, but his voice breaking probably betrayed it anyway. He didn't stay around to watch Lucio's reaction, turning on his heels and leaving the dorm with a loud slam of the door to abreact his frustrations. Better that than that he took them out on Lucio. He didn't know where to go, but there was really only one logical option. 

Sheila.


	21. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's locked himself in the van and has a potentially very bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some weed mentions!

The silence was torture. It was so quiet it deafened Jamie. Every minute that went by felt like an hour in here, in the dark. He was on the sofa inside Sheila, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, fingers folding themselves over and over again. He had been checking his phone, hoping for a message from Lucio, working up courage to maybe send one himself, but he'd dropped his phone on his face three times now, so he'd stopped and just shut it off, throwing it out of reach in annoyance. 

That left him alone with a lot of time to think. Not that that was necessarily a good thing. Lucio was furious with him, for something he hadn't even done. But Jamie was angry too. Angry that Lucio hadn't let him explain. He could have just heard him out, then nothing would have been wrong. Then they'd just be in one of their rooms, together. But what stung most was that Lucio actually believed that Jamie would encourage drug use to Genji. The way he was so convinced that Jamie was in there telling Genji to actually use that shit. It hurt and it wasn't a pain that you could treat with a smile or a band-aid. 

His hand slid into the plastic bag he'd taken from Genji when he ran his hand down his jeans, giving him a potentially very bad idea. No, no, he was better than that. But then again, Lucio didn't think he was. If he didn't think so, why would anyone else? 

Maybe he should just do it to spite him. 

But that would just end up hurting him, wouldn't it? No, he didn't want that. Never. Cursed stuff, all it did was hurt. He should get rid of it so it'd never come back. Burn it. Make it explode. Yes.

 

Lucio didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop himself, not the whole time, anyway. The quiet was almost painful, the loneliness inevitable. He missed Jamie, he couldn't pretend he didn't. The soft croaking of his frogs was the only thing interchanging with his periodical sobs. He was dissapointed, most of all. He never thought Jamie was capable of this. He still had a hard time believing it. And what was with that thing he said right before storming out? 

'Is that really how lowly you think of me?' What was that supposed to mean? Lucio had nearly ran after him to ask. If only he had. Regret kicked in. He should have at least listened to him. What if, by some miracle, there was a logical explanation for this? 

Lucio spent a good while twisting and bending scenarios in his head, but no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't find one that justified that thought. He stared at his phone. Jamie hadn't been online for three hours. 

“Fuck it, I'm not worried.” he said the words but he didn't mean them. He had to convince himself he did. 

 

“Whoa.” Genji groaned when he got up. “Ffffuuuuckkk.” he rubbed his head, that felt heavier than a ton of bricks. “What the actual fuck?” he looked around, being pretty sure Jamie and Lucio had been with him when he fell asleep. He remembered all the things he and Jamie had talked about, how worried Lucio had been. Shit, he had to talk to them. 

“Munchies.” he mumbled, hearing his stomach growl so loudly it could have been interperted as mongolian throat singing. It'd have to wait. They might be worried about him. 

He stumbled over to Lucio's room, head still feeling like his neck wasn't strong enough to carry it. Yet he managed, somehow. He knocked on Lucio's door, knowing he had to if it was closed like this. Lucio never closed his door unless he wanted to be left alone.  
“What?” the voice Genji heard didn't seem like the Lucio he knew.  
“It's me, Genji.” Genji mumbled. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah.” again, flat and dull. 

Genji quietly opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. Lucio was on his bed, legs crossed, bundled up in a big green hoodie and sweatpants, cradling a pillow.  
“Are you okay?” Genji asked, noticing the redness around Lucio's eyes.  
“Yeah, it's fine.” Lucio mumbled. “I-” Lucio coughed to hide his sore voice, aggresively blinking away tears.  
“Were you sad? About your father?” Genji asked, sitting next to Lucio. “Where's Jamie? He should be here with you! I'm stealing his job!” he wrapped an arm around Lucio's shoulder. 

“No, it's not about my father. I had a fight with Jamie.” Lucio mumbled, sinking his face into the pillow.  
“No way!” Genji gasped. “Why?”  
“Because he was in there with you, of course! I saw that stuff in his pocket!” Lucio turned away from Genji.  
“What?” Genji frowned, confused.  
“He gave you that, right? You were getting high together, just admit it.” Lucio grunted, annoyed.  
“Oh, Lucio, no! That's not what happened!” Genji got up, shaking his head. “I fucked up!”

Five minutes later, Genji had explained everything, telling Lucio the same thing he told Jamie this afternoon, about Hanzo and about how Genji had felt so trapped he just wanted to forget, and how Jamie talked him down and took the last of the stuff to make sure Genji wouldn't smoke it. When he finished, all was quiet for a moment, while Lucio took in the information, slowly bringing a hand to his face. 

“I'm an idiot.” 

Lucio eventually mumbled. “I didn't even let him explain. I thought I had it all figured out. Oh, I'm such and asshole! Shit!” he groaned in annoyance, hands moving rapidly through his hair.  
“Yeah.” Genji nodded.  
“I know! Just, help me find him, all right? He can do stupid stuff when he's down. I have to apologize.” Lucio got up and immediately tried to phone Jamie, but got no answer. He already knew he wouldn't, but he had to try. 

“Maybe he's at Mako's place? I'll call!” Genji said. “It's either that or he's with Sheila.”  
“I'll check there!” Lucio nodded, hurrying down the hallway to the dorm door. He was just outside when he heard a massive explosion, staggering when his heart skipping a few beats. This was bad. It came from the direction of the parking lot. 

He knew immediately that it had to be him. Genji must have had the same idea because he'd followed him, both of them running straight to the source of the noise. Lucio had always told Jamie he'd blow himself up one day. What if he had? No, please, no that couldn't be true. Not over something silly like this.  
Heart racing, they arrived on the lot, seeing Sheila was still intact. It was a hopeful sign to Lucio, who started looking around. Where had the explosion even come from?

“Jamie?” he was almost afraid to say his name. What if there was no answer?  
“Jamie!?” Genji called out louder, searching on the other side of the parking lot. 

“Oi?”

“Oh, thank god.” Lucio felt a weight fall off his shoulders, seeing how Jamie appeared from behind the back wall to the parking lot. There was a little alley there, and an old metal barrel that was completely split apart, probably used to contain the explosion. It was on fire, slowly burning up all together. 

Lucio was so relieved he completely forgot that they'd fought for a second, charging straight at Jamie and falling around his neck so violently he nearly caused them to topple backwards. Jamie was just in time to catch him, keeping his balance only because he had quick reflexes.

“Lu?” he sounded surprised, but despite that his arms did wrap around Lucio's waist, almost automatically.  
“I'm so glad you're okay!” Lucio whispered, face and voice muffled in Jamie's hoodie, fists clenching on to said hoodie so tightly his knuckles hurt. “Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?! God-” Lucio tried to stay dignified, he really did, but he broke down in Jamie's arms, guilt hitting him full force. He completely expected to be shoved away, to be told to keep his distance, and subconsciously he was already moving out of their embrace when he was pulled back in relentlessly. Jamie clenched him tightly, nearly desprately, one arm around Lucio's shoulders and the other around his waist, face buried in Lucio's neck.

“I'm so sorry, Jamie.” Lucio sniffed. “I thought-”  
“-I know. Shhh, it's okay.” Jamie didn't have to hear anything else, just holding Lucio firmly, relief washing over both of them. He held him until the crying stopped, but even then he didn't want to let go. Lucio breathed in deeply, long sigh leaving his lips before he finally looked up into Jamie's eyes.  
“I'm sorry I thought so horribly of you.” Lucio knew Jamie had said it was okay, but he thought it was important to tell him face to face. “I shouldn't have believed it. I should have listened. I should have known. I know you better than that. I know you're better than that. I'm so, so, sorry.”

“Yeah, you were being pretty silly.” Jamie smiled, wiping the tears from Lucio's cheeks. Lucio laughed, burying his face against Jamie's chest once again. “I'm sorry.” he knew he was apologizing too much, probably, but he couldn't stop himself. He still felt guilty.  
“It's okay, love.” Jamie whispered, lips pressing a tender kiss to Lucio's temple. “It's all good now.”

“What the hell did you blow up?” Genji said, hands in his side as he watched the barrel go up in flame.  
“Your weed.” Jamie simply replied. “It does more harm than good, so I figured I'd blow it up. We might want to get out of here though. Coppers might show up. It was a pretty big bang.”  
“Yeah, let's go back.” Lucio agreed. “I owe you some quality cuddling.”  
“How can I refuse?” Jamie grinned, the two of them holding hands while they went back to their dorm rooms, Genji following not shortly behind. 

“Guys, before you go-” he said, just before they were about to enter Lucio's room. “-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I never wanted you two to fight.”

“Genji, you're our friend and we love you.” Jamie smiled and Genji's face lighted up.  
“-But sometimes you're a great big bag of dicks. And if I catch you with weed again there's going to be hell to pay. Capiche?” Lucio added, unable to stop grinning.  
“Yes!” Genji was still laughing at the first bit. “I'm glad you're taking it so well. I'll just- leave you two alone. I've caused enough trouble for today. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” Jamie and Lucio said it simultaneously, going into Lucio's room for some much needed alone time. 

By now they were both craving some kind of compensation for the hours spent apart, resulting in very close, intimate cuddling. It was tender, no underlying intentions but instead just the both of them wanting to be close without any further expectations. There were a lot of mumbled 'sorry's from Lucio's side, who still felt guilty despite all the times Jamie had told him not to worry about it. He never knew there were so many ways to apologize to someone. He just smiled and kept telling Lucio it was all right, just glad the misunderstanding was resolved.

“Hey, don't you need to turn in that music for your test tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“I know you want to fiddle with it till the last possible moment. You won't feel at ease turning it in otherwise.” Jamie lectured.  
“True, but you're here.”  
“You should do what you need to do. I won't dissapear. In fact, do you mind if I work on my assignments here?” Jamie asked. He still had some stuff to do for biology and wanted to finally spend some time on perfecting the blueprints for his miniature engine.  
“I don't mind.” Lucio smiled. “You're probably right about my music assignment too. I should fine tune it.”  
“Let's be good students for once. I've been neglecting my studies since the start of this year.” Jamie mumbled as they got up.

“Don't you mean since you started attending Uni?” Lucio teased, taking out his laptop and plopping it down on his desk. Jamie couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face.  
“Oh har-har.” he chuckled, going to his room to collect the paperwork. Lucio smiled to himself while he entered the password on his laptop, lookin up when he heard Jamie's distressed voice.

“Oi what the fuck?!” 

“James, you're back!”  
“Lena? Amelie?!”

At this point Lucio was already in the hallway, sticking his head around the doorway.  
“What's- oh my god.” Lucio frowned, seeing Lena and Amelie under Jamie's blankets.  
“What the fuck guys?!” Jamie knew he was repeating himself but this was something he couldn't have thought of in his wildest dreams. 

“Sorry, sorry, we'll leave!” Lena apologized.  
“You'd fucking better!” Jamie nearly shrieked. “I cannot believe-”  
“Kinky shit, Lena.” Lucio could only grin.  
“We figured he would just stay with you all night so if we'd be quiet it'd be all right. Guess not.” Lena hissed, still grinning proudly, face beet red as she and Amelie quickly threw on their clothes and left, giggling frantically.

“An infestation of lesbians!” Lucio joked, once they were out. “Did you leave breadcrumbs or something?”  
“Funny.” Jamie groaned. “What the shit?”  
“Maybe you should go back to your room being messy.” Lucio shrugged, going back to his room.  
“Yeah, maybe. At least I didn't have to deal with kinky interlopers when my room was still a downward spiral of filth and metal.” Jamie sighed. “Guess I'll just need to start locking the door.”  
“Nah, this was probably just a one time thing.” Lucio giggled. “Especially since you caught them.”  
“It'd better be.” Jamie mumbled, getting his blueprints from a drawer, going back to Lucio's room and laying them out over the floor.

“Remind me to change the sheets.”


	22. The grand ball of Spook!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has rolled around!

“Lu, hurry up!” Jamie was outside his boyfriends door, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Yeah, yeah! Almost done!”

Halloween had arrived, and tonight was the Grand ball of Spook. And yes, that's really what it was named.

There'd be a fashion show of sorts where people could show off their costumes, lots of good music, free food and drinks and naturally every student attending Uni was going to be there. Lucio was in charge of the music, having won that privilege with his interpretive tune assignment, that still had the teachers praising him. The music professor had been so enthusiastic about the tune he'd even played it during a staff meeting to brag about his star student. Lucio had been a little embarassed, it was quite a personal song after all, but Jamie had always known someday Lucio's talents would be recognized. He wouldn't be surprised if, in a few years time, Lucio would be playing on world famous stages and sell out shows for his music faster than you could blink. 

For the occasion, Lucio had put together a whole new outfit, one that represented the spirit of his music and would serve as a signature. He'd been very picky, but with some help from Hana he managed to put something together, adding personal touches to make it his own. He hadn't shown it to anyone yet, so Jamie was more than a little curious, waiting impatiently for Lucio to emerge from his room. 

Jamie himself was hardly original in his pirate costume, though he'd done his best to make it as high end as possible. Hana had even insisted it was more of a cosplay than an actual costume, but Jamie had no idea what the difference was.

He'd scoured antique and charity shops, and Mako had taken him to the biggest auction house in town, where he'd managed to get an old flintlock pistol for a mere 5 dollars and an old leather tricorn hat with a big red feather, as finishing touch to his outfit. Jamie had to admit he was pretty proud of the overall result. Long brown leather coat with gold buttons on the sleeves and on the chest they went all the way down. He hadn't been able to find long gloves to go with them, but the effect the sleeves gave when folded was just about the same. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, figuring he'd be hot enough in the leather coat as it was, and what true pirate wore a shirt anyway? Also true to pirate fashion, he was wearing a bandana underneath the tricorn, red like the feather, the cloth dangling down his neck and resting slapdash on his shoulder. He liked that a lot. Made him look good. 

His white pants were tucked into knee high leather boots which he'd borrowed from Professor Mccree, modified slightly to look more like pirate boots, they did the trick nicely and to finish it all off, Genji had allowed him to borrow his sword, prettying up the sheath with piratey decorations. Perhaps he even had a chance of being featured in the show? Though there were probably people who'd put in a lot more effort than this. 

Genji's door opened and Jamie unsuspectingly turned around to inspect Genji's no doubt outrageous costume, but even he couldn't have suspected this. 

Genji was dressed as a sexy kitten, or somewhere in the ballpark of that. He wore a cat eared headband, a crop top and very short shorts that showed off his ass, thigh high socks and ordinary sneakers, but on the whole he just looked like a tramp. 

Genji beamed proudly at Jamie's shocked expression, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Isn't it great?” he asked. “Zenyatta is bound to notice me now.”  
“Yeah. Maybe not in the way you want, but yeah.” Jamie frowned. “Nevertheless, if you want to be a hoe, Genji, I'll support you. Go for it!” he grinned, shaking his head.  
“I'm going to be the best hoe on this whole party!” Genji cheered. 

“Who's a hoe?” Lucio stuck his head around the door, confused frown on his face until he saw Genji.  
“Oh.” he sounded so unimpressed it made Jamie snort. “Genji what the actual shit?”  
“You're just jealous. I'm gonna get some ass tonight!” Genji sang.  
“Are you done, Lu? Can we see?” Jamie asked, curiously.  
“Yeah, just like, don't judge or whatever, it's a work in progress!” Lucio seemed a little shy to actually come out and show them, awkwardly crossing his arms once he was out in the open. 

He was dressed in green and blue with yellow accents, a shiny layered sports tanktop, handmade leggings with a mechanical like glow in the dark pattern and colour matched sneakers. He'd layered glowsticks into his hair somehow, and it just completely made the outfit. Jamie must have looked staggered because Lucio flushed, looking away with embarassment.

“You look great!” Jamie managed to finally form some words. “Like, amazing!”  
“Yeah! Holy shit!” Genji agreed. “So cool!”  
“Really?” Lucio asked, still apprehensive.  
“Yes!” Jamie nodded fervently. “You look fantastic.”  
“Great!” Lucio grinned, still flustered. “Shall we, then? The others will be waiting.”  
“Yeah, let's go.” Genji nodded, filled with excitement. “Tonight's gonna be great!” he charged ahead of Jamie and Lucio, giggling excitedly. 

“You're not looking bad yourself, captain.” Lucio grinned, gloved fingers lacing with Jamie's while they followed Genji. Jamie smiled mischieveously.  
“It's actually just an elaborate excuse to not wear a shirt.” he laughed.  
“Well, that's just showing off all your assets.” Lucio smiled, running his free hand over Jamie's exposed chest. “Obscene, truly.”  
“Yeah? Well, I'll take it off if you want.” Jamie smirked, eyebrows wiggling.  
“After the party, definitely.” Lucio returned the smirk. “I'm gonna be taking requests all night tonight, so will you fulfill one of mine when it's all done?”  
“Anything you want, Lu.” Jamie stopped and pulled Lucio in for a playful kiss, feeling the smaller man's arms wrap around his neck, hands lingering there when he moved back a little.

“Do I get a hint?” Jamie asked, curiousity peaked.  
“No, no. Just be patient, babe.” Lucio smiled mysteriously. “It'll be a surprise.”  
“A spooky surprise?” Jamie pried a little, for the sake of it.  
“Well, it might scare you a little.” Lucio admitted. “But that's all I'm saying for now! Gotta focus before the show!” he laughed when he saw Jamie's suspicious glare, giving him a last sweet kiss.  
“It'll be fine, babe, I promise. Let's have fun tonight, all right? Don't leave me all alone at the music table all night, please?”  
“Yeah, I'll come visit you. I'll just do rounds I reckon.” Jamie said while they resumed their stroll to the university entrance. “If you're not busy with your horde of fans, of course.”  
“Well I always have time for my number one fan.” Lucio winked, hand squeezing Jamie's to reinforce his statement. 

“Hey guys!” Lena waved cheerfully when she saw them coming. Amelie was standing next to her, rocking the gothic vampire aesthetic with her long black dress and her on point make up, red shiny lips and dark eyeshadow. Lena was dressed to match, her dress was deep red, and it was strange seeing her wear it. She was not the type to wear dresses or skirts at all, preferring pants in any situation.  
“Hana's already inside, she's collaborated with professor Reinhardt and it's so adorable you guys won't believe it!” Lena practically pulled them both through the doors, eager to show them. 

The atmosphere was already great when they entered, even though there was no music playing yet. Everything was decorated in the halloween spirit, purple and orange garlands, lights and balloons, fake skeletons hanging on doors and walls, spider stickers on every conceivable surface, and fake spiderwebs and disembodied limbs everywhere. The auditorium was the main hub of the party, since it was a huge room with enough space for everyone, plus a catwalk and a music table. The entry hall was only host to the drinks and snacks, but even here it was busy, costumed people everywhere. 

“Hey you guys!” Hana cheered when the group entered the auditorium. She was dressed in a sugary pink glitter princess dress, complete with pointy hat and elbow long gloves. Even her make up matched, shiny pink all the way.  
“Wow, you're- so pink!” Lucio laughed. “It's great!”  
“Professor Reinhardt and I will be hosting the fashion show so we got matching costumes! He's my knight in shining armour!” Hana smiled excitedly. “Your outfits all look so great, I can't wait to see who wins!”

“I've gotta go get set up, see you in a bit?” Lucio asked, giving Jamie a last kiss on the cheek.  
“You know it!” Jamie confirmed, watching Lucio run up stage and to the music table to set up his things.  
“You could've gone easy on us James, your costume looks just amazing! So real, like?” Lena said, touching the leather coat while she admired the outfit.  
“Yeah, I'd be very surprised if you didn't win.” Amelie agreed.  
“Me? Win? Nah!” Jamie dismissed the thought. “It's just some crap put together!”  
“He's right. I should win.” Genji posed, doing the cat paw thing. “Nya!”  
“Stop.” Hana groaned.  
“I bet Hanzo's gonna love it.” Jamie teased.  
“That's the point, Fawkes!” Genji grinned.  
“Oi, that's Captain Fawkes to you!” Jamie lectured, taking a proud stance.  
“Picture moment!” Hana called. “Hold those poses!” she got out her phone quick as lightning, snapping a picture of the two in their respective poses. “Awesome!” 

“Hana, we should go over the show order again, I just don't feel quite comfortable with- oh, hello!” Reinhardt came trudging towards them in full on knight gear, nearly life-like, actual metal armour clanging and weighing him down. Genji made a noise that could only be identified as sheer admiration mixed with surprise. The rest of the group was just silent, awed by the armour. 

“Ah, the armour is from my reinactment group. It's a hobby of mine!” Reinhardt smiled at their flabbergasted faces. “But you all look fantastic as well! Jamie, nice hat!”  
“Thanks!” Jamie grinned. “I mean – Yarr!”  
“Ah, commiting to pirate speak, are you?”  
“Aye, I am!” Jamie raised a thumb. “Now where be the bleedin' booze 'round 'ere?”  
“Ohh, very good!” Reinhardt laughed. “Don't forget to drink responsibly, though!” he chuckled before turning to Hana. “Come, Hana. I have a few ideas we could still use for a better show!”  
“Okay. See you guys later!” Hana nodded and followed Reinhardt backstage. 

“Let's go see what everyone's costumes are!” Genji said, pulling Jamie along to where most of the teachers were hanging about.  
“Yeah and then let's get high on candy corn!” Lena agreed.  
“I doubt I'll be sober enough to get high on anything by the end of the evening.” Genji giggled. “Look, there's Mako!” he waved and Jamie saw Mako's expression drop from 100 to 0 in the matter of 0.1 seconds when he saw Genji's costume. 

“Hello Professor!” Genji greeted him with a smile as bright as the sun. The whole team of professors was staring at him from their cocktail tables, some outraged, others bemused.  
“Brother!” Hanzo called out in horror. “What are you wearing?”  
“Aw, let him wear what he wants.” Mccree nudged Hanzo.  
“At least I'm more original than you, brother.” Genji retored, gesturing at Hanzo's samurai outfit.  
“You dare-” Hanzo was about to lecture him, but Genji made the cat paw gesture again.  
“Nya!” he smirked before making off, no doubt to annoy other people with the same trick. 

“He's a piece of work.” Mako sighed deeply. “Sorry, hey you three. Looking great.” he smiled at Lena, Amelie and Jamie. Mako had agreed to dress as Jamie's first mate, though Jamie had not quite expected him to go all the way and commit to the pirate aesthetic so much. He looked like a proper pirate, bandana, eyepatch, ear piercing and bare chested, showing off his huge tattoo that covered pretty much his whole torso. Jamie had no idea he actually had that tattoo. Mako had never mentioned it.  
“Eyes up, Jamison.” Mako chuckled.  
“Your tattoo is so awesome.” Jamie grinned. “Perfect for a pirate costume, too!”  
“Yeah!” Lena agreed. “You used to be like this rough biker dude before you became a teacher?”  
“Something like that.” Mako smiled. “Is Lucio nervous? This is his first real gig, isn't it?”  
“He's just excited, maybe a little nervous.” Jamie shrugged. “But I'm sure he'll do great. I'm gonna be talking to people all night going; You see the DJ? That's my boyfriend!” he said it loudly on purpose, seeing Jack standing not too far away. 

Jamie fell silent when he looked Jack's way. Gabriel was standing next to him in a glittery 80's pantsuit, complete with super high heeled boots and v shaped neck, showing off his chest hair. Next to him, Jack looked rather bland with his cheap angel wings and white clothes.  
“Holy shit.” was the only thing he could mumble.  
“Hm? Oh, Gabe. Yeah, we had a laugh at him already. Apparently Jack was under the impression they'd be an angel/devil pair, but Gabriel didn't tell him he changed his mind.” Mako let out a quiet laugh.  
“Well, that's plenty of ass for you to stare at, James!”  
“What was that, No Pants?” Jamie grinned with a tease.  
“Shhhh! Okay, okay I take it back!” Lena said, flushing immediately. “I swear why did it have to be you finding me!? You'll never let me live it down!”  
“Oh hell no.” Jamie confirmed. “Live with it sister!”

“Mister Fawkes.” 

Jamie turned around at the dignified voice calling his name, seeing it was Professor Vaswani. Now Jamie was very gay, but the way she looked in her deep blue gala dress made even his cheeks flare. She looked stunning, the beautiful dress flowing like a wave onto the shoreline across her body, her moves calculated and elegant. 

“Hey now, that's Captain Fawkes.” Mako corrected her with a wink.  
“Of course. Captain Fawkes.” she indulged them gracefully.  
“Yes, miss?” Jamie asked, not able to bring himself to greet her in pirate speech. Her natural authority had that effect on most people.  
“I just wanted to compliment you on your costume. You and Professor Rutledge are a very fetching pair! My vote is going to you for the contest!” she smiled.  
“Why, that's very kind!” Jamie returned the smile. “Might I say you're looking very dashing as well?”  
“You may and thank you kindly. I have caught wind of your Science project, the small engine?” she said, seeming curious. “I think it's the best idea I've heard yet. If you can pull it off, I have faith you will win!”  
“Why thank you.” Jamie said, starting to blush. He never could deal with compliments. “That's very encouraging.”  
“I can't wait to see it! Have a good evening all of you.” Professor Vaswani nodded politely before moving on.

“Wow, she's gorgeous.” Lena and Amelie said as soon as she was out of earshot.  
“Yeah.” Jamie agreed, unable to deny it. “No fucking pressure on that engine though, jeez.”  
“You'll do fine.” Mako assured him. “You're good at making things more difficult than they need to be.”  
“Oi, don't sass your captain, first mate!” Jamie retorted.  
“Of course. Sorry Cap.” Mako grinned, playing along. 

Music announced the show that was starting, and Jamie stayed with Mako for a bit, watching the constumes that were being shown off while having a drink and chatting a little, eyes occasionally wondering to Lucio, who was having the time of his life behind the music table, throwing songs at them with great enthusiasm. He was just continuously beaming, eyes glimmering with joy. 

“I'm in love.” Jamie mumbled, eyeing Lucio with a dreamy look. Mako laughed, patting his shoulder sympathetically.  
“Go bring him a drink, like a good boyfriend. He must be thirsty with all that dancing he's doing.”  
“You're right, I will get him a drink. Or maybe two.” Jamie agreed. “Be right back.”

Hana and Reinhardt were doing a great job at stringing the whole show together, Reinhardt going around to collect votes on best costume with a big bowl while Hana kept announcing people's names that were showing off their costumes. Jamie would have gone on, but he never did like being in the spotlight like that. He was just here to enjoy himself in peace, maybe for once, he'd actually pull it off. 

He got three drinks from the bar, all cola's, he wasn't ready to start on the alcohol just yet and it was probably best if Lucio didn't either. He sneaked backstage and approached Lucio a bit after he'd put on a new song, putting the drinks on the free part of the table. Lucio took off his headphones and turned off the microphone before turning to him with a smile from ear to ear. 

“Hey babe! Having a good time?”  
“Sure am! I don't think I need to ask if you are!” Jamie laughed, fondly stroking the back of his hand over Lucio's cheek. Lucio laughed, shaking his head.  
“No that's right, I'm having a total blast! Hey, have you heard any comments on me? Like, what are the reviews?” Lucio asked, expectantly.  
“Not yet, but that usually means you're doing fine. I'll keep my eyes and ears open.” Jamie assured him.  
“Thanks. Also for the drinks. I'm parched!” Lucio grinned, emptying a cup in one go.  
“We dancin' later yeah?” Jamie said. “Put on a nice slow song and all.”  
“Yeah, after the show though. They'll announce the costume winner soon. My money's on you, babe!”  
“Thanks, but you're biased as heck.” Jamie smiled.  
“I still get a vote.” Lucio grinned. “Quick kiss, I gotta get back.” he practically janked Jamie down by the collar for said quick kiss, making a sweet little noise of glee when he let go. “See you soon?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie grinned, leaving Lucio to it as the song was just about to end. 

“If I can have everyone's attention please?” Lucio announced, the crowd going silent and turning their attention to him. “In just a moment Professor Reinhardt will be here with the results of the vote for best costume, but while we wait I'd like to take a moment to tell you all I have literally the best boyfriend in the world! You might have just seen him bring me drinks! There he is! Thanks again babe!” Lucio winked at a heavily blushing Jamie, the eyes of the whole crowd on him. Thankfully, he'd just reached Mako, so he had something to hide behind. Reinhardt took over from Lucio, starting to announce that the votes were still being counted, and he filled that time with a story about one the university's previous halloween parties, a wild tale of some friends that sneaked into the pool afterward and continued the party there. 

Hana showed up with the results, joining Reinhardt as they started announcing best in categories. Amelie won best vampire and Lena beamed with pride as she watched her girlfriend go up to take the award. Not that the award was very fancy. It was a candy filled spider, but once Amelie had brought the award to lena she refused to break the spider to get the candy out, instead keeping it with her as an accessory. 

“Right, we're moving on to the big prizes now! Best overall costume third place goes to-” Reinhardt looked around, building tension for so long Jamie couldn't stand it.  
“Get on with it!” he called out, grinning when Reinhardt laughed.  
“Third place goes to Professor Reyes, for his perfect rendition of 80's disco glamour!” Reinhardt finally concluded. Gabriel came forward graceful as ever, even though the boots made moving significantly more difficult. He took the small fake silver cup filled with candy corn proudly, stealing one candy straight away.  
“Dance! Dance!” several people called out, Lucio reacting immediately and pulling out a Bee Gee's song from the archive. Gabriel indulged the crowd, showing off his best moves while he danced to Night Fever.

Jack practically beamed, clapping enthusiastically when the crowd cheered for his husband. Jamie heard Mako chuckle, but he couldn't help but move along to the music, as did most of the crowd.  
When the song was over and Reinhardt had stopped laughing, he got on to announcing second place.  
“Second place is someone who was barely wearing a costume at all tonight! Genji, come collect your prize!” Reinhardt grinned when he heard Genji's excited yelling. Jamie saw Hanzo sink his head in his hands, sighing long and deep, Mccree patting his back in sympathy. 

“Hey brother!” Genji waved at Hanzo enthusiastically, no doubt to embarrass him further. It worked.  
“Who's dick did you suck to get that many votes?!” Lena shouted, earning a laugh from both Genji and the crowd. Reinhardt chuckled, gesturing for Genji to go stand with Gabriel, who exchanged finger guns.  
“My princess will announce first place! Hana, take it away!” Reinhardt left the stage to Hana, who smiled excitedly. 

“Isn't this super exciting everyone? Before we go on I'd like to ask you all to give a well earned round of applause to the staff that made this all possible! Thank you!” she smiled when the crowd applauded politely. “And now moving on to the big moment! The moment you've all been waiting for! The reveal of who won best costume this night!” Hana took out an envelope, opening it and making a surprised noise.  
“We have a shared first place this year! I don't think anyone's surprised when I say that the honour goes to Professor Mako Rutledge and Captain Jamison Fawkes!” 

“No fucking way!” Jamie gasped, surprised. “We won?!”  
“Come on up here!” Hana smirked as the two climbed on stage, Jamie still a little flabbergasted.  
“Congratulations! I knew you'd win!” Hana came to hug Jamie happily. “You deserved it!”  
“Any words for the crowd?” Reinhardt asked, Jamie getting a wicked idea when the microphone was held in front of him.  
“Just a few!” he said, taking a hand of assorted candy from the huge cup that had been awarded to them. 

“Who wants some fucking candy?!”

Chaos ensued when Jamie threw the handful of candy at the crowd, people scrambling to pick up their favourites, laughing and falling over eachother. Genji was quick to join in, tossing the whole content of his cup in one go. 

“Candy fight!” Lena shouted, wrapped candy starting to fly every which way. Soon enough the whole crowd was in an intense fight for candy, Jamie having dumped the contents of the whole cup over them, grinning proudly at his handywork.  
“Roight, that's that.” he tipped his hat up with his thumb, looking at Mako proudly.  
“Cheeky little rat.” Mako chuckled, fondly nudging him. “You're cleaning up what's left, you know?”  
“Nah, I think that's me first mate's job.” Jamie grinned.  
“Babe! Congratulations!” Lucio had left the music table and hopped on stage to come and hug Jamie. “I knew it! I told you!”  
Before Jamie could say anything he was picked up by the waist and spun around, Lucio laughing.  
“I'm so proud of you!” he cheered when he put Jamie back down.  
“Oi, you lot!” Lena shouted, throwing a hand of candy at them. “Come join in the fun!”

“Oh, you're on!” Jamie readily joined the fight, stuffing his pockets full of ammunition and teaming up with Lena and Amelie while they singled out Hanzo. Hanzo took cover behind Mccree, who was passionately throwing handsful of candy corn back to whoever targeted them while Jack was running around trying to get people to stop, pleading that it was his job to keep the auditorium neat and clean. 

Eventually, people got enough and the fight died down, but the mess was horrific. The whole stage was covered in candy corn and empty wrappers, music resuming as normal when they went to sit on the edge of the stage to take inventory of the damage. 

“That was great!” Genji chuckled. “I was afraid the party was gonna be tame but it's the best halloween party this place has ever seen!”  
“We're just getting started.” Lena said. “Who wants some alcohol?!”  
“I do!” Genji volunteered.  
“I think I'll pass. I'd like to be sober enough to slow dance in a bit.” Jamie smiled. Alcohol made him slowl and sleepy and no fun at all, which was okay if the end of the party was near, but they had a few more hours ahead of them. 

Hours that simply flew by, the squad hanging out, drinking and dancing to Lucio's music and taking pictures. It was one of those nights they'd remember years later, when they got together and talked about 'the good ol' days.'. Jamie was asked to take pictures with so many people he lost count, but obviously the one that was going to hang in the University hall of fame had to be the one that came out the worst. The again, who ever did like the pictures of themselves? He lost count of how many times Lena fainted and Amelie had to catch her, Lena beaming up at her girlfriend with puppy eyes while the others groaned. Genji was with them on and off, 

Finally, around 3 am, the party started to die down and people left, going back to the dorm. Once Lucio stopped the music it felt sor t of like the official end, most teachers leaving as well.  
“Well, that was a night to remember.” Mako smiled. “I'll see you all on monday again. Have a good night!”  
“Shove off, me trusty first mate!” Jamie grinned, waving after Mako when he left. 

“Phew.” Lucio joined them, he looked pretty tired, but his eyes were bursting with enthusiasm.  
“Lucio! You did so great!” Lena cheered. “I heard so many people compliment your music!”  
“Yeah, I even got approached by some people! They wanted to take pictures and all!” Lucio smiled radiantly. “I signed them too. Like, for when I become famous, yeah?”  
“Just a matter of time!” Genji nodded. “But I'm absolutely knackered. Think I'll get to my room.”  
“What? Not getting any ass?” Jamie frowned.  
“Nah. I'm too tired.” Genji stretched lazily. “Also definitely not drunk enough.”  
“Well I'm with you there. Let's hit the hay.” Lucio said, contently smiling when he leaned his head on Jamie's arm. Jamie nodded. 

“We should like, offer Jack to help clean up, though. Tomorrow.” Jamie mused while they were on their way back. Genji shrugged.  
“I suppose.”  
“Yeah. When we wake up.” Lucio mumbled. He was crashing down from his adrenaline high pretty hard, leaning on Jamie heavily while they walked waist to waist.  
“Goodnight guys, it was super fun! Can't wait to see all the embarassing pictures!” Lena smiled as she, Hana and Amelie took a right turn towards the girl's dorm.  
“Night!”

“I've never been so tired.” Lucio lamented as they finally reached Jamie's room, flopping down on the bed without any effort to get undressed. “Babe, is it possible to postpone my request and save it for another time?”  
“Yeah I'm done for today.” Jamie agreed. “Let's get some shut-eye.” he rolled into bed after taking off his boots and hat, but had no energy to do anything else. “'Night.”  
“Night. Love ya.” Lucio mumbled, cuddling up to him lazily.  
“Love yarrr.” Jamie chuckled softly at his own joke, Lucio slapping him on the chest weakly.  
“You're lucky I'm so tired.”  
“Lucky indeed. Sleep tight, my sweet.” Jamie smiled, lazy kiss finding Lucio's forehead.  
“You too, captain Jamison badjokes Fawkes.”


	23. Proper fish care and adulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes a few lessons from Lucio while Jamie lands himself a job

The saturday morning after the grand ball of Spook, and it was barely still morning when Jamie finally opened his eyes, was a slow one. Lucio was hanging over him, cheek warm on his back. He had a habit of climbing over Jamie during the night, and this was far from the first time Jamie had woken up like this. Three months since they'd began their relationship, he realized. Well, three months and a bit. It'd been the happiest months of his life. 

Even with Lucio's weight on his back like this, Jamie dozed on and off, not willing to wake Lucio up after a party like the one they had yesterday. He did wonder why they hadn't bothered undressing before going to bed, though. Sleeping in costume had seemed a great idea last night, but everything was hot and sticky now. Gross.

A blood curdling scream had Jamie's heart skipping a few beats as his body jerked, instantly woken up. Lucio had about the same reaction, jumping awake with large eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” he whispered, looking around. He sounded fearful and with reason. The scream had the hairs in Jamie's neck stand on end.   
“Dunno. Can't have been good.” he mumbled. “Stay there, I'm going to check.” maybe it was an instinct thing to tell Lucio to stay back. To protect him even if he didn't know what was going on. The scream gave him every reason to believe something serious was going on. If there was someone or something out there they couldn't be too careful.

He opened the door and looked around, seeing other students do the same. Nothing going on in the hallway though. Until Genji opened the door and came out with his hands folded to his chest, sobbing hysterically.   
“Genji what's wrong?” Jamie asked, alarmed.   
“Tekka's dead!” Genji hiccuped between sobs.   
“Aw Genji, I'm sorry.” Jamie was at him in a second, hand around his shoulders, thinking Tekka might be a family member. He'd never heard the name before, though. Lucio came out as well, gently taking Genji back into his room so as to not disturb the others further. 

“Shhh, Genji. It's going to be all right.” Lucio mumbled, holding a very sad Genji with a thoughtful frown.   
“Did you just find out?” Jamie asked.   
“Y-yes. He was just-” Genji clenched his hands tighter to his chest. “He was just floating upside down in his tank when I got up to feed him.”  
“Wait what?” Lucio said, moving back a little.  
“Tekka!” Genji said, opening his hands and showing the two a very dead goldfish.   
“Oh my god.” Lucio covered his eyes with one hand, trying to hold back a laugh. Jamie didn't have the same courtesy, snorting before he burst into laughter.

“Hey, it's not funny!” Genji said, still upset. “He died!”  
“I know, I know.” Jamie giggled. “I'm sorry.” he patted Genji's shoulder in sympathy.   
“Well, I'm not surprised he's dead. Look at his tank!” Lucio said, hands in his side as he eyed the fish tank that was on top of Genji's desk. It was covered with algae and grime.  
“Genji.” Lucio cast a condemning look. “You need to take care of your pets! Tanks need to be cleaned!”  
“I'm sorry. I killed him, didn't I?” Genji said, miserably.   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Pretty much.”  
“Genji you could have asked us for help!” Lucio said, sighing. “Okay, that's it. After breakfast and a shower, I'm taking you to the pet store and I'm going to educate you on proper fish care.”  
“But what if I fail again?”  
“You won't fail again, because I'll help you!” Lucio insisted. “And I'll show you everything you need to know.”

So it was said and so it was done, two hours later, they were in the local petstore, freshly showered and well fed and most importantly, no longer dressed in their old costumes. It had been a relief to get out of the sticky old clothes, and Jamie felt more than a little fresh in his clean hoodie and over the knee shorts. 

He always liked visiting pet shops, it always smelled nice in there, of fresh hay and new fabric. This particular store was quite old, interior a little bit dated, but clean and well organized. White tiles mirrored the ceiling lights and the counter was neat, with a few cat toys for sale in the baskets around it. There was a cockatoo on a tree in the back of the store, that screamed occasionally. He was loose, but he liked his tree very much. It was over with the other birds, that were opposite the fish tanks. In the first bit of the store there was a stand with plastic cages, that had some rabbits, rats and hamsters in them, open at the top so visitors could pet the animals. 

That's what Jamie was doing right now, while Lucio and Genji were at the wall of tanks that were filled with all sorts of fish. The pet shop was owned by a sweet old lady, who came wandering over to Jamie while he was busy petting a hamster. 

“You seem to really like them. You've been with them since you got here.” she smiled, a friendly, inviting smile. She had long white hair in a braid over her shoulder, an Egyptian looking tattoo under her left eye. Her oversized beige sweater covered part of her delicate hands as she took the hamster from Jamie, gently putting it back in it's cage. 

“Yes, I've wanted a pet since forever.” Jamie nodded. “But we weren't allowed to, until a short while ago.”  
“Weren't allowed? Oh, you must be one of the university students. My Pharah works there!”  
“Pharah's your daughter?” Jamie asked, surprised. Pharah was a lot taller than this lady, but if he looked closer, he did see some similarities.   
“Yes, you may have seen her. She teaches P.E. Together with that strong Russian girl. I can never remember her name.”

“Zarya!” Jamie nodded, knowing who she meant.   
“Ah, of course.” the lady nodded. “My name is Ana Amari, by the way. Pleased to meet you.”  
“Jamison Fawkes.” Jamie smiled.   
“Were you looking to buy?” Ana asked, curiously. “Because a hamster might not be the right choice for you. They are mostly active at night, and would disturb your rest!”  
“Well, I don't know. I can't really afford an animal right now.” Jamie sighed. “I was just petting them.”  
“What do you mean you can't afford?” Ana asked, nearly offended.   
“I don't have a job.” Jamie shrugged. “I can barely buy food for myself, let alone a pet.”  
“Well, that won't do.” Ana said, taking his arm and dragging him to the counter. 

“So you see Genji? It's not that hard!” Lucio smiled as he'd finished explaining what was involved with taking care of a fish to Genji. Genji nodded.   
“I should get a properly sized tank first, then.” Genji and Lucio gathered up the necessary things, putting them on the counter when they were done, looking around to see if they could find Ana.   
“I could swear she was just here.” Lucio frowned. “Hello?” he looked around the store an extra time. 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” Ana came out of the door behind the counter, Jamie following her, carrying a set of papers and a wide grin. Lucio frowned with question, but seeing Jamie radiating joy like that told him enough.   
“Hey love, I got a job!” Jamie said, proudly.   
“Really? That's great!” Lucio smiled. “In a pet store! Living the dream!”  
“I'll expect you in for work next saturday.” Ana said. “We can go over your work schedule then.”  
“Yes. Thank you so much for this opportunity, miss Amari.” Jamie smiled gratefully. Having an income would be a very welcome change, even if he could only work weekends.   
“Oh just call me Ana. No need to be so formal!” Ana smiled. “Now, how can I help your charming friends?”

They walked out of the store with five new fish for Genji and arms full of stuff necessary to care for them, going back to the dorm to set it all up, spending most of the afternoon that way, until there was a knock on the door. 

“Mister Morrisson!” Genji said, surprised. “Is something the matter?”  
“The auditorium is the matter. You, Fawkes. It was your idea. Come help me clean.” Jack mumbled, obivously still hungover from last night. Jamie sighed.  
“Yeah, sure.” he agreed, because yes, it had been his idea, and it felt wrong to make Jack do all the work by himself. 

“I'll help you, babe. It'll be done quicker.” Lucio offered.   
“You don't have to.” Jamie shook his head. “I did this. I must suffer the consequences!” he made a dramatic gesture before Jack janked him by the collar.   
“Let's go. I ain't got all day.”

Jamie waved at Lucio and Genji while he was dragged along. When Jack was grumpy it was unwise to struggle or argue. The old janitor was usually a cheerful man, though he had his moody fits every now and again. 

He handed Jamie a very wide broom and told him to get started on the staging area, while Jack started on the dance floor. It was quiet for a while, but Jamie wasn't in the mood for quiet. It felt awkward.  
“So Professor Reyes wore an interesting costume yesterday.” he said, hoping to start a conversation.  
“Yeah. I felt quite the fool. Thought we were going to be an angel and devil pair up but apparently he changed his mind.” Jack mumbled. “Not that we would have beaten you and Mako. That was some great costuming right there.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie grinned, glad that Jack indulged his need for conversation.   
“Kid, if you don't mind me asking-” Jack paused, taking a deep breath. “-What's with you and Mako?”  
“Well, nothing.” Jamie shrugged. “Why?” he had expected this question sooner or later. He played it cool for now, seeing what Jack had managed to work out on his own.

“Well Mako talks about you like you're his kid, you know? And you two seem very close.” Jack said, calculated. He'd thought this through. Jamie hadn't expected anything else.  
“We are. We've both lost our family, you see. I confided in him when I was going through a hard time because of it, and he told me he'd been through the same thing.”  
“I see. You kind of think of him as family, then?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “He's like a guardian/friend person? I don't really know how to explain it. It's pretty weird.” he grinned nervously.   
“Well that explains a few things.” Jack mumbled. “We thought you might be uhm, involved.”   
“What? Romantically?”  
“Yes.” Jack nodded.   
“Oh no, no, I'm with Lucio. I thought you knew that?” Jamie made sure to mention it, just in case.  
“I did, but the way you two went about I just- I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Sorry.” Jack scratched the back of his head. Jamie frowned in surprise. An apology? From Jack?   
“No worries. I suppose it must have looked strange to anyone who didn't know what was going on.”  
Jamie made sure to smile in Jack's direction.   
“Well I'm glad it's cleared up.” Jack returned the smile. “But it's a little quiet here, don't you think?”  
“Yeah much too quiet.” Jamie agreed, eyeing the music table. “You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?” he grinned, seeing Jack nod with a cheeky look in his eyes. 

Five minutes later they were sweeping floors to Queen's 'don't stop me now', on Jack's request and Jamie had to admit even though the song was old, it was more than suitable to dance/clean to.   
It didn't take them long to get the auditorium neat and clean and Jamie went back to the dorm to check on Genji and Lucio, who were just done setting up Genji's aquarium, complete with pirate ship, plants, water pump and several other decorations. 

“Looking good!” Jamie smiled when he saw Genji's excited grin.   
“I'm so excited! I should have asked Lucio sooner! Then maybe Tekka didn't have to die for my sins.” Genji pouted, still upset about this morning's occurance.   
“I'm sure you'll do better this time.” Lucio said, assuringly.  
“Yes! I'm going to make them very happy fish!” Genji said, determined. “The happiest fish at this uni!”

They hung out at Genji's place for a while longer, until evening fell and Genji asked them to leave in favour of his homework he still had to do. Jamie and Lucio crashed in Lucio's room, Jamie playing a game on his phone while Lucio started up his music programs.   
“Oh right, I forgot to tell!” Lucio gasped after a few minutes of silence. “Guess what, babe?”  
“Hint.” Jamie said.  
“It's related to yesterday.” Lucio granted him that much.   
“Youuuuu did the music yesterday so is it something to do with that?” Jamie had a stab.  
“Yes, getting close.” Lucio nodded.  
“You were asked to do the christmas party as well?” Jamie added.  
“Well, yes that too. But it's more exciting than that!”  
“Really? You got an offer to play at a place?” Jamie guessed.  
“Yes!” Lucio grinned. “Same place we went to with Hana that time. El Cuerpos.”  
“Oh. Really? That's a fancy club! Good job!” Jamie smiled, getting up to hug Lucio from behind, locking his arms around Lucio's shoulders, chin resting on his head while Lucio was still on his chair. “You're going to be famous in no time!”

“That's the plan!” Lucio grinned, excited. “They asked me to mix something up for next saturday, that's my first night I'm playing. I'm only going to play a few hours, but if they like it, I'll be invited more often!”  
“I'm proud of you.” Jamie mumbled, mouth on Lucio's hair. “So proud.” he squeezed his boyfriend tightly, smiling fondly.  
“You okay babe?” Lucio asked.   
“Yeah, I'm just a little- I don't know. Look at us. You get a gig, I got a job, it feels like we're moving on or something. That must sounds stupid.” Jamie sighed.   
“I guess it just means we're becoming adults?” Lucio frowned.  
“Yeah, and it's scaring the shit out of me. What if actually have to pay a bill?” he hadn't meant for it to come out as a joke, yet it did. They both chuckled, Lucio tilting his head back to kiss Jamie's chin.  
“We'll be okay, you and me.” he said, smiling gently. “We'll figure it out.”  
“Yeah. Somehow.” Jamie agreed. “Love ya.” he bent his neck to kiss Lucio on the lips in this awkward position, but the kiss was no less loving for it. 

About two hours passed in relative silence, Jamie drawing up a final design for his engine and Lucio working on his music mix for next saturday, the occasional comment or question breaking the quiet. 

“Oh, babe?” Lucio looked up seeing Jamie engrossed in his drawings, smiling softly.   
“Yes, Lu?”   
“You want to dance? We didn't get to last night, not the right setting or mood for slow dancing.”  
“Dance? Here?” Jamie frowned.   
“Well, yeah sure! Why not?” Lucio shrugged with a carefree smile.   
“Because I'm terrible at dancing. And with you here I'm going to look like a fool.” Jamie blushed.  
“It'll be fine. C'mon.” Lucio's face was timid, something gentle about the way he looked, deep brown eyes shimmering in Jamie's direction. Mellow, but wanting.  
“All right. Just don't laugh.” Jamie gave in to that warm look. How could he not?

“I'd never laugh at you.” Lucio smiled happily, scrolling through his playlist and picking a few nice, romantic songs. Jamie stored his drawings behind Lucio's bed, clearing the floor before he got up and waited for Lucio to find the song he wanted. Jamie watched, looking over his boyfriend for what must have been the millionth time. He was still not tired of it and he couldn't begin to imagine a day where he would be. He wasn't even wearing anything special, just his white and green hoodie and some blue sweatpants, but he made it look good either way. He looked good in anything, Jamie didn't know how he kept pulling it off.

“There.” Lucio hopped off his chair and took Jamie's hand, placing it on his waist.  
“Sure you don't need a chair first?” Jamie grinned, glancing down at Lucio who was still over a foot shorter than him, Lucio glancing up with a condemning frown.   
“You really want to go there?”  
“Oh, I went there.” Jamie grinned, feeling Lucio pinch him.   
“Yeah.” Lucio sighed wistfully. “I'm dating the world's tallest Aussie.”  
“Ain't that bad.”  
“Nah.” Lucio smiled up at Jamie, eyes radiant. “He's rather sweet, if you don't count the corny jokes.”  
“Low blow.”  
“You started it.” Lucio said simply.   
“I guess I did.” Jamie agreed. “All right, show me how to do it properly then. Hand here, yeah?” Jamie placed his hand on Lucio's waist again, feeling how Lucio took his waist and pulled them closer together, the other hand lacing with Jamie's. 

“Like that.” Lucio smiled, resting his head on Jamie's chest. “And then you just move along to the music.”  
“That's it?”  
“Yeah. Hold me tighter.” Lucio mumbled, squeezing him eagerly. Jamie didn't waste a second following that order, arm wrapping around Lucio's waist and holding him as closely as possible. Lucio went silent, sighing very deeply while they softly rocked to the music. It was nice, sure, but Jamie felt a little awkward. 

“You okay, Lu?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio smiled. “I'm just a little needy I guess.”  
“Well consider me your humble servant.”  
“About that.” Lucio said, suddenly reminded of something. 

“Can I make my request?”


	24. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter, dom! Lucio bc there's not enough of it out there tbh

“You can always make requests.” Jamie grinned. “What'd ya want, darlin'?”  
“You.” Lucio smiled seductively, fingers walking over Jamie's chest to his chin, taking it to make Jamie look down. “I was going to ask you to do it in costume, but I suppose this will have to do.”  
“Can always dress back up.” Jamie wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna play Captain and First Mate?”   
“No, I have a better idea.” Lucio smiled mysteriously.   
“Do tell.”  
“First things first.” Lucio bent his knees, arms wrapping around Jamie's waist and lifting him up, pulling a surprised noise from his throat before Lucio quite literally threw him onto the bed, following shortly after, pinning Jamie down with a playful grin. 

“Oh, well hello there.” Jamie smirked, trying to raise his hand and cup Lucio's face, but Lucio suplexed him.   
“My request involves me being in charge, for once.” Lucio grinned, his hold firm, but ready to let go if Jamie said the word.   
“You want to top?”  
“Yes. It's been three months and you've always been the one on top, I want to have a go. If it's okay with you.” Lucio said, eyeing Jamie expectantly.   
“I- I don't know, Lu.” Jamie mumbled, a little shy. Lucio released Jamie's arms, hands coming to cup his face while he rubbed up to him, purring sweetly.   
“Please baby, please? I'd love it so much, I want to be good to you. Make you feel all of me.”  
Jamie shuddered shortly, Lucio's pleading warm in his ear.   
“All right. You promise to be gentle?” Jamie gave in, a little awkward still. 

“Of course. I could never hurt you, Jamie. And we can always stop if you're really uncomfortable.” Lucio smiled excitedly before kissing him, those lovely soft, plump lips doing their job very well indeed. Jamie loved how soft they were against his own lips, but Lucio was a tease. He kissed him very long and slow, refusing to slip out his tongue until Jamie moaned against him, no longer able to hold back. Jamie was getting light headed, struggling for breath but not wanting to end this mind blowing kiss, tongue pressing against Lucio's with vigour. Lucio moaned as well, the sound vibrating through both their bodies, Lucio leaning his chest on Jamie's heavily. 

It was with regret that Jamie had to turn his head away to breathe in deeply.   
“Fuck baby, that was intense.” Lucio mumbled, soaked lips returning to Jamie's almost immediately after.   
Jamie could only moan in agreement, greedily kissing Lucio, wanting more of the same. Lucio gave it to him gladly, leg rubbing very subtly against Jamie's loin, arms taking him in an embrace that could only be described as passionate. Fuck, he was good at this. Jamie's hands shook as they held on to the smaller man on top of him, getting lost in the sensation. 

Lucio lifted himself up, lips softly popping off. He looked down at his boyfriend, biting his lip with a smile.  
“Did I do okay?” he asked, eyes shimmering nervously.  
“Okay?” Jamie frowned, offended. “That was sensational! You're making me feel inadequate here, love.”  
“You're a great kisser!” Lucio gasped. “I was trying to match you.”  
“You fucking passed me by miles.” Jamie frowned. “I gotta step up my game.”  
“You're awesome at this, okay? Like, no complaints. None.” Lucio assured him. “I'm just hoping I can make you feel as good as you make me feel.”   
“Well you aren't gonna just by talking all night.” Jamie hinted, impatiently.   
“You are so impatient.” Lucio chuckled, hands stroking through Jamie's hair fondly. “I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm just a little nervous and talking helps soothe the nerves.” he admitted, reluctantly.   
“Are you sure you're okay with this then?” Jamie asked.  
“Yes. I want this.” Lucio nodded. “I just maybe need some pointers. Tell me when you like something.”  
“I can do that. I like it when we kiss.” Jamie grinned. “I also like it when you kiss my neck.”  
“Okay, I'll get on that, then.” Lucio grinned, doing as promised. Jamie had to stop himself from giving his boyfriend an adoring hug. He was so cute being all nervous about this, it was simply adorable. 

“Why are you giggling?” Lucio asked.  
“Nothing, you're just so cute.” Jamie chuckled. “All nervous and stuff.”  
“Well I'm just-” Lucio looked away, but Jamie's hand cupped his chin and squeezed his cheeks playfully.  
“You're doing great. It's going to be all right.” he winked with a smile.  
“Thanks.” Lucio said, obviously flustered. “I love you.”  
“Then make me feel it, Lu.” Jamie lowered his voice, sharing a challenging look with the brazillian on top of him. Perhaps a cheeky nudge like that would help him to be more confident. Lucio's soft smile turned into a wicked grin, hands moving to take off Jamie's sweater, letting Jamie pull it off the last bit so he could stroke his hands over the bared, pale skin. 

Jamie's chest was thin and long, just like the rest of him, but his hips were what interested Lucio the most, the sharp, protruding hipbones had been the object of his fancy for a while, hands gripping on the sides of them while his thumbs massaged eagerly. Jamie seemed to like it, face starting to blush.   
“Wh-what a place to put your hands.” he mumbled, chewing his lips.  
“Good?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded fervently. The pressure put so close to his base was enough to make his abdomen tingle, teasing with the promise of touch but not actually experiencing it. Until Lucio lowered his head and started kissing all over, concentrating on Jamie's abs before venturing lower. God this was excruciating. Jamie wanted so much to just flip Lucio over and take control, he moved his hands to tangle in Lucio's hair to distract himself with it's softness, fingers tensely gripping.

An frustrated groan from Jamie made Lucio chuckle.   
“All right, all right.” he mumbled, undoing Jamie's pants and shoving them down, along with this briefs.   
“I ever tell you your dick feels fantastic inside me?” Lucio smirked, hand starting to pump said dick slowly.   
“Yeah I believe you've mentioned that a few times, but it never hurts to hear it again.” Jamie grinned.   
“It does. Almost good enough to not make me want to top.”  
“Almost.” Jamie grimaced. “What do I buy for that?”  
“My adoration.” Lucio grinned before dipping his head down, kissing just below Jamie's navel and going down. Jamie whined softly when Lucio's mouth joined his hand, lips kissing all over Jamie's cock, doing it's part of arousing it to full potential. 

“Babe, can you help me out?” Lucio asked, not quite hard just yet. Jamie nodded, slipping off the bed onto his knees, turning towards Lucio. Lucio quickly got rid of any interfering fabrics, feeling Jamie enthusiastically take his dick in his hand, kisses being planted all over Lucio's thighs. 

After the three months they'd been together, Jamie knew a few of Lucio's favourite spots, exploiting that knowledge to the fullest, but he didn't wait too long before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Lucio's cock, lavishly licking and moaning while his head bobbed along the length. Lucio wasn't as long as Jamie, but his dick was a lot thicker, juicy and firm. Jamie fucking loved it, going down until his nose touched Lucio's adomen. Lucio was in just far enough to put a little pressure on Jamie's gag reflex, but Jamie repressed it, moving off before it got too bad. 

“Holy shit, Jamie.” Lucio whimpered. “That was fucking-”  
“Want more?” Jamie smirked, licking his lips.   
“A little bit. Then I get to be in control again.” Lucio said. “Fuck yes.” the last bit was whispered when Jamie repeated his last action, doing so a few more times before Lucio stopped him.  
“Okay, stop. I'm more than a little ready now, shit.” Lucio chuckled, shaking slightly.   
“You think I'm going to just hand control back to you that easily?” Jamie grinned, jumping up to try and pin Lucio beneath him, but he didn't take the years of capoeira lessons that Lucio had taken into account. 

He didn't even realize what happened before he was face first on the blankets, Lucio on top of him with a wicked chuckle.   
“Nice try babe.” Lucio teased. “Not happening.”  
“I surrender.” Jamie sighed. He had no other choice. He could hardly move.   
“Okay, stay right there.” Lucio bit his lip when he moved off to reach for a condom and some lube, returning rather quickly. “Right, do you like, need a pillow?” he asked, looking around.   
“Nah I'm good.” Jamie mumbled, pushing back so Lucio's dick was resting between his cheeks. “Go easy on me, love. New to this.” he looked over his shoulder when Lucio tooks his hips in his hands, lining up properly. 

“I'll go as slow as you need me to.” Lucio promised, pushing in softly. Jamie whined quietly, more out of enjoyment than anything, but Lucio was immediately out again, giving him a worried look.   
“Did it hurt? You need more lube?”  
“Nah I'm fine.” Jamie smiled. “Felt good, that did.”  
“Good to know.” Lucio got back to it, gingerly pushing further in, watching Jamie's reaction with care. 

Jamie meanwhile had to get used to this sensation, slowly relaxing when it got more familiar, feeling kisses rain down on his back and shoulders, anywhere Lucio could reach. He was being so careful with him he felt like he was made of porcelyn, their skin in strong contast when Lucio's hand ran over his side. Lucio's pulsing cock was lush, full and good, the veiny texture making Jamie feel him just right. 

“You feel so good, Lu.” Jamie whispered, spine arching when Lucio started pumping his hips.   
“You too. Shit, how do you excersize any kind of self control when you're like this?” Lucio hissed, chewing his bottom lip fiercely. 

“Barely.” Jamie shivered with a grin. “You can go faster. I'm good.”  
“Wanna enjoy this a little longer. Besides, I was going to be in charge.” Lucio smirked.  
“Less talking more fucking.” Jamie grunted in protest.   
“Such an impatient man.” Lucio mumbled, hand sliding down to grab Jamie's dick, massaging his fingers over the tip. He felt Jamie's hips twist around him, Jamie letting out a squirmy breath. 

Lucio found it hard to control himself with Jamie so eager, begging beneath him for more, quicker, harder. He should have known he'd be like this, even when he was bottoming. He was a firecracker, one that got continously closer to bursting as Lucio worked harder to please him. Hips thrusting, hands stroking, fingers digging into sweaty skin. Lucio's lips found Jamie's neck and shoulders over and over, hot breath drawing past Jamie's ear and feeling cold on his hot skin. Fingers tangled into blonde hair, using it as leverage to pull Jamie back further, spine bending sharply. 

Jamie shook hard when Lucio buried himself inside of him fully, stopping and staying there for a while when he took the time to worship Jamie's body. Jamie let out small hisses, swears but mostly just whispers of approval, of pleasure. He did his best to match Lucio's rhythm when he got back to it, reaching back to hold on to his boyfriend's muscular thighs, fingers clawing slightly. 

“Lu, you close?” Jamie breathed hard, feet jumping up slightly when Lucio hammered down into him.   
“Yeah-” Lucio muffled a moan with a tense grimace. “-very.”  
“Wanna cum on my face?” Jamie offered, knowing Lucio didn't get the chance that often. Maybe he should give him more of those. Lucio contemplated for a moment, then shook his head.   
“I wanna cum down that pretty little throat of yours.” Lucio growled it, a little nervous about jumping out of character like that, but it had the desired effect, Jamie writhed, low pitched breath leaving his throat.   
“But first, I want to watch you cum. You close, baby?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie's voice broke, the whine following it a good indication of just how close he was. A few more thrusts and Lucio felt hot, sticky cum flow into his hand while it cupped Jamie's trembling cock. Jamie's breath hitched in his throat, unable to produce more than a tiny whisper of Lucio's name while his hand demanded everything he had from him. 

Jamie was only just starting to feel the aftershocks when he was flipped over roughly, Lucio removing the condom and pushing down into Jamie's mouth in one smooth movement. Lucio's hand guided him along for the last few thrusts, fingers pulling his hair mercilessly when Lucio buried himself balls-deep into Jamie's mouth, climax shooting deep into his throat. Jamie coughed against Lucio, unable to swallow properly, but loving the feeling as he rubbed himself off for the last of his orgasm. 

He let out a long, sweet moan when he very steadily moved off, lips popping when they left Lucio's tip. Not a drop was spilled and Jamie licked his lips approvingly. Lucio grinned down at him, sweaty face full of adoration before he fell back onto the matress, panting severely. Jamie felt the last tension leave his body, cuddling up to Lucio with a sweet smile.

“How'd I do?” Lucio asked, once he'd regained his breath.   
“Fucking awesome.” Jamie replied earnestly. “I'm glad you convinced me. Should definitely switch it up more often.” he muttered a little, actually exhausted. “But how did I do? Like, bottoms up, or-?”  
“You are so not funny.” Lucio laughed, slapping Jamie's shoulder.   
“He said, grinning ear to ear.” Jamie frowned sarcastically.   
“I'm not laughing at the joke I'm laughing at your terrible sense of humour.” Lucio insisted. “I swear.”  
“Sure.” Jamie chuckled, nuzzling his face to Lucio's neck. Lucio wrapped his arms around Jamie's head, pressing adoring kisses to his forehead and nose. 

“Hey Jamie?” Lucio mumbled, softer, more serious, making Jamie look up.  
“Yeah?” Jamie asked, seeing Lucio's deep brown eyes stare straight into his own.   
“Promise me we'll last.” Lucio seemed a little emotional, eyes hinting at tears.   
“We'll last as long as we're both breathing.” Jamie smiled, fingers twisting Lucio's hair around them.   
“And beyond that.” Lucio added, burying his face in Jamie's hair.   
“Yes, of course. Lu, are you all right?” Jamie asked, wondering what brought this on.   
“Yeah. No, not really I guess. I'm just emotional. Must be the whole afterglow thing.” Lucio smiled, wiping a tear. “I'm just afraid of losing you.”

“You won't lose me, Lu. I promise.” Jamie whispered with a tender smile.   
“Okay. Good.” Lucio returned the smile. “I couldn't stand that. It's bad enough that I have to lose my father, if something happened to you, I'd-” Lucio choked up, swallowing hard.   
“Oh, Lu.” Jamie sighed, taking him in a closer embrace.   
“I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment with my sobbing.” Lucio shook his head, holding back tears.   
“Lu, your feelings are important to me. Though, I will admit that not all the blood is back in my brain yet, so my responses might be slightly addled.” Jamie heard the little giggle with his ear pressed to Lucio's chest. It was even better that way. 

“Silly.” Lucio pressed another adoring kiss between Jamie's eyes. “I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Promise me we'll stay together until we're both old and crooked.”  
“-And terrorizing the elderly home staff.” Jamie added. “'What? What do you mean I can't play my music this loud? I can barely hear anything!'” he mimicked Lucio's voice, trying to sound old. He failed miserably but the laugh it drew from Lucio was worth the embarassment.  
“And you'd still fighting every person that looks at me wrong, waving your cane at them and yelling 'Wot the fock you lookin' at moite!'”

“I don't talk like that!”   
“You do!”  
“You take that back roight now moite!” Jamie deliberatly let his thickest accent shine through, laughing it out with Lucio until they returned to grinning like morons.   
“I love you.” Lucio smiled.   
“Love you too.” Jamie mumbled in agreement. “'Till we're old and crooked.”


	25. Of Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up sick but there's not much time for him to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst chapter, be warned!

Jamie immediately felt it when he woke up at 5 am in the morning. Unusually early for him anyway. He felt his breath grind against his throat, unable to breathe through his nose, fever shaking his body, sweating while he was feeling stone cold. He coughed, lungs painful. Great. He turned onto his back, body aching. Flu, probably. He took a drink of water from the cup on Lucio's nightstand, shivering so much his hand could hardly hold it. He couldn't call in sick. Not today. He was going to show his prototype to Professor Vaswani. She'd been so supportive and enthusiastic he couldn't bear to let her down. He found some paracetamol and took four, trying to get some more sleep. 

But it didn't do much for him. 8 am and he was still barely able to breathe, throat and mouth dry and quivering sickly. Lucio stirred, immediately noticing something was wrong.   
“Oh babe, you're sick!” he said, voice sleepy and raw. “Stay right where you are.” he jumped off the bed, dragging all the possible blankets over to his bed and covering Jamie in them.   
“So hot.” Jamie complained.   
“Good. You have to sweat it out.” Lucio merely said. “Genji! Noodle soup!”  
“Not so loud.” Jamie mumbled, closing his eyes when his head throbbed.   
“Sorry. Let me find you some painkillers. And fruit. Fruit is good.” Lucio scurried around arranging things while Jamie simmered beneath his mountain of blankets. Mount Flu. 

“I can't be sick. Not today. I don't have time for that bullshit.” Jamie protested. “Gotta show Professor Vaswani my prototype. She was so curious I promised her a sneak peek.”  
“Well it's going to have to wait.” Lucio shrugged. “You can show her tomorrow.”  
“No she's off to see her family in India tomorrow. Won't be back for a month. I gotta show her today!” Jamie insisted, wanting to crawl out from under the blankets, but Lucio stopped him.   
“Babe you're too sick. Stay down and rest. I'm sure Professor Vaswani will understand.” he said. 

“Noodle soup!” Genji announced, coming in with a bowl of steaming hot soup. It smelled like chicken. Amazing chicken. “Jamester! You're sick!” he put the bowl into Jamie's eagerly waiting hands, sitting down next to him.  
“Yeah.” Jamie grunted. “Utter waste of time.”  
“Aw come on it's not so bad.” Genji smiled. “You just focus on getting better. I'll get my healing incense for you! And tea! A lot of tea!”

And so it came to be that Jamie was left alone in Lucio's room, wrapped in a heap of blankets, sniffing and coughing while he scuttled around. His only company were Lucio's frogs, that weren't really very conversational apart from the occasional 'ribbit'. 

Jamie couldn't really focus on anything like homework or one of his designs, so he just scribbled some doodles in a notebook he still had lying around, until he heard a ringtone that wasn't his own. Lucio's phone sent out the hyperactive tune, vibrating on the desk. Lucio must have forgotten it while fussing over him, Jamie thought as he picked it up, seeing it was Lucio's mother.

“Yeah?”  
“Lucio?”  
“Nah it's Jamie. Lu forgot his phone today.”  
“Oh, I see. Jamie, can you please tell Lucio he should come over as soon as possible? You're welcome to come as well, of course.”  
“Sure. What's wrong?”  
“They're-” Camila sighed. “They're afraid Almir might not live for much longer. A few hours, if we're lucky. Lucio should come and say goodbye. We're in the nearby hospital.”  
“Wha- that quick?” Jamie gasped. Fuck. “I'll tell him and we'll be over as soon as possible. Hang in there, all right?”

He hung up and hurried into some presentable clothes, making his way over to class after packing some random clothes for the both of them. He had a hunch they might be staying a while. Lucio had Science, he remembered. He didn't bother knocking, the whole classroom looking up when he barged in. Hanzo was at his desk and immediately glared daggers at Jamie, but Jamie ignored the look and hurried to Hanzo's side, explaining the situation to him in a few quick whispers. Hanzo seemed to soften, nodding when Jamie asked if it was all right to take Lucio out of class right now.

“Correia, you're needed elsewhere.” he said, nudging for Lucio to go with Jamie. Lucio looked confused, but packed his stuff and headed down to Jamie, who took him along after thanking Hanzo. 

Jamie stopped once they were in the hallway, turning to Lucio, who was frowning at him questionably.   
“Babe, what the fuck are you doing out of bed? You're too weak to be up!”  
“I'm fine, this is more important. Your mother called, Lu. It's-”  
“-Oh no. Is it dad?” Lucio gasped, eyes growing fearful. Jamie nodded quietly.   
“Oh no. No, no, not now I-” Lucio shook his head.  
“We should leave quickly. We might not have much time.” Jamie mumbled.   
“Yes, of course. You're right. I should pack some stuff-”  
“-Done it for you. It's in the van, let's go.” Jamie said, nudging Lucio along. 

Sheila roared to life trusty as ever, Jamie stepping on it to get to Lucio's parents as quickly as possible. Lucio was in a weird kind of trance, staring out the window and not talking, not even beatboxing like he usually did. It was like the realization still hadn't quite hit him. 

“Lu, did you know?” Jamie asked.   
“Know what?” Lucio mumbled.   
“Know about his state. I haven't heard anything since the visit.”  
“I didn't tell you, but yes, I knew.” Lucio admitted. “He said he wanted no treatment if the prognosis was under six months and it was. I knew it wouldn't be long.” 

Jamie didn't respond, not really knowing what to say. He thought he made it clear that Lucio could talk to him, that he wanted to help him through this. 

“I'm sorry.”

Lucio looked away with teary eyes. 

“I should have told you. I've just been denying it so much I-” he hid his trembling lips against his fingers. 

“Lu, it's okay.” Jamie said, hand reaching and taking Lucio's. “I got you.” he squeezed lightly, seeing Lucio smile softly, still emotional. 

They didn't speak again for the rest of the ride, arriving at the hospital, Lucio going ahead while Jamie found a space for the car. He didn't know what to do. If they'd even want him there. He'd lost his parents, too. He remembered how horrid it was. How much he needed someone to lean on during that time, but no one being there to fill that need. He wouldn't let that happen to Lucio. 

When he got to the right room he waited outside rather than disturb them. Lucio was with his family, like he should be. Jamie would wait and be there when they would leave. 

Hours went by, Jamie just sitting on the cold hospital bench outside, reading old magazines, texting Ana that he wouldn't be in for work and also letting Mako and the squad know where they were. He felt his cold nag at him. He wished he could just tell it to go fuck itself. He had much more important things to do. 

Finally, some people left the room, Jamie nodding politely at them. He thought he recognized an aunt from that one summer party, but that was about it. He was never good at faces.

Everyone left, but no one said a word, some were crying, being comforted by others. Lucio had a large family, and it seemed they were all here, leaving one by one until it was only Lucio and his parents left in the room. Another hour passed before the door finally opened and Lucio emerged, eyes red and sore. Jamie immediately rose from his seat, but lingered at a distance while he looked at Lucio. 

“He's gone.” 

Lucio tried to smile, but it only made things worse. He was trying to stay strong, no doubt, Jamie had tried to as well, all those years back. But it was hard. Too hard. 

The door closed behind Lucio when he let it slide out of his fingers, falling into Jamie's arms and burying his face against Jamie's chest. Lucio sighed while his hands held on tightly, laying his ear to Jamie's chest and listening for his heartbeat. It was something he did more often, mostly when Jamie was asleep. The sound comforted him. Jamie guided him along to the bench, sitting him down gently before taking him in his arms, Lucio cuddling up to him, ear still pressed tightly to his chest. Lucio's grip was firm, needing. Jamie held him just as tightly, letting him know he wasn't alone. 

Jamie drove both Lucio and his mother back home, though it was unreal to not have Almir there with them. It was quiet the whole way and even after they'd come back. There was an emptiness in the house that clogged the air. Lucio and Jamie just crashed on the couch, staying there for a good long time. Lucio was fighting a breakdown, Jamie could feel it. The way his knuckles turned pale when he gripped him, the way he swallowed hard and blinked away tears. 

It wasn't until Camila had gone to bed that Lucio finally allowed himself to be weak. To fall apart and be nothing but a son who'd lost his father. He cried, asked Jamie why, why him? He even screamed, desperate and feeling helpless. And when he was done, there were soft hands holding him, thin lips on his forehead, a lanky frame wrapped around him, sheltering him while he was at his lowest. No one in the world would hurt him here. Lucio finally settled, heart still aching but his chest feeling a lot less tight now that he'd let it all out. His head throbbed with pain, eyes sore from crying and throat clogged still. 

Jamie's gentle hand came to softly run over Lucio's head and hair repeatedly, the touch making him relax and slowly lulling him into sleep. He was close to dropping off when he heard Jamie mumble softly. 

“I love you.”

It was all lucio needed to hear right then. He felt a smile creep onto his face despite evertyhing, right before he drifted off, warm and safe in Jamie's arms. 

They stayed for a few days, attending the wake in church and staying until the day of the funeral. Jamie helped where he could, glad he could take a weight off of Lucio's shoulders with his previous experience with arranging funerals. It was overwhelming how many things had to be done, and it was even worse if you were still coming to terms with the loss, he knew that first hand. 

On the day of the funeral, the whole family gathered in front of the church, pretty much claiming Lucio for most of the time. Jamie understood, of course, but he felt a little awkward, leaning against the church wall by himself. It was cold out, and his rented black suit didn't do much to keep out the cutting winds. Rain was in the air. He shivered, arms crossed. 

He looked up when a familiar car turned onto the parking lot nearby. A black Ford Mondeo. Mako's car. He saw Mako get out, along with Lena, Genji, and Hana. He walked down the driveway to meet them, being taken into a big group hug before even having a chance to say hello.   
“Hey guys.” he mumbled, face stuffed against Mako's chest.   
“Hey James.” Lena smiled as they released him. “Sorry we weren't here sooner.”  
“I'm just glad you're here. Lu's over there, with his family.” he gestured at the family that was now slowly entering the church, the doors having opened. Genji, Hana and Lena went ahead to talk to Lucio, Mako staying with Jamie. 

“You holding up okay?” Mako asked, hand still on Jamie's shoulder.  
“Yeah, I'm all right. Lu's got it much harder than I do.” Jamie sighed.  
“Doesn't mean you can't feel sad. It can't be easy seeing Lucio like this.” Mako said, sympathetically. Jamie nodded in agreement.   
“It's not. It's terrible. But at least I can help him get through this.”   
“Don't forget to take care of yourself as well. You sound horrible.” Mako frowned with worry, looking down at Jamie.   
“I'm still sick. Haven't given myself time to rest and recover.” Jamie sighed.  
“Be sure to get some rest when you can.” Mako said, patting Jamie's shoulder. “Come, service is about to start.”

The service was beautiful, Lucio's music playing on his father's request. Jamie hadn't expected to hear the song Lucio composed for his interpretive song, the song about his feelings for him. When it started he felt a lump in his throat, fighting tears. He wasn't going to cry here, damnit. He didn't feel like he had the right to. 

Lucio sank his head on Jamie's shoulder and laced his fingers with his until the song was over, then he had to get up to help carry the coffin to it's final resting place. 

The group followed the family, Genji sniffing and sobbing into a handkerchief. He was sandwiched by Lena and Hana, who were keeping it together so far. 

The coffin was lowered into the grave after which they all paid their respects and left, waiting for Lucio at the gates of the cemetery. He stayed behind a long time, even when it started raining and everyone else had left, even Camila, who gave Jamie a grateful hug before leaving along with her sister, who was giving her a ride. 

“Go to him.” Mako eventually said. “He's alone out there.”  
“Okay. You guys get back to Uni. We'll come back after we've changed clothes and thanks for coming. I'm sure Lucio really appreciates it.”  
“You look after him, all right? Bring him back safe.”  
“Will do.” Jamie smiled, turning to walk back onto the cemetery.

Lucio was still standing at the fresh grave, quiet while he stared down at the coffin's closed lid. He was already soaked, clothes sticking to his body, but it didn't seem to bother him. He only noticed Jamie when he held the umbrella over Lucio, sheltering him from the pouring rain. 

“Hey babe.” Lucio looked up at him with a small smile.   
“Hey.” Jamie returned the smile, coming to stand at Lucio's side. “We should get out of this rain, if you're ready.”  
“Just a little bit longer.” Lucio mumbled, hand taking Jamie's. Jamie nodded gently.  
“Take your time.” 

“You know what he said a few minutes before he died?” Lucio asked, hand squeezing Jamie's.   
“What?”  
“He said he was happy. That I was doing so well, that I had you. That he was sure I was going to be famous one day. That my music would shake the world. He was so proud, Jamie.”   
“Of course.” Jamie smiled.   
“But now he won't be around to see it. It's not fair.” Lucio sniffed.   
“No. It's not.” Jamie agreed.   
“You think he'll be watching? Like, from wherever he is now?” Lucio asked. Jamie knew Lucio was religious, even though Jamie himself was never much a man of faith. But he nodded, anyway.  
“I'm sure he will be.” he said. “Just as long as he doesn't watch us during sexy times, yeah?”

Lucio initially rolled his eyes, but the smile that crept onto his face was a grateful one. A small chuckle before he fell silent once again.   
“Goodbye, dad.” Lucio mumbled with a sigh, looking down a last time. “I'll never forget you.”

A minute passed in silence, Lucio eventually nodding and turning to Jamie. 

“Let's go. I'm ready.”  
“All right.” Jamie offered Lucio a soft smile, one that was returned in kind. 

“Let's go home.”


	26. Just due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's cold finally catches up with him and Mako has to come to his rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needles and hospital stuff in there!

Jamie woke up with a sharp pain in his chest, panicking slightly when he couldn't breathe in through his mouth, the gasp instead turning into a heavy cough. Something warm left his throat, but he wasn't throwing up. It tasted of metal. Blood? He couldn't stop coughing, though he felt his chest protest against the heavy heaving of his lungs. He was alone in his room, Lucio was still with his mother back at his old house, just a few more days so she wasn't alone during that period of adapting to life without her husband. 

Jamie waited for the coughing to pass, catching whatever he was coughing up in a towel. Mako had warned him about this. He'd neglected his cold with all that had happened and now he was getting his just due. 

Sweaty, clammy skin when his shaking hand felt his forehead. Burning hot. Fuck. It was 3 am, who the hell could he even ask for help? Lena was with Amelie and Hana was off with Genji to some club. Of course this had to happen now. He took out his phone and rang the only number he could think of.

“What?” Mako's sleepy voice sounded less than a little happy at being woken up at this hour. “Jamison I swear if this is a drunken prank call-”  
Jamie didn't hear the rest, a new coughing fit announcing itself when he tried to speak.   
“Jamie?” Mako sounded worried. “Talk to me.”  
“S-sorry. 'm sick. Like, real sick. Need-” Jamie coughed again, but apparently Mako did not need more information. 

“I'm on my way.”

Jamie wanted to protest, tell him that wasn't necessary, but all he could do was cough and cringe when his ribs stabbed his lungs right back. He dropped his phone during it, but was too weak to pick it back up. This was bad. Real bad. Every breath was agony, probably cracked his ribs due to the severe coughing. He tried to breathe as lightly as possible, but it only made things worse, his fingers and toes ice cold, teeth chittering. But if he was sweating, how the fuck was he cold?

Mako arrived with a bag full of supplies, but Jamie hardly registered it. Everything was going fuzzy, he had trouble remembering things, trouble talking as well. He was scared, why the fuck was this happening? He saw Mako's face, heard him ask something, but he couldn't make out the words.   
He couldn't even formulate a proper reply with his teeth chittering so hard. 

He was picked up with such ease it was a little frightening, but being held was comforting. His hand clasped onto Mako's shoulder automatically, the other wrapped around his own chest. He coughed up blood again, hearing Mako swear.   
“Fucking hell, Jamie.”  
“S-sorry.” Jamie offered, weakly smiling. Finally, a word he could form.   
“You need a hospital.” Mako insisted, carrying him through the hallway and out of the dorm.   
“No-ho.” Jamie sighed loathsomely, drawing out his last 'o'.  
“Well you don't get a say in the matter. Not like you can talk properly anyway.” Mako joked but Jamie could tell he was worried. 

“How dare you.” Jamie grinned feebly. “Taking advantage of me while I am weak and sick!”  
“Shhh, don't aggrovate your throat.” Mako said, putting him in the passenger's seat of his car.   
Jamie nodded, already feeling the effects of that little outburst. He shivered hard, folding himself up in the car seat. Mako took off his coat and draped it over him, but it had little to no effect. 

“Stay with me, okay?” Mako said, driving off the parking lot a lot faster than Jamie remembered he usually drove. Were things that bad?

“I'm not dying, Mako. Sheesh.” Jamie mumbled.   
“You better not be.” Mako said, too serious for Jamie's liking. Panic struck again. Shit. This was real. Far too real. He grabbed on to the nearest thing, squeezing hard.   
“Jamie quit it, I need to shift gears.” Mako hissed, pushing Jamie's hand off the gear stick.  
“You really think I'm dying?”  
“No. But you need help, stat.” Mako sighed. “We're almost there. Hang on.”

Clinical, white light blinded Jamie when they crossed the threshold, Mako having no patience to deal with the help desk and instead going straight to the ER, demanding he be helped. It worked. Jamie was wrenched from Mako's arms, though Jamie struggled against it. Mako was safe, warm. The bed he was put in was cold, too clean and exposed. 

There were needles. He was put on a drip, but he tore the first one they put in out so quick he caused a laceration. He hated them, it wasn't like last time, when he didn't care about the sedation at all. These hurt, and he tried to fight against it.   
“They're only trying to help.” Mako said, holding him down while the nurses did their job. An oxygen mask was put on his face as well, the plastic sticking to his skin.   
Jamie could resist all he wanted, against Mako's strenght he stood no chance, especially not in this state. And he knew it, too. Eventually, he stopped trying to fight, surrendering when he was exhausted. 

“That's it, just relax.” Mako smiled. “You're going to be all right.”  
“Lu. I have to call Lu.” Jamie mumbled, lifting his oxygen mask slightly.   
“I will.” Mako assured him. “Just rest. You need your strenght.”  
“Tell him-” Jamie coughed. “-Tell him I'll be fine. He's gonna want to come over but he needs to stay with his mum. She needs him more than I do.”   
“I'll try.” Mako smiled with a knowing look on his face. He knew damned well the first thing Lucio was going to do was hurry his ass over here and no one would be able to stop him. 

And indeed. Mako told Lucio everything over the phone, closing up with what Jamie had asked him to say. Lucio scoffed, nearly offended. 

“What an idiot.”   
“Yeah.” Mako agreed.   
“I'll be over as soon as I can. Thanks for telling me.” Lucio said, sighing. “And thanks for taking care of him. I should have been there, but-”  
“It's all right, Lucio.” Mako smiled. “Don't hurry too much, all right? Take the time you need to say goodbye to your mother. Jamie will be fine, he's tough as nails.”  
“And don't I know it. I'll see you soon, Mako.” Lucio smiled and hung up. 

Jamie still did not agree with the drip he was on, the horrible thing twisting in his veins when he moved. It made his skin crawl, the dripping of the fluid from the bag unnerving him and distracting him constantly. 

Mako came back and Jamie was grateful he stuck around. He could have just gone home, after all.   
“Well, Lucio's coming over. Couldn't talk it into his head that he didn't have to.” Mako shrugged.  
“You didn't even try you sneaky old coot.” Jamie hissed.   
“Feeling good enough to sass me, I see.” Mako grinned.   
“Yeah. Guess this horrid thing's doing it's job.” Jamie grumbled, not wanting to look at it.   
“It's only for a day, two at most. Do me and your boyfriend a favour and let the people here help you. You're in a bad way still.”   
“All right.” Jamie sighed, reluctantly.  
“Well, at least you're still as stubborn as a mule. Too bad some illnesses won't let themselves be willed away.” Mako chuckled. Jamie grinned proudly.  
“I'd never be sick if that was the case!”  
“Indeed.” Mako agreed, hand coming to stroke through Jamie's hair. “Get some sleep. I'll stay with you until Lucio gets here. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Jamie nodded meekly. He could really go for some sleep. The painkillers must have made him woozy. He leaned back into the pillows and settled in for a good long nap. 

He woke up to someone fiddling with his mask, taking it off before he was well and proper awake.   
“Shove the fuck off.” he mumbled, hand weakly pushing at the person that was next to the bed.  
“That any way to say hello after I haven't seen you for a whole week?”   
Jamie perked up at the voice, eyes opening and seeing Lucio's smiling face.   
“Lu!” he said, baffled. Had he slept that long? 

“Hey there, babe.” Lucio smiled at Jamie's sleepy surprised voice. “How you feeling?”  
“Good. Actually that's a lie I feel shite. But you're here, so it's all good, yeah?” Jamie grinned.   
“I'm sure it is.” Lucio chuckled.  
“What, not even a hug? Did I do something wrong?” Jamie asked.   
“No, I'd be all over you if it wasn't for that stupid drip.” Lucio complained. “Look at you. You're a mess. And it's my fault.”  
“It's really not.” Jamie frowned. “I won't have any of that crap, all right? I got sick.”  
“Because of me! I should have-”  
“Shhhh!”  
“But it's-”  
“Shhhh!” Jamie hissed more loudly. “Not havin' it.”  
“All right.” Lucio gave in. “But don't think I won't pamper you when we get back home.”  
“Guess I can live with that.” Jamie grinned. “C'mere.”  
“But your drip!”  
“Fuck it.” Jamie growled, tearing it out himself before Lucio could stop him.   
“Babe-” Lucio frowned with mild dissaproval, yelping when Jamie yanked him down for a kiss. He wanted to be strict, he really did, but he'd missed Jamie too much to keep it up. He wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck and held him tight. 

“-Mister Fawkes, are you- oh.” the nurse walked in, probably paged by the drip Jamie tore out.   
“I told you not to move too wildly with it. It's very fragile. I'm going to have to get a new one.” she lectured Lucio, to Jamie's great entertainment. Lucio wanted to defend himself but he was too flustered about being caught kissing.   
“Yeah, Lu.” Jamie grinned with a tease. “You're so rough with me.”  
“Wha- you little-!” Lucio slapped Jamie on the shoulder.  
“See?” Jamie looked at the nurse, pointing at Lucio.   
“I believe you might have earned that, Mister Fawkes.” the nurse frowned before she turned around and left the room.   
“You are an asshole.” Lucio stated, without question.  
“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Lucio rolled his eyes with a smile, the back of his hand stroking over Jamie's cheek.   
“Well, come on then, before she comes back again and wrenches that horrible torture tool back on.” Jamie nudged, Lucio chuckling as he leaned in again, lips touching, short, soft and sweet.   
“You're such a drama king.” he said, holding back a laugh.   
“Must be the stuff they injected.” Jamie grinned. “But how have you been? Feeling okay?”  
“I'm all right. It's still weird, but it's slowly dawning on me that he's really gone. The first few days, it was like he was just going to walk through the door and smile and laugh at the shoes I was wearing or something like that.” Lucio sighed. “I miss him. I miss random moments like that.”  
“I know.” Jamie nodded. Lucio let out a short huff, head coming to rest on Jamie's shoulder.

“I never did say thank you for everything you did for me last week.” he mumbled.   
“You don't have to. I'm glad I was able to help you. I know how hard it is.” Jamie replied, leaning his cheek on Lucio's head.   
“I'm glad you were there with me.” Lucio smiled. “You have no idea how much it helped.”  
“Anytime, Lu.” Jamie assured him.  
“Does it ever go away? That feeling of missing someone?” Lucio asked.   
“It doesn't. Sorry if that's not what you want to hear. It just happens less frequently. And then sometimes there will be a moment you see something that reminds you of them. And you remember they're gone now, but not really because they're still with you, in a way.” Jamie mumbled, knowing he was ranting a little. Must have been the meds.

“Hmh.” Lucio nodded lightly, breaking away when the nurse entered, holding a new needle and drip.   
“This time I'd advise you not to tear it out. I'm running out of places to put it with all the hematomas you've created.” she mumbled. “And we wouldn't want to have to put it in your groin area now would we?”  
“Wait what.”  
“That's what I'm going to have to do if you tear it out one more time.” the nurse kindly informed him.   
“You're kidding, right?” Jamie frowned, casting a questioning glance at Lucio, who shrugged.   
“Do you want to find out?” the nurse smiled sweetly, securing the drip in it's new place and checking if it worked while Jamie shared a terrified look with Lucio. 

“How long does he have to stay for?” Lucio asked, changing the subject.  
“Depends. He's been asleep for nearly two whole days, so he's probably rested enough to go home. I'll ask the doctor for a re-evaluation.” the nurse said, before she left them to themselves again.

“Wait, two whole days?” Jamie gasped. “How long have you been here?”  
“Most of it. Spent the night back at the dorm but came back this morning at 8. Scared the wits out of me when Mako called and said you were in hospital. I thought-” Lucio sighed, falling silent.   
Jamie suddenly realized. Of course.   
“You thought I was in mortal danger.”  
“Yeah. I know it's silly. It's just, after what happened, it was the first thing that sprung to mind. Thankfully Mako was quick to mention it was only pneumonia.” Lucio smiled.   
“Sorry for scaring you like that.” Jamie sighed. “If it's any consolation I was scared too.”  
“I can imagine. Coughing up blood isn't exactly healthy.” Lucio nodded. “I'm just glad you're going to be all right. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when it mattered. Thankfully Mako was.”   
“Yeah, I dare say I scared the big lug half to death. But please don't worry about it, Lu. Let's just focus on getting the hell out of here as soon as possible, yeah? This place gets on my nerves.” Jamie shuddered. 

There was a knock on the door and an orange stripe bursted through the door and was around Jamie's neck in a heartbeat.  
“James, you're awake!” Lena cheered.   
“Lena? Be careful I don't want-”  
“Jamie!” Genji and Hana followed Lena's example, covering Jamie in a tangle of arms.   
“We were here yesterday but you were still in coma! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?” Jamie couldn't exactly make out which one of them asked which question.  
“I'm fine you guys.” he smiled. His friends moved back and Jamie felt the thread of his drip tug. But it was too late. It slipped out and Jamie let out a high pitched shriek. 

Thank goodness the doctor deemed him ready to go home, so he didn't have to get reattached, if he promised to stay well hydrated. Jamie was more than happy to agree to those terms, eager to leave. 

He was going to hold Lucio to that promise.


	27. Captain Ninetoes and Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a gift from Ana! A little short and sweet chapter to make up for the previous angst.

He didn't think he'd ever be this happy to see his room again. He fell onto his bed with a relieved sigh, Lucio flopping down the bag with his meds on his nightstand. He'd been given antibiotics, a two week supply and he'd have to finish them all. Better than being stuck in that hospital bed anyway. And besides, now he had Lucio here to fuss over him. 

And fuss he did. 

Jamie was spoiled. Blankets, pillows, food, drinks, cuddles and kisses. And it never seemed to end.  
They played games while cuddling, Jamie worse than he usually was with his pneumonia but Lucio was merciful and let him win a few times, knowing Jamie was a sore loser.   
“Oh, right. This came in the mail this morning!” Lucio suddenly seemed to remember it, getting up and walking over to his pile of mail, pulling out a card. “It's for you!”  
“Who is it from?”  
“It's from Ana!” Lucio smiled, handing Jamie the card as he sat back down with him. It was a get well soon card, one with cute animals on the front and paw prints on the back. Jamie opened the card to find an elegantly written message.  
“I hope my favourite shop assistant will be back with me soon! Love, Ana.” Jamie smiled. “Best boss ever.”  
“Hell yeah. But doesn't she have only one shop assistant?” Lucio asked.   
“Well sure. But that's not the point right?” Jamie grinned. “I'll try and get to work tomorrow. I've been away for a long time.”  
“Are you sure? You still sound pretty sick.” Lucio worriedly tucked some hair behind Jamie's ear.   
“I feel a lot better already.” Jamie comforted Lucio. “Gotta get back into the swing of things, right?”  
“Right.” Lucio nodded. “I suppose I should as well.”

“And next week is the yearly sports day event!” Lucio gasped. “I've been neglecting my training!”  
“Oh no.” Jamie frowned. He loathed sports. So far he'd found a reason to be excused from sports day every year, and he wasn't about to break that tradition. It was bad enough he had to suffer P.E. every week, but sports day was worse. It was outside on the track and field area, and there were multiple excersizes everyone had to complete. Pole vault, hurdles, 100 meter sprint, etc, etc. 

Jamie was bad at everything. Except maybe shot put. He was decent at that. Nowhere near the top though. Well, his pneumonia would be sufficient grounds to be excused. He smiled and kissed Lucio's temple.

“You'll do great. Just like always.” he frowned. “You're in great shape after all.” Jamie made his point clear by running his hands over Lucio's arms, stopping at the biceps and stroking them lovingly.   
“Flatterer.” Lucio said, but he was obviously flustered. “Seriously though, I'm feeling a little weak. I'll have to pick it back up double time!”   
“As long as I can watch.” Jamie grinned.   
“Well I won't stop you.” Lucio returned the grin. “Actually-” he pushed Jamie to lie over on his back and leaned over him, starting to do pushups. 

Well, Jamie certainly didn't mind that. Especially not since Lucio occasionally leaned down far enough to kiss him.   
“I gotta say this is great motivation.” Lucio said, straining as he pushed up again. “You good down there?”  
“Hey, you know I'm more than comfortable with you topping.” Jamie chuckled.   
“Don't make me laugh!” Lucio giggled, losing power in his arms, flopping down on Jamie's chest.   
“Not my fault you laugh so easily!” Jamie grinned. 

The weekend rolled in, Jamie returning to work and feeling good enough to finish the whole day, Ana being relieved to have him back. It was nice having a stable job for once. Where the boss wasn't threatening to fire him over every small mistake. Ana was kind, patient and Jamie felt a lot more compelled to do his absolute best for her, yielding better results overall. He was happy here and he was going to try and keep this job for as long as he could. 

At the end of the work day, they'd just closed up shop when Ana gave him a thoughtful look.  
“So you and that other young man, Lucio, have you two been doing all right? I heard about his father. Terrible tragedy. So young.” Ana sighed.   
“Yes, Lu's been taking it hard, but I believe he's doing better. I'm doing everything I can to help him.” Jamie smiled. “He's been distracting himself with excersizing for the annual sports day.”  
“And what about you? Will you participate?”  
“I reckon that might not be a great idea, with the antibiotics I'm on and my pneumonia still not really gone.” Jamie shrugged.   
“Of course. Well, I did want to ask a favour of you, if that's okay. There was a batch of new rats last week and there's two that are well- unfortunate. I haven't been able to sell them.” Ana sighed when she walked over to the rat cages and showed them to Jamie. They were a little grizzled, one missing an eye and a toe, the other having a chip out of it's ear. 

“I saw you were playing with them at feeding time, and I was wondering if you'd like to take them in. You would give them a good home, I feel. No one else has so much as looked at them because of their unconventional looks.”

“Really? You'd just give them to me?”  
“Of course.” Ana smiled. “I'm glad you work here. I want you to stay. My job has been considerably easier since you're around.”  
“Oh, I'm staying. Like, as long as I can!” Jamie grinned. “I'd be happy to take them!”  
“Oh, splendid! Let me get you some things for them!” Ana smiled kindly. 

So it came to be that Jamie was in his room, setting up a place for his new pets. They were two male rats, brothers and two months old. Apparently they were bullied in their nest, hence why they looked a little rough around the edges. Jamie was over the moon with them however. He'd wanted rats since he was little, but never had the chance. He'd sit in the library reading about keeping pet rats when he was little, earning his mom's ire when he started to nag about wanting them. 

And now he actually had them. Two of them. He'd got them all set up, fed and watered by the time Genji and Lucio returned from their evening jog.   
“Hey babe, I'm back!” Lucio opened the door with a grin, stopping abruptly when he saw what Jamie was doing. “What's that you got there?” he asked, curiously.   
“Rats!” Jamie grinned. “Ana gave them to me to look after. No one would buy them and she didn't want to send them back because they might be exterminated.”  
“Oh really? That's so generous! You finally got your rats!” Lucio smiled, crouching next to Jamie and watching enthusiastically. “What are their names?”  
“Didn't name them yet.” Jamie mumbled. “Though I'm contemplating 'Captain Ninetoes' for this one.” he held on the brown rat that was missing an eye and a toe.   
“He's so cute! Can I hold him?” Lucio cooed.   
“Of course! He's so fluffy isn't he?”

“I heard the word fluffy.” 

Genji stuck his head around the corner with narrowed eyes, a loud gasp erupting from his throat when he saw the rats.   
“Oh my gosh!” he squealed. “That's so awesome!” he was at the cage in the blink of an eye.   
“What's awesome?” Lena frowned as she, Amelie and Hana came in as well. Of course. Saturday night was their usual movie night. Jamie had plain forgotten. 

“I think Captain Ninetoes is a great name for him.” Lucio mumbled, about an hour later, when they were all on the floor in Jamie's room, watching some rom com. Captain Ninetoes was snuggled up in Lucio's neck, quite happily napping there.   
“Yeah, me too.” Hana agreed. “They're so sweet and cuddly! I never knew rats were this cute!” she was holding the white one, which was still unnamed. “How about Princess Bubblegum for this one?” she suggested.  
“It's a boy.” Genji informed her. “So it'd be prince bubblegum.”  
“Maybe he wants to be a princess.” Hana huffed, offended. “I say let him be one.”  
“You guys.” Jamie frowned. “I'm not naming my rat Bubblegum either way.”  
“You just have to suck the joy out of everything.” Hana grinned.   
“I used to have a rat called Monsieur Cannibale.” Amelie smiled. “He was my best friend growing up.”

“That's a good name except I can't speak French to save my life.” Jamie grinned.   
“Oh, I know! Call him Baron von Nibblestein!” Lena suggested eagerly.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Genji frowned. “That's much worse than Bubblegum.”  
“Whatever.” Lena rolled her eyes.   
“I'm just going to stick with Junkers.” Jamie said, taking the white rat from Hana.   
“Junkers?” Lena frowned. “What kind of a name is that?”  
“I like it.” Genji said. “Junkrat!”   
“Oh, yeah that's good!” Jamie nodded. 

“Junkrat it is!”


	28. Sports day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports day comes and goes, but some things apparently never leave.

The annual sports day was today, Jamie being woken up by a fretting Lucio trying to find the other of his flashy blue and green sneakers.  
“Babe, I overslept can you-”  
“I'll feed your frogs.” Jamie smiled sleepily. “And you left your other sneaker in the wardrobe.”  
“I did?” Lucio frowned, checking the wardrobe. “I did.” he sighed. “Thanks babe. What would I do without you?”  
“Run around on one sneaker.” Jamie grinned when he received a hasty kiss on the cheek.  
“Love you, see you there!” Lucio said, hurrying out of the door with his sports bag hauled over his right shoulder. 

Jamie took his time getting up, letting his rats out to roam his room, which he'd rat proofed as good as possible. Captain Ninetoes and Junkrat were feeling right at home and Junkrat was always wanting to be on Jamie's shoulder. But the thing they both liked most was being bundled up in the hood of one of Jamie's many hoodies. They scurried around while Jamie got dressed and had breakfast, happily sniffing and exploring. 

“Hey Jamie! You not participating in the sports day?” Jack popped his head around the corner of Jamie's room while he was sweeping the hallway.   
“No, still on antibiotics for my pneumonia.” Jamie smiled. “It's really only a neglected cold, but Lucio just took priority at that time.”  
“Yes, I heard about that! I'm sorry about that whole situation.” Jack sighed. “For Lucio to lose his father at such a young age, it's terrible.”  
“Thanks, but don't worry. I'll look after him. That's my job, isn't it?” Jamie assured Jack while he picked up Captain Ninetoes. Jack nodded with a friendly smile.   
“You know, Gabe and I went through something similar. His parents passed away three years ago, and I don't think I've ever seen him that broken. He pretended to be fine for a couple of months, but I knew something was wrong. He eventually collapsed, over something seemingly minor, but it'd been the metaphorical drop in the bucket that made it flow over.” Jack sighed. “And all I could do was just be there for him. You can't make them share their feelings before they're truly ready even though sometimes you wish you could.”

“Yeah. It's hard watching him trying to cope with it. But I'll do what I can.” Jamie said, putting back his rats in their cage before closing it up. “Like cheering him on during his favourite sports event!”   
“Go on then, don't keep him waiting.” Jack smiled. 

Sports day was Lucio's and Lena's favourite University event by far and they'd trained together for several months in preparation. Lucio was especially good at sprinting, but he also excelled at hurdles and long jump. Lena was his competition for most of those, so it'd no doubt become fairly competitive today. 

The sports coach and P.E. Teacher, Aleksandra Zaryanova, or Zarya for short, was overseeing the event, but Jamie had no doubt she could beat everyone competing. Sports were her life, and there was hardly a time where she wasn't training or somehow involved with excersize. 

“Ah, Jamison!” she greeted him in her russian english when he entered the track and field area, carrying a cooling bag of snacks and drinks for his friends. If he wasn't participating, then he'd make sure they be well taken care of at least.

“Hey, Zarya!” Jamie smiled.   
“I heard you're not competing. Such a shame!” Zarya said. “But that enables you to be my assistant! Pharah is sick today so I need a hand overseeing everything. Are you up for it?”  
“Oh, sure! What do you need me to do?” Jamie asked.   
“If you can just help keep track of who wins what, it would take a great weight off my shoulders.” Zarya smiled gratefully, stroking a pink lock of hair out of her eyes. “If it's not too much trouble, of course. You should not aggrovate your lungs.” Zarya frowned at him, slightly concerned.  
“Nah, it's all good. You can count on me!” Jamie nodded, saluting.   
“Thank you. Here's the schedule, hurdles are about to start so if you could take that, I can take pole vault.”

Zarya explained the program and Jamie marked the events he was supposed to keep track of, but she eventually left because the pole vaulting had already started. Jamie made his way over to hurdling, meeting the rest of his friends there. Genji was probably doing it on purpose, the ass tight short shorts that snugged his hips and the very tight tank top that had the print '#1 MILF' on the front. 

“Oh, hey James! Thought you weren't competing?”  
“Zarya roped me into judging half of the events since Pharah's sick.”  
“So are you.” Lucio frowned, crossing his arms.   
“Not that sick. It'll be fine! Keeps me busy. Besides, I get to watch and judge!” Jamie grinned.  
“Oh god.” Hana sighed. “Remember to be neutral?”  
“Why? I ain't an official.” Jamie shrugged. “You're up! Good luck!” 

Jamie had to admit this wasn't the worst job. He could observe just about anything, which of course meant he could also observe Lucio. And the way he looked in those tight fitted sports clothes of his. Very nice. He wondered again how lucky he was to have Lucio, with his perfect smile, gorgeous eyes, that wonderful hair, his sweet voice and the amazing person behind all that beauty. Actually Jamie found it hard to find anything negative about his Lu. Maybe he cared too much sometimes? But that was about it.

“Jamie!”  
“What?” Jamie looked up from his 'observing' and saw Hana waving her hand in front of his face.   
“Hurdling's over. Lena won!” Hana announced.   
“Oh.” Jamie coughed, a little embarassed.  
“Were you ogling Lu?” Hana grinned, elbowing Jamie to the arm.   
“Maybe.” Jamie admitted, knowing he was probably blushing. “And daydreaming. Sorry.”  
“Eyes on the job, Fawkes.” Hana laughed. 

Jamie tried, he really did, but Lucio was very distracting. At least he noted down the winners and divided the points for the other events, unlike hurdling where Hana helped him out of the kindness of her heart. 

Of course Lena won. After Zarya and Pharah, she was the most invested in sports. No one even came close to her score. No one had expected to. None of the others made it to the top three, Genji stranding at place eight and Lucio coming in fourth overall. Hana hated sports and her hatred had only become greater as the day had gone on, her ending near the bottom of the list somewhere. Jamie would have been there with her if he'd competed too, he knew that for a fact. He loathed sports about as much as Hana did. 

“Afterparty time! The only time you can come to a party in sports clothes and I'm not wasting it!” Lena cheered. “Come on! Let me buy you guys a drink!” she grabbed hold of her friends, dragging them along to the afterparty on the football field. It wasn't a huge party, just participants and organisers. 

“I don't know if it's a good idea-” Lucio glanced at Jamie, who rolled his eyes.  
“I feel fine. Besides, free drink!” Jamie grinned.   
“Okay. But we're not staying long, all right? I don't want you to have a setback.” Lucio fussed a little, clinging to Jamie and being a little more hands on than he would have usually done.   
“You worry too much. Jamie's like, made of titanium!” Genji grinned.   
“He is very much not and he should be resting.” Lucio corrected Genji. “And you should be putting on some pants. It's getting cold.”

“I'm fine.” Genji huffed. “Besides, you're hardly my mother.”  
“Yeah, Lucio. You should stop worrying and enjoy life a little more!” Lena grinned.  
“Well excuse me for caring.” Lucio mumbled, breaking away from Jamie.  
“What's wrong, love?” Jamie asked, turning around when the others walked away to join the party.   
“Nothing, maybe it's just that's nothing seems to be going right and now my friends are having a go at me too, so yeah.” Lucio frowned, disgruntled. 

“Hey now, they're hardly having a go at you.” Jamie said, taking Lucio's hands and softly thumbing them. “Would you rather we get back? You seem worn out.”  
“No, no, I'm being unreasonable.” Lucio shook his head. “I guess I'm just tired.”  
“Let's go back then.” Jamie smiled.   
“You don't have to, just go with them and have fun.” Lucio shook his head. “I don't want to be that guy.”  
“Guess what, you are that guy. My guy, I mean. Come on, let's go.” Jamie insisted.   
“No, I mean- Babe, I just want to be alone for a while. Okay?” Lucio seemed very torn up, Jamie giving him a worried look, but nodding anyway.   
“All right. Call me if you need anything.” Jamie said, squeezing Lucio's hands.   
“I will. Thanks, babe.” Lucio came to hug him shortly, breaking away with a small smile. “See you soon.”

“Hey, there you are!” Hana said as Jamie joined them on the football field. “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah Lu just wanted some time alone.” Jamie shrugged. “I'll get back after my free drink, though.”  
“Yeah he seemed a little mopey.” Hana agreed. “But there's something else first. Don't look now but Hanzo's here and he's-”

“You're a disgrace!”

“-talking to Genji.” Hana finished her sentence.

“You will never amount to anything! It's shameful, the way you parade around in these things you call clothes! Think of your family for once!” 

Hanzo was full on shouting and everyone gathered was staring at him and Genji. Genji looked very small, insecure and ready to burst into tears. Hanzo on the other hand looked furious and also very drunk. Face red and a glass of wine in hand. Jamie was immediately at the ready to step in, but he was held back by a big hand on his shoulder, Mako stepping out in front of him. 

“Do not interfere!” Hanzo hissed, narrowing his eyes at Mako.   
“I will interfere. This is no way for a teacher to speak to a student.” Mako said, standing with Genji.   
“You know nothing about our family.” Hanzo grunted.   
“Maybe not. But I know how to be professional.”  
“Oh, is that so? Is that why you're fucking Fawkes!?”

A silence fell over the whole group that was gathered. People just shared looks, gobsmacked.   
“Oh good god.” Jamie groaned, rubbing his temples. “Not this again.”

“We all know it. We see you, hanging out with him. Him going to your house! That's not exactly professional, is it? The old tom bags the best kittens, right?”   
“Enough!” Reinhardt stepped forward. “This whole display is shameful. Proffessor Shimada, Rutledge. I need a word with you in my office. Now.” 

Jamie hadn't seen Reinhardt this serious in the three years he'd been here. He flinched when the big german man looked his way.   
“You too, Jamison. Come along.” he nudged for Jamie to follow them. Jamie complied, not looking at any of the others while he did so. 

How many times was he going to have to explain this?


	29. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some matters of the heart and the head

“I don't know where to start with you three.”

Reinhardt sat down with a deep sigh. His nameplate on the desk shimmering. 'Principal Reinhardt Wilhelm'. It was strange to see him this stern. 

“Professor Shimada. I must agree that this is highly unprofessional. You're drunk, and you shouted at a student.” he eventually looked Hanzo's way.  
“At my brother.” Hanzo corrected him.   
“At a student of this University who happens to be your brother. A student still.” Reinhardt overruled Hanzo's protest. “I cannot tolerate such behaviour. I'm going to have to expel you until further notice. Do you understand?”

Hanzo didn't really seem to realize what Reinhardt just said, but he nodded anyway.  
“Please, get your things from your office. I will stay in touch about any other matters.” Reinhardt gestured for Hanzo to leave, which he did. Jamie shuffled uncomfortably because he knew what was next. Was Mako going to be fired as well? He cast a worried look at him, but it wasn't returned. Mako just stared sternly in front of him. 

“Now.” Reinhardt sighed deeply. “I can't simply ignore an accusation like that, no matter how much I respect you, Mako. I'm sorry, but I must ask. Are you in a relationship with Mister Fawkes?”  
“I can assure you I am not.” Mako stated.   
“Then why did Hanzo accuse you?” Reinhardt asked. “I have heard rumours myself, but I did not think they were true.”  
“That's because they're not! This is ridiculous! I'm with Lucio!” Jamie said, crossing his arms.   
“Those rumours must have come from somewhere.” Reinhardt frowned.   
“We-” Jamie wanted to say something, explain it to Reinhardt, but Mako shook his head.  
“-That's personal. We are not romantically involved and that's all you need to know.” he said.  
“What?! Are you kidding me? You could lose your job over this you daft bastard!” Jamie fumed.   
“It's not their business.” Mako insisted.  
“It is if your livelyhood is on the line! You love this job!” Jamie protested. “He would never risk it by dating a student, I swear!” he turned to Reinhardt.   
“Jamie, just stop talking, please.” Mako sighed. 

“No. You've worked too hard to get here to have it be fucked over by me. You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you!” Jamie decided.   
“Jamie!” Mako hissed.   
“I want to hear what he has to say.” Reinhardt stated.   
“The reason for the rumours is the fact that I owe Mako literally everything, all right?” Jamie sighed. “He believed in me when no one else did. He showed me that there was more to life than family that didn't even bother to show up to your parent's funeral. He saved my life, in more ways than one. Picked me off the street when I got beaten up by some drug dealers, carried me to hospital when I was too sick to move. He brought me and Lu together, and there's so many things I could still add! I honestly don't know what I would do without him.” Jamie sighed. “We've both lost our family, you see. And when I befriended him it just seemed like, something was falling into place, you know?”

Reinhardt stared at Jamie with a questioning frown. 

“I'll start packing.” Mako groaned.   
“No, wait!” Jamie gasped. “What I'm trying to say is he's been more of a father to me than my real father ever has. Please don't fire him for that. He loves his job and he's the best teacher on this university, you can't fire him!” he begged Reinhardt.   
“Is it true, Mako?” Reinhardt turned to Mako, who sighed deeply.   
“It is.” he mumbled, seeming a little emotional.   
“I see.” Reinhardt nodded, smile back on his face, warm as always. “Then there's no need for something drastic. Just promise me not to go about this too openly. This is still unorthodox, but I feel it would be a waste to separate you over it. Let alone expel one or both of you.”  
“Of course. Thank you Reinhardt.” Mako nodded, relief on his face.   
“Thank you sir.” Jamie smiled at Reinhardt.   
“It's all right, mister Fawkes. I'm sorry for bringing you both in. Tell Genji he has my support as well. I'll see you both back to usual on Monday.” Reinhardt nodded, giving them the go ahead to leave, something they did quickly. 

“I can't believe that worked.” Jamie smiled. “You didn't get fired!”  
“Indeed.” Mako said, hardly believing it still.   
“Sorry for telling him about your family.” Jamie apologized with a mumble. “I just, I thought-” he didn't get much farther, being pulled against Mako's chest tightly.   
“It's all right.” Mako chuckled. “You saved my job and hearing you say that was- well, it was definitely something.” he chuckled. Jamie grinned as he was squeezed a little tighter before being let go. 

“Bloody embarassing it was.” he said. “Just spill your heart out right here won't ya? Oh, sure! No biggy!”  
“Jamie-”  
“I know.” Jamie smiled. “I was being a sentimental fool. It was true though. Every word.”   
“I love you, Jamie.” Mako said the words with a warm smile and a hand on Jamie's shoulder.  
“I love you too.” Jamie returned the smile. “Just don't expect me to call you dad.” Jamie frowned, pulling a laugh from Mako.  
“All right, I won't. I should get home, though. Try not to get into trouble for one weekend, yeah?”  
“I'll do me best!” Jamie grinned, laughing when Mako's hand ruffled through his hair.   
“And get some rest. Let those medicines do their job.” Mako frowned.   
“I promise. Lu has been fussing over me the past few days anyway. Reckon he won't let me off the hook until I'm feeling 100%.”  
“That's what a good boyfriend would do. Go on, get back to him. I'll see you later.”  
Jamie wanted to turn and leave but changed his mind halfway, throwing himself into one more hug with vigour, squeezing tightly. 

“Thank you. For everything you do.” he mumbled.   
“I do it gladly.” Mako assured him while Jamie stepped back. “Maybe stop by somewhere this weekend for a movie night?”  
“I'll bring it up and let you know.” Jamie nodded. “I'm sure the others will come too, so see you then!” he smiled, waving behind him as he left. 

Back in the dorm, Genji had locked himself in his room and wasn't opening the door, though Lucio had been knocking at it several times. 

“Oh, babe I'm glad you're back, Genji locked himself in his room and won't say what happened!” Lucio was obviously relieved to see him, hand coming to squeeze on Jamie's hip shortly as a greeting. Jamie granted Lucio a sweet smile before eyeing Genji's door.   
“I think it may be best to leave him alone for a while. Come, I'll tell you what happened.” Jamie took Lucio back to his room and explained the whole ordeal to him.

“No way. Hanzo got fired?” Lucio said, hardly believing it.  
“Expelled until further notice. So, yes. Sacked, basically.” Jamie confirmed.   
“I don't believe it. And I certainly have a hard time believing he showed up drunk to yell at Genji. Poor Genji.” Lucio sighed. “He must be so sad.”  
“Yeah. Wanna go kick in his door and care about him aggresively?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio grinned at the joke, getting up. 

“Don't bother.” 

Lucio and Jamie looked up at the voice of Genji, who was standing in their doorway.   
“Genji!” Lucio gasped, shocked as he looked at his friend. It was obvious he was in a bad way, but the first thing that drew their attention was Genji's very green hair.  
“Genji your hair-” Jamie said, baffled.  
“I know. Hanzo already thinks I'm a dissapointment, so I decided to show him just how much of a let down I can be.” Genji smiled but he looked so fragile and broken Jamie couldn't help but step forward and hug him. 

“You're not a dissapointment.” he said, Lucio joining in and squeezing Genji tight.   
“No, you're not.” he agreed.  
“How can you say that? I cost Hanzo his job. My family wants nothing to do with me anymore, I'm just a failure, no matter what I do.”  
“Lu, blankets.” Jamie said, Lucio nodding quickly as he broke away to do as Jamie said. Jamie sat Genji down on his bed and settled him into the pillows.   
“There's still people who love you and believe in you, Genji.” he said, not leaving his side. “Mako stood up for you because he knows you're a remarkable kid.”  
“I am so grateful for what he did.” Genji smiled. “Please tell me they didn't fire him, too.”  
“They didn't.” Jamie comforted him. “Reinhardt understood.”  
“Good. I'm glad.” Genji nodded. “I don't know what to do now, Jamie. My family literally never wants to see me again. Here, look.” he offered Jamie his phone, the messages on the family app confirming what Genji said. 

“You don't need them.” Jamie mumbled. “You never did.”  
“That's right.” Lucio nodded as he joined them, dumping blankets over them. “You're a lot stronger than you realize. Look how far you've come!”  
“Shunned and hated by my family?” Genji scoffed. “Right.”  
“I'm sorry, Genji.” Lucio mumbled.  
“It's not your fault.” Genji sighed.   
“It's not yours, either. Genji, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think Hanzo might be having a problem as well?” Jamie asked, carefully. “Showing up drunk to work and all?”  
“You think he's an alcoholic?” Genji asked, frowning.  
“Possibly.” Jamie shrugged. “I just thought, if you're struggling with your family's expectations then perhaps he is too.”

Genji silently thought over Jamie's words, holding on to his two friends tightly. He eventually sighed.

“I want to see him.”  
“What? Genji are you sure?” Lucio asked, surprised.   
“Yes. I must speak with him.” Genji insisted. “I hate to ask Jamie, but could you drive me to his place?”  
“Of course. No problem.” Jamie nodded. “Let's go.”

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of Hanzo's house, lights on inside so he was definitely home. Genji sighed.  
“Thanks for taking me here. I guess I'll see what he says when I show up at his doorstep. Can you wait a bit?” Genji asked.   
“Sure thing. Good luck.” Jamie smiled.   
“Thanks.” Genji muttered, hopping out of the car. Lucio and Jamie looked on as Genji crossed the street and rang the doorbell. 

Hanzo opened the door, looking dishivelled and very un-hanzo like, but he almost seemed happy to see Genji.   
“Hello brother.” Genji said, one hand rubbing over his other nervously.   
“Genji.” Hanzo stated with barely concealed relief.  
“Can I come in?” Genji asked.  
“Genji, I-”  
“It's all right, brother. I just want to talk.” Genji smiled. Hanzo dropped his cool facade and returned the smile gratefully.   
“I'm sorry Genji. I never should have yelled at you like that.” he gave up and hugged his younger brother, on the verge of a breakdown. Genji gestured for Jamie and Lucio to leave. He would be fine, and they had a lot of things to talk about. 

“Well, thank goodness that went well.” Lucio sighed as they drove back onto the dorm parking lot.   
“Yeah. But what about you? Feeling better than you did this afternoon?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah, I'm all right. Took a much needed nap.” Lucio smiled. “I guess I just asked too much of myself during the sports event. I haven't trained properly and I'm really feeling it.”  
“Well only one solution for that.” Jamie smiled as they got out of the car.   
“What?” Lucio frowned when Jamie approached him with a mischieveous grin. 

He yelped when he was swept off his feet, Jamie lifting him rather easily.   
“Babe, what-”  
“Shh, you should rest that weary body of yours.” Jamie smirked, carrying Lucio back to their rooms bridal style. Lucio blushed and stammered but eventually accepted it, snuggling his face to Jamie's neck. 

By the time Jamie let him back down to the ground he was all smiles and sunshine, flustered and giggling like he was twelve.   
“I can't believe you just did that.” he shook his head with a loving smile, following Jamie as he fell down on his bed, exhausted.   
“Well it's about the last thing I did today. I'm spent.” Jamie sighed. “Who knew not doing sports could be this tiring, right?” he chuckled.   
“Rest up then. Oh, your antibiotics! Let me get them.” Lucio said, arranging a glass of water while Jamie dressed down for bed. 

“Here you go.” Lucio handed Jamie two large pills and the water, quickly getting into his jams while Jamie took his pills with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Lucio chuckled, joining Jamie and eagerly snuggling up to him. 

“Sorry for being so grumpy this afternoon. I didn't mean to worry you.” Lucio mumbled.  
“It's all right. We all know I get the same when things don't go my way.” Jamie grinned. “You did great today, though.”  
“Fourth place? Great? It's shabby.” Lucio scoffed. “I should have been up there with Lena. Now I'm just the best of the rest.”   
“You're always the best to me, love.” Jamie smiled, kissing Lucio's temple sweetly.   
“Aw babe, stop.” Lucio chuckled, blushing. “I don't deserve such praise.”  
“Just try and stop me, frog boy.” Jamie grinned, another kiss landing on Lucio's cheek. Lucio laughed before he locked lips with Jamie, tenderly stroking through his boyfriend's blonde hair.   
“I love ya, Lu.” Jamie smiled when he broke away.   
“I love you too, Jamie. Now go to sleep and allow yourself some rest. You earned it.” Lucio said while they tangled up closely.   
“Yeah, wasn't planning on doing anything else.” Jamie mumbled, eyes closing when he pressed his face to Lucio's neck, relaxing and allowing himself to drift off.


	30. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's back at Uni and Mako has a proposition!

Winter was raging full force outside, a snowstorm covering the university grounds in a thick layer of snow, the cutting winds slamming into the windows of the classroom. Jamie was playing with a pen, fingers twisting around it while he chewed on the end of it. He was concentrated on the design in front of him, the finalized blueprint of his miniature engine. He'd built a prototype, but it wasn't running and he was wondering where he went wrong.

“Mister Fawkes? Something the matter?”

Jamie looked up to see Hanzo standing behind him, curiously eyeing the blueprint. Since the incident on sports day three months ago Hanzo had been allowed to continue his job, granted he would seek professional help for his drinking problem. Genji had helped him with that, the two considerably closer since they talked everything out that night after the incident. Hanzo had softened up considerably since then, his therapy obviously working and doing him good. He'd apologized to both Mako and Jamie for his accusations after Genji told him what things were really like with them and Mako. 

“Well I can't figure out where I went wrong with my prototype. It should run, by all accounts.” Jamie muttered.   
“But it doesn't.” Hanzo observed and concluded. “Let me see.”  
Jamie moved over so Hanzo could take the prototype and observe it more closely. He checked all the parts, muttering to himself while he glanced between the blueprint and the prototype quickly.   
“Of course!” he eventually said, pointing at the sixth cilinder in the engine. “There's not enough power to propel so many cilinders! You should cut back to four or increase the power behind it.”  
“Really? I can't believe I was that stupid!” Jamie groaned. “Thanks, Professor.”  
“You're quite welcome. Might I suggest as a third option that you run the engine on electricity instead of petrol? It'd be cheaper and more green.”  
“You may, but I'm a petrolhead right down to my bones! Appreciate it though!” Jamie grinned. Hanzo chuckled, rolling his eyes before moving on to the next student.

Jamie was glad he was doing better, and also that Hanzo and Genji were talking again. Genji had been doing a lot better since their relationship had improved and as far as Jamie knew, both Genji and Hanzo were no longer in contact with their family. 

Jamie remained seated even after the bell rang, knowing Genji would come to this classroom during his breaks sometimes. Besides, he had to take notes on the new design and adapt the prototype. The contest was three months away, but to get it working he would need that time. 

“Hey babe! You coming for lunch? We thought we'd be loyal costumers and plough through the snowstorm to get to Torby's diner!” Lucio came in and hopped onto Jamie's desk, but Jamie was so engrossed in his work he only hummed in response.   
“What are you up to?” Lucio asked, leaning over and finally distracting Jamie.  
“Oh, hey Lu.” Jamie smiled and planted a quick kiss on Lucio's cheek. “Just updating the schematic. I made a pretty dumb mistake Hanzo pointed out.” Jamie smirked in Hanzo's direction, earning him a dignified chuckle.

“I'm sure you'll get it working. There's nothing you can't fix.” Lucio smiled fondly. “But are you coming with us to Torby?”  
“Yeah. Could use a break.” Jamie nodded, clearing out his desk and following Lucio back outside to where the others were waiting. 

They conquered the snow storm and arrived at Torby's diner covered in snow, hair getting wet as the snow melted. Jamie was surprised to see Mako and Reinhardt there, sharing a table. He waved at Mako, who waved back, seeming a little embarassed. Jamie frowned, cocking his head with a curious look. Reinhardt looked over his shoulder and smiled jovially, waving at Jamie to come over. 

“Hey Mako! Professor Reinhardt.” Jamie smiled at Reinhardt, not really knowing what to say, since they hadn't spoken since the incident, apart from the typical classroom discourse.   
“Jamison, there's something Mako wants to tell you. He's been wanting to for a while, or so I understand.” Reinhardt said, glancing at Mako with a cheeky wink.   
“Reinhardt, I can speak for myself.” Mako frowned.   
“Of course, of course, I'm just excited for you, is all.” Reinhardt looked positively chuffed.   
“What's going on?” Jamie frowned, a little unnerved.   
“Well I've been contemplating something and would like to know your thoughts on it. Would have preferred it to be in private, though.” Mako glared at Reinhardt, who grinned with no apparent regret. 

“Well what is it?” Jamie asked, nervous. He didn't like the secrecy and wished Mako would just get it over with. “Don't keep me in suspense.”  
“How would you feel if I asked to be your legal guardian?” Mako asked, very carefully. Jamie stared at him, probably looking rather sheepish with his mouth half open.   
“Wait, what?”  
“I've been thinking and I would be happy to sign a legal guardianship if you wanted me to.” Mako repeated what he'd just said in different words. Jamie blinked a few times.   
“But like – I'm 23. You don't have to. I'm legally an adult.”  
“No, it's more of a token thing.” Mako admitted. “I thought you might like it, though.”  
“And it would also take away the last of those pesky rumours that have been circulating.” Reinhardt added. Jamie was still unsure what to say. Why this all of a sudden?  
“Can I think about this?” he asked, anxious. “It's quite a big thing to just decide like this.”  
“Of course. The offer stands, there's no need to rush.” Mako smiled. Jamie returned it, hoping he didn't look too uncertain. He was, but he didn't want Mako to see. 

The issue kept gnawing at Jamie the rest of the day, and he was unable to focus on redesigning his prototype, annoying him to the point of him throwing in the towel and retiring for the day. He didn't even know why he was so impacted by this. All it was was a little document that said Mako was now legally responsible for him. He was sulking on the stairs of the University entrance when someone sat down next to him. 

“You know, it's not often you get to choose your family.” 

“Oh, hey Genji.” Jamie sighed. “It's not like I don't want him to sign it, but it just feels like-”   
“-Like you're losing a piece of your independence.” Genji nodded. “I understand.”  
“Well that, and I feel bad because my parents weren't bad people. They were good parents. I don't want to make anyone think I'm trying to replace them. I would never.” Jamie mumbled.  
“You were lucky.” Genji smiled. “And you still are. I think this is just Mako's attempt of binding himself to you. He's scared he might lose you, otherwise.”   
“You think?” Jamie asked. He'd never looked at it that way.   
“Yes. Like Hanzo. He tried to keep me with the family the only way he knew how.”  
“By shouting.” Jamie chuckled.  
“He didn't know any different. Our parents have always treated us like that. Hanzo's doing better now. He's trying.” Genji smiled. “He's all the family I've got left, but you have a choice. Mako just wants to make sure you've got someone to catch you, if you should fall.”  
“You're right.” Jamie nodded. “I should agree. Even if just for his sake. Maybe he'll finally stop fretting over me so much.”  
“Doubt it.” Genji grinned. 

And so it came to be Jamie, Lucio and Mako were at the town hall to sign a legal guardianship for Jamie two weeks later. Lucio had insisted on coming too, so he could treat them both after they'd signed. 

Jamie was a little nervous, for whatever reason. There was literally nothing to be nervous about, he knew that, then why the fuck was he being irrational? Mako was excited, he could tell by the constant smiles and if anything he was signing for his sake. Jamie had to get over himself. He told himself time and time again, but the nervous feeling wouldn't go away. 

“Babe, you okay?” Lucio asked, while they were waiting in the town hall's reception room. They'd be called in shortly. Jamie smiled, nodding. Of course Lucio knew him better than that, hand reaching for his and squeezing softly.  
“Everything's going to be all right.” he said, smiling along with those wonderful deep brown eyes. Jamie still melted at their gaze, still turned to butter at Lucio's touch. He chuckled, shaking his head.   
“You know me too well, darling.”   
“I know.” Lucio grinned, lips still smiling when Jamie kissed them. 

“We're up, lovebirds.” Mako said, nudging Jamie, who quickly rose from his seat.   
“Okay. Let's go.” he nodded, determined.   
“I'll wait here.” Lucio said, knowing this was a bit of a moment for both of them.

The woman behind the desk explained everything but Jamie only got half of it, the terms were far too complicated for his tense mind, his eyes glancing in Mako's direction. He looked so happy Jamie felt guilty about being this nervous. Genji was right, it wasn't every day you could choose your own family. He should be happy. Mako was everything he could want in a guardian. 

“So then I just need you to sign these, here and here, please.”

“Sure.” Mako nodded, taking the document that was handed to him. Jamie felt his hands shake.   
Fucking hell get it together your fucking fuck. He snarled at himself. He was being an idiot. Mako handed him the paper and Jamie took it, trying to control his trembling fingers. He signed quickly, handing the papers back to the woman behind the desk. There, it was done. Nothing he could do to change it now. Mako gave him a wide smile, Jamie smiling back, nervousness fading. It'd be okay.

Lucio was waiting eagerly outside, hugging them happily before dragging them to the coffeeshop for cake and coffee. Mako went back home after, but not before inviting them over for dinner tonight. He apparently had big plans, so they agreed to meet him at his house around 6. 

They watched him leave, ordering a cup of tea and just sharing some small talk until Lucio finally couldn't hold back anymore. 

“I've got something to tell you, babe. I've just heard it this morning but I didn't want to interfere with this, since you seemed so nervous.” Lucio wiggled excitedly.   
“Lu, how many times do I have to say this? You're not a nuisance, I wanna hear what you've got to say!” Jamie squished Lucio's cheeks with his hands in an act of slightly agitated adoration.   
“I know, I know! But I'm telling you now, right?”  
“You better. Got me curious!” Jamie nodded.   
“I'm invited to the IndyMusic Con next month! They want me to play there!” Lucio smirked, so excited he made little humming sounds.   
“That's awesome! Told ya you'd be famous in no time.” Jamie grinned.   
“I'm super excited for it! But it's far away, like other side of the country far. I'll be away all week.” Lucio said, a little apprehensive of Jamie's reaction.   
“So?” Jamie frowned at Lucio's careful tone. “I'll be fine. You should totally go! It'll look great on your resume and you need to expand your network. Don't let me hold you down.”  
“You're not holding me down.” Lucio frowned. “You'll always come before my music, babe. If you're not cool with it, I'm not going.”  
“Of course I'm cool with it. This is what you love. I'm not keeping you from that.” Jamie said, arm wrapping around Lucio's shoulders. “I'm excited for you. You're really making a name for yourself!”  
“Yeah! People are like, going to be asking for my signature on pictures and stuff. Can you believe it?!” Lucio grinned, blushing with eagerness.   
“I can totally believe it. You'll take the world by storm, love. Never doubt it.” Jamie smiled at Lucio's radiant expression. 

“Don't worry though.” Lucio said. “I'll always come back to you. No matter how far I go.”  
“I know.” Jamie smiled, welcoming the kiss Lucio pressed to his lips with open arms. “And I'll be here when you come back.”   
“Good. You know I'm only home in your arms, right?”  
“Lu-” Jamie chuckled, embarassed. What a ridiculously sweet thing to say.  
“It's true!” Lucio insisted, laughing adoringly.   
“Yes, I know. Don't worry.” Jamie pressed Lucio tighter. “I'll be with you, Lu. No matter what.”


	31. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio's off to his music con and Mako has a secret!

“Okay, all set!” Lucio said, going over his bags and making a recollection of what he had packed.   
“So you really need this much stuff for a week?” Jamie frowned at the three full suitcases.   
“A different outfit for every day, then some leisure clothes, towels, an extra coat, and not to forget, some cables and of course my music collection!” Lucio said. “So yes, I do need this much stuff for a week!”   
“Well, your plane is leaving in an hour, so we best get a move on.” Jamie urged.   
“You're right, let's go!” Lucio nodded, taking two of his suitcases while Jamie took the third. 

“Good luck at IndyCon Lu!” Genji stormed out of his room to hug Lucio and give him some last good wishes. “You're going to rock their socks!”

The rest of them said goodbye at the van, Lucio giving them all a last bit hug before Jamie drove him to the airport, helping him with his checkin and staying with him until he had to get through passport control, after which Jamie could no longer follow him.   
“Okay, you have fun, all right?” Jamie smiled, taking Lucio's hands and thumbing them.  
“I'll miss you, babe.” Lucio sighed.  
“It's only one week. You're going to have such a good time you won't even notice I'm gone!” Jamie nudged him playfully. “But you best get going, only 15 minutes until your flight leaves!”  
“Yeah, I should. Goodbye, babe. Take care of yourself!” Lucio pulled Jamie in for a hard kiss, one that made Jamie's stomach tingle before Lucio released him. “I'll be back before you know it!” Lucio smiled, then kissed him again, obviously having a hard time saying goodbye.   
“I'll be here when you get back. Go!” Jamie urged, turning Lucio around and pushing him towards the queue. Lucio cast one last smile over his shoulder before heading through the gates, Jamie feeling a little emotional when Lucio dissapeared out of sight. He knew he'd be back, of course, but it was still difficult to see him go. He'd be all alone there. 

He stopped looking at the point where Lucio had dissapeared and turned around, heading back on a quiet ride to the dorms, which were almost empty on the free sunday afternoon. 

It just felt wrong with Lucio not there.

He missed his presence, his laughter, the music that was always playing. God he'd just been gone an hour. Surely it'd get easier with a little time. Jamie assured himself it would. It had to. 

He supposed there was an upside to it, since he now had plenty of time to work on personal projects he'd put off in favour of being with Lucio. He got further with his engineering project this whole week than he had in the past month. Not that he wasn't thinking of him, of course. He did occasionally get lost in his work, but every time he turned around to show Lu something, he wasn't there. Jamie noticed just how often he did this, until he finally stopped, being reminded before he turned around and looked. It was a strange feeling. Playing some of Lucio's music helped. It filled maybe 30% of the emptiness in the room. 

Jamie found himself spending time at Mako's house a lot during that week, helping him with the household, going grocery shopping together, he even stayed the night a couple of times. Mako made no objections but today he was acting a little bit different. Jamie and he were just watching TV, Jamie playing with Tammy while Mako watched his favourite Bake-off show when Mako glanced at the clock.

"Jamie, you need to go." he mumbled, getting up and clearing the table.   
"What?" Jamie frowned, surprised. “Why?”  
"I've got company coming."  
"So? You've had company over with me here before." Jamie didn't understand, looking puzzled.   
"This is different company." Mako said, hoping to get his point across subtly. Jamie was still as dense as ever, though.   
"What are you on about? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no. I just want to be alone with my guest." Mako put heavy emphasis on the word 'alone'.  
“Well, all right I guess.” Jamie mumbled, a little dissapointed. He put Tammy on the floor and got his coat on, the little piggy following him and snorting conversationally.

“I know, Tam. Your owner don't want me around no more. He's a big ol' mopey gropey, yes he is.” Jamie muttered, crouching and scratching Tammy behind her ears. Mako rolled his eyes and handed Jamie his bag.   
“Be careful on the way back. Don't get beaten up by a gang again, please.” Mako frowned sarcastically.  
“As if that was my fault.” Jamie grunted, jerking his bag over his shoulder.   
“Just be careful.” Mako stated, plainly.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever dad.” Jamie grinned, turning to open the front door and leave, but bumping into someone. He had to look up to see who it was that was at the door.

“Principal Reinhardt?” he frowned, confused.   
“Oh, hello Jamie! I did not expect to see you here!” Reinhardt greeted him jovially. Was that a bouquet he was holding? Jamie turned to get a better look but Reinhardt sidestepped him.   
“I'm sorry I'm so early Mako. I did not realize you had your son over.” Reinhardt smiled smooth as an eel and Jamie finally got it when he saw Mako take the flowers with a blush on his cheeks.

“Oh my god.” Jamie stammered looking at Mako with big, surprised eyes. Mako sighed, obviously embarassed. Jamie made some strange noises before he repeatedly and excitedly slapped his hands on Mako's arm.   
“You're getting some!” he said, grinning and voice high pitched with enthusiasm. “You could've just said you had a date tonight!”  
“I tried.” Mako said, voice deadpan. “You just didn't get it.”  
“Well you certainly will get it tonight!” Jamie turned to Reinhardt with a big grin. “I'll leave you to it. But, just so you know, you hurt him-”  
“-Jamie.” Mako groaned.   
“Hey, I've fought people bigger than him! Just sayin'!” Jamie insisted. “But yeah, have fun!” He turned around and left, not wanting to intrude any further. 

He glanced over his shoulder as Mako let Reinhardt in and the door closed behind them. Jamie smiled to himself, putting his hands in his pockets and breathing in the cold winter air. He made a bit of a detour, stopping by the park and the pond, sitting down and feeding the rest of his bread to the ducks. 

Reinhardt had called him Mako's son. It was only a small mention, but that didn't mean it didn't have any impact. Jamie felt strange inside, warm and content. Like something that been missing had finally reappeared. He wasn't even sure when he'd lost it. Like that pen you lent out to someone and never expected to get back suddenly being returned weeks later. Except this wasn't weeks. It was months. Years. 

But it felt good. 

Jamie returned to the dorm, feeding Lucio's frogs before dressing down and crawling into Lucio's bed. It was something he'd done a lot this week, when he wasn't over at Mako's place. The bed smelled of Lucio, of his coconut milk shampoo and his rich, soft skin, that had it's own unique smell. Jamie would recognize it anywhere. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd be back in his arms. 

He hardly slept, thinking of that. His phone buzzed, Lucio sending him one of many pictures he'd taken, surrounded by fans. He was smiling widely, looked absolutely exhausted but it was obvious he was having the time of his life. Jamie smiled, sending back smilies and a little 'can't wait to have you back tomorrow', receiving a heart emoji and 'me neither, missed you loads.' 

He must have stayed up texting a long time, waking up when his phone buzzed again, seeing he had five missed messages from Lucio, who'd eventually caught on he'd fallen asleep and wished him a goodnight. That's not the reason his phone buzzed. It was a picture Mako sent of him and Reinhardt at a very posh restaurant, both dressed in tuxedos and drinking expensive wine. Jamie grinned when Mako texted him just a few seconds later.  
'Got laid.'   
'You better have with a dinner like that.' Jamie laughed, getting up and rushing into the shower. If he was correct Lucio's flight would arrive in just about an hour. He didn't think he'd ever been this quick getting up, showering and dressing. He was excited, both for Mako and to see Lucio again. So excited he forgot to have breakfast, only thinking of that when he opened the car door. 

Jamie hopped into Sheila and she didn't fail him, engine making it's trusty growl as he pulled up off the parking lot. He really should change the summer tires to winter tires before it became a problem. Thank goodness the weather had been all right so far. No frost to cover the roads. 

Jamie knew he was driving too fast. He always did like to push the speed limit by a few miles but today it was a bit worse than usual. He didn't even care if he'd get fined. He just wanted to see Lucio. He was almost there, too. Just this crossroads to pass. 

Lights green, Jamie pulled up, hearing someone honking their horn. Impatient people behind him, probably. Sheila wasn't as quick as she used to be. But there was a honk again, making him look in the direction the sound came from. 

A lorry, coming at him way too fast from his right. 

Fuck. Reverse, reverse, reverse!

White metal clashed with brown, the sound deafening out all other, glass cut his skin, a huge force dragged both him and Sheila along, concrete and metal scraping, Jamie saw sparks, tires snapped, as did bones. 

And then nothing.

Lucio tapped his foot impatiently, waiting in the arrivals hall for Jamie to come and pick him up. Jamie should have been here by now. Knowing him, he should have been here well before the plane even landed. He phoned Hana, asking if Jamie had forgotten, but she said he'd already left an hour ago.

Something uneasy gnawed at Lucio's stomach. He took his luggage and walked outside, stopping a taxi and taking that instead. He texted Jamie for the sixth time in five minutes, asking where he was. Maybe he'd hit traffic. He sighed as he flopped down in the back seat of the taxi, the driver asking his destination. 

They were hardly off the airport's pick up area before Lucio noticed the queue towards the crossroads. He rolled his eyes. This would take a while. Jamie was probably stuck on the other side. 

It took ten minutes for them to get to the crossroads, sirens blaring and alarm lights flashing. Damn, it was a pretty big mess. Lucio watched it from the window, eyes catching on to the car that had been hit by the lorry. 

Brown-ish. 

Stickers of countries they'd never visited. 

A Chevy. 

Sheila. 

Lucio started shaking as he realized it. His eyes flashed over the scene, the ambulance was being loaded with a victim. There was a white sheet over their head. 

Lucio opened the door of the taxi without even thinking, the taxi driver shouting at him but he didn't register it. He wanted to sprint at the ambulance, pull off the sheet. Make sure it wasn't Jamie. It couldn't be him. 

Police caught him before he could reach the scene, restraining him. He stammered out his story, shaking and full of disbelief. They sat him down, explained everything. 

He didn't listen.

He saw only the husk of Sheila, blood on the driver's seat and on the window. 

No.

Not Jamie.

Please god, not him too.


	32. Sheila's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen some time I'm sorry

White, bright clinical light. 

It hurt his eyes. He wanted to lift his hand and shield them but for some reason it didn't respond.

He heard people talking, softly, as if trying not to wake him. 

He knew those voices. 

“Lu?” he mumbled, confused. He heard a gasp, felt arms fall around his neck, the cloth of the hoodie smelling just like Lucio. He buried his face in it, lips touching Lucio's neck. He'd recognize that smell anywhere. Lucio said his name over and over, along with whispers that told him everything was going to be okay. 

“Oh Jamie, I was so worried.” Lucio mumbled. “I'm so glad you're awake. So fucking glad.” Lucio pressed him tightly, desperately. Jamie had no idea what he was on about, but the tremble in Lucio's voice could only mean it was serious.   
“Why? What's wrong?” he mumbled, Lucio finally moving back, if reluctantly. It revealed the others, all sitting around his bed.  
“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Jamie frowned.   
“No, James.” Lena smiled, eyes wet. “We've been here the whole night. You-”  
“-You've had an accident.” Genji sighed, serious and worried. “Do you remember?”  
“I remember flashes.” Jamie nodded. “Sparks, and metal. I drove onto the crossroads and that lorry-” Jamie fell silent as the realisation hit him. “It was driving so fast, I tried to reverse and get out of the way-”  
“Easy, it's okay. That happened yesterday.” Lucio said, voice soft. “The doctors they-” he bit his lip, choking back tears. Hana took his shoulder and squeezed it, making gentle eyecontact with Jamie. 

“The doctors said you pulling through tonight was crucial. You were on the brink, Jamie.” she said, quietly. Jamie looked at her like she was on fire.  
“Really? It was that bad?” he asked, incredulously. For all that, he didn't really feel anything. No pain, nothing. Maybe he was just high on painkillers?

“Yes, but that's not all.” Hana sighed, seeming reluctant. Genji nodded, taking over for her.   
“Jamie, don't be alarmed but they had to take some drastic measure to keep you alive.” he said, gesturing at Jamie's right side. Jamie frowned, glancing the same way. 

They were all quiet when Jamie observed the damage. His right arm was in a sling, but there was no hand coming out of the other end. Not only that, but his right leg was barely there, the sheet's dropping to a flat, empty space a few inches above where his knee had once been. 

Had they removed his right side's limbs?

Had he been in that many pieces? It was so strange not remembering anything about something so severe and then waking up like this. He felt hollow, incomplete. He didn't even feel sad, just confused. Strange.  
“How far off is the arm?” he asked, not able to feel it with his left hand.   
“They said it was just above your elbow.” Lena mumbled, not knowing how else to say it. “James-”  
“Y-yeah?” Jamie was a little disorientated, snapping to look up at Lena, left hand still trying to find his right one. 

“We're so relieved you're still with us.” Lena smiled, leaving her tears to run freely, Hana coming to hug her, nodding in agreement.  
“We thought you were done for.” Genji whispered. “You lost so much blood-”

Silence fell, cold and merciless.

Jamie didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? Should he say nothing? Should he make a joke? None came to mind. There was nothing funny about almost dying. He'd began to realize just how severe this was. 

“I'm sorry for worrying you all.” Jamie settled on his first instinct, mumbling quietly.  
“We're just glad you're awake.” Lucio swallowed back more tears, even though a few had already escaped him.   
“I thought I'd lost you.” he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Jamie as well as he could, face burying against Jamie's neck. Jamie held Lucio to the best of his ability, left arm squeezing tightly. He could feel the relief slowly settling in Lucio, though he still cried and held him closely.

Jamie was still alive.

It wasn't going to be an easy road, but he was alive and he had a chance. Jamie was unable to stop a few tears from rolling down his own cheeks when the others joined their hug, tangling him up in a maze of arms and assuring him over and over again that they'd be there for him, every step of the way. 

The door opened and they all looked up, seeing Mako standing in the doorway with a tray of coffee. He looked horrid, black bags under his eyes and he nearly dropped the tray when he saw that Jamie was awake, quickly disposing of the tray on a table and rushing to Jamie's side, hands touching Jamie's shoulders and face as if Mako couldn't believe Jamie was really there, awake and somewhat okay.

“Hey, Mako. Good job on getting laid last night.” Jamie smiled, being smothered in a wholesome hug while he did so. 

Mako chuckled, as did the others, breaking the ice a little. It was still surreal. Still weird. But he would fight. He had to, if only for them. For his friends, for Mako, for Lucio.

“I'm so glad you're okay.” Mako mumbled. “I thought I told you to be careful!”  
“I was!” Jamie argued, offended. “I didn't do nothing wrong! My light was green!”  
“Yeah, the police are looking into the lorry driver and they're 99% sure he'd been drinking. He didn't survive the crash.” Lucio mumbled, Jamie softly stroking his cheek with the hand he had left. Lucio smiled softly, eyes closing when Jamie wiped the tears off his face.

“Yeah, the nurse actually told me he was pierced by Sheila's front bumper, the one of solid steel we added on together!” Genji said. “She exacted revenge! A last act of heroism!”  
“That's my girl.” Jamie grinned. “I don't suppose she's salvagable?”  
“Well, there wasn't much left of her.” Lucio sighed.   
“She took most of the blow. Likely the whole reason you're still alive.” Hana said.   
“I say we bury her with military honour.” Genji insisted. “I'll ask Torby to do us a favour and release the wreck to us. He knows a guy at the scrapyard.”  
“Poor girl. The scrapyard ain't no place for her.” Jamie mumbled.

“It's just a car. It did it's job protecting you.” Mako said, being stared at by five pairs of judgemental and very offended eyes.  
"She's not just a car!" Hana said, crossing her arms with a frown.  
“Heathen.” Lena said. “Sheila's our girl!”  
“I'm calling Torb right now!” Genji said, getting his phone. “Don't worry Jamie, we won't let them scrap her!”

The next few weeks were a coming and going of visitors, Jamie hardly getting any time to himself. It helped, kept him distracted, but there were times where he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Really come to terms with what happened and how the fuck he was supposed to go on. Doctors assured him that they would give him the best possible prosthetics, taking his measurements and showing him the mall based on calculations. 

He couldn't really blame his friends for wanting to keep him company, he appreciated their concern and they were probably just as impacted by this as him. Maybe more, in case of Mako and Lucio. Lucio refused to leave his side, sleeping in the same bed and only leaving to go shower and get new clothes. Mako came in every day after work, bringing Jamie homework and helping him stay up to date, as well as talk to him about what was on his mind. It was nice to have Mako to confide in, tell him things he wouldn't just tell anyone else. Mako was strong, solid as a rock and Jamie leaned on him. Maybe too heavily, he thought. He asked almost daily if he wasn't being a nuisance. Mako's answer was always the same. He loved him and was there for him, no matter what. 

But it wasn't just them that paid him visits. Genji came by and brought Hanzo, smuggling in sake in a bottle and drinking it along with Jamie. Hanzo discussed Jamie's blueprints in extended detail, offering help but Jamie politely refused. He wanted to do it himself and thankfully Hanzo understood that. Genji had taken over for Jamie in Ana's pet shop for as long as need be, coming to the hospital the first saturday after work with a huge bouquet of flowers and a card with a promise to come and visit soon. 

Then there were the visits of Lena and Amelie, the last bringing books from the library for him to read, sometimes even reading them to him and Lena as well. Lena was witty as always, commenting on the stories and making Jamie laugh with her jokes. 

Hana found him games that were easy to play with one hand, and also brought his rats along, smuggling them in in her jacket. Jamie was always happy to see her and his rats, and they spent long hours talking and playing games till late night. 

There was a huge, cheesy get well card next to his bed, signed by many a teacher and a lot of students as well, Mako had taken it with him one day and Jamie often read through the kind messages. McCree offering his help with getting Sheila back on the road, Gabriel offering to send him a picture of his ass and Jack apologizing before wishing him well, reminding him of their joint dance endeavor in the auditorium and how they should do that again some time. Even Reinhardt had written something, saying how he would like them to be a family one day, if very subtly. Jamie saw right through it, but while he was touched by the gesture, that was for later. He had other things on his mind right now. 

And Lucio? Lucio was an angel. Nothing Jamie didn't already know, of course, but it was confirmed again and again during Jamie's time in the hospital. He was there with him all the way, warm, safe and sweet. Encouraging. Strong, too. He was with Jamie when he finally allowed himself to be weak, and that happened quite a few times over the span of the weeks after the accident. Those were times when Jamie felt like he couldn't fight anymore, moments of self doubt, would he ever even be able to write again? Walk? Drive? Fuck, even just shower? He didn't know and the uncertainty was eating away at him. 

But Lucio was there, hands caressing his skin and lips whispering sweet words, kissing Jamie's tears away and assuring him that he wasn't alone in this. That he'd never be alone, that he loved him and needed him by his side. Jamie would calm almost instantly at those words, face in Lucio's neck and them often falling asleep like that, warm, safe and with renewed courage. It was hard, but he'd pull through. How could he not, when his friends loved him so much? It was that thought that kept him going strong, and with the moment of his prosthetics being done and ready for fitting was getting close, everyone excited but Jamie slightly terrified. 

Tomorrow.


	33. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old men dating and the first steps (literally) into a new life for Jamie.

“Jamie, it's time to wake up.” Lucio's voice was soft and gentle, pulling Jamie out of a rather pleasant nap. “Today's the day.”  
“I'm fucking ready.” Jamie mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. Lucio chuckled, squeezing him closer.   
“It's going to be fine. You'll be all right.” Lucio mumbled, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Jamie. Jamie held Lucio, feeling his body warmth and revelling in it. There was no way around it. Today was going to be hard. Jamie didn't want to face it just yet, burying his face against Lucio's neck. It'd become a safe place for him the past few weeks, escaping there when it all became too much. 

“Come on. You can do this.” Lucio smiled, hand stroking through Jamie's hair.   
“I honestly doubt it.” Jamie mumbled. “You sure I can't just stay bed bound all my life? Have everyone looking after me? I kind of like it.”   
“You don't mean that.” Lucio smiled softly.   
“No. I'm just scared.” Jamie sighed.   
“I'm here, babe.” Lucio assured him. “No matter what.”  
“I know.” Jamie smiled, a kiss finding it's way to Lucio's lips. "Thank you, love."

Thirty minutes later there were two doctors and a couple of nurses with them in the room, Lucio behind them, arms crossed and slightly impatient as their figures took away his direct sight of Jamie. Jamie let them attach the artificial limbs and watched how they did it so he could do it himself next time. His new arm was up first, being connected to his stump with a certain pressure pad that connected to the muscles to predict the natural movement of his arm. It wasn't terrible. It probably would take some getting used to, but Jamie could move his fingers separately. It was very surreal, moving as he would have before, but not feeling anything. 

His leg was worse. The wound there was more painful and getting over that moment where he had to actually stand up after weeks of having been laying and sitting down was difficult. Thank god Lucio was there. He could lean on him as he carefully put some weight on the prosthetic, uncertain, careful.   
Lucio's hand was firm on his waist, the other holding Jamie's hand as it rested on Lucio's shoulder. There were a few steps, but then it just got too painful.

“Perhaps we should keep this for later.” Lucio suggested. “Get used to your new arm first.”  
“Yeah, maybe that's for the best.” Jamie nodded, dissapointed. He knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing, but this felt like a slap in the face. The doctors agreed as well, taking the leg back to have it's shape slightly altered, to be more comfortable. Another try tomorrow. 

“Don't worry babe, it's going to be easier. I promise” Lucio assured him, helping him back on the bed.   
“But not today.” Jamie sighed, hands trembling. He noticed even his right hand trembled, lifting it to have a better look. 

“Let's focus on the good. Your arm is working perfectly!” Lucio smiled, Jamie nodding in agreement. Lucio was right. It was a strange feeling, but he could do anything he used to be able to do before. He carefully reached for Lucio's face, stroking his cheek with the back of his new hand. Lucio smiled softly, taking the hand and pressing a sweet kiss to it. Jamie chuckled, Lucio coming to hug him and Jamie being able to fully embrace him for the first time in weeks.   
“You're right. It's fucking amazing, actually.” Jamie said, earnestly. “I can finally flip Genji the double bird for those 'cost me an arm and a leg' jokes.” he laughed, Lucio laughing along with him. 

It was a stroke of luck and it felt good to have something work out this well, though Jamie couldn't get used to the clinical white look of the prosthetic. Perhaps he could improve that once he was out of the hospital. 

That night he experienced phantom pain for the first time. He'd kept his prosthetic arm on and he felt a clear pain in his wrist, leading all the way up to the amputation wound.

He woke up shaking and gasping, grabbing his wrist with his other hand and pressing it to his chest, waking Lucio up with his moans of pain. Lucio, immediately worried, called the nurse, but she could only assure him it was normal and would be less painful as time passed. That didn't stop the pain, however. Jamie was up all night, the pain too much to go back to sleep and taking his new arm off didn't help either. Lucio tried to help, but there was nothing he could do. Helpless, he just held Jamie as he tried to deal with the pain, until it finally faded somewhat, or at least enough for Jamie to doze off again. They could only hope that this wasn't going to be a common thing.

Next day they tried the leg again, with better results. Jamie still had to hold on to Lucio, but they were able to take a stroll to the hospital gardens, Jamie seeing the outdoors for the first time in weeks. He was surprised to find Mako and Reinhardt waiting there, receiving a firm hug from both of them before they joined their little walk. 

“Good to see you up and about again. You don't belong stuck in a bed.” Mako smiled, taking over from Lucio and letting Jamie lean on him, though he was getting pretty self sufficient already.   
“Lucio would beg to differ, ain't that right love?” Jamie smirked with a suggestive look in Lucio's direction. Lucio rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his flustered expression.   
“Shall we think about those things when you're doing better?” he said, waving away the subject.   
“You're acting like we didn't go at it behind the doctor's backs.” Jamie giggled when Lucio slapped him. He had good memories of the times Lucio'd locked the door and they had a little bit of fun between the sheets. Turned out you don't need all your limbs to do that. 

“That doesn't mean everyone else has to know!” Lucio hissed, gesturing at Reinhardt and Mako, who laughed.   
“Sorry. I'm just teasing, love.” Jamie smiled apologetically. “Still love me?”  
“Of course. You're still an ass though.” Lucio grinned, shaking his head.   
“Ah, true love.” Reinhardt laughed. “It's good to see you're recovering so well, Jamison.”  
“Jamie.” Jamie insisted. “If we're going to be a family, I won't have you calling me Jamison. So embarassing.” he shook his head. “  
“Jamie, I-” Reinhardt was a little baffled, looking at him with large eyes.   
“Are you sure?” Mako frowned.   
“Yeah. I insist.” Jamie nodded. “That's what you want, right? What you both want? Be a family?”

It may have been a bit sudden but the subject had been on Jamie's mind and he was going to get right to the point. It was something he'd done a lot more since the accident. Avoiding it would just make it more awkward anyway. Reinhardt and Mako exchanged a rather shocked look, but Mako smiled too, nodding with a small blush on his cheeks. Reinhardt chuckled, hand finding Jamie's hair and ruffling it playfully. 

“Yes, you're right.” he admitted. “Saw right through that message, did you?”  
“You're gonna have to be more subtle.” Jamie nodded, teasing grin.  
“Oh boy.” Mako sighed, but he couldn't stop a lenghty chuckle. “I'm sorry, Rein.”   
“Rein? Oh my god what have I missed!” Jamie exclaimed. “It's barely been two months!”  
“Well, actually-” Mako said, exchanging a look with Reinhardt.   
“We wanted to keep it a surprise for when you got out of the hospital, but-” Lucio said.  
“Lu, you were in on this? What surprise?” Jamie looked at his three escorts expectantly.   
“Should we tell him?” Reinhardt asked, looking at Mako and Lucio, both nodding and shrugging. 

“Reinhardt's moved in with me.” Mako said. “And-”  
“-He's pregnant.” Jamie gasped, cheeky twinkle in his eyes.   
“No.” Mako did his best to keep a straight face but failed miserably.   
“They're engaged!” Lucio said, also giggling. Jamie gasped, for real this time, looking at Mako for confirmation, receiving it in the form of a small nod, Mako's deep brown eyes shimmering happily. 

“That is amazing!” Jamie exclaimed, having no other words for it. “I'm so happy for you! Lift me up so I can hug you.” Jamie demanded, not wanting to risk jumping up just yet. Mako did as he said, chuckling when Jamie squeezed him into a proper hug, feet dangling a foot above the ground. “You're moving right along, aren't you? Two months isn't all that long!”

“Actually, we've been seeing eachother a lot longer than you knew.” Reinhardt admitted. “Almost a year, actually.”  
“Wait what?” Jamie said, disbelief on his face and in his voice as Mako put him back down gingerly. “How the fuck did I not notice?”  
“It was just friendly in the beginning. That night you caught us was our first date.” Reinhardt smiled.  
“We did our best to keep it a secret until we were more secure in our relationship. But I'm glad you know now.” Mako smiled.   
“Well, that and you're pretty dense.” Lucio teased.   
“Oh you just had to add that did you? You're so cruel, love.” Jamie grinned.   
“You should get back to bed. Don't overextend yourself.” Reinhardt said, a little worried when he saw Jamie wobble and nearly lose balance. 

“Back to bed?!” Jamie said, offended. “I can finally walk and you tell me to lie back down? No way mate. I'm feeling like getting a bubble tea!”  
“Jamie, he's right. You should take it slow.” Mako insisted.   
“Oh god. Now I get two fretting foster parents!” Jamie sighed. Lucio chuckled.   
“I'll get one for you, sweetheart. Go with them and I'll see you back at your room.” Lucio took Jamie's hands and smiled, winking ever so subtly. Jamie understood the hint, nodding before he gave Lucio a quick kiss on the lips.  
“All right love. But only because you said so.” he agreed, exchanging a knowing smile with Lucio before Lucio turned around and went to get said bubble tea. 

Back in his room, Jamie got in bed by himself, already getting more used to his new limbs, though his movements were clunky still. It'd be better with more practice. He waited calmly for Mako and Reinhardt to sit down with coffee, seeing how Reinhardt nodded towards Mako, giving him the go-ahead.  
“The wedding will be in five months, just after the schoolyear ends. I was wondering if you'd-” Mako hesitated shortly, observing Jamie's reaction before continuing.  
“Well, since I have no family, would you be my best man?”

Jamie had been holding back his grin because he'd suspected the question after Lucio's subtle wink, but finally stopped hiding it and smiled widely.  
“Of course I will! Just one thing, though.” he said, looking at Mako sincerely.

“You do have a family.”

Jamie smiled, looking at Reinhardt. “Right, Reinhardt?”  
“Yes.” Reinhardt nodded, big arms pulling the two others in for a tight hug. “It's right here.”  
“Family hug!” Jamie grinned, squeezing them both tight. "Just promise me one thing, all right?"  
"What is it?" Mako asked.  
"Don't play that 'go ask your dad' game with me. Please."  
Mako and Reinhardt exchanged a meaningful look before they laughed, Jamie rolling his eyes and pretending to loathe it already. 

But in truth?

He hadn't felt this good in weeks. 

Finally it seemed there was light at the end of this very long tunnel.


End file.
